Nuestras vidas a lo largo del Támesis
by GranDragonBuzan31
Summary: Ash y Kai son compañeros en un apartamento en Brixton, Londres y que llegaron a la ciudad en busca de oportunidades, al igual que Serena y Jinora pero sólo para estudiar en esta ciudad, en cambio Aria buscará algo más que trabajar; sin embargo, asuntos como el amor, la guerra y el crimen implicará mayor cooperación con otras personas. Kainora y Amourshipping crossover AU.
1. En una ciudad llamada Londres

**Este fic está auspiciado por la Liga Kalos, la cual Ash es la sexta vez que pierde una liga y Alain resultó siendo el vencedor. Por lo menos se lució en su pelea xD.**

 **Saludos a todo el mundo, y ahora vengo con un crossover entre Korra y Pokémon para aportar a esta bella página y también para mostrar las situaciones de cualquier ser humano en particular, especialmente en este mundo de ahora tan convulsionado. Sin decir más palabras, enjoy**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y Legend of Korra no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nintendo/Game Freak y Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko respectivamente. El objetivo de esta historia es sólo entretener y no ganar dinero con esta. La imagen pertenece a Miyuki-Tsukiyono de Deviantart ( art/a-Amourshipping-ArtxD-602370405)

 **Advertencia:** Se recomienda discreción dado que este fic sólo puede ser visto por mayores de edad, por las siguientes cuestiones:

-Contiene lemon

-Escenas violentas

-Lenguaje adulto

-Temas sugestivos y que pueden llegar a ser sensibles

-Violencia contra la mujer

-En caso de poner sin culpa ciertos estereotipos sobre ciertas culturas, mi intención no es de ninguna manera ofender sino entretener

-Obviamente todo lo acontecido en esta historia es ficción y no corresponde con la realidad, cualquier parecido con la misma es mera coincidencia.

-Y un largo etcétera

Nota del autor: Por tratarse de personajes provenientes de distintas partes del mundo, y el hecho que estén en la capital de UK, se comunicarán en inglés obviamente; sin embargo, habrá ciertas escenas en que usarán su idioma nativo, las expresiones en otros idiomas serán colocadas en _cursiva_.

 **Nuestras vidas a lo largo del Támesis**

 **Capítulo 1: En una ciudad llamada Londres.**

 **Londres, Reino Unido. 14 de abril de 2017 (9:30 AM)**

En un amanecer cualquiera en la capital del Reino Unido, principalmente en el distrito de Brixton, se respiraba total calma, a pesar de ser un sector que muchos considerarían como peligroso; a pesar de eso, la mayoría de habitantes (que son en mayoría inmigrantes, estudiantes de otras partes del mundo, así como otras personas que querían una vida mejor, lejos de la guerra, el terrorismo, la falta de oportunidades, el desempleo, la pobreza, o simplemente querían estar en Londres para dar algo de variedad en su vida) veían este barrio como una zona de paz y armonía.

Nos encontramos en un apartamento en ese distrito, en el cual vivían dos amigos, apuestos y de buena apariencia, que compartían un apartamento, algo desordenado y que tenían un trabajo de tiempo completo en un restaurante árabe cercano, cuyo nombre era _La Mecca_ ; es decir, no gastaban parte de su salario en el metro y podían darse sus gustos, así como la búsqueda de ahorrar para invertir en educación técnica o especializaciones.

Esos dos amigos eran Ash Ketchum García y Kai Al Masri de 24 y 25 años respectivamente, cada uno con una historia que contar.

Ash nació en suelo británico pero es hijo de inmigrantes cubanos que buscaban una vida mejor; sin embargo, sus padres fueron deportados hace apenas unos dos meses ya que no tenían los papeles y documentación que los validaba como legales; sin embargo, mantiene comunicación constante con ellos. Por su parte Kai es un refugiado sirio que salió de su país para alejarse de los horrores de la guerra y la muerte en una tortuosa travesía por Europa y obtuvo la ciudadanía británica luego de presentar sus evidencias que lo acreditaban como refugiado sirio y fue amparado gracias al programa de refugiados del Gobierno Británico.

Ash se nos hace tarde para ir al trabajo, -Gritó desesperado el muchacho de ojos verdes.

Solo un minuto más Kai, -Exclamó el azabache de manera perezosa, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

Vamos que después Bolin y Mako nos pueden llegar a despedir si llegamos tarde, -Empezó a gritar Kai y después de eso fue a la cocina para coger un vaso con agua y aventárselo a su amigo para ver si despertaba.

¡Vamos Kai eso no era necesario! –Grito sobresaltado y mojado Ash.

Tú me obligaste. –Rió Kai. Rápido, báñate y cámbiate para que puedas estar listo para trabajar.

En eso estoy pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Si no te duermes tan tarde en la noche mirando _Game of Thrones_ y películas por _Netflix_ no estaría lanzándote agua.

No es mi culpa que hayan películas tan interesantes, que _Game of Thrones_ esté muy interesante, además que será la última vez que me quede hasta tarde.

Eso espero, -Mencionó Kai y mirando a Ash los brazos, -Además hace rato que no vas al gimnasio ¡vas a perder la musculatura si sigues con esos hábitos!

Si, también he estado pensando en eso, pero tendría que hacer recortes para eso.

El azabache había estado ahorrando para estudiar una carrera técnica en tecnología ambiental; sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias como la comida, los viajes a otras ciudades de Europa o el hecho que paga mensualmente en _Netflix_ , tendría que hacer recortes en el presupuesto lo cual implicaba gastar solamente en alimentación, gimnasio y ahorrar para los estudios. En otras palabras adiós _Netflix_ y adiós _Game of Thrones_.

Lo estaré pensando, aunque hay varias películas que me gustaría mirar y que se ven interesantes. –Dijo Ash con la mano en la sien, aunque Kai lo empezó a cuestionar nuevamente.

Por favor amigo, recuerda que la plata no es para siempre, hay que pensar en ahorrar para futuros planes, no solamente viajes para subirse a la Torre Eiffel o películas por _Netflix_.

Me parece bien, tendré que reducir gastos pero sé que me va a doler. –Dijo Ash aplastando aún más la almohada con la cabeza.

Hay que volver al gimnasio si no quieres ponerte obeso, además las chicas lindas se dejarán de fijar en ti si no vas nuevamente. –Enfatizó el joven de ojos verdes.

Con esas afirmaciones, Ash se levantó rápidamente de la cama se bañó, se cambió rápidamente pero se estaban olvidando que aún no han realizado el desayuno y que cocinar les quitaría buena parte del tiempo.

Llevemos manzanas y los pedazos de pizza que quedaron de anoche y nos los comemos allá en el restaurante. –Sugirió Kai, pero a su amigo no le gustó tanto la idea.

Pizza para el desayuno, ¿no hay algo mejor en el refrigerador?

Si quieres llegar tarde hay unos cuantos huevos para omelette y naranjas en la estantería para jugo. –Dijo el árabe mostrando la comida que habían comprado en el supermercado hace apenas dos días.

Entonces en ese caso ¿Qué hora es? –Kai le mostro en su celular la hora a Ash y vio que faltaban 20 minutos antes que el restaurante abriera.

¡Mierda! Démonos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde. –Gritó el latino sobresaltado.

Vamos si no quieres que Mako y Bolin se encabronen nuevamente.

Los dos jóvenes se fueron corriendo del apartamento hacia el restaurante con su desayuno que comerían luego en su lugar de trabajo, para su mala suerte casi se chocan con un repartidor de periódicos.

¡Oigan, fíjense por donde van! –Respondió.

¡Lo siento! –Contestó Ash.

Después de correr y esquivar carros, bicicletas y personas, finalmente pudieron llegar al restaurante; sin embargo, los dueños Mako y Bolin estaban en la entrada del mismo, se estrellaron con ellos, ocasionando que los cuatro terminaran en el piso.

¡Ash, Kai! Llegan tarde, -Mencionaron los dos árabes. –Esa no es manera de decir buenos días, por cierto buenos días. –Respondió Mako.

Pero si apenas fue un minuto de retraso.

Eso no es excusa y por otra parte… ¿Por qué carajos tengo salsa para pizza en mi traje? –Exclamo Mako al mirar que tenía un trozo de pizza en su uniforme y miro la bolsa que tenía Ash.

Ash ¿Por qué tienes pizza en la bolsa?

Es que no nos dio tiempo para desayunar y decidimos comer pizza para el desayuno. -Respondió el azabache.

Al menos eres sincero, sobre todo porque también comí pizza en el desayuno ayer. –Rió Bolin siendo compasivo con los dos.

Vamos hermano no es gracioso. –Respondió Mako.

Déjalos que coman su desayuno, además no llegan clientes por ahora –Le contesto el hermano menor.

Justo en ese instante los dos compañeros de apartamento se apresuraron en comer la pizza y las manzanas que trajeron desde casa, al igual que hablar con los dueños del restaurante sobre varios temas, muy en especial de contratar nuevos meseros para el restaurante.

.

.

.

 **Ese mismo día (6:00 AM) 3 horas antes.**

En otra parte del distrito de Brixton, muy cerca de la estación de _Underground,_ había un apartamento mucho más organizado por dentro, el cual estaba ocupado por una linda chica de origen japonés nacida en la isla de Hokkaido (pero estudiada en Tokio), al igual que una bella rubia peli miel de ojos azules nacida en Siberia, de madre rusa y padre francés, ambas tenían la edad de 23 años y eran estudiantes becadas en el prestigioso _London School of Economics._

Buenos días Serena, ¿qué tal tu noche? -Mencionó Jinora de manera alegre mientras estaba cocinando el desayuno de ella, después de bañarse y cambiarse a muy temprana hora vestida con una blusa roja de cuadros, un pantalón marrón, junto con un collar dorado.

Grandiosa Jinora, tuve un sueño muy hermoso. –Dijo la peli miel estirando los brazos luego de haberse bañado y puesto la ropa para salir a la universidad, llevaba una blusa manga larga de color rosado y portaba un collar plateado en su cuello.

¿De qué se trataba amiga? –Preguntó dulcemente la hermosa asiática.

Soñé que estaba en un bosque frondoso, hacía mucho frío y sentía que me estaba perdiendo dentro del bosque y los lobos me querían atacar.

Eso no suena a un sueño, parece más bien una pesadilla. –Respondió la peli castaña.

Lo mismo pensé yo, pero después vi a un apuesto azabache, de ojos marrones y piel algo morena que espantó a los lobos del lugar, se comenzó a desvestir y a mostrar su amusculado cuerpo. Era tan lindo. –Se sonrojó Serena.

A la japonesa con solo pensarlo se le aguo en sus partes íntimas y se sonrojo de golpe.

¿En serio? ¿Qué más? –Preguntó Jinora con una sonrisa picaresca.

También recuerdo que estuvimos haciéndolo… –Respondió la peli miel sonrojándose aún más. –Fue tan hermoso.

En ese instante, mientras las dos estaban distraídas y sonrojadas con el sueño de la chica de ojos azules, Jinora sintió como el chocolate que estaba preparando se estaba derramando haciendo que la estufa se ensuciara y botara el líquido marrón por toda la misma y en el piso de la cocina.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Se me derramó el chocolate! –Se preocupó la asiática.

No te preocupes Jinora, -Dijo la mujer eslava y observo la jarra donde se derramo el chocolate, -Por lo menos hay suficiente para nosotros dos.

Serena sonrió y le puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Jinora para decir que no hay problema para después limpiar la estufa. La peli castaña sonrió y decidió ayudarla en limpiar el piso. Por otra parte ambas se sirvieron una ensalada de frutas hecha en casa, un pan con ajonjolí y el chocolate, puesto que estando lejos de casa debían seguir comiendo sano dada las estrictas dietas que tenían en sus familias.

Hablaban de la universidad, al igual que la esperanza que tenían en encontrar un novio en una ciudad multicultural como lo es Londres. Tanto la rusa como la asiática se encontraban estudiando una maestría en cuestiones ambientales gracias a una beca. Por otra parte, solían usar parte de su tiempo libre conociendo la ciudad, ir al gimnasio e ir de compras de vez en cuando. Si de bien, la beca cubría la estadía, los padres de las dos muchachas suelen mandarles (contando entre las dos) mensualmente cerca de 280 libras esterlinas, es decir cerca de 400 dólares mensuales que gastaban de manera muy prudente. Eso sin contar que vivían en un apartamento, propiedad de una tía de la japonesa.

¿Crees que al profesor Clemmont le agrade nuestro nuevo diseño sostenible? -Dijo Jinora de manera perseverante.

No hay ninguna duda de eso amiga. –Le respondió la peli miel de manera optimista.

Las dos jóvenes se prepararon para ir a la estación de Brixton para tomar puntualmente el metro que las llevaría a la _LSE_ y estar en un seminario de 3 horas dictado por el profesor Clemmont, al igual que a las dos les tocaría exponer a una audiencia de cerca de 300 espectadores sobre el avance que han hecho.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en otra casa en el distrito cerca del _Brockwell Park_ se encontraba una mujer con su sobrina, ambas de origen polaco y que la mujer mayor tenía cerca de unos 65 años, de los cuales 20, viviendo en Londres ahora pensionada.

Por su parte, la joven tenía 24 años, poseía un cabello de color rosado, piel hermosamente blanca, ojos entre rojo y claro, así como un cuerpo digno de admirar, es decir una chica que cualquier hombre desearía tener. Era Aria y se había levantado antes que su tía para preparar el desayuno, estaba vestida con un pantalón negro junto con una blusa blanca al igual que un collar de color azul celeste.

El hecho que la peli rosa se había levantado y cambiado su tía, de nombre Anna, había felicitado en idioma polaco.

 _Dzień dobry_ (Buenos días) mi querida sobrina, veo que estás haciendo el desayuno. -Se alegró la señora Anna. –Así podrás conseguir un empleo aquí rápidamente.

Buenos días tía, y gracias pero pienso dejar más hojas de vida para ver si me llegan a contratar. –Comentó la joven algo enérgica.

La peli rosada había terminado la universidad en su natal Varsovia la carrera de bellas artes, teatro y moda, había estado casi un año desempleada en su país natal. Pero como se aburrió de conseguir trabajo y de seguir la misma vida con su abuela en la casa de su familia, la cual era bastante adinerada.

Así se habla, ¿en dónde has pensado meter? –Preguntó la señora de edad.

Estaba pensando en un colegio que no está muy lejos de aquí y en _Upper Norwood_.

También no estaría mal para que enseñes polaco. –Le aconsejó.

Esa es una gran idea, pero muchas escuelas exigen experiencia o incluso maestría en el tema.

Siempre la experiencia, no habrá lugar en el mundo donde no la exijan. –Protestó la señora.

Así es la verdad tía, además solo hice unos nueve meses como diseñadora pero no me la valen si deseo enseñar nuestro idioma y cultura. –Respondió la joven algo desilusionada.

También puedes tratar de venderte, de hacerte conocer un poco más.

Eso he estado haciendo, incluso cuando me ofrecí en Polonia para enseñar inglés. Después de eso Aria termino su desayuno, e incluso cocino para su tía y se sentaron en el comedor para continuar con la conversación.

¿No hay otros lugares más? Un centro de modelaje o quizás para actuación.

Tía, ya te dije que no quiero entrar como modelo, hasta preferiría trabajar en un restaurante.

Pero querida, muchas veces tendrás que trabajar en ciertas cosas que te va tocar y que quizás no te lleguen a gustar. –Dijo la señora de manera pasiva.

Como dije preferiría estar en un restaurante en vez de estar sin hacer absolutamente nada o que me miren como un objeto.

Vamos hija. –Comentó dulcemente Anna, sabiendo que para ella la joven era como su propia hija y que siempre la iba a visitar en su país natal.

Tía, si no fuera por ti aún seguiría en Polonia sin hacer nada, escuchando las peleas de mi abuela. –Dijo Aria con ganas de gritar.

Si tanto dices que prefieres trabajar en un restaurante, mejor hazlo, además no es necesario que me vayas a gritar. –Trató de consolar la señora de edad. La joven peli rosa suele ser muy calmada cuando se pone a leer libros, hacer ejercicio en el parque, bailar o estar con su teléfono celular chateando; sin embargo, al molestarse se ponía algo alterada o incluso se ponía a llorar.

¡Yo solo quiero estar ocupada en algo y no me gusta presumir! Además nunca creí que esto se me saliera de las manos, yo solo quiero algo que me agrade. –Empezó a llorar la peli rosada.

¡Aria Mielcarz! Esa no es el comportamiento de una señorita de tu edad, además debes tener paciencia si quieres obtener lo que quieres.

Aria en ese momento empezó a mirar a su tía y se limpió las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Tía, la razón por la cual no quise trabajar en la Agencia de mi abuela, no era porque peleaba solamente por ella si no por otra cosa más.

Pero Palermo te podía ayudar, te hubieras convertido en una gran modelo.

¡Ella no quería escucharme!

La familia de Aria (como se había dicho anteriormente) era bastante privilegiada, así como una de las más adineradas en Varsovia. Su abuela Palermo se había retirado de su carrera de actriz y era dueña de una prestigiosa agencia de modelaje con un socio con cerca del 75% de las acciones de la misma.

Dime hija, ¿Qué te impedía trabajar con tu abuela? Es algo que nunca me has contado. –Dijo la señora peli rosa mucho más comprensiva.

La verdad es que no quisiera hablar de eso. –Aria se levantó de la mesa y llevo su plato a la cocina tratando de ocultar las lágrimas. –Además pienso en eso y entro en llanto.

Trata de pensar en algo dulce, ¿sí?

Dicho esto, la tía fue en dirección para abrazar a la joven peli rosa y mostrar el amor y aprecio que le tenía.

Tía la razón por que no quería estar con mi abuela era ese sujeto.

¿El socio de Palermo?

Simplemente no quería ser solamente modelo y ser humilde, sino también conservar mi dignidad porque ese señor siempre me miraba de una forma bastante enferma. –Dijo la joven con los ojos llorosos.

No te preocupes hija, aquí estarás a salvo, desde que tus padres pasaron a mejor mundo, sabrás que conmigo aquí tienes una familia. –Contestó Anna alegremente dándole un abrazo.

Gracias tía. –Sonrió Aria.

La joven se dispuso a buscar empleo, no solamente en los lugares que tenía planeado, sino también en servir como mesera en un restaurante. Todo con el fin de no regresar a Polonia nuevamente.

.

.

.

Entretanto, en un cómodo apartamento cerca del restaurante donde trabajan Ash y Kai, vivía solo un apuesto francés de 27 años el cual poseía ojos azules y cabello color azabache, que trabajaba como asesor militar para el ejército de su país y se encontraba en una misión de gran confidencialidad encomendada en un acuerdo entre los gobiernos del Reino Unido y Francia para contener el terrorismo. Ahora mismo estaba chateando por el Whatsapp con su novia ucraniana, cuya edad era de 25 años, dando el saludo de buenos días.

Buenos días mí querida Miette. –Contestó el joven de nombre Alain quien vestía un traje militar.

Buenos días mi hombre grandioso. –Habló la ucraniana de pelo azul.

¿Como amaneciste?

Bien gracias a Dios, desayuné y empacando mis maletas y luego ir al aeropuerto enseguida porque estoy de afán.

¿Afán de qué?

Afán de estar contigo, tontín.

Alain se sonrojo y decidió continuar con la conversación sin algún inconveniente; sobre todo porque ya estaba en su lugar de trabajo antes de la hora indicada.

¿A qué hora tienes tu vuelo?

Dentro de tres horas.

¡Vaya! Será mejor que te apresures si no quieres perder el vuelo.

Miette en ese momento se encontraba en Kiev, Ucrania realizando una investigación encomendada por la Interpol con el fin de buscar a un jefe de la mafia ucraniana de nombre Giovanni quien presuntamente se encontraba en ese país de Europa Oriental realizando toda clase de actividades ilícitas, incluso posibles nexos con grupos terroristas en Medio Oriente. Tomaría un vuelo a Londres para reunirse con Dawn, coordinadora sénior sobre crimen en la sede de la policía e Interpol en Londres, para informarle de la información recolectada.

Pero antes tenía que hablar con su novio para que la fuera a recoger, así como hablar cuestiones como la familia y las veces que Miette se echa sus tragos de vodka. Obviamente, por razones que firmaron un acuerdo de confidencialidad, no podían hablar de manera detallada sobre la información sensible que trataban de manera constante.

Por su parte Alain intentaba en no solo pensar en la bella eslava de pelo azul, sino también en la misión encomendada por los generales cuando estaba en París ya que eso significaba su futuro profesional dentro del ejército y el Gobierno Francés mismo. Es decir, un trabajo que requería todas las precauciones y sutileza del caso.

Sin embargo, últimamente pensaba más en la misión que en la ucraniana, debido que cada vez que el militar hablaba con otra mujer, Miette se dejaba llevar por la ira, sin contar que muchas veces cuando iba a su Ucrania natal se emborrachaba con un litro entero de vodka (Alain apenas tomaba vino). Así mismo, ambos viajaban de manera constante, dando como consecuencia que la comunicación interpersonal entre ambos se estaba deteriorando.

En otras palabras, el francés intentaba romper con Miette, pero no podía.

 **Bueno, como les pareció. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews al respecto, por ciertas cositas y demás.**

 **Hasta un aproximo capitulo.**


	2. El primer encuentro

**Hola a todos(as). Aquí viene mi segunda entrega de esta historia, la cual trata en que los personajes principales se conocen y dialogan sobre su historia y sobre sus raíces. Pero enfocado más** **en Kai.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokemon y Legend of Korra no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Nintendo y Nickelodeon/Viacom de manera respectiva. Por otro lado, no soy dueño del nombre de la BBC de Londres ni de sus respectivas noticias. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores en UK.

'' _En memoria de todos los refugiados ahogados en el Mar Mediterráneo que sólo buscaban una vida mejor en paz y armonía para alejarse de la guerra y de los horrores cometidos por el propio ser humano.''_

 **Advertencia: (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)**

 **Capítulo 2: El primer encuentro**

 **Londres, Reino Unido. 14 de abril de 2017. (5:30 PM)**

Ya en la tarde, Ash y Kai estaban limpiando las mesas del restaurante considerando que estaba algo vacío el establecimiento a pesar de ser un día viernes, el cual muchos estudiantes y trabajadores iban al restaurante para citas y comidas con amigos.

Está muy solo ¿verdad? –Mencionó el azabache.

Ni lo digas, -Respondió el joven de ojos verdes.

¿Por qué no se ponen mejor a barrer el piso mejor? –Exclamó Misty quien estaba a cargo de la caja registradora limándose las uñas.

¿Y porque no lo haces tú? –Dijo el azabache.

Ya limpie los baños, sobre todo el de los hombres quien parece que algún cliente tuvo la mala educación de vomitar en el excusado y no bajarlo, no fue bonito, créanme –Manifestó la peli naranja en tono sarcástico.

Los dos amigos tuvieron una sensación de asco y prefirieron limpiar el piso con tan sólo escuchar el comentario de la cajera.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de gerencia del restaurante, Bolin y Mako estaban a punto de contratar a dos jóvenes bonitas provenientes de Brasil y Polonia para que fueran sus nuevas meseras.

Shauna, Aria, nos complace en que sean parte de nuestro equipo de trabajo y espero que tengan una gran trayectoria con nosotros y que disfruten esta ciudad cosmopolita. –Habló complacido el hermano mayor.

Será un gran placer trabajar con ustedes. –Mencionó la morena con el puño levantado a la altura del corazón y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Claro que será una gran labor. –Habló la peli rosa, pero con una sonrisa, acariciando su propio cabello y tocando suavemente el hombro de su nueva compañera.

Ahora Aria y Shauna, como nuevas meseras, entrarían la próxima semana a trabajar en el restaurante de comida árabe y salen del establecimiento con los documentos y la copia del contrato. Eso sí, despidiéndose de sus nuevos jefes y los demás trabajadores.

Les deseo muchos éxitos aquí y que tengan un feliz fin de semana. –Dijo Bolin al igual que su hermano. Mako, además decidió mirar el establecimiento y los pocos clientes que había.

Mmm, está vacío a pesar que es viernes y la gente viene acá a pasar un rato. -Pensó Mako observando los cuantos clientes que habían en el establecimiento.

Mientras tanto, 10 minutos después que las nuevas empleadas salieran del recinto, Serena y Jinora querían comer algo diferente a las dietas que estrictamente seguían, así que entraron a este mismo restaurante (o sea _La Mecca_ ) para pedir algo exótico ya que siempre iban a restaurantes japoneses, rusos y de comida china.

Kai, Ash, vean lo que quieren las señoritas de allá. –Ordenó Mako a los dos al ver que llegaron dos clientas al lugar.

Los dos meseros se fueron a atender a las dos jóvenes como lo harían normalmente con la frase de: Bienvenidos a _La Mecca_ tenemos nuestro….Después de entregarle los menús, los ojos marrones del azabache se quedaron mirando a Serena, al igual que los ojos de la peli miel al mesero de ascendencia latina.

Por su parte, Jinora se quedó mirando los ojos del joven sirio y se dejó llevar por la belleza del árabe, mientras Kai miraba a la hermosa asiática con total aprecio. Algo que nunca sintió antes o durante la guerra en su país.

Jinora y Kai, así como Serena y Ash se estaban mirando mutuamente, dando como resultado que cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos en sus idiomas nativos.

Es el chico con quien soñé, ¿será él? Se ve tan dulce...y guapo –Pensó la bella peli miel mirando el azabache.

¿Será que estoy soñando o será que es aquella mujer quien vi hace mucho tiempo? – Dijo Ash en sus pensamientos con sus ojos hacia la eslava con referencia a un recuerdo de hace muchísimos años atrás.

Es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, pero que será este sentimiento, ¿será este el verdadero amor que dicen muchos? –Pensó Kai.

Por fin veo lo que es el verdadero amor, y es muy, muy lindo. –Pensó la peli castaña.

Los cuatro dijeron de manera simultánea ¿Hola como estas? Y se taparon la boca para luego dirigirse con su amigo(a) en privado.

¿Amiga ves a ese guapo? –Preguntó la oji azul a Jinora

Entretanto con los dos muchachos también se encontraban en la misma situación.

Kai, ¿Ves a esa linda chica de pelo rubio? –Preguntó Ash.

Yo estoy viendo el rostro de la chica de pelo castaño. –Le respondió el árabe.

Las dos amigas y los dos jóvenes estuvieron hablando entre sí sobre la apariencia del que le estaba empezando a gustar, nuevamente fijaron su mirada entre ellos y los jóvenes continuaron su labor como meseros recogiendo el pedido de ambas señoritas.

Kai y Ash empezaron a distraerse y a comenzar a tratar de hablar con ellas pero un señor les aguó el momento, por ahora y especialmente porque el restaurante empezó a llenarse de clientes, en gran parte universitarios.

¡Oigan, meseros necesito que me recojan un pedido! ¡¿Acaso quieren que me vaya?! –Gritó un señor que estaba a una mesa de donde estaban. Por su parte, Serena y Jinora empezaron a reír por este suceso.

 **(3 horas después)**

El restaurante se empezó a vaciar y una hora después que las jóvenes universitarias terminaran de comer y conversar, ambas decidieron llamar a los meseros para dialogar con ellos.

Kai y Ash se sentían seguros, pero tenían las manos con algo de sudor, en cambio, las dos muchachas contenían sus ganas de preguntar si tenían novia, considerando que ambas chicas (además de inteligentes, bonitas, sencillas y que mantenían un estricto estilo de vida saludable) no tenían una relación de pareja y estaban enfrascadas en sus obligaciones con su universidad, sus familias y sus respectivos países.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa donde ellas estaban y empezaron a charlar.

Mucho gusto me llamo Ash Ketchum García y es un placer de conocerlas.

Mi nombre es Kai Al Masri y encantado de estar con ustedes.

El gusto es mío, me llamo Serena Yvonne Mikhalkova. -Respondió la chica eslava/francesa, -Estoy encantada de conocerte y le dio su mano a Kai y al azabache educadamente. Así mismo, la joven japonesa hizo el mismo saludo de manera cordial y alegre, a los dos meseros.

Un gran placer de conocerlos, mi nombre es Jinora Watanabe.

¿Qué hacen unas jóvenes como ustedes por estos lugares? –Preguntó Ash.

Nosotras estábamos buscando un lugar para comer y al parecer encontramos uno donde la comida está más que deliciosa. –Mencionó la peli castaña.

¿Así que ustedes trabajan como meseros? –Preguntó la joven de ojos azules.

Por supuesto. –Dijeron los dos trabajadores del restaurante de manera simultánea.

Es nuestra forma de ganar la vida; sin embargo esperamos progresar y continuar con nuestro futuro. –Mencionó Kai.

¿Qué piensan hacer? –Dijo Jinora.

Por mi parte he estado ahorrando para estudiar una carrera tecnológica en cuestiones ambientales. –Respondió Ash.

¡Que genial! Nosotras estudiamos algo parecido pero en la Universidad. –Exclamo Serena con una sonrisa y con sus manos juntas.

¿Qué estudian ustedes? –Pregunto el árabe.

Nosotras estudiamos una maestría en asuntos medio ambientales en la _LSE._ –Mencionó la joven japonesa.

Kai, ¿tú no estudias? –Preguntó Jinora.

De hecho soy médico y busco especializarme para ser dermatólogo y montar mi propio consultorio. –Respondió Kai. – Y guau, entonces son increíbles si entraron a esa Universidad, es muy difícil de entrar.

Las dos jóvenes se sonrojaron por el cumplido y cada uno empezó a describir de donde era, su país y demás cosas.

¿Dices que eres francesa y rusa? –Preguntó Ash a la chica de Siberia.

Sí, mi padre es francés y mi madre es rusa. Vivimos en Novosibirsk, en medio de Siberia y no, no tomo vodka, no tengo osos como mascota, no soy comunista, no se tocar la balalaika y sólo hace frío extremo en invierno. –Respondió la peli miel enfatizando en eliminar estereotipos. –Aunque debo admitir que mi madre trabajo un tiempo en la _KGB_.

O sea, hablas ruso, inglés y francés, que genial –Dijo el sirio.

Si, y se algo de alemán y poquito de español, pero la verdad es que los tengo algo abandonado. –Respondió la rusa algo apenada.

Puedes decirnos algo en francés y en ruso. –Manifestó el azabache.

Claro que sí, diré la misma oración tanto en francés como en ruso. –Habló la joven de ojos azules.

 _Bon jour, Je m'appelle Serena et je suis de la Russie mais mon père est de la France._ –Sonrió la chica de doble nacionalidad para luego hablar en el otro idioma.

 _Доброе утро, Меня зовут Серена и я русская но мой отец француз._ _(Dobreo utra, minia zabut Serena y ya ruskaya no moy atiets frantsuz._ (Traducción: Buenos días, me llamo Serena y soy de Rusia pero mi papá es de Francia).

Por eso eres una gran amiga. –Dijo la japonesa levantando su mano izquierda para tocar el hombro derecho de Serena, alabando su capacidad bilingüe nativa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los cuatro se iban a sentar a charlar para empezar a conocerse un poco más luego de intercambiarse los números de teléfono celular y hablar frases en su respectivo idioma nativo, al igual que evitar hablar con sus respectivos celulares a fin de mostrar educación y respeto; sin embargo, una noticia de última hora hizo que todos fijaran su atención hacia el televisor del establecimiento.

 _BBC: Hace unas cuantas horas se registró que cerca de 300 personas han muerto en cruzar el Mar Mediterráneo desde Turquía en intento de ir hacia la Grecia Continental. Hace una semana murieron más de 100 personas en el mismo lugar del mar y el cual la mayoría de los refugiados fallecidos eran de nacionalidad siria, iraquíes y afganos. Las autoridades griegas están buscando posibles sobrevivientes de la tragedia._

Qué triste, que Dios se apiade de esas personas y sean aceptadas en el cielo. –Dijo la peli miel con sollozo y sus dos manos en forma de puño en la altura del corazón al ver la noticia.

Debo agradecer a _Allah_ (Dios) que sigo con vida y que puedo seguir adelante con mi propósito en la tierra. –Mencionó el árabe.

Kai ¿Dices que eres refugiado sirio? –Pregunto la peli castaña.

Claro que si Jinora, ahora nacionalizado británico.

¿Nos podrías contar tu historia? –Mencionó Serena con una dulce sonrisa.

Está bien, ¿Ash? Si no te molesta. Preguntó el joven sirio a Ash, sabiendo que el azabache ya sabía la historia de su amigo como refugiado.

Claro, además no tengo ningún problema con tu historia personal porque significa que te aceptas a ti mismo a pesar de lo que te pasó y por eso eres mi amigo. –Kai agradeció el cumplido del latino y comenzó a relatar su historia.

 **Flashback**

Kai vivía en Homs, Siria con sus padres trabajando en un Bazaar para ayudarlos, luego que el joven de ojos verdes se graduara de médico y terminara desempleado. Participó en las manifestaciones de 2011 para exigir mayores oportunidades a los jóvenes, acabar con la corrupción y reducir los precios de los alimentos; sin embargo, las autoridades respondieron violentamente, la guerra volvió su hogar imposible de vivir, y sin contar el impacto de los ataques terroristas. Por lo tanto, la familia del joven tuvo que trasladarse a Latakia y de allí, ir a Beirut, Líbano para tomar un vuelo hacia Turquía y estar a salvo.

Ya en Turquía, específicamente en Estambul, los padres de Kai se desempeñaban como vendedores informales de quibbes, puesto que necesitaban el dinero para continuar la travesía hacia Europa; sin embargo, la vida en ese país era carísima, la mayor parte del dinero se fue en el vuelo, los recursos no alcanzaban para un hogar fijo (o incluso para los ingredientes para hacer los quibbes) y cenaban en un parque en la parte más deprimida de la ciudad.

 **Estambul, Turquía. 28 de octubre de 2015. (7:16 PM)**

Ya en una noche, el padre decidió sin mediar palabra el viaje hacia el viejo continente, ya que la vida en Estambul se estaba volviendo imposible.

¡No soporto más! Este puto país no nos ayuda en nada y no quiero saber de los campos de refugiados. –Gritó desesperado un hombre que rondaba los 50 años, algo moreno, con barba blanca, ojos verdes y que era el padre de Kai.

No digas eso cariño, aquí podremos hacer una vida. –Contesto su mujer de misma edad que tenía la piel un poco más clara y con los ojos claros, al igual que tenía la edad de su marido.

No me importa, solo quiero que estemos en Europa y punto, los cabrones turcos nos quieren en un campo de refugiados nada más, no voy a aguantar seis meses más esta situación. –Respondió agresivamente el hombre.

Si tanto quieres que estemos en Europa porque no buscamos a un traficante que tenga un barco y nos lleve.

No resulta tan mala idea, pero eso implicaría estar con el culo de decenas de personas por una eternidad en un barco. ¿Qué dices hijo?

Kai, por su parte, prefirió no decir nada y prefirió estar de acuerdo con lo que decían sus padres en buscar a un traficante que los lleve hacia Grecia aunque los riesgos iban a ser enormes, desde que el traficante termine siendo un estafador (que hay en cantidad) o que una vez en el barco, haya un riesgo enorme de naufragio.

Sin mediar más palabras, mañana serían recogidos por un traficante que fue contactado por el padre; pero este prefirió hablar en privado para no preocupar a su esposa y al joven.

 **Estambul, Turquía. 29 de octubre de 2015. (5:30 AM)**

Al día siguiente emprendieron su travesía a Çanakkale, a fin de tomar un barco que tendría como destino Atenas, la capital de Grecia. Durante el viaje en carro la familia y el conductor que era uno de los traficantes, estaban en total silencio dada las advertencias del hombre que era ''No hablen durante el transcurso del viaje''.

Ya en la ciudad costera de Çanakkale, se encontraba la familia de Kai frente al barco el cual se encontraba lleno de refugiados provenientes de Siria, Irak, Somalia y Eritrea, cerca de unos 500 pasajeros dentro; así mismo, el barco se veía en pésimas condiciones para navegar.

Mama, tengo miedo. –Dijo en privado Kai a su madre.

Lo sé hijo, lo sé. –Le respondió dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Los traficantes solo dijeron que se subieran si querían vivir. La familia de Kai no tuvo ningún problema para subir al decrepito barco; sin embargo este naufragó a las 12 horas de haber partido, dando como consecuencia que cerca de 500 personas terminen en medio de las heladas aguas del Mediterráneo.

El barco se volteó haciendo que muchos fueran aplastados por el gigantesco barco y la presión que ejercían con el agua, combinado con la hipotermia que provocaba, desencadenando una oleada de muertes que se materializaba en una gran cantidad de personas que se ahogaban, maletas y ropa que flotaba en la superficie y no tenían más aliento para seguir nadando.

Los padres del moreno intentaron agarrar de la mano las pocas maletas que pudieron coger para usarlas como salvavidas, pero ambos pudieron nadar por unas cuantas horas hasta que los dos padres no pudieron más y el mar empezaría a cobrar sus nuevas víctimas.

 **En alguna parte del Mar Egeo, Grecia. 30 de octubre de 2015. (3:18 AM)**

Mamá, papá por favor sigan nadando. –Gritó Kai alentándolos.

Lo siento hijo, pero no puedo más, parece que este será la última vez juntos, te echaré de menos.

¡No papá! Sigue adelante.

Hijo, siento que mis piernas no dan para más, lo siento hijo. –Dijo su madre sin ganas de continuar nadando, la hipotermia había llegado en lo más profundo de sus huesos, al igual que su marido.

Mamá…por favor no te mueras.

Las últimas palabras de la madre del sirio antes que la hipotermia daba su golpe final fueron: ''Kai, se valiente pero no te olvides de tus raíces y de quien eres en verdad''.

Así mismo su padre, antes de ahogarse menciono que: ''Eres mi hijo, continuad''.

El joven árabe vio como sus padres se desvanecían en las profundidades del mar, sus manos soltaron las maletas. Entretanto los ojos de joven lagrimeaban y decidió continuar nadando en su improvisado flotador que era su maleta, donde guardaba su pasaporte y su diploma el cual guardaba con mucho recelo.

El moreno nadó por unos cuantos minutos hasta que sentía que sus piernas no iban a dar para más. Por gracia de Dios, un guardacostas griego pasaba por ahí y lo salvó llevándolo, junto con otros refugiados que apenas tenían fuerzas para nadar a Salónica, en el norte de Grecia.

Al cabo de unos días, Kai hubiera sido enviado a un campo de refugiados en Grecia pero por la crisis económica que azotaba ese país no había recursos para acoger a tantos de ellos, dando como resultado que muchos rondaban por el país esperando algún golpe de suerte o continuando su viaje hacia países como Noruega, Reino Unido o Alemania.

El joven de ojos verdes sabía muy bien que el país helénico no ofrecía las garantías para aceptarlo, por esta razón, él junto con un gran grupo de refugiados, continuaron su viaje pasando por la vecina Macedonia, pero fueron capturados por las autoridades de ese país quienes los trasladaron a un campo de refugiados cerca de la capital, donde las condiciones eran infrahumanas y el frío hacía la vida imposible.

 **Skopje, Macedonia. 29 de noviembre de 2015. (5:56 PM)**

Ahmed, un hombre de 32 años era un sirio que se ganaba la vida como profesor de inglés en Aleppo, se encontraba retenido en el campo de refugiados por más de un año y que se ganó la amistad de Kai durante su estadía en la capital de Macedonia. Pero fue en la tarde de este día que un grupo de refugiados organizaron una revuelta, la cual se transformó en manifestaciones de carácter violento.

Estamos hartos, ¡no queremos que nos vean con lástima!, ¡queremos libertad!, ¡queremos nuestra vida! –Gritó uno de los refugiados.

¡No es justo, no queremos que nos encierren como animales! –Gritó otro refugiado.

¡Aquí está su democracia de mierda! –Gritó un refugiado muy enfadado lanzando piedras contra las autoridades.

En ese instante, una gran cantidad de personas se enfrentaron a la unidad antidisturbios del país balcánico. Los gases lacrimógenos y los carros metálicos que lanzan chorros de agua empezaron dispersar la protesta.

Kai, es nuestra oportunidad ¡huyamos de aquí! –Gritó Ahmed.

Cuento con eso.

Había un tren que iba con destino a la capital de Serbia, Belgrado y los dos corrieron hacia el vagón de un tren que estaba a punto de partir.

Ahmed coge mi mano.

El profesor agarró la mano del joven para subirse a un tren que estaba a punto de partir. Los dos dialogaban mientras miraban el cielo del atardecer sobre el campo Serbio, el cual fue testigo de un conflicto hace muchos años atrás. Además, se cubrían con todo lo que podían porque el frío invernal estaba empezando a arreciar.

 **Frontera entre Serbia y Hungría, 1 de diciembre de 2015 (1:30 PM)**

Pasaron Belgrado, la capital serbia y el siguiente país por atravesar era Hungría, pero este país cerró la frontera, tenía una actitud política muy xenófoba; dando como resultado que había policías húngaros enfrentándose con refugiados. En ese momento había un altercado que se volvió un auténtico campo de batalla con piedras, cuchillos, pelotas de goma, carros lanza agua y gases lacrimógenos.

Inmigrantes de mierda, regresen a joder a otro lado. –Gritó un policía húngaro lanzando gas pimienta para dispersar a los refugiados.

No te entiendo una mierda pero sé que eres un desgraciado hijo de puta. –Gritó un refugiado de procedencia iraquí tirando piedras, las cuales eran bloqueadas por los escudos del escuadrón antidisturbios.

Un refugiado afgano lanzó un cuchillo a un miembro del escuadrón antimotines que le dio en su ojo, lo cual trajo como consecuencia que las autoridades húngaras respondieran con los disparos, tanto contra los que estaban aún en Serbia y contra los refugiados que pudieron ingresar a Hungría.

Kai huye, por favor huye, olvídate de mí. –Fue la petición del profesor, quien al parecer fue alcanzado por los disparos.

Pero, Ahmed…

Corre…

Ahmed fue capturado porque pudo ingresar a Hungría ilegalmente y fue internado en un campo de refugiados aún peor al que había en Macedonia: Si en Skopje las autoridades daban la comida de forma organizada; en los campos cerca de Budapest, las autoridades lanzaban comida a los refugiados como si fueran animales de granja y las condiciones de vida eran aún peores.

Por otra parte, el joven sirio decidió no adentrarse más en Hungría, regresó a Serbia y tomó dirección hacia Croacia para evitar que las autoridades del país de los magiares lo arrestaran.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Llegue a la capital de Croacia, conseguí un pasaporte británico falso, así fue como terminé aquí en Londres, el gobierno me acepto en el su programa para refugiados, gracias que no mentí en ninguna de sus preguntas y obtuve trabajo rápidamente en este restaurante. –Concluyó Kai con su historia.

¿Y qué pasó con Ahmed? –Preguntó Serena con unas cuantas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos azules.

Hace unos días estuve chateando con él y me dijo que fue aceptado para vivir de manera permanente en Canadá para enseñar árabe. Ahora la herida de bala se le sanó y puede caminar normalmente. –Respondió Kai.

Qué genial que haya podido salir de ese infierno en Hungría. –Mencionó la peli castaña. –No puedo creer que esos húngaros no tengan corazón para aceptar a los pobres refugiados.

Si resulta increíble, que pudo sobrevivir a eso, pero…. el dolor que me da al perder mis padres…Kai estuvo a punto de romper el llanto, hasta que la japonesa decidió abrazarlo para consolarlo (lo cual es algo muy raro en las personas de ascendencia asiática que consideran muy mal visto expresar las emociones en público).

Serena quería también llorar por la impactante historia del sirio, tanto que se paró de la mesa y empezó a acariciar los brazos del azabache y finalmente abrazarlo.

Creo que si debo meterme al gimnasio nuevamente. –Pensó Ash al ver la reacción de la peli miel.

¡Oh por Dios miren la hora! ¡Tenemos que regresar al apartamento! –Gritó muy preocupada la chica de ojos marrones.

Pero está muy solitario afuera. –Dijo el azabache observando la calle. –Podríamos acompañarlas si quieren.

Este comentario hizo que las chicas se sonrojaran al igual que los dos jóvenes, dando como resultado que cada uno se mirara al otro.

Si ustedes lo desean nos pueden acompañar al apartamento. -Dijo la peli miel luego de cinco minutos de silencio.

Los meseros se despidieron de sus jefes y los demás trabajadores, como lo hicieron igualmente las dos señoritas. Caminaron los cuatro y finalmente llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento.

Bueno, es aquí donde vivimos, ha sido un placer de conocerlos. –Dijo Jinora.

Claro que sí, nosotros no es que vivamos tan lejos de aquí. –Mencionó Kai.

Si cerca te refieres a caminar por 20 minutos en estas calles oscuras. –Habló el azabache mirando las calles vacías y oscuras.

No se preocupen, ustedes que son hombres no les va a pasar nada, en cambio nosotras como mujeres nos hubiésemos preocupado. –Habló dulcemente la peli miel dando como resultado que los dos hombres se sonrojaran.

Cada uno se despidió de beso y los dos muchachos caminaron en dirección a su casa en medio de las solitarias calles de Brixton donde no pasaba ningún alma.

 **Veré si puedo subir los capítulos una vez por semana, con cuestiones como el trabajo y demás (incluyendo como estará mi conexión a internet, resultará algo complicado en tener tiempo para hacer los caps, pero bueno...**

 **Se cuidan**

 **Hasta un próximo cap**


	3. Conociéndonos aún más

**Hola a todos y a todas, me da gusto de estar con ustedes nuevamente. Les presento el tercer capítulo de esta historia y me alegra mucho que la hayan visto y disfrutado. De paso me gustaría que dejaran reviews para saber cómo va la historia, la ortografía y demás cosas por ahí.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, de hecho pertenecen a Nintendo y a Nickelodeon. Por otra parte el nombre de la BBC es propiedad del Gobierno Británico y sus legítimos dueños.

 **Advertencia: (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)**

 **Capítulo 3: Conociéndose un poco más**

 **Esa misma noche del 14 de abril de 2017 (10:39 PM)**

En el apartamento de Alain, más específicamente en el cuarto, se encontraban este y su novia Miette acostados desnudos en la cama en el bello acto de hacer el amor, mientras el apuesto francés pensaba en el momento en que recogió a su novia en el aeropuerto de Heathrow y el sabor agridulce que le deja el hecho de estar nuevamente con su novia.

Mi amor ¿qué te pasa? –Preguntó consternada la peli azul al ver que su novio se veía algo aburrido en la cama.

No sé, creo que es el hecho que hace un tiempo que no nos vemos. -Comentó el francés, respuesta la cual dejó aún mucho más confundida a la joven.

Pero si siempre nos hablamos por el celular y chateando por el Wattsaap, no me mientas ¿dime que te pasa?

Creo que es el hecho que tengamos una misión tan delicada en atrapar a un poderoso mafioso y la cuestión que hablaste más con Dawn.

Pero estamos aquí y siempre serás mío. –Enfatizó Miette.

Luego de ese comentario la ucraniana se abalanzó con sus senos de tamaño considerable que tocaban la cara del francés dando como resultado que este se excitara rápidamente. Esté mamo con su boca uno de los pezones de la muchacha lo cual dio como resultado que la chica tuviera un grado de excitación mucho más elevado.

Oh si…amor…dame más. –Gimió Miette.

Después el apuesto militar dirigió sus manos hacia las nalgas de la joven, masajeándolo por unos 20 segundos para luego meter sus dedos dentro de la vagina con el fin de masturbarla y sentir sus fluidos.

Así amor…por favor….continua. –Gimió la peli azul aún más fuerte.

Esta por su parte, uso sus uñas para arañar la espalda del militar y descendió por su marcado pecho y abdomen para ir luego a su miembro erecto, así como chuparlo con todas las fuerzas.

En cambio Alain decidió por acariciar el cabello azul de la muchacha, acción la cual hizo que la joven se molestara porque no le tocaba otras partes y gimiera en idioma ruso.

Acaríciame, acaríciame todo, soy toda tuya.

Amor, recuerda que no tengo nivel avanzado de ruso. –Protestó.

Hare que aprendas ruso, solo tócame. –Miette cogió las manos del militar y las dirigió a los senos con el fin que este los apretara como si fueran pelotas anti estrés.

¿Y si te duele? –Dudó el joven,

Me importa un carajo, solo apriétalos. –Gritó la ucraniana.

En ese momento el militar francés apretó los senos de la joven fuertemente como si fueran pelotas de goma, la eslava sentía dolor pero el placer la amortiguaba.

Se siente tan bien….-Se relajó Alain.

Aprieta aún más –Chilló Miette en idioma ruso.

Está bien pero deja de hablarme en ruso. –Le reclamó.

Luego Alain metió su pene en la vagina de Miette a fin de concretar el acto de amor. La cuestión es que el francés tenía un condón puesto para evitar embarazarla, sin mencionar que la peli azul nunca sentía el plástico de aquellos preservativos y terminaba frustrada porque no terminaba embarazada.

.

.

.

 **Restaurante** _ **la Mecca**_ **. Londres, Reino Unido. 17 de abril de 2017 (1:21 PM)**

Las horas con mayor trabajo en el restaurante siempre eran por el mediodía y a las seis de la tarde cuando muchos salían de sus lugares de trabajo y de estudio. Por esta razón, como de costumbre, las nuevas meseras tenían que enfrentarse a todo tipo de clientes, unos muy educados y otros un poco gritones llegando a ser muy groseros.

¡¿Señorita, donde está mi comida?! ¡He estado esperando por más de 30 minutos! –Gritó una señora hacia la brasilera.

En un momento la atiendo es que me encuentro ocupada. –Le respondió calmadamente.

La joven polaca en cambio se encontraba más ocupada, no solo como mesera, sino también como cocinera de un platillo que combinaba ingredientes polacos con ingredientes árabes. Así mismo se encontraba vistiendo un largo delantal blanco junto con una malla para cuidar su largo y sedoso cabello rosado. Sus platillos fueron tan buenos que los dueños del restaurante decidieron tomar la decisión de poner a Aria como cocinera, aunque ella era mesera de vez en cuando.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de los gerentes del restaurante.

Aria, tus platillos son muy deliciosos y me sorprende que hayas aprendido tan rápido en hacerlos ¿Qué te parece si te nombramos chef de platillos especiales? –Mencionó el gerente Mako al quedar sorprendido y maravillado por la delicia de los platillos creativos hechos por la muchacha, mientras estaba almorzando un _Marmahon_ hecho con ingredientes polacos.

¿Cómo lo haces? –Preguntó Bolin por curiosidad.

No lo diré a menos que me den tiempo y más recursos para ello. –Rió la mujer polaca.

Ya pensaremos que podemos decir, quizás te aumentemos el sueldo. –Contestó Bolin.

¿Quieres continuar como mesera? –Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.

Déjame pensarlo, creo que preferiría ser chef, tener ambas profesiones me resulta bastante complicado. –Dijo la peli rosada como respuesta.

En ese instante, el teléfono celular de ella sonó y al otro lado de la línea estaba su tía Anna.

Mako, Bolin con su permiso que me están llamando al celular.

Adelante, no hay problema con eso. –Dijeron los dos gerentes.

Hola mi hija, ¿Cómo has estado?

Muy bien tía, aquí trabajando ahora me nombraron chef. –Habló Aria muy feliz, Anna quedo sorprendida.

Espera que no escuche bien, ¿acaso dijiste que eres chef?

Exacto y ahora hago platillos combinando las comidas de Polonia y los países árabes.

Me alegra mucho que digas eso, sigue así y no tendrás que estar en Polonia por el resto de tu vida, hasta podrías conseguir novio aquí.

Ay tía que cosas dices –Dijo la peli rosado muy sonrojada.

Con lo bonita y sencilla que eres, cualquier hombre podría estar contigo hija.

Sí, pero no faltan los hombres que miran nada más la belleza de uno y no los sueños o los sentimientos. –Enfatizó la joven polaca.

No te preocupes, yo sé que habrá alguien en esta ciudad que caiga ante ti porque sé que tendrás a alguien que te aprecie por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes, un beso. –Se despidió su tía.

Perfecto tía, nos veremos en la noche, adiós. –Se despidió Aria y apagó su teléfono para continuar trabajando.

Alain ya había almorzado y se encontraba caminando sólo por las calles de Brixton (lo cual era extraño porque Miette siempre iba con el si no fuera porque ella se encontraba en una larguísima reunión).

El joven de ojos azules caminaba al frente de _La Mecca_ , pero sentía que algo o alguien que no lo podía ver lo estaban llamando para que entrara al restaurante de comida árabe.

El militar entró, se sentó en la mesa bar del mismo y fue atendido cordialmente por Kai pidiendo solamente una limonada de hierbabuena.

Qué diablos voy a hacer, con mi trabajo y con Miette respirándome en el cuello. –Pensó Alain tomando lentamente la limonada.

(POV Alain)

Quizás me manden a una misión a Rusia, espero que pueda estar lejos de ella y terminarle pero las misiones solo las autoriza mi jefe quizás él me diga algo. -Pensó angustiado. –Tengo que hacer algo para estar alejada de ella.

Dicho esto busco intentar llamar a su jefe pero no pudo contactarse con él, después de 10 intentos fallidos.

Oh mierda, parece que está en una reunión, llamaré más luego.

Entre tanto, Aria luego de hacer dos platillos tuvo tiempo suficiente para que almorzara y continuara con su trabajo de chef. Ella empezó a comer sola sentándose en la parte del bar del restaurante a unas tres sillas del francés. Alain por su parte miró a la bella peli rosada consumiendo su almuerzo que trajo desde la casa e intentó hablarle.

Que chica tan guapa. –Pensó el joven de ojos azules. –Lástima que quizás tenga novio y yo con la jodida Miette.

A la peli rosada se le cayó accidentalmente su resistente Smartphone que lo iba a recoger, pero fue el apuesto francés que la ayudó.

Muchísimas gracias señor…-Agradeció Aria pero fue hipnotizada por los ojos azules del francés, a la vez que el hombre vio la ternura en los ojos rojizos claros de la muchacha.

De nada señorita.

Perdona si te molesté con tu limonada. –Se disculpó.

Vaya, es tan guapo, ¿tendrá novia?, espero que no. –Dijo Aria dentro de sus pensamientos haciendo contacto visual con el militar.

Que mirada tan bonita, pero me da pesar que coma sola. –Pensó el francés.

No tengo ningún problema con eso, además ¿Cómo es que una joven tan bella y simpática este comiendo sola? –Preguntó Alain la cual hizo sonrojar a la mujer.

Aria por su parte intentó buscar una respuesta, pero no encontró ninguna para no evidenciar por que comía sola. La joven de vez en cuando almorzaba con sus compañeros, pero normalmente siempre comía sin la compañía de nadie porque siempre le preguntaban si tenía novia o si querían salir con ella. Además la bella mujer tenía experiencia en saber quiénes eran los hombres que lo único que pensaban era en tener sexo con ella.

No nada, la verdad es que como sola porque pienso mucho mejor en cómo van a ser mis nuevos platos. –Contestó la mujer.

Si es así, no creo que haya problema, pero me da lástima que una mujer como tú este sola. –El joven militar tomó la mano derecha de Aria, dándole unos suaves masajes con los pulgares. Dando como resultado que la mujer se sonrojara aún más.

La verdad es que me estas mintiendo, dime la verdad. –Dijo Alain con una sonrisa, en cambio Aria se puso nerviosa y decidió decir la verdad.

De hecho como sola porque siempre los hombres lo único que me miran es el físico y siempre me intentan llevar a la cama y no están interesados en un proyecto en el futuro. –Confesó la mujer, respuesta la cual dejó algo aturdido al francés.

O sea, ¿piensas que los demás hombres solo piensan en el sexo, pero has pensado en hablar más a fondo con los demás?

De hecho no lo he pensado. –Se cuestionó la polaca tocándose la barbilla.

En ese caso, que tal si nos conocemos un poquito más, perdona si no me presenté, mi nombre es Alain Chedid y soy francés. Con el acento que tienes ¿de casualidad eres polaca?

De hecho sí, mi nombre es Aria Mielcarz emmm si…soy de Polonia. –Tartamudeó.

Tengo entendido que las polacas son muy guapas, tú eres un gran ejemplo. –Alagó sonrojado Alain, respuesta que la mantuvo roja.

Gracias ¿Y En que trabajas, eres militar? –Adivinó la joven polaca al ver los pantalones que llevaba el francés.

Claro, lo soy, trabajo en el Ejército Francés.

¿Y qué haces? Debe ser un trabajo muy peligroso.

De hecho participo en reuniones, pero de vez en cuando manejo armas, a veces de gran calibre.

No me hables de armas por favor, ¿No has pensado en dejar tu trabajo?

De hecho me gusta lo que hago y cuéntame. ¿Trabajas aquí?

Si, trabajo aquí como chef y me gusta porque siempre hago recetas nuevas. –Sonrió la chica.

Me parece increíble y vives sola.

No, de hecho vivo con mi tía cerca de aquí.

Que coincidencia, yo también vivo cerca.

¿Vives solo?

De hecho vivo con mi novia quien recientemente llegó a la ciudad. –La sonrisa que tenía Aria en la cara se puso a una de tristeza.

No puedo creerlo, y pensaba que sería mi gran amor. –Pensó la polaca muy afligida como si una daga fuera clavada en su corazón.

¿Cómo se llama? –Decidió preguntar la chica.

Se llama Miette y ella es ucraniana.

¿Y en que trabaja ella?

Ahora ella trabaja con la Interpol, pero solo te diré eso, son cosas muy reservadas que no podemos decir.

Entiendo. –Respondió la mujer consiente de lo delicado del trabajo en ese tipo de entidades.

Pero cuando ella no estaba, siempre sentía la libertad, que ahora estoy sintiendo al hablar contigo. –Dicha frase hizo que la polaca se cuestionara el hecho que en verdad parecía que al militar estaba aburrido de su relación de pareja.

¿Libertad? O sea que no te deja en paz. –Supuso la peli rosada con una sensación de felicidad en su corazón. -Ahora sí siento que podrías ser mío. -Pensó ella.

Después, empezaron a hablar cada uno de su vida como de los problemas que tenía Alain con Miette, pero llamaron a la joven chef para que continuaran con su trabajo, pero antes que cada uno se despidiera, el joven le dijo a la mujer la siguiente frase.

Hasta dejaría mi novia para estar contigo. –Susurró Alain a la mujer de ojos rojizos.

Dicha frase dejo a la chica bastante enamorada, ruborizada y dejándola en la nube.

Hasta pronto dulce señorita. –Se despidió Alain dándole un pequeño papel que tenía su número de teléfono celular.

Hasta…luego…Alain…adiós. –Se despidió la joven chef tartamudeando y sonrojándose; entregando igual su número de teléfono.

Se habrá fijado en mí, ay Dios siento que me voy a desmayar, es tan guapo y esos ojos. -Pensó Aria, pero salió de su fantasía porque la llamaron nuevamente para que hiciera más platillos polaco-árabes.

.

.

.

20 minutos después que Alain se fue, llegaron dos funcionarias de la Policía de Londres que se sentaron en la mesa más remota, algo que era muy típico de ellas cuando iban a lugares públicos. Ambas portaban un uniforme especial, poseían hombreras que mostraban que estaban en un alto rango, a pesar de lo jóvenes que eran (tenían cerca de 29 años).

Una era de piel blanca, ojos azules y pelo del mismo color. En cambio la otra, también tenía pelo azul (algo verdoso), piel y ojos claros. Así mismo, trabajaban en conjunto con los organismos de inteligencia y la Interpol.

Sus nombres eran Dawn McCutheon y la Oficial Jenny Bain quienes pasaron por el restaurante para almorzar y luego ir a un bar lgtbi, a fin de continuar con la investigación.

Buenos días señoritas, mi nombre es Shauna y soy su mesera, aquí están los menús. –Atendió la morena muy alegre y cordial. -Y el día de hoy tenemos el _Marmahon_ hecho con ingredientes importados de Polonia.

Por su parte las dos oficiales de policía no dudaron en pedirlo porque sabían que la misión que tenían era urgente y tenían que ir al bar rápidamente.

Nos podría dar ese pedido sin ninguna molestia y para tomar nos podría das dos limonadas pero que no tengan azúcar ¿vale? –Mencionó Dawn.

La mía tampoco. –Respondió la otra oficial.

Shauna termina de recoger los pedidos de las dos empleadas de Policía. Así mismo ambas fijan sus ojos en una noticia que les llamó mucho la atención.

 _BBC: La Interpol emitió una circular roja contra el líder de la mafia ucraniana Giovanni Zajov para facilitar su captura y se encuentra sindicado por delitos como lavado de activos, narcotráfico, porte ilegal de armas, trata de personas, entre otros. Su búsqueda está siendo gestionada por los gobiernos del Reino Unido, Italia, Rusia y Ucrania. Se cree que se encuentra localizado en alguna parte de la Isla de Sicilia._

 _BBC: En otras noticias el Gobierno Británico mantiene la alerta terrorista al nivel 4 dadas las amenazas de grupos terroristas que han jurado lealtad al Estado Islámico y que según informes de inteligencia, afirman tener presuntas células en territorio inglés. Se ha ordenado a las autoridades que refuercen la vigilancia en las zonas de mayor concurrencia de personas._

Y creí que Giovanni era un problema. –Dijo Dawn un poco aburrida y estresada. –Esos terroristas no nos van a dejar dormir especialmente a nuestro jefe Steve.

Ni lo digas, hasta tengo entendido que Giovanni habla con grupos terroristas pero es sólo un dato de Inteligencia. –Le respondió la Oficial Jenny.

Será difícil, habla perfectamente seis idiomas y la corrupción de Ucrania e Italia lo andan escondiendo.

No me hables de eso, el Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores los ha estado presionando para que los capturen pero al parecer tiene sus esbirros e informantes que han puesto sus tentáculos en los gobiernos de esos países.

Con tanta corrupción en esos países, será muy difícil capturarlo a menos que capturemos a algunos de sus esbirros. –Lamentó Dawn y que luego preguntó la siguiente propuesta a su compañera.

¿Y si pedimos que envíen a Miette a una misión en Sicilia para investigar? –Propuso Dawn pero la Oficial Jenny asintió.

Miette ha sido una buena agente pero es un poco, o más bien, bastante arrogante y lo único que piensa es en su novio francés que no lo quiere dejar ir, sin mencionar que es una jodida loca. –Manifestó la oficial, en cambio su compañera se rio por dicho comentario.

Cada una estuvo matando el tiempo mirando en sus celulares de alta gama para pasar el tiempo cuando finalmente les dieron los platillos, o sea dos _marmahones_ con ingredientes y especias polacas.

Mmmm, esto está delicioso. –Dijo Dawn.

Esto está muchísimo mejor que la comida de los restaurantes cerca de Traflagar. –Habló la oficial.

¿Que me decías sobre Miette?

Al diablo Miette, esta comida está muy sabrosa. –Respondió la Oficial Jenny concentrada más en la comida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las mujeres de pelo azul pagaron la cuenta para después salir del restaurante para ir hacia un bar para interrogar a las dueñas del mismo si tenían conocimiento de algún esbirro de Giovanni que haya entrado al mismo.

Korra y Asami eran las dos dueñas del bar cuyo establecimiento fue clausurado por la venta de marihuana por su anterior dueño. Actualmente la pareja de lesbianas habían usado el domicilio para crear su bar donde la comunidad Lgbti se podían reunir y sin ningún tipo de prejuicio y discriminación.

Las dos oficiales, al ver que no había evidencia de esbirros de Giovanni o droga en su producto final, decidieron retirarse. No obstante la peli negra se alivió.

Casi nos descubren, -Respondió Asami ocultando aún más su planta de marihuana que la usaba para fines medicinales.

Ni que lo digas. -Mencionó Korra.

 **(Dos meses después)**

 **Londres, Reino Unido. 8 de junio de 2017 (5:04 PM)**

La amistad entre los cuatro amigos iba creciendo aún más, incluso invitaban a Aria para que no se sintiera sola pero ella solía estar ocupada de vez en cuando con su nuevo amigo, aún sin ir al punto de ir a la cama. Por otra parte, Alain tenía una amistad secreta con la chef, eso sí sin que la peli azul se diera cuenta.

En esa tarde Kai y Ash pidieron permiso a sus jefes para consultar sus cuentas en el banco pero también tuvieron la oportunidad para visitar el apartamento donde se encontraban las estudiantes de la _LSE_. Así mismo, tenían unas flores para regalar como detalle ya que ambos sentían que la amistad que tenían con ellas iba por muy buen camino luego de dos meses de conocerse aún más.

Buenos días señor vigilante, -Dijo el azabache. -Venimos para saber si se encuentran Serena Yvonne Mikhalkova y Jinora Watanabe.

Serena y Jinora…déjenme llamarlas. –Mencionó el vigilante del apartamento quien realizo un registro de visita al latino y al árabe. Luego realizó una llamada al apartamento.

Muy buenas tardes. –Contestó la peli miel al otro lado de la línea. – ¿Con quién hablo?

Buenas tardes señorita, hablan desde la entrada y quisiera saber si conoce a Ash Ketchum García y a Kai Al Masri.

Por supuesto que sí déjelos pasar. –Hablo la señorita.

Piso 3, apartamento 311. -Dijo el vigilante.

Los dos jóvenes decidieron tomar las escaleras porque era completamente innecesario utilizar el ascensor para subir solamente tres pisos. Por otra parte, era buen ejercicio hacer esa acción.

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento donde se encontraban las jóvenes y el oji verde la tocó.

Pueden pasar. –Era la voz de la japonesa.

El azabache abrió la puerta y saludó a la asiática de beso, en cambio Kai la saludó dándole un cálido abrazo.

¿Cómo te va Kai? –Saludó la peli castaña.

Muy bien, preciosa. –Saludó el árabe, tocando con las manos los brazos de la bella japonesa.

Serena saludó al joven moreno árabe. Mientras que al moreno cubano le brindó un saludo demasiado cordial, junto a un abrazo asfixiante.

Ambos entregaron los detalles a las dos mujeres. Ellas agradecieron en gran medida las flores que dio como resultado que Serena y Jinora abrazaran nuevamente a los dos muchachos.

Espérenos por un momento, no tardamos. –Dijo la peli miel a los dos hombres.

Por favor tomen asiento. –Habló educadamente la japonesa.

Las dos mujeres fueron a la cocina para avisar a la tía de Jinora para que sirviera té y realizaran los preparativos.

Así mismo, los dos jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá de la sala principal, mientras miraron a su alrededor. Observaron la decoración y la organización que tenían las dos mujeres que tenían en el apartamento. En la mesa donde se encontraba el televisor, había una serie de cinco muñecas _matryoskas_ , abanicos de papel hechos en Japón y un cuadro de la Torre Eiffel.

Además, había estatuas de porcelana que decoraban la mesa del comedor, al igual que una pequeña bola de cristal con la Catedral de San Basilio de Moscú y una fotografía del Kremlin, junto con un biombo decorado con flores y caligrafía japonesa. Así mismo, en una de las sillas estaba el diario _Le Monde_ algo arrugado como muestra que alguien lo había leído.

Estas chicas sí que tienen estilo ¿verdad Kai? –Se asombró el azabache.

Dímelo a mí. -Le respondió el sirio.

Mira estas muñequitas, se parecen a Serena. –Comparó Ash las _matryoskas_ con la bella peli miel.

Parece que las ordenó a hacer en vez de comprarlas por ahí. –Bromeó Kai.

Mira, son los edificios con domos de cebolla de Rusia, -Se paró el latino y miró una inscripción debajo de la bola de cristal.

 _Собор_ _Василия_ _Блаженного_ _, Москва (Traducción: Catedral de San Basilio, Moscú)_

Podrías dejar eso quieto, recuerda que vamos a invitarlas, no a necear sus cosas. –Dijo el sirio en miras que su amigo dejara la bola de cristal en su sitio. El azabache decidió dejar el pequeño Kremlin en su lugar y tomó su asiento nuevamente.

En su momento fueron atendidos por una señora peli castaña que tenía cerca de 50 años que tenía vestido un largo kimono de color rojo, adornado con flores y tenía una bandeja con cuatro tazas de té caliente. Era la tía de Jinora quien vivía sola antes que la joven llegara a Londres para estudiar su maestría.

 _Konnichiwa, O genki desu ka_ Si no me entendieron dije Hola ¿cómo están? mi nombre es Kya –Dijo la señora de edad en idioma japonés entregando las cuatro tazas de té.

Muy bien señora, -Respondieron los jóvenes simultáneamente para luego presentarse a la señora de edad, luego ellos miraron a su alrededor. -Su casa es muy bonita. –Dicho comentario fue muy bien recibido por las tres mujeres.

Muchas gracias. –Recibió el cumplido la tía de la joven asiática.

Ningún hombre ha dicho algo como eso. –Mencionó con una sonrisa la oji azul.

Es que ningún hombre ha entrado al apartamento. –Bromeó la peli castaña.

En serio, ningún hombre. –Se sorprendió el muchacho de ojos verdes.

Ustedes son los primeros. –Dijo la peli miel.

Emm gracias…-Respondió Ash con el curioso dato.

¿Cuál sería el motivo de su visita? Además de entregar estos hermosos detalles. –Preguntó la asiática quien tenía las flores y las colocó en una vasija con agua para que se mantuvieran por un buen tiempo.

Quisiera saber si tienen disponibilidad para acompañarnos para salir a Picadilly, mañana viernes en la tarde.

Disculpa estamos ocupadas, mañana tenemos nuestro examen final en la _LSE._ –Se excusó la peli miel. –Hemos estado estudiando muy duro.

Pero podríamos el viernes siguiente. –Propuso la asiática. –Como están ustedes mañana.

No tenemos ningún problema con eso. ¿Verdad Ash? –Manifestó el sirio tocando con su codo el brazo derecho de su amigo.

La verdad no. –Comentó el latino.

Mierda ahora no podré ver mi película en _Netflix_ en paz, pero al menos estar con ella es mucho mejor que mirar 1000 películas juntas. –Pensó el azabache.

Me alegra eso, y nos reuniremos en la Estación de Brixton para no perder tiempo. –Puntualizó la peli miel.

Y a qué hora porque Picadilly siempre se llena. –Dijo la asiática.

Que tal a las tres. –Propuso el moreno, la mujer japonesa iba a hablar sobre la hora, pero fue interrumpida por su tía.

No se olviden de sus tés, saben mejor aún calientes. –Interrumpió Kya.

Exacto, no olviden cojan la taza con sus manos y no lo dejen caer. –Aconsejó la peli miel.

Dios mío, está muy caliente. –Se quejó el sirio.

Cada uno se dedicó a tomar su respectiva taza de té caliente, lo saborearon y se deleitaron por el sabor que tenía que si bien no tenía azúcar, era bastante dulce.

Este té está muy delicioso, -Mencionó el cubano nacido en UK.

Gracias yo lo hice con mucho amor. -Dijo la tía de la joven japonesa.

¿Y sería el viernes de la siguiente semana? –Preguntó el azabache.

Exacto Kai, A nosotras el siguiente viernes nos parece bastante bien, porque mañana es el último día del semestre y debemos exponer nuestro proyecto sostenible. –Se excusó, pero esta vez la japonesa.

Nos parece bien, además de que se trata su proyecto, con todo eso de sostenible. –Pregunto el sirio por curiosidad.

Estamos trabajando con energía solar y queremos averiguar si podemos abaratar este tipo de tecnología usando plástico y botellas de este mismo material. –Explicó la peli miel.

O sea usan plástico, pero no me parece tan amigable con el medio ambiente. –Argumentó el azabache.

Pues sí Ash, pero ten en cuenta que el plástico tarda mil años en degradarse, al igual que muchos usan botellas de plástico que a veces no usan dos veces. –Mencionó la peli castaña. –Además podemos hacer que el plástico pueda ser reciclable y muy útil a partir de esta forma.

Entiendo, y no les han dicho nada con el simple hecho de usar plástico.

La verdad no, además la mayoría de los materiales plásticos no se pueden reciclar.

Después de esto, entre los cuatro empezaron a dialogar sobre el proyecto, la importancia de reciclar hasta incluso porque las personas deberían usar menos el pitillo para tomar las bebidas. En fin de otros tantos y vieron que iban a ser las nueve de la noche. Así mismo, los dos hombres reiteraron el día y la hora de la cita.

¿Nos reuniremos a las 3 de la tarde en la estación de Brixton? –Preguntó para eliminar dudas el azabache.

Perfecto, 3 de la tarde en la estación de _Underground_. -Dijo la peli miel. –Llevaremos nuestro paraguas por si llueve.

Perfecto. –Dijo Ash.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron a la entrada del apartamento, Ash y su amigo para salir y las mujeres para despedirse de ellos.

Ha sido un placer su visita esperemos que nos vuelvan a visitar por acá. –Dijo la señora de edad educadamente.

Su visita ha sido grandiosa, y si, estaremos el viernes de la siguiente semana en la Estación de Brixton. –Habló la mujer rusa.

Nos vemos pronto y muchos éxitos mañana en su examen final. –Dijo Ash alentándolas para que tuvieran éxito en el examen.

Igualmente. –Intervino Kai.

Gracias. -Dijeron las dos. –Daremos el mejor esfuerzo.

Los jóvenes se despidieron de besos y abrazos entre sí nuevamente, así como se despidieron de la compasiva tía de Jinora para luego bajar las escaleras, bajar al primer piso del edificio y salir a las solitarias pero al menos iluminadas calles de Londres en la noche.


	4. Terror en Picadilly

**Hola a todos y a todas, en este capítulo las cosas se van a poner un poco más oscuras ya que el grupo de amigos esta a punto de ser atacado por un atentado sin sentido ocasionado por personas que no tienen sentido de la vida, pero la verdad espero que haya una luz...enjoy.**

 **Disclamier:** Nuevamente menciono que Pokémon ni Legend of Korra son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a Nintendo/Game Freak y Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko respectivamente. El nombre de la BBC tampoco me pertenece y es propiedad del Gobierno Británico.

 **Advertencia: (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)**

Nota del autor: El terror solo genera más terror, sin miedo y armarse de valor, las personas seguirán firmes; los hechos presentados en este capítulo son ficticios y que se espera que no suceda en la vida real, como tristemente ha pasado en los últimos años en varias partes del mundo.

 **Capítulo 4: Terror en Picadilly**

 **Picadilly Circus, Londres, Reino Unido. 16 de junio de 2017 (3:39 PM)**

Jinora y Serena, al igual que sus acompañantes Ash y Kai llegaron puntualmente a la estación de _Underground_ de Brixton a las tres de la tarde para estar llegando a una hora después a la estación más cercana a Picadilly Circus, la cual tenía el mismo nombre.

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron del vagón para luego subir por las escaleras de la estación de metro, por fin encontrarse con la famosa plaza y luego caminar hasta la estatua de Eros.

Esa estatua se parece mucho a cupido ¿no creen? –Dijo el joven sirio.

Bastante diría yo. -Opinó el otro joven de tez morena. -¿Qué dicen ustedes chicas?

Las dos se giraron bruscamente hacia los dos muchachos pues estaban distraídas con la gran cantidad de tiendas, almacenes y sombreros que había. Si bien era una cita con los muchachos, obviamente a las dos mujeres miraban por curiosidad los artículos de exhibición de las tiendas.

¿Ustedes que hacen mirando por allá, mirando pelajes? –Bromeó el latino.

No es por nada, pero se ven bastante hermosos esos vestidos. –Mencionó la mujer de doble nacionalidad. –Para Serena, uno de sus gustos además de cuidar la naturaleza, también era el diseño, la moda y cuestiones relacionadas con la industria creativa.

Diría que muy lindos, pero no hay suficiente dinero para comprarlos. –Manifestó la peli castaña. –Además son el tipo de cosas que uno compraría cada uno o dos años.

La verdad no hay que perder el tiempo en cosas materiales. –Señaló el moreno de ojos verdes. –Incluso hay que agradecer que pudimos reunirnos juntos como amigos a pesar de las obligaciones.

Estas en lo correcto. –Argumentó la peli miel. –Si no fuera porque siempre estábamos ocupadas con las obligaciones de la maestría.

No y también lo otro es que nuestro buen desempeño en el restaurante, apenas pudimos convencer a nuestros jefes. –Dijo el azabache para luego ser un más optimista de lo que ya era. –Por otra parte olvidémonos de trabajo y comencemos a buscar donde pasar la bien.

Exacto, estamos aquí y nuestro esfuerzo debe ser valorado a partir de un gran momento. –Comentó la oji azul.

Caminaron hacia la estatua de Eros para sentarse cerca de la misma y apreciar la gran cantidad de gente que había.

Comenzaron a observar los famosos buses rojos de dos pisos al igual que la multiculturalidad materializada en la gran cantidad de personas provenientes de distintas partes del mundo que caracterizaba a la ciudad cosmopolita. Dado que se podían ver desde argentinos y mexicanos, hasta vietnamitas, saudíes, etíopes y chinos conviviendo entre sí.

Resulta fascinante que cada uno tenga una historia que contar. –Comentó el sirio.

Claro, y que cada uno tenga sus sueños y emociones. –Le respondió la peli miel.

Además, sería muy aburrido si todos fuéramos iguales. –Opinó el azabache.

Exacto, cosa que no entienden muchos. –Dijo la peli castaña.

Incluso, si fuéramos homogéneos, o sea que comiéramos la misma comida, pensáramos igual o estudiáramos lo mismo, no tendríamos ningún tipo de sabor. –Mencionó el latino de tez morena.

Lindo pensamiento Ash. –Halagó Serena.

Mientras estaban aún sentados, pasando el rato charlando y tomándose _selfies_ en la ladera de la estatua el grupo de cuatro se encuentra con el profesor Clemmont, quien estaba caminando y disfrutaba con su hermana Bonnie de 15 años quien quería pasar un rato agradable con su hermano mayor ya que este siempre se encontraba ocupado con su trabajo como profesor e investigador.

¡Profesor! –Exclamaron las dos universitarias al ver a su profesor y tutor de la tesis de maestría que estaban haciendo.

Mucho gusto de encontrarlas nuevamente. –Exclamó con las manos juntas el rubio.

¿Hermano quiénes son ellas? –Preguntó la rubia adolescente por curiosidad.

Serena, Jinora, ¿quién es este señor? –Hizo el interrogante el oji verde.

Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Clemmont, Clemmont Hooper.

Y yo soy su hermana menor Bonnie Hopper, su consentida.

Clemmont tenía 32 años y era rubio, alto, ojos azules y portaba una vestimenta mucho más informal de la que llevaba cuando estaba en la universidad vistiendo jeans y una camiseta de color azul con una imagen de un venado.

Por su parte, su hermana Bonnie cuya edad era de 15, portaba una pequeña falda de color verde claro, pantimedias negras, camisa de color rosado muy claro al igual que tenía un pequeño bolso de color blanco.

El sirio y el azabache saludaron de mano al rubio, así como a su hermana. La misma manera que lo hicieron Serena y su amiga japonesa. Luego de haberse saludado formalmente y presentado. Ash realizó la siguiente pregunta.

¿De qué país son? Parecen que no son de por acá. –Mencionó el azabache al ver que los hermanos rubios no tenían las características físicas de los británicos.

Somos alemanes. –Dijo enérgica la adolescente.

Ambos nacieron y crecieron en Munich, Alemania. Luego el rubio mayor se fue a estudiar tanto su pregrado en Londres y los respectivos posgrados en la Universidad de Oxford. Trabajó por un buen tiempo en esta universidad hasta finalmente entrar a la _LSE_.

Por otra parte, la chiquilla siempre lo extrañaba ya que apenas los visitaban en vacaciones, además que sus padres siempre estaban muy ocupados en sus puestos de trabajo. Por esa razón fue trasladada a Londres para estudiar sus últimos años de escuela antes de ingresar a la universidad.

Veo que ustedes están juntos ¿Acaso están en una cita de novios? –Pregunta de Bonnie que hizo sonrojar a los cuatro jóvenes.

No, no de hecho es solo una salida como amigos. –Se escudó la peli meil.

Claro que no, además es una salida nada más. –Hizo lo mismo la asiática.

Aunque de hecho para nosotras si es una cita. –Ambas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

Entre tanto los dos hombres no dijeron nada al respecto ante el interrogante de la chiquilla y quisieron preguntar sobre la relación entre el profesor y las estudiantes en la universidad.

Entre el profesor de procedencia alemana y las estudiantes rusa y japonesa, había una relación que era de amistad. Por otra parte, las universitarias siempre preguntaban, procedimientos, material entre otro tipo de dudas. Sin mencionar que eran muy aplicadas en lo que estaban haciendo. Pero en ese momento a los presentes querían comer algo delicioso.

¿A quien le apetece a comer ahora? –Dijo el moreno árabe con hambre. Dicha pregunta hizo que Bonnie se animara.

Vamos a comer helado, vamos a comer helado, vamos a comer helado. –Gritó eufórica la rubia adolescente, que si bien era bastante enérgica y algo infantil para su edad, pero siempre mantenía una sonrisa.

Que les parece en ese lugar. –Señaló Jinora a una heladería la cual poseía una fachada victoriana y dos estatuas de elefante.

El letrero de la heladería estaba en estilo de letra de taberna de finales del siglo XIX y el cual se llamaba _The Victorian Ice Crelefant._

Este lugar se ve tan llamativo. –Mencionó la rusa al ver.

Entraron a la heladería y vieron lo llamativo del lugar. _The Victorian Ice Crelefant_ tenía un candelabro gigante que iluminaba de manera elegante la parte principal de la misma, además las mesas estaban decoradas con manteles tan blancos como la nieve, junto con porta-servilletas en forma de cereza, así como de elefantes que tenían conos de helado en sus trompas.

Que elefantes tan simpáticos. –Hizo la buena crítica el sirio.

Cada uno se sentó en una mesa cercana a unas escaleras en espiral y pidieron sus respectivos helados. Así mismo, se sorprendieron con la rapidez que fueron atendidos, tanto que decidieron saborear los helados bastante despacio para apreciar su delicioso sabor. Entre tanto, las muchachas empezaron a bombardear de preguntas al profesor, hasta que una de ellas hizo que Clemmont replanteara su respuesta.

¿Cómo nos fue profesor? –Hizo el interrogante la peli miel teniendo curiosidad por las notas.

Eso es información aún no oficial, mis colegas aún no se han puesto de acuerdo en las presentaciones de muchos. –Respondió el alemán de manera natural.

O sea, aún no sabemos nada. –Exclamó la peli castaña.

No lo que él quería decir es que él sabe las notas sino que él no las quiere decir. –La respuesta de Bonnie hizo que su hermano frunciera el ceño contra ella, así como el hecho que una vez más la rubia adolescente ha adivinado los pensamientos y la postura corporal de su hermano una vez más.

Díganos profesor, como nos fue. –Preguntó la peli miel impaciente por los resultados.

Dígale las notas _dear professor_ , ellas han sido muy buenas con usted. –Habló el azabache.

Clemmont se rindió en mantener la reserva, confesó de manera indirecta que a las mujeres les había ido bien y que su proyecto sostenible había sido aceptado. Las universitarias entendieron el mensaje indirecto que les dio el profesor para luego pensar en el siguiente semestre con más alegría.

Que genial vamos para el siguiente. –Abrazó la peli miel a su amiga quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Ni que lo digas, siento que estoy soñando y sabe a chocolate. –Le respondió la peli castaña probando la banana Split que había pedido.

En cambio los hombres (o sea Clemmont, Kai y Ash) miraron a las chicas con una cara como si tuvieran por detrás una gota estilo anime. En cambio, la rubia adolescente miró a las dos muchachas con una cara de total alegría.

Este es el verdadero significado de la amistad. –Exclamó divertidamente mientras saboreaba su malteada fría italiana de vainilla.

La charla se ponía mucho más entretenida ya que Clemmont contaba sus experiencias cuando estaba estudiando y trabajando en Oxford, así como agregado de la Embajada Alemana en Londres en lo concerniente a la ciencia y a la cultura. Así mismo, la chiquilla rubia contaba sus anécdotas que hacían que uno soltara una carcajada, como por ejemplo que un perro estaba correteando al profesor por el mero hecho de dejarle algo de comida en un refugio para animales.

Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban charlando con el profesor de maestría de la _LSE_ mientras comían sus respectivos helados. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, una señora española se molestó con una pareja de gays porque estaban comenzando a besarse en una de las mesas de la elegante heladería.

Ustedes son una abominación entera. –Se quejó la señora en perfecto inglés. –Eso no se muestra ante el público, hay niños aquí.

 _We are in a democratic country_ , no hay que discriminarnos. –Hablo uno de los hombres que hacían dicho acto en público.

Por otra parte usted está siendo intolerante con lo que está haciendo. –Se defendió el otro miembro de la pareja homosexual.

Eso es inaceptable. –Entró en cólera la española. –Haré que los saquen de aquí.

Si usted desea nos podemos retirar, pero vamos a quejarnos ante la administración del lugar por discriminación. –Se defendió uno de los miembros de la pareja homosexual.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –Grito quien al parecer era el dueño de la heladería bajando por las escaleras desde su oficina.

Estos tipos se están besuqueando. –Dijo con repulsión la señora de origen español.

Lo siento muchachos pero no pueden hacer eso aquí, háganlo mejor en privado porque es su vida íntima. –Argumentó el administrador. –Señora, sería usted tan amable de retirarse del establecimiento.

Pero…esos sucios…-Refunfuño la señora al momento de salir por la puerta principal. Por otra parte, los homosexuales continuaron comiendo helado pero les llamaron la atención teniendo en cuenta que lo que hacían solo pertenecía en su respectiva intimidad.

Incluso los presentes en la heladería comentaban cosas como por ejemplo: ''No puedo creer que haya un acto contra la discriminación por la orientación sexual. ''

Los muchachos tampoco escaparon a la conversación sobre lo sucedido, especialmente el profesor de la _LSE_ dando argumentos como por ejemplo que la señora fue intolerante o el hecho que es un espacio para todos y su acción solo puede ser realizada en la respectiva intimidad.

 **(Una hora después)**

Los cuatro jóvenes, el profesor y su pequeña hermana se encontraban caminando entre una gran multitud de gente para tomar la estación de _Underground_ , con el fin de regresar a la casa, luego de haber visitado varias tiendas, librerías, tomándose fotos para subirlas a las redes sociales, etc; hasta retratar la vez en que Bonnie se puso hiperactiva al comer demasiados chocolates británicos.

Pero para ellos, juntos en la gran multitud, los ponía muy nerviosos debido a las advertencias de no ir en grupos muy grandes en zonas de gran interés turístico por las amenazas terroristas, sobre todo en temporada de vacaciones.

¿No podríamos caminar más rápido? –Se quejó el azabache.

Siento alguien que me está observando. –Dijo muy asustada la pequeña rubia.

Es porque hay mucha gente. –Respondió la peli miel.

Caminemos rápido, caminemos rápido. –Mencionó el profesor alemán.

Hay demasiada gente. –Pensó Jinora. –Hay que salir de aquí más rápido.

No había duda que había demasiada gente que quería regresar o quería salir por la noche a los restaurantes, pubs y demás.

No lo aguantó más, caminemos más rápido. –Pensó el azabache de una forma mucho más agresiva.

Ash corrió entre la multitud pero de repente se oyó cerca de cinco gritos que decían:

 _¡Allahu akbar!_ _¡Allahu akbar!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luego, cinco explosiones que provenían de maletines con mucho material explosivo que portaban los terroristas quienes estaban ubicados en partes diferentes de la popular atracción turística, sonaron de manera estruendosa haciendo que todos los presentes perdieran el conocimiento temporalmente, escuchándose solamente gritos de desesperación, dolor, angustia, gente corriendo y el lecho de muerte para los presentes en la escena.

Sonó otra explosión y se desencadenaron los gritos al igual que más gente desorientada corriendo, junto con la preocupación por sus seres queridos que los acompañaban en ese momento.

La escena era simplemente desoladora: varios cuerpos ensangrentados, cadáveres con quemaduras de tercer grado, lujosas tiendas con los vidrios rotos, humo que salía de los carros afectados, escombros por todas partes…

¡Papaaaaaaaa! -Gritó una mujer toda ensangrentada al ver que su padre fue alcanzado por la explosión.

¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! Mi amigo se ha muerto. -Llamaba un hombre de manera urgente a la ambulancia.

Hermano, ayuden a mi hermano, -Gritó un hombre con su celular para llamar la ambulancia.

Kai, Serena y Jinora, así como el profesor y su hermana pudieron salir ilesos de las seis explosiones, pero tenían unos cuantos moretones, por otro lado vieron al azabache que estaba tirado en el suelo de la calle con varios moretones, así como su pierna que estaba con una gran mancha de sangre que salía de él, junto con un escombro que sobresalía en la herida debido a la última explosión.

Ahhhh…Noo…..Ahhhhhh me duele. –Gritaba de dolor el azabache. –No me toques me duele. –Le suplicaba a la peli miel que no lo tocara ya que esta quería levantarlo e intentar quitar las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos azules.

Serena, no lo toques, mira que está muy herido. –Sugirió la peli castaña.

¡Ashhhhhhh!¡Ashhhhhhh….!¡Ashhhh…!¡Ashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…!¡Llamen a una ambulancia!¡Llamen a una ambulancia! Gritaba y lloraba la peli miel.

Por favor Ash reacciona. –Empezó a llorar el sirio para luego intentar levantar a su amigo.

Kaiii no me toques, llama a una ambulancia, no te quedes quieto, ahhhhh. –Seguía gritando de dolor el latino.

Kai, no lo sigas tocando, está bastante herido. –Reprochó la japonesa. –Mejor llamemos a la ambulancia.

¿Y por qué no mejor la llamas tú? –Criticó el oji verde.

Estoy en ese proceso, llama tú también. –Mantuvo la calma la peli castaña, con lágrimas en sus ojos marrones. –Además creo que la línea de emergencia se cayó.

En los momentos siguientes sonaban las sirenas de las ambulancias, así como el cuerpo de bomberos y la policía de Londres que llegaron a atender una nueva emergencia la cual nuevamente enlutaba a Europa.

¡Hermanooooo! ¡Te encuentras bien! –Gritó la rubia adolescente.

Sí, me encuentro bien, algo aturdido pero bien, no te preocupes. -Clemmont abrazó a su hermana como muestra que sigue bien y sin heridas. –Por lo pronto llevemos a Ash al hospital.

.

.

.

Entre tanto, la peli rosada estaba en su casa en la sala en donde su _Iphone_ 6 recibió un Whatsapp urgente de Jinora, por medio de la cual le pedía que llamara una ambulancia.

 _Jinora: Ariaaaaa, llama una ambulancia y dile que se dirija a Picadilly._

 _Aria: Ok._

 _Jinora: No preguntes lo que pasó, es urgente._

¿Qué pasa hija? –Preguntó la tía Anna.

Tía, ¿podrías prender la televisión? -Lo cual extraño a su sobrina ya que mirar televisión no estaba entre sus hobbies.

Claro, no hay problema. –Mencionó Anna al prender el televisor.

 _BBC: Última hora. Cerca de 41 muertos y 129 heridos dejo el atentado terrorista registrado en la capital británica el día de hoy a las 5:58 pm de la tarde en el popular sector de Picadilly Circus. Más información en breve sobre este lamentable suceso._

Aria se le empezó a salir lágrimas de los ojos pero no dudo en realizar la petición de la japonesa.

¿Qué podríamos hacer? Eso es un caos ahora mismo, creo que no debemos salir. –Dijo la señora de edad muy preocupada.

Sería esperar un milagro y que algo tan atroz como eso no vuelva a suceder. –Le respondió la joven. –Mis amigos se encontraban allí.

 _BBC: Decenas de gobiernos en el mundo expresaron su solidaridad con el Reino Unido y mostraron su rechazo ante este hecho. Así mismo, las Naciones Unidas repudiaron el hecho considerándolo con un nuevo llamado el cual el terrorismo no trasciende fronteras y no discrimina sociedades._

 _El Gobierno Británico elevó la alerta terrorista a su nivel más alto, permitiéndole facultades para solventar la emergencia presentada._

 _La cooperación es la mejor herramienta para combatirlos, no debemos seguir el camino de la separación, siento que separarnos de Europa ha sido la peor decisión que ha tomado el pueblo británico._ –Explicó un analista y funcionario público de la Universidad de Cambridge en la televisión.

 _La seguridad de la capital del Reino Unido ahora está puesta en duda ¿cómo la ciudad más vigilada del mundo termina siendo objetivo de un atentado nuevamente?_ –Habló otro analista.

Y así, entre otros medios de comunicación que repudiaron el hecho, expresaron su solidaridad con las 41 víctimas que dejó, al igual que dejo la incertidumbre de posibles ataques terroristas que ya han cobrado víctimas anteriormente en otras ciudades de Europa.

Tía ¿me podrías dar un abrazo? –Dijo Aria.

Claro que sí hija. –Respondió dulcemente la señora de edad quien recibió el abrazo de su sobrina.

Mientras tanto con Ash, funcionarios de una ambulancia colocaron al azabache en una camilla, llevándolo al hospital. Por su parte sus amigos decidieron acompañarlo por los días siguientes al hospital en ese momento tan duro para todos ellos.

 **Espero que no me maten por haber herido a Ash, pero era para darle drama a la historia, además es muy probable que los siguientes capítulos sean un poco más suaves o inclusive mucho más duros y fuertes.**

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber como está la historia e inclusive la redacción o coherencia del mismo.**

 **Me despido**

 **Hasta un próximo cap**


	5. La mafia

**Buenas a todos y todas, aprovechando que ahora las cosas del trabajo andan extremadamente tranquilas y muy tranquilas, aquí va mi quinta entrega la cual hace parte de la trama en que Ash es víctima de un atentado terrorista y todos sus amigos están muy preocupados por él consolándolo en el hospital. Podría decirse que desde este capítulo se estaría definiendo la historia como tal y que una bomba los puede o no separar. Sin hacer tanto spoil, enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y Legend of Korra no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nintendo/Game Freak y Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko respectivamente. El objetivo de esta historia es sólo entretener.

 **Advertencia: (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)**

 **Capítulo 5: La mafia**

 **Londres, Reino Unido. 21 de junio de 2017 (4:19 PM)**

La japonesa, la rusa-francesa y el sirio, así como la polaca que quería acompañarlos luego de enterarse de lo sucedido estaban en una de las habitaciones de un hospital cercano a sus casas, luego que el cubano terminara herido por el atentado terrorista que lo dejo con varias contusiones, junto con una herida de gravedad ocasionada por un pedazo considerable de escombro.

Fue tal la noticia que los familiares de Ash en Cuba lo llamaron para ver si se encontraba bien en el hospital. Incluso su madre Delia era la que siempre lo llamaba para apoyarlo aunque siempre mostraba lágrimas al hacerlo dado el dolor que le ocasionaba que su hijo estuviera herido por un ataque sin sentido.

Clemmont y su hermana Bonnie habían venido a visitar a Ash en el hospital en días anteriores, pero el profesor se excusó en el actual día debido a asuntos administrativos en la _LSE_ y Bonnie tenía que cuidar la casa.

Gracias a Dios que aun sigues vivo, si no fuera porque estaba bastante lejos de los atacantes. –Mencionó la peli miel quien estaba bastante cerca.

Muchas gracias Serena, gracias por tu apoyo pero ahhh... –Agonizó Ash.

¿Qué te pasa? –Se preocupó la rusa.

Es que aún ahh, ahh me duele la pierna. –Siguió agonizando el cubano.

Dicho grito de dolor del latino hizo que la rusa se le salieran lágrimas de sus ojos azules e intentara acercar más para abrazarlo, e incluso acariciarlo pero la voz del doctor Brock hizo que ella se retirara.

¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! Aún tiene heridas de gravedad. –Dijo el moreno quien estaba a cargo de la supervisión del azabache, así como de la posterior cirugía para su recuperación. –Viejo amigo, no puedo creer que pudiste sobrevivir a esas explosiones, diría que es un milagro.

Ni que lo digas Brock.

¿Acaso lo conoces Ash? –Mencionó la peli castaña por curiosidad.

De hecho sí. –Le respondió el médico.

Ash y Brock eran amigos de la escuela desde hace mucho tiempo quienes compartían varios momentos alegres, iban a campamento, etc. Así mismo, solían trabajar juntos como repartidores de periódicos cuando estaban en vacaciones; sin embargo, el ahora doctor se ganó una beca para estudiar medicina en Australia y trabajó en ese país por un tiempo para luego regresar a Londres hace apenas unos seis meses.

No se acerquen tanto a nuestro querido paciente, a pesar que pudo sobrellevar las explosiones cualquier acción negativa con las heridas de gravedad que tiene puede ser fatal.

¿Qué podríamos hacer? –Pregunto la peli rosada algo angustiada.

Ahora vamos a internar a nuestro amigo por unos tres días antes de la cirugía puesto que aún falta algunos exámenes. Pero esperamos que pueda recuperarse rápidamente.

¿Y podrá caminar? –Se entristeció la peli miel.

No te preocupes, en el peor de los casos si en la cirugía algo sale mal, lo único que lo podría salvar es que ambas piernas sean amputadas. –Explicó el doctor.

Con solo oír eso, la rusa-francesa se desmayó de golpe haciendo que los presentes fueran en su ayuda.

Serena…-Gritó su amiga asiática al igual que su amiga proveniente de Polonia.

Ayúdenla, parece que se desmayó… -Se preocupó Kai.

 **(Una hora después)**

Parece que se está levantando. –Observó Aria quien veía que la rusa podía abrir sus ojos azules.

¿Dónde estoy, que me pasó? –Preguntó confundida Serena en una camilla a un cuarto donde estaba Ash.

Te desmayaste, casi nos morimos del susto. –Respondió el sirio.

Te distes un gran golpe en la cabeza, pero al parecer, te encuentras bien. –Realizó las observaciones el doctor moreno.

¿Y Ash, donde está Ash? –Se agitó la peli miel.

Tranquila Serena, él se encuentra en reposo, listo para que le hagan exámenes médicos mañana. –Comentó Brock.,

No te preocupes por él, Serena además Brock pudo retirar los restos de escombros que tenía. –Comentó la japonesa.

Recuerda Serena, siempre estaremos contigo pase lo que pase. –Animó su amiga peli rosada.

Gracias por tu apoyo Aria, se te agradece. –Dijo la peli miel tocando el hombro izquierdo de su amiga polaca como muestra que posee apoyo.

No te olvides de nosotros. –Dijeron tanto Kai como Jinora al tocar los hombros de la peli miel.

Mientras tanto, Ash se había dormido debido al cansancio, así como las aplicaciones de anestesia realizado por un grupo de doctores para relajar su cuerpo. Brock y los demás amigos observaban como el latino mejoraba su condición.

.

.

.

La operación con anestesia para retirar los escombros fue un éxito, -Dijo el médico observando a su paciente. –Por otra parte, creo que ya es hora que se retiren y dejen a su amigo.

Creo que ya es hora de salirnos. –Comentó el sirio luego que esperaran por un buen rato en las sillas que estaban afuera del cuarto. Sin embargo, Serena puso su mano derecha en forma de puño a la altura del pecho para expresar que se quería quedar.

Ustedes adelántense, yo me quedo con Ash. –Manifestó la rusa-francesa.

Pero aún sigue delicado y se encuentra en estado de reposo. –Advirtió Brock.

Sé que está en una condición delicada, solamente quiero hablar con él. –Alzó la voz la peli miel.

Está bien, pero no te acerques ni lo toques. –Dijo el doctor. –Tienes 20 minutos pero trata de no despertarlo bruscamente.

Serena se acercó cuidadosamente a la cama donde estaba el azabache.

Ash, me escuchas. –Serena intento hablarle pero el azabache seguía dormido, la muchacha por su parte tenía un dolor en el estómago por cuenta de la ansiedad.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Serena intento despertarlo hasta que el muchacho por fin pudo abrir sus ojos.

Serena….-Mencionó con dificultad el joven.

Ash, por favor no mueras, desde que te conocí mi corazón me dice que eres una gran persona para mí.

Yo…-Continuó hablando con dificultad.

Dime Ash.

Tengo los mismos sentimientos…por ti Serena. –Hablo entrecortado el azabache.

El corazón de la peli miel latía con mucha fuerza al haber escuchado la frase del latino. Así mismo, el corazón del azabache también latía con bastante fuerza a pesar de las heridas. Cada uno estaba expresando sus miedos y pidiendo al cielo que todo iba a salir bien, aparte de una cordial conversación entre los dos. Pasaron los 10 minutos, por tanto la peli miel tenía que irse.

Fue un placer Serena que me acompañaras. –Sonrió el azabache. –A pesar que me veas en esta condición.

Adiós Ash, te aprecio mucho. –Sonrió la peli miel. –Siempre contarás con mi apoyo.

Dicha frase hizo que al joven de tez morena le salieran lágrimas de sus ojos marrones, pero se sorprendió al ver que la joven peli miel había tocado la entrepierna de Ash mientras ella le daba un dulce beso en la frente. Es decir lo apreciaba y ella quería algo más allá de la amistad con él.

Hasta luego mi Ash, adios. –Terminó el beso de ella, por ahora mientras se recuperaba el joven.

Hasta luego…nunca te defraudaré Serena. -Se despidió Ash ya cerrando sus ojos quien probablemente estaría internado en el hospital por un buen tiempo.

.

.

.

 **En alguna parte en Dnieopropetrovsk, Ucrania 22 de junio de 2017 (10:28 PM)**

¡¿Cómo que la carga se hundió en el mar?! –Grito un hombre quien era el líder de la mafia ucraniana, cuyo nombre era Giovanni Zajov y portaba una chaqueta negra, jeans, zapatos _Adidas_ y solía llevar una gorra en la cabeza para ocultar una pequeña cicatriz a la altura del pelo.

Lo siento pero la guardia italiana nos estaba persiguiendo, nos tocó tomar otro bote y hundir la carga con dinamita para usarla como trampa para evitar que me capturaran. –Se excusó una mujer quien era testigo del hecho y pudo regresar a Ucrania en un vuelo desde Croacia.

¿Por qué no atacaron a la guardia italiana?

Estaban muy lejos y tenían refugiados que rescataron de una de nuestros barcos, recuerde que los refugiados también nos dan buen dinero para continuar en esto.

No hay problema, pero te juro que si la próxima vez me vienes con un cuento similar te juro que te mato.

La mujer se retiró temblando dejando a Giovanni ensimismado en sus pensamientos sobre como penetrar con sus tentáculos criminales las otras ciudades Europeas, sabía muy bien que la Interpol, la Unión Europea, el Gobierno Ruso, entre otros organismos estaban respirándole la nuca. Así mismo, sabía muy bien que si llegaba a algún Aeropuerto de alguna ciudad como Frankfurt, París o Moscú podría ser arrestado fácilmente.

Por esas y muchas otras razones, llamó a una amiga de confianza a quien le podría pedir uno o varios favores. Llamó una muchacha de agradable apariencia física, bien vestida, con tacones, maquillada, pero con una personalidad bastante arrogante y de superioridad.

¿Hola Amelia? Soy Giovanni.

Oh mi gran señor, ¿cómo está? Qué necesitas ¿Quieres que soborne a más investigadores o policías? –Habló la joven peli negra.

De hecho te iba a pedir otro favor, cómo está tu agenda ¿Aún cuidas del grupo de supermercados?

Si, aún. –Dijo la peli negra como respuesta.

Para ver si puedes ir de viaje a Londres y compres varios bienes con el dinero que sobró, también me gustaría que enviaras droga para que sea distribuida por allá. –Ordenó el jefe de la mafia ucraniana, pero Amelia sintió que hacer esas acciones ahora mismo sería un suicidio.

Mi jefe, desde que ocurrió el atentado de esos locos islámicos, la seguridad ha aumentado y ni loca pensaría ir allá. –Respondió la peli negra.

Amelia tenía 25 años y vivía en el barrio más acomodado de Kiev, la capital ucraniana y trabajaba como dueña de una cadena de supermercados que era popular en la ciudad desde que sus padres murieron.

Por otra parte era la que administraba todas las ganancias de la mafia y guardaba todo ese dinero, o gastándolo rápidamente en casinos o regalos; eso sí con billetes de muy alta denominación para evitar que sus operaciones fueran rastreadas fácilmente; al igual que contaba con un socio que facilitaba las cuestiones logísticas y legales de su empresa familiar, junto con un grupo de abogados que la blindaban de cualquier cosa.

Así mismo, era la mano derecha de Giovanni, así como su jefa de finanzas y contacto con las manzanas más podridas y corruptas de los organismos de inteligencia, Policía y Fiscalía del Gobierno Ucraniano. En ese sentido, ella sobornaba a los organismos judiciales y penales para evitar que abrieran investigaciones en contra de la chica al igual que cubría a su jefe con cualquier artimaña.

Y no solamente con dinero en efectivo, sino también los seducía usando sus considerables atributos en la cama, luego de ofrecerles una deliciosa cena hacia los hombres. En el caso de las mujeres oficiales, usaba regalos y viajes a las playas cubanas para persuadirlas.

Entonces qué piensas proponer. –Manifestó algo alterado el jefe mafioso.

No sé, alguna encomienda en Italia o llevar a más refugiados a Alemania y Dinamarca sin que esos idiotas de la Unión Europea se den cuenta.

Si no deseas ir a Londres, entonces qué te parece si vendes más cargamentos de droga por Sicilia teniendo en cuenta que en Italia no hay tanto problema con eso ¿te parece? –Hizo Giovanni la propuesta.

Suena muy prometedor, lo hare, pero si me entregas el 65 por ciento de lo ganado. –Exigió la joven, pero a su jefe no le gustó la idea.

Ni creas que voy a darte parte del pastel, además ganas muy bien en esa cadena de supermercados. –Gritó enfurecido Giovanni.

Está bien, está bien, relájate –Refunfuño Amelia.

Te encargo eso, ¿cuándo vas a partir a Roma?

En tres días, antes que las polacas, rusas y japonesas sean asesinadas. –Rió la peli negra fríamente. Además de ser una experta en finanzas y lavar dinero, también era muy racista, especialmente contra los africanos y los musulmanes, pero aún más contra las mujeres de Polonia, Rusia y Japón. Es decir si veía alguna joven de esos países, no dudaba en lanzar insultos, en caso que la mujer tenía novio, destruir su relación, o en el peor de los casos, contratar a alguien para que se encargara del trabajo sucio.

Amelia colgó el teléfono para empezar sus preparativos para viajar a Italia. En cambio Giovanni se quedó pensativo sobre cómo podía adentrarse en Londres sin ser capturado o meter sus tentáculos en UK.

Voy a llamar a un amigo, quizás el me ayude con otro asunto más importante. –Pensó el jefe criminal mirando su ''inútil'' (según él) título universitario colgado en la pared. Cogió su teléfono, que era bastante viejo para evitar que las entidades de inteligencia terminen rastreándolo, para llamar a un amigo de Yemen con quien tenía nexos de todo tipo.

 **En alguna parte cerca de Sana'a, Yemen. 23 de junio de 2017 (3:45 AM)**

 _'Allō,_ con quien me estoy comunicando. –Dijo un hombre con voz muy grave en árabe al otro lado de la línea y que también tenía un celular antiguo.

Zaheer soy yo, Giovanni. –Habló el ucraniano en idioma árabe.

¿Qué tal Giovanni? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?

Necesito tu ayuda, quisiera saber si aún tienes contactos en Siria para adquirir piezas arqueológicas.

Piezas arqueológicas, déjame ver…

Zaheer era el cerebro del grupo _Jadmud Al Ak Abr_ considerado terrorista por los Estados Unidos, la Unión Europea, Naciones Unidas, Rusia, entre otros debido a su declaración pública de lealtad al Estado Islámico (ISIS). Su principal fuente de financiación eran las extorsiones, la venta de artículos de gran valor histórico y volúmenes considerables petróleo que vendía su brazo en Siria.

Es decir el líder de la mafia ucraniana tenía nexos con grupos terroristas, dando como resultado que esta relación era tratada con total sensibilidad y sutileza para evitar que sus colegas dentro de la estructura criminal se enteraran o que los organismos de inteligencia terminen por imputarle cargos relacionados con el terrorismo.

Bueno, según lo que me dicen si lo deseas tengo monedas asirias por un buen precio, o un jarrón que data de la época romana.

Nada más. Tendrás de casualidad algún manuscrito árabe de la Edad Media. –Preguntó Giovanni.

Lamentablemente no, el último lo vendí a un líder criminal chino.

Lástima. –Suspiro el criminal ucraniano.

¿Cómo te ha ido con tu tráfico de migrantes?

Últimamente los migrantes se han ido ahogando, tanto por el lado de Italia, como por el lado de Grecia.

La verdad es que no diré nada porque no es mi competencia. –Respondió fríamente el yemení.

Y que has hecho para sacar del camino a las mujeres en Londres.

Mire, esa mujer, sobre todo esa tal Valeria lo único que me ha hecho es darme dolores de cabeza, el ataque a Londres sólo fue un aviso para demostrar que seguimos latentes contra esos cerdos. –Dijo el yemení, quien la mencionada mujer también ha ordenado y gestionado operaciones que han resultado en capturas y bajas, tanto para los terroristas, como para la banda transnacional de Giovanni.

¿Ya sabes cuál es su identidad verdadera?

Según me reportan, trabaja como una prestigiosa diseñadora de modas como civil.

En ese caso reporta a alguna célula en el Reino Unido. –Opinó enfático el mafioso ucraniano.

Suena fácil en la teoría, pero en la práctica es muy difícil porque la inteligencia de varios países nos están respirando en el cuello, sin mencionar que hackear su computador o tratar de entorpecer sus actividades es extremadamente difícil. –Respondió Zaheer.

¿Qué tan difícil? –Preguntó el líder mafioso.

Una vez Lysson al-Franzui, uno de mis hackers más importantes aquí en Yemen pudo obtener acceso al computador de ella, pero fue rastreado rápidamente y terminó siendo víctima de un ataque aéreo. -Continuó explicando el yemení. –Pero si, no sería mala idea, aunque hay que correr el riesgo, sin embargo mis contactos en Siria son más cautelosos y pueden contactarse con alguien en el Reino Unido.

Entonces, llama alguna célula, además no olvides el pedido de piezas arqueológicas. –Comentó Giovanni.

Zaheer iba a continuar con la conversación pero en su escondite se escuchó el característico sonido de un _drone_ estadounidense que al parecer iba a bombardear su localización, por esta razón el yemení decidió ir al bunker improvisado en lo más profundo de la cueva para que el impacto de la explosión del misil no surtiera efecto.

Me temo que nos comunicaremos en otra ocasión, ya me están empezando a atacar. –Mantuvo la calma Zaheer.

Nos vemos, te cuidas. –Se despidió el jefe mafioso.

Hasta pronto. –Zaheer luego de despedirse de Giovanni se refugió en su bunker se llevó su portátil donde guarda toda la información que sería muy apreciada por organismos de inteligencia.

.

.

.

 **Londres, Reino Unido. (22 de junio de 2017) (8:58 PM)**

Entretanto, en el _Brockwell Park,_ la guapa chef polaca y el apuesto militar francés se encontraban en una salida al parque a fin de conocerse aún más, al igual que la rutina del restaurante no interrumpiera su conversación.

Además, la peli rosada le comentaba sus planes y sueños de ahorrar lo ganado en el restaurante para viajar a Rusia o algún país lejano para enseñar inglés, al igual de querer conocer París. Con sólo oír esto, el militar no dudó en invitarla a su país.

Si bien la noticia que su nuevo amigo Ash estaba internado en el hospital por cuenta de una bomba entristecía a la peli rosada, el hecho de estar cerca caminando con el apuesto joven de ojos azules, junto con los faroles encendidos y los arboles siendo testigos de la cita, era un alivio para el corazón de ella.

Qué pena que tu amigo Ash termine en el hospital por cuenta de los terroristas. –Mencionó Alain.

Sí, me parece terrible, gracias a Dios que en una semana por fin tenga su cirugía.

Esos terroristas nunca aprenden, ellos nunca sabrán lo que significa creer en sus amigos o en la justicia.

No entiendo por qué hay tanta maldad en este mundo. –Se quejó la peli rosada con menor tono de voz y tocándose su mejilla derecha con su mano. –Simplemente no entiendo.

En este mundo hay de todo desde quienes siguen lo justo así como otros que quieren ver a otros sufrir, pero lo único que hay que ver de manera positiva es que tú empiezas a tener nuevas amistades para compartir tus penas y alegrías. –Comentó Alain.

Gracias por el comentario, pero... –Hablo la peli rosada pero con un tono de voz más bajo y con la cabeza baja, lo que para el militar sonaba inseguridad.

Dime Aria ¿Qué te sucede?

Es el hecho que estoy preocupada que un nuevo amigo termine discapacitado por culpa de un ataque sin sentido.

Me gusta el hecho que te preocupes por los demás. –Se alegró el joven oji azul. –Además, muestra que tienes un corazón bastante puro que no conoce el rencor. ¿Dime tu tomas alcohol? –Preguntó el oji azul para cambiar el tema.

Con solo escuchar la palabra alcohol, la polaca reacciono agresivamente.

¡No quiero saber nada del vodka ni la cerveza! –Gritó.

Cálmate no es para tanto. –Trato de apaciguar el francés.

Perdóname, no era mi intención, es que desde que mis padres murieron en un viaje en carro en Suiza… mi papa no era consciente de tomar moderadamente, se excedió con el licor… tuvieron un accidente y… -La peli rosada se arrodillo y luego estuvo cerca de romper en llanto.

Aria no llores, levántate ¿sí? –Luego el militar abrazo delicadamente a la joven para animarla. –Recuerda que tienes a tu tía, amigos que te apoyan, trabajo, pero no te pongas así ¿vale?

Lo siento, es que solo pensar en eso me da ganas de llorar, pero sí, perdona mi actitud. –Se arrepintió la mujer polaca.

No me has dicho por qué estás aquí en Londres.

La razón por la cual estoy en Londres para rehacer mi vida y alejarme de las penas en Polonia es que… –En ese momento antes que la peli rosada comenzara con su historia, termina siendo interrumpida por el presente acompañante al escuchar una notificación de voz en su teléfono celular.

Perdona Aria. –Se disculpó el militar pero al escuchar el audio se puso nervioso.

¡Oh mierda! –Gritó el joven de ojos azules alterado mirando el celular a partir de un audio de Whatsapp que escucho recientemente.

Que sucede Alain. –Reaccionó la mujer polaca.

Mi…mi…mi…mi. –Tartamudeó el joven.

¿Tú qué? No te entiendo.

S...sólo escucha.

 _Voz de Miette: Amor, ¿Dónde te encuentras? Me dijiste que estabas en el Brockwell Park y me estaba aburriendo en el apartamento, así que quería acompañarte para que no estés solo ni yo tampoco._

El audio hizo que Aria palideciera.

Mi novia está cerca en el parque, ¡ocúltate! –Aconsejó el francés agitando los brazos.

La peli rosada buscó algún lugar para esconderse y nada mejor que ocultarse detrás de un árbol, alejado de la luz emitida por los faroles.

Por su parte, el militar se dispuso a recibir con un abrazo a su novia, quien llegó un minuto más tarde e intentando crear una buena excusa de por qué estaba caminando solo por el parque.

Alain, que bueno que te encuentro, me resulta extraño que camines por aquí a estas horas de la noche. –Dijo la peli azul abrazándolo y con voz de que encontró algo que se le perdió por ''mucho tiempo''.

Si, Miette, me alegra que estés conmigo, pero ya iba a regresar. –Se excusó el francés.

Regresar a la casa, pero si la jornada terminó hace como 3 horas, se supone que deberías haber llegado a las 6 de la tarde.

Sí, pero lo que pasa es que tu jefe Steve me llamó a última hora para estar en una reunión. – Elaboró una mentira el militar de lo más calmado posible.

¿Estás seguro? –Empezó a sospechar Miette. –Pensé que Steve estaba con Kuvira y Suyin en una conferencia de Naciones Unidas en Viena.

No, lo que pasa es que tuve la reunión vía _Skype_. –Se defendió

La peli rosada estaba viendo cómo la peli azul estaba hablando con el francés, pero parecía más bien un interrogatorio a un criminal.

Con que esa es Miette, se ve que es una loca posesiva. -Pensó la peli rosada al ver a la novia del francés, en ese instante Aria sintió que su nariz le estaba rascando, dando paso para un estornudo.

Oh, carajo parece que voy a estornudar. –Pensó la polaca quien involuntariamente estornudó y dicho sonido alertó a la ucraniana.

¿Qué diablos fue eso? –Reaccionó la ucraniana al escuchar el estornudo de la peli rosa

Fui yo, -Mintió Alain, -Lo que pasa es que en la reunión, puse el aire acondicionado muy alto y ahora estoy algo resfriado. –Mentira la cual Alain incluyó varios estornudos falsos.

¿En serio? –Cuestionó Miette. -Oí que provenía de ese árbol.

De hecho era yo, lo siento. –Se arrepintió el militar. –Es que tenía unas flores para regalarte pero estornudé y se me dañaron.

Me alegra que digas la verdad, regresemos a casa. –Dijo la peli azul quien agarro la mano de su novio.

Déjame hacer algo, -El militar, con permiso de su novia, cogió un lapicero y una hoja de una libreta escribió algo para tirarla hacia atrás de él. Caminó con Miette hacia su casa. Aria, al percatar que ya se habían retirado miro la hoja con el siguiente mensaje.

''Mantente fuerte''

La peli rosada cerró los ojos, puso sus manos con la hoja dentro de estas a la altura del pecho y pensó:

''Sé que puedo estar contigo Alain, te amo''.


	6. Una loca discusión

**Buenas a todos y a todas, aquí va mi sexta entrega de esta historia. La verdad al ver las nuevas cosas de Sun and Moon no sé en que pensar, pero eso no es tema aquí ahora mismo y ni quisiera hablar de eso. Espero que este sea un capítulo de su agrado (muy de su agrado), estaré pensando en más ideas para el mismo.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y Legend of Korra no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nintendo/Game Freak y Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko respectivamente. El objetivo de esta historia es sólo entretener

 **Advertencia: (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)**

 **Capítulo 6: Una loca discusión**

 **Restaurante** _ **La Mecca**_ **. Londres, Reino Unido. (10 de julio de 2017) (12:47 del mediodía)**

Mako y Bolin, al igual que los demás trabajadores y los clientes quedaron encantados con los platillos que cocinaba la peli rosada al combinar ingredientes árabes con cocina polaca. Aria era una experta en diseño, pero también se destacaba por la creatividad en lo que hacía.

Aria esto está delicioso, ¿Cómo es que lo haces? –Dijo Misty almorzando uno de sus platillos y queriendo saber cuál sería el ingrediente secreto de la mezcla de las comidas árabe y polaca.

No te diré mi secreto. –Le respondió educadamente. –Además, si lo digo, dejara de ser un secreto.

Sólo dímelo, no se lo diré a nadie, ni a Mako ni Bolin.

Ellos ya lo saben. –La respuesta de la polaca sorprendió a Misty.

¿Cómo que ellos ya lo saben? –Preguntó la peli naranja algo consternada.

Es que me dijeron que en caso que deje de trabajar aquí, les escribiera la receta y se las enviara a sus respectivos correos. –Enfatizó la peli rosada.

O sea, ¿sólo ellos y tú saben la receta?

Sí, pero me dieron la orden que sea la única para que la haga.

¿Y si alguien la sigue al pie de la letra?

Si terminan haciendo mis recetas al pie de la letra igual les saldrá mal la receta. –Rió Aria.

Debes tener algún ingrediente secreto, ¿cuál es?

Si quieres saberlo acerca tu oído a mis labios.

La cajera se acercó a la boca de la chef para susurrarle y decirle cual era el ingrediente secreto.

Mi ingrediente secreto es…amor y dedicación en lo que hago. –Reveló la mujer polaca.

¿Amor y dedicación? Te refieres que no hay alguna especia o alguna salsa polaca, o sea ¿Lo haces porque lo sientes?

Exacto, sólo soy creativa en lo que hago y me agrada porque estoy haciendo cosas nuevas. –Contó la peli rosada a Misty.

Entonces, ninguna salsa polaca en lo absoluto.

Ninguna salsa, ni especia ni nada en lo absoluto, simplemente me gusta hacerlo.

Aria, necesitamos hacer una Bandeja _Polish-Middle East_ ahora mismo. –Habló Shauna con el pedido.

Cuenten conmigo. –Comentó muy positiva la joven chef preparándose para hacer otro platillo de sus creaciones.

Al cabo de un rato entraron Miette y su novio francés al restaurante La Mecca para llevar algo para comer, pero en verdad el muchacho ingresó al restaurante por otro motivo, aunque sería un suicidio el hecho de hacerlo con su novia posesiva al lado. Ambos se sientan en una de las mesas y Shauna los atiende entregándoles el menú.

Buenas tardes amigos ¿Cómo están? –Menciono la latina en un tono bastante alegre. -Aquí les tengo el menú y la especialidad del día es _Mansaf_ el cual está hecho con yogurt, arroz y acompañado de cuatro quibbes.

¿Qué te parece amor? Nos llevamos dos de esos. -Dijo Alain a Miette.

Si me parece bien, ¿pero es media porción? es que se ve como mucha en la foto.

De hecho es una entera, si lo desean pueden pedir una. –Contestó Shauna.

Nos parece bien, y nos haría el favor de traer dos limonadas de hierbabuena junto con dos _quibbes_ , también para llevar- Dijo Alain.

Será un placer, -Exclamo la mesera.

La brasilera llevó el pedido a la cocina y se dispuso a atender otra mesa la cual Jinora y Serena se encontraban allí hablando con Kai (quien estaba almorzando y estaba en su día libre) sobre lo ocurrido en el atentado terrorista que dejo al azabache internado en el hospital y llevaba semanas dentro del mismo. Según Brock debido a la exitosa cirugía, en unos días el azabache se recuperaría, así como la capacidad de caminar con sus dos piernas nuevamente.

No puedo creer que todo sea mi culpa, -Exclamó el sirio muy triste y aún afligido. –Solo quería un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

No digas eso, no es tu culpa que hubiera tanta gente y que unos locos terminaran explotándose. – Lo consoló la peli miel, también con lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Además ellos no representan el Islam, ellos son terroristas que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. –Contestó Jinora.

Culpar a nadie no solucionará en nada esto, solo queda esperar un milagro y que Ash se recupere rápido. –Habló la chica de ojos azules.

Buenas tardes ¿cómo están? Aquí tengo el menú y tenemos la especialidad bandeja _Polish-Middle East_ que combina lo mejor de la cocina árabe y polaca. Por cierto Serena, muestro mi pesar con lo que pasó con tu novio.

Serena se sonrojó de golpe por lo que escuchó pero a la vez agradeció el cumplido con el fin de apaciguar el momento difícil por el que estaba pasando el grupo de amigos.

No sé qué pensar, sin Ash aquí…-Empezó a angustiarse la peli miel.

Cálmate, deja de estresarte, nosotros somos seres humanos y recuerda que siempre hay momentos buenos, como también malos. –Intentó Jinora calmarla.

¿Que deseas pedir Kai? –Preguntó educadamente la mesera morena.

Solamente una limonada de hierbabuena, la verdad es que ya almorcé hace rato. –Pidió Kai.

Serena y Jinora decidieron pedir una ensalada con pan árabe, ya que no tenían tanta hambre, al parecer el apetito había sido consumido en parte por la tristeza.

La chica brasilera recogió los pedidos dejando solos a los tres amigos y en dirección a la cocina.

Entiendo que esto es un momento difícil, pero hay que pedirle al cielo que el estará bien. –Apaciguó Jinora pero su amiga eslava asintió.

Si…solamente…esperar un milagro…-Dijo Serena aún triste.

No te preocupes, el estará bien. Es un hueso duro de roer, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, sé que se va a recuperar. –Animó el sirio.

Gracias Kai, eres un gran compañero. –Dijo Serena con la voz algo entrecortada

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la mesa del francés y la ucraniana.

Amor, voy a ir al baño, no me voy a tardar ¿Por favor podrías estar aquí? ¿Sí? –Pregunto la ucraniana con obvias muestras de ser muy posesiva.

Tomate tu tiempo. –Respondió Alain de manera desinteresada.

Miette, sé que algún día me voy a zafar de ti. –Pensó el francés

La ucraniana de pelo azul era bonita y tenía un buen trabajo, pero era una celosa posesiva que muchas veces irritaba al militar francés pidiéndole que tuviera sexo con ella cada noche cuando estaban juntos. En otras palabras Miette hacía sacar de quicio a su novio Alain.

No sé porque carajos me enamoré de ella. –Nuevamente pensó el francés colocando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, la mujer polaca, como de costumbre, siempre se sentaba sola en la mesa del bar a pesar que ciertas veces hablaba con sus compañeros. Esto llamó la atención de Alain quien al parecer pensó que la bella mujer aún no había aprendido la lección.

Creo que aún no has aprendido nada. –Hablo el francés con una sonrisa, el cual interrumpió el momento de almuerzo de la polaca.

Uy…Hola Alain, ¿cómo estás? –Saludó ella sorprendida.

¿Qué haces comiendo aquí sola en el bar como las otras veces?

No, no es mi intención almorzar sola, es que siempre llevo prisa aquí al momento de comer. –Se excusó la peli rosada.

Tienes algo en tu cara. –Señalo el militar al ver una mancha de color rosado en la mejilla de la joven.

¿Qué es?

Parece que es una mancha.

Alain acaricia con una de sus manos la mejilla derecha de la polaca para retirar una mancha de harina mezclada con salsa rosada, pero se quedó acariciando nuevamente su mejilla porque sentía su piel muy suave y muy bien cuidada. La peli rosada se sonrojó, pero se puso mucho más roja al escuchar el comentario del militar francés.

Tienes un rostro muy lindo, sin acné y sin tantas imperfecciones. –Le susurró.

Dios mío, es tan dulce y caballeroso. –Pensó la chica polaca en su idioma nativo quien se levantó de su asiento.

Ahora déjame hacerte una pregunta. –Manifestó la joven.

Te escucho.

Dime ¿Piensas dejar a tu novia actual? Siempre estas coqueteando conmigo cada vez que nos encontramos. –Aria hizo el interrogante a Alain (este se sonrojó), la cual se respondería sola con el siguiente suceso.

Miette salió del baño y vio cómo su novio acariciaba la mejilla de la joven chef de pelo rosado. Esta acción hizo que la ucraniana entrara en cólera exigiendo una explicación por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¡¿Pero qué diablos pasa aquí?! –Protestó Miette, -Alain ¿Quién es ella?

Claro, ella es mi amiga Aria y es la chef encargada de hacer deliciosos platillos combinando ingredientes árabes con ingredientes de su país. –Comentó el militar francés muy calmadamente.

¡No! Esto está muy mal. –La chica de pelo azul se puso histérica.

¿Por qué? si es creativa si mezcla comidas e ingredientes polacos con ingredientes y platos de Medio Oriente. –Halagó Alain a la chef haciéndola sonrojar, pero Miette se enojó aún más.

No estoy hablando de su mugrosa comida, estoy hablando porque estas coqueteando con ella, se supone que nosotros somos el uno para el otro. –Respondió Miette enfadada.

La discusión hizo que el mesero sirio junto con la japonesa y la chica de Siberia se centraran en lo que estaba pasando. Sin mediar palabra, Serena por su parte comenzó a grabar el hecho con su teléfono celular de gama alta olvidándose por un rato de su almuerzo.

¡¿Pero acaso tú no sabes quién soy yo?! –Se puso muy arrogante la ucraniana en frente de Aria.

Una loca con un serio problema de celos. –Respondió tranquilamente la joven de pelo rosado.

Por si no lo sabías soy Miette Dyachenko, agente de Interpol y gano más que tú. –Dijo la peli azul, pero al parecer a la joven polaca le daba lo mismo. Por otra parte, ese no era el escenario para haber dicho eso.

Si dices ser agente o espía, ¿No deberías estar en cubierto si no quieres que los tipos malos te atrapen? –Respondió la peli rosada de manera inteligente.

Me importa un pepino tus comentarios. Por otro lado ¿Qué haces en Londres? Con esa apariencia que tienes mínimo debes ser una polaca sin futuro más del montón. –Enfatizó la oji rojizo claro para insultar con base en el estrato social.

Aria era de una de las familias más privilegiadas de la capital polaca, pero en vez de presumir que era rica, prefirió hacer un contra-argumento contra la agente.

Si dices que Polonia hay pobreza y no hay trabajo, ¿Por qué no me dices de Ucrania que hay más pobres muriéndose de hambre y frío y ucranianos ganando más en mi país natal que en la Ucrania misma? –Habló la mujer de pelo rosado al notar que Miette era del país de Europa Oriental con sólo notar su acento.

Serena ¿Por qué estas grabando eso? –Susurró la peli castaña.

Para tener evidencia de la pelea. –Respondió. –Además es nuestra amiga y hay que defenderla.

Trata que no se dé cuenta Serena. –Aconsejó el joven sirio.

Siento que se van a meter en problemas. –Pensó la japonesa.

La joven del país de la samba dejo la comida pedida por el francés y la ucraniana, estaría distraída por la pelea si no fuera por el hecho que había como dos familias que estaban exigiendo que les recogiera sus pedidos.

Alain intento bajar la tensión haciendo señas a su novia, pero esta parecía que quería echarle más leña al fuego en su discusión contra la bella polaca.

Además yo soy la más bonita agente en Ucrania y con grandes privilegios económicos, hace cinco años me coronaron como virreina en el concurso de Miss Ucrania.

La belleza se mide en lo que haces, la inteligencia, en tu personalidad y en el sentido social hacia la comunidad, no se mide por lo que tienes en dinero, ni en las cosas materiales. –Comentó Aria tratando de mantener la calma.

Si dices que eres hermosa, con el cuerpo bonito y el generoso tamaño de senos que tienes los usaría para ser modelo al igual que seducir muchos hombres, mientras que tú desperdicias esos atributos siendo chef, que bueno que te distes cuenta que eres fea, al igual que una puta frustrada. –Respondió la ucraniana de pelo azul con una sonrisa con odio para ofender en gran medida a Aria, cosa que dio resultado.

La joven de pelo rosado, en vez de llorar o sentirse herida, se puso furiosa con la cara roja y comenzó a insultar.

Bueno si dices que soy una puta frustrada al menos no soy una insegura zorra posesiva. –Contra criticó Aria frunciendo el ceño.

A partir de ese momento los insultos fueron más fuertes entre sí, dando como resultado que todas las personas presentes en el restaurante comenzaran a ver la pelea.

Así mismo, ambas se empezaron a enviar comentarios con carga muy negativa en sus respectivos idiomas nativos.

Eres tan puta que creo que en ni _Miss Universo_ , ni en miss Polonia te aceptarían, creo que aceptarían más mi culo que el tuyo, el tuyo lo joderían –Gritó la agente en idioma ruso.

Si dices que eres mujer, parece más bien que tú eres la puta. –Respondió muy furiosa Aria en polaco.

Me importa un culo lo que digas, te puedo joder y patear la vagina ahora mismo. –Dijo Miette en ruso igual de enojada, la peli miel oyó lo que dijo la ucraniana susurró a sus amigos.

Vaya, esa Miette si maneja un vocabulario bastante grosero. –Susurró Serena a Jinora.

Si hablara ruso o polaco supiera lo que están diciendo. –Susurró Kai a las chicas.

Ni que lo digas. –Exclamó la peli castaña.

Ahora si me hiciste enojar. –Respondió la peli azul en idioma ruso muy alterada dando como resultado que se fuera en golpes con la bella polaca y terminaran en el piso.

Las dos chicas estuvieron halándose el cabello, dándose puños, arañazos y patadas por unos seis segundos hasta que Alain y Kai separaron a las dos jóvenes para evitar que se golpearan más.

Y eso que no te di mi mayor golpe. –Habló la ucraniana ya en idioma inglés.

Me importa un carajo tu mayor golpe, das arañazos como si fueras una mosca. –Reaccionó furiosa la peli rosada también en el idioma anglosajón.

Miette en ese momento hizo un gesto obsceno con su mano derecha representando los genitales masculinos para provocar más a la bella mujer polaca.

Ahora si vas a ver… -Gritó la peli rosada aún en cólera.

¡Basta! Dejen de pelear entre ustedes dos, se están comportando de manera muy infantil. –Dijo el militar francés en un intento mayor de apaciguar el conflicto, cosa que parece que dio mayor resultado. Pero al parecer lo que impactó más (especialmente a la mujer polaca) fue que su tía Anna la vio en el suelo y que continuaba lanzando insultos, al igual que los gerentes del restaurante al escuchar el escándalo generado por la pelea.

¡¿Señorita Aria?! ¿Qué es ese comportamiento? Es inaceptable. –Reprendió Mako.

Aria Mielcarz, que es esa actitud ¿Atacando otras personas? –Se decepcionó Anna.

Pero…pero…-Intentó defenderse Aria pero los sentimientos de tristeza y culpa empezaron a invadirla.

Pensé que ya habías crecido como mujer. -Dijo muy triste y decepcionada la señora de edad y después se retiró del establecimiento.

Tía no te vayas, recuerda que soy chef, recuerda que sirvo mis especialidades polaco-árabes. –Gritó la peli rosada intentando que Anna regresara pero fue en vano.

Eras chef. –Enfatizó Bolin. –Ahora no creo que vayas a estar más.

Señorita Aria. –Dijo Mako en un tono muy estricto. –Esa no es la actitud de una chef profesional de alto nivel.

Pero, si fue culpa de ella. –Culpó la peli rosado a la ucraniana.

No era tu obligación, pero me temo que si no te puedes controlar me tocará retirarte de nuestro restaurante. –Habló el hermano mayor.

Por esa razón tu contrato queda anulado hasta hoy. –Enfatizó Bolin.

Si Aria ahora no tienes trabajo y yo sí. –Dijo Miette humillando a la polaca quien por su parte empezó a llorar y salió corriendo del restaurante.

Si corre, corre que este lugar no te quiere. –Continuó ella con la humillación pero fue detenida por Mako quien pidió a la agente que se retirara del restaurante.

Lo siento señorita, usted hizo que nuestra mejor empleada fuera despedida, así que me temo que debe retirarse de este establecimiento si no quiere que llame a la policía. –Respondió el hermano mayor.

Pero usted no sabe quién soy yo, yo soy la mejor agente, trabajo con la policía y hasta podría sacarlos del negocio. –Gritó la ucraniana muy arrogante a los gerentes pero fue detenida por su novio.

Miette, por favor ya basta, ya no quiero seguir con esto, deja esta absurda pelea. –Intento el militar hacer que ella entrara en razón.

Silencio, tu eres mío y de nadie más por culpa de esa puta de Polonia es que nuestra relación ira mal. –Se alteró aún más la ucraniana.

No es ella, eres tú, estoy aburrido de ti, hace rato que tus celos ya me colmaron la paciencia. –Grito Alain muy directo. -¡Terminamos! –Nuevamente gritó el francés a su ahora ex novia.

Pero al parecer ella, en vez de llorar, se enfureció.

No, no puedes terminar conmigo, yo soy la mejor para ti y…En ese momento, el Smartphone de Miette la interrumpe y es llamada por Dawn.

Miette mañana tienes una cita con tu jefe Steve McBain Peñas en este instante, arma tus maletas y que te reportes ahora mismo. –Mencionó Dawn de manera directa en su llamada a la agente eslava.

Mierda ahora sí que me metí en problemas. –Pensó la ucraniana peli azul calmándose.

Favor amigo retira a tu novia, ella ya no es bienvenida a este restaurante. –Dijo Bolin a la ucraniana y luego fijó su mirada a Alain. –En cambio amigo tú serás bien recibido.

Ella ya no es mi novia y nunca lo será, pero cumpliré con su palabra. –Habló Alain tranquilamente.

Ni te molestes, yo me retiro de este mugroso lugar sin ti. –Comentó Miette ahora con lágrimas en los ojos pero igual de furiosa. –Y ni te preocupes por las maletas, yo mismo las empaco para largarme de aquí.

Ella se retira del restaurante para ir al apartamento, coger sus maletas y reunirse con Dawn y su jefe. En cambio, el militar francés tiene un sabor agridulce por lo que pasó, por una parte pudo terminar con la ucraniana, pero por la otra parte espera que no tome represalias contra la bella polaca.

Ojala Miette se vaya de Londres y me deje en paz para siempre. –Pensó optimista el francés.

.

.

.

 **Cerca del** _ **Brockwell Park**_ **(7:38 PM)**

La joven peli rosada se encontraba en la sala de su casa tomando té de hierbas con su tía Anna la cual no estaba para nada alegre por lo acontecido en el restaurante. En otras palabras estaban en plena discusión por el hecho que fue despedida de su trabajo y su profesionalismo quedó en duda.

No puedo creer que hayas perdido el trabajo de una manera tan tonta. –Respondió enojada la tía de la peli rosada.

Tía, pero no era mi culpa que una loca posesiva se interpusiera en mi carrera. –Intentó poner peros.

No tuviste paciencia con esa joven. –Fue directa la tía.

Ella tampoco la tuvo, se notaba los celos y la intolerancia en su rostro. –Intentó defenderse Aria pero su tía la cuestionó al escuchar la palabra ''celos''.

¿A qué te refieres con celos? ¿Acaso estabas cerca de su novio? –Preguntó la señora con los brazos cruzados.

Sí, estaba cerca de su novio él me estaba coquet… -Antes que la joven terminara su explicación, Anna la interrumpió

¿Y sí sabías que ese muchacho tenía novio, por qué andabas saliendo con él? –Hizo la señora de edad alusión al ''amigo'' con quien Aria estaba saliendo anteriormente.

Porque…porque…-La voz de la mujer polaca estuvo entrecortada.

Ya es suficiente de tu inmadurez y poca valentía. Ya es hora que regreses a Varsovia con tu abuela. –Dicho comentario de Anna hizo que su sobrina empezara a suplicar y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tía, no, no quiero regresar a Polonia, allá no tengo nada ni a nadie que me apoye, aquí hice amigas y salgo con ellas. –La explicación de Aria la cual mencionaba que en Londres había conseguido un grupo de amigos y amigas que la apoyaban, aún después que fue despedida del restaurante, sobre todo porque 10 minutos antes, Serena le envió un mensaje por Whatsapp que decía:

 _Serena: ''Aria, no estés triste ya denuncie el hecho a la policía y espero que puedas conseguir trabajo, eres fuerte sigue así :). ''_

Así mismo, también mencionó que estableció amistad con dos meseros del restaurante y que realizo una visita a uno de ellos quien está internado, dando como evidencia la relación de amistad que formó con personas de su edad proveniente de distintas partes del mundo.

Al parecer los argumentos de la peli rosada convencieron a su tía.

Te daré una última oportunidad, sobre todo porque ahora sales más con amigos y no te quedas aquí sola en la casa. –Fue directa Anna. –Si no consigues trabajo en las siguientes tres semanas, regresarás a Polonia con tu abuela.

 **Esa misma noche (11:51 PM)**

Aria estaba en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño intentando quitar el pensamiento de la pelea que tuvo con Miette, de haber perdido el empleo, de la tensa discusión que tuvo con su tía y de la situación inevitable de regresar nuevamente a Polonia en unas cuantas semanas; sin embargo, lo único que pensó fue en esa tonta discusión dando como resultado que empezara a romper en llanto y a cubrirse con la almohada.

¿Dime Dios, por qué me siento tan desdichada? –Yo sólo quiero seguir adelante para continuar con mis sueños, no deseo mal a nadie ni nada. –Empezó la bella peli rosada a entristecerse, cerró los ojos y unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos que bajaban por ambas mejillas.

Por otra parte empezó a tratar de pensar en buena parte de su pasado para ver si encontraba alguna respuesta.

Quizás… pensando en mi pasado encuentre alguna respuesta…Se dijo a sí misma.

 **Flashback.**

 **Varsovia, Polonia. 27 de noviembre de 2014 (5:49 PM)**

La chica de pelo rosado se encontraba en la agencia de su abuela, junto con la misma Palermo y su socio, junto con otras jovencitas que eran igual de guapas que ella. Había terminado su carrera en la universidad, pasó cerca de 10 meses desempleada hasta que fue metida en la escuela de la prestigiosa agencia de modelaje contra su voluntad.

Escúchenme señoritas, el modelaje no es una cosa de niñas y si quieren brillar en lo alto, deberán saber que tienen que sufrir en lo más bajo. –Habló Palermo siendo muy enfática. –No quiero niñitas quiero señoritas.

Si señora. –Mencionaron en coro las muchachas, incluyendo a Aria quien se sentía más en una cárcel que en una agencia.

Me encanta esa actitud, vamos formen una fila y muéstrenme de qué están hechas. –Habló la señora de edad muy estricta.

Durante esa clase, al igual que las de días anteriores, las mujeres eran exigidas con un rigor bastante duro hasta el punto de pasar la línea en lo que se refiere a las libertades y toma de decisiones de cada una de las mujeres. En otras palabras, las futuras modelos no tenían decisiones por sí misma, al igual que el miedo por fracasar y sólo ser las mejores era una constante.

Para la peli rosada en ese momento esa situación no debía ser así, no aguantaba más los abusos, la nula libertad que tenía, tanto que hizo el siguiente comentario:

''Deberíamos tomar nuestras propias decisiones y pensar que el fracaso nos puede hacer mejor personas. '' Pero al parecer a su abuela Palermo no le gustó en nada ese comentario.

Mira niña malcriada, ya me harte nuevamente de tus comentarios. –Entro en cólera Palermo.

Entonces soy malcriada porque morimos de hambre, tomamos agua solamente…-Alzó la voz pero la señora la interrumpió.

Aria no me vengas con tus comentarios, tus padres no están porque tu papa fue un inmaduro, así como tú ahora mismo.

¡No metas a mis padres en esto! –Gritó la peli rosada.

¡No me alces la voz señorita! Si quieres mejorar tienes que cambiar esa actitud. –Reprendió Palermo.

Si no me gusta mi actitud entonces prefiero estar desempleada. –Puntualizó la joven.

Ve con mi socio, él sabrá como disciplinarte más. –Reprendió su abuela como consecuencia que la joven le alzo la voz las cosas como eran en verdad.

La peli rosada al momento de retirarse podía escuchar las críticas y burlas en sus espaldas por parte de sus compañeras

Aria, eres más que una molestia. –Critico una joven.

El fracaso no existe. -Dijo una mujer para luego tirarle una lata de _Pepsi_ a la cabeza de la humilde muchacha.

No es más que una loca que quiere salvar al mundo. –Reprendió otra joven.

Su papá se murió por borracho. –Criticó otra muchacha.

Jodete Aria, -Grito otra joven.

Aria fue a regañadientes a la oficina donde estaba el hombre de nombre Aleksander. La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta.

Hola de nuevo Aria, ¿Qué hay de nuevo? –Saludó el socio quien había manifestado su deseo que la peli rosada fuera parte de su selecto grupo.

Hola señor Aleksander… -A la peli rosada no le gustaba en nada el socio de su abuela sobre todo porque quería que Aria fuese su novia, pese a la grandísima diferencia de edad.

Ambos tuvieron una conversación formal por unos 30 minutos y el señor decía las razones para que ella permaneciera en la agencia. Pero la peli rosada siempre insistía en que ella podía dedicarse al diseño, además que no soportaba los dolores en su estómago, producto del hambre.

Veo que estás hecha para algo más que ser modelo con el cuerpo bonito que tienes. –Dijo el socio de Palermo de manera ''compresiva'' acercándose a la peli rosada.

Emm…señor ¿qué está haciendo? –Preguntó Aria algo asustada.

No nada, sino que mirándote siento que puedes acompañarme para quitar mi soledad. –La joven tenía un mal presentimiento al interpretar esa frase, de lo que iba a suceder después, dado que siempre la miraba sólo a ella y no a las otras jovencitas.

El sujeto se acercaba a la joven quien uso las manos para sobar sus piernas a la altura de la vagina, dando como resultado que ella se sintiera demasiada incomoda. Ella sabía que Aleksander se había enamorado (por así decirlo) de Aria y no la quería dejar ir.

Te ves tan genial de cerca. –Manifestó el hombre luego de bajarse los pantalones, Aria retrocedió.

No, señor no lo haga. –Comenzó a gritar la joven al ver que el hombre estuvo a punto de tocar los senos de ella. En cambio la mujer se puso a llorar, a la vez que entró en cólera.

¡Por favor respeta mi dignidad! –Exclamo la joven enfurecida quien lo cacheteo en la cara y pateo la entrepierna del sujeto y este cayó al piso de dolor.

Muchacha insolente, quedas expulsada de esta agencia, esto no se va a quedar así. –Exclamó el hombre muy furioso al ver que la peli rosada no se iba a dejar abusar.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Aria reaccionó respirando muy agitada y trato de calmarse. Sabía que por las palabras de su tía, tenía que hacer algo o si no terminaría regresando a Polonia con su abuela, en otras palabras, las peleas, los acosos y que ella sea vista (en la opinión de la peli rosada) como un objeto en vez de un ser humano que crea arte y sueños, terminarían siendo una constante.

Sin embargo, ella recordó las palabras de Alain de ''Hasta dejaría a mi novia para estar contigo'' la hizo sonrojar inmediatamente, miro en su mesa de noche el pequeño baúl la hoja escrita con las palabras ''Mantente fuerte'' por la caligrafía del francés y ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos rojizos para mover los dedos de su mano derecha por su delgado abdomen hacia sus pantis para luego comenzó a empezar a masajear su intimidad empezando a soltar leves gemidos y con los dedos de la otra mano los colocó en uno de sus senos para jugar con su pezón.

Mmmm si…ammm -Gimió muy excitada Aria.

Así mismo, la peli rosa pensó en Alain y sus ojos azules al igual que su silueta la cual lo hacía ver muy apuesto, al igual que comenzó a crear una imagen de él sin ropa junto con la bella polaca haciendo el amor, o sea ambos dando como resultado que podía sentir el clímax de aquel acto de masturbación, así como los gemidos que continuaba soltando.

Ella estaba gimiendo, al igual que sintió como la sensación de placer invadía su cuerpo dando como resultado que se relajara logrando conciliar el sueño sin tener que pensar en los malos momentos que había pasado.

Aria retiro la mano derecha de su vagina y pudo dormir, pensando en poder estar con el militar francés, a pesar que este era novio de una ucraniana bastante controladora y loca.

Quizás te llame mañana Alain, te amo... –Manifestó mientras olía la hoja.

 **Espero que les haya gustado la última parte de este capítulo.**

 **Comenten que les pareció**

 **Me despido hasta el siguiente Cap.**


	7. Sanando heridas

**Saludos a todos y a todas, como están, espero que bien. Aquí va el séptimo capítulo de esta historia la cual espero que la hayan recibido con muchísimo agrado, además la ortografía y la redacción es algo que cuido mucho y siempre me demoro revisándolos y eso. Por otra parte para decirle que recomienden esta historia si les ha gustado. Sin más decir, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, de hecho pertenecen a Nintendo y a Nickelodeon.

 **Advertencia: (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)**

 **Capítulo 7: Sanando heridas**

 **En un vuelo hacia Roma, Italia. 11 de julio de 2017. (11:15 PM)**

Miette al parecer se había metido en un gran lío luego que alguien (o sea Serena) la delatara en la pelea que tuvo con la mujer polaca en el restaurante _La Mecca,_ donde mostraba nada de profesionalismo y que ella no tenía la noción de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, en otras palabras se dejó llevar por los celos los cuales hace que su preciado trabajo esté en peligro.

No puedo creer que esta pueda ser mi última misión, espero encontrar algo en Sicilia. –Pensó angustiada y al borde de la desesperación la peli azul en su asiento de avión. –Si no, tendré que regresar a mi país, correré el riesgo de quedarme sin trabajo, sin casa y sin nada.

Esa puta de Polonia, si te veo nuevamente, te juro que te dejaré estéril. –Pensó mientras formaba con sus manos unos puños que golpeaban la silla de enfrente que incomodó al pasajero que estaba ahí.

Hey cuidado, no molestes. –Le reclamó en inglés británico a la ucraniana.

Lo siento, no era mi intención. –Respondió para disculparse y luego pensar en sus asuntos pendientes.

Tuvieron compasión conmigo al enviarme a la última misión y recompensarme con vivir en Italia. –Pensó la peli azul en su vuelo a Roma para hacer escala para ir a Catania mientras tomaba una bebida italiana a base de fresas.

 **Flashback**

 **Oficinas de Interpol, Londres, Reino Unido. 10 de julio de 2017 (3:00 PM)**

Al parecer la rusa peli miel, así como sus amigos, no les gusto para nada que su amiga polaca fuera humillada y que le arrebataran el empleo injustamente. Por esta razón secretamente denunció el caso que involucraba la pelea entre Miette y Aria a la Policía, trayendo la grabación del celular como evidencia.

La policía tomó cartas en el asunto rápidamente para colocarle una grave sanción disciplinaria a la peli azul; el jefe de la ucraniana en Interpol fue enterado del caso y llamó urgentemente a la agente para lo que posiblemente sería su última reunión.

En la oficina del Jefe de Miette, Steve quien estaba vestido como un militar británico de alto rango, estaban él, la ucraniana (con sus pertenencias empacadas en su maleta de color verde) y Dawn (con un elegante atuendo militar con corbata) en una reunión sobre el futuro de la peli azul como agente de Interpol. Y al parecer el militar de alto rango no estaba para nada feliz y buscando una explicación clara sobre lo ocurrido, pero la ucraniana lo único que decía era cosas que eran paralelas al tema.

¡Me puedes explicar que significa esto! –Gritó quien era su jefe Steve al mostrar el video en su computadora donde se mostraba la pelea entre ella y Aria.

Yo estaba defendiéndome, ella se puso agresiva y me atacó. –Se defendió la peli azul muy nerviosa quien a su jefe no recibió lo que en verdad era mentira.

No me mientas, conozco esa postura corporal. –Señalo el jefe.

Dile la verdad Miette, no perderás nada con decirla. –Aconsejó la muchacha de ojos azules.

Si claro, mi empleo y mi vida aquí en Londres. –Refunfuño la peli azul. –La verdad es que ella no sabía inglés y yo le intentaba enseñar.

Dicha respuesta no convenció en nada a Steve porque en el video se podía escuchar que la peli rosada se podía defender en el idioma anglosajón.

¡Me cansé de tus tonterías, de tu inmadurez y poco profesionalismo! –Gritó Steve muy enfurecido. ¡Y sé que tiene algo que ver con ese militar francés!

A Dawn casi le da un ataque de risa al ver la reacción de la ucraniana ya que las piernas de esta estaban temblando. Eso sí, le toco ocultar su reacción.

¡Nooo! ¡Nada que ver! –Intentó relajarse Miette. –Solo estaba tomando del pelo, además como le fue en su viaje de trabajo más reciente a Viena con Kuvira ¿De casualidad compraron mermelada austriaca? Tengo entendido que es muy deliciosa.

¡No me desvíes la conversación! –Respondió enfadado el jefe. -¡El viaje a la Conferencia de la ONU no concierne ahora mismo!

La ucraniana sabía que en cualquier momento Steve le firmaría la anulación del contrato, sin duda alguna el miedo no la dejaba reaccionar. En cambio, su compañera Dawn le hizo señas para que siguiera la corriente y no terminara echando leña al fuego.

Lo confieso, yo fui quien inició la pelea. –Miette se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

¿Y qué más? –Continuó preguntando el jefe.

Y también debo admitir que me deje llevar por los celos. –Se calmó la peli azul.

Así me gusta, si es así me tocará separarlos y que manejen misiones en ciudades separadas, o en el peor de los casos despedirte y que regreses a Ucrania. –Enfatizó el hombre, en cambio a la peli azul eso le parecía un poco difícil ya que siempre estaba al lado de Alain. Es decir, a la agente tenía que tragarse sus palabras y cambiar en parte su actitud.

Dawn dile el reporte que llegó de Roma. –Ordenó Steve.

Según informes de inteligencia, nos informan que hay venta de droga y control del negocio de los refugiados controlados por líderes allegados a Giovanni en Catania, Italia. –Explicó Dawn en un informe que llego de las oficinas en Roma recientemente.

Entonces quieren que vaya a Italia. –Dijo la peli azul con ojos rojizos de manera alegre. –Por fin podré profundizar mi italiano, visitar la casa de Romeo y Julieta en Verona, Nápoles, y…. luego fue interrumpida por Steve.

¡Esto no son vacaciones! ¡Estamos tratando algo serio! –Se puso enfático el hombre mientras golpeaba su escritorio con una de sus manos. –No se trata de ir al Coliseo o a tirar monedas a la Fontana de Trevi.

Con ese comentario, la otra peli azul estuvo conteniendo la risa, acción que fue detectada por Steve.

¡Tú no te rías! –Reprendió a Dawn.

Dale, dale pero no te enfades, _stay relax_. –Dijo la oji azul con las dos manos abiertas como si quisiera detener algo.

La conversación se calmó y se explicó las instrucciones sobre lo que debía hacer la ucraniana.

Tenemos reportes de inteligencia que secuaces de Giovanni se encuentran vendiendo droga y controlando el negocio de los migrantes, así que propongamos un trato. –Se puso Steve mucho más compasivo.

¿Qué tipo de trato? –Preguntó la peli azul.

Miette, si haces la misión, encuentras evidencia relevante en Sicilia, o mejor, localizas a Giovanni dejaremos que continúes y te relocalizaremos en la oficina de Interpol con la Policía en Roma. –Dijo Steve, respuesta la cual le subió los ánimos a la peli azul.

¿Y si fallo en la misión? –Pregunto Miette algo temerosa.

Si no encuentras evidencia de ningún tipo, considera esta misión como la última antes que dejes este trabajo y regreses a tu país. –Respondió el jefe de la ucraniana de manera clara.

El resto de la conversación trataron las cuestiones técnicas del viaje a Italia, el pago de los viáticos, la estadía en la ciudad del Coliseo, entre otros asuntos como la corrupción que tenía que enfrentar al momento de estar en Sicilia.

Por otra parte, contactaron a los servicios de inteligencia y policía en la isla italiana para que Miette pudiera tener su estadía allá teniendo en cuenta que sería una misión muy larga.

 **Fin del flashback**

Es decir, Miette tenía que encontrar algo extraordinario para dar con la captura de Giovanni para que pueda mantener su trabajo y ser relocalizada en Roma, de lo contrario regresaría a Kiev trabajando para la policía corrupta de allá, dejar el trabajo o peor: ser desempleada tratando de sobrevivir en el duro país de Europa del Este.

.

.

.

 **Brockwell Park, Londres, Reino Unido. 15 de julio de 2017 (7:24 AM)**

Era un soleado amanecer en el parque, algo nublado y los pájaros cantando. Aria quien se encontraba con vestimenta deportiva, se encontraba trotando a fin de calmar sus penas y su mente, así como esperar un milagro, ya que sabía muy bien que regresar a Polonia era algo inevitable y eso no estaba dentro de sus opciones.

Mientras la chica corría y caminaba, siempre andaba pensando en la incertidumbre sobre su futuro.

(POV Aria)

Qué voy a hacer ahora, sé que si me quedo sin hacer absolutamente nada aquí, terminaré volviendo a Polonia.

No tengo amigas en Polonia, mis padres no están conmigo.

Mamá espero que me escuches allá en el cielo.

Palermo, odio tu socio, es un puto enfermo.

Serena, Jinora, Ash, Kai, ustedes son las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, sé que cuento con ustedes en lo que pase.

Alain, amor perdóname, no quiero estar lejos…

Así y miles de otros pensamientos que dieron vueltas alrededor de la mente de la peli rosada. En su momento pensó en coger su teléfono celular y llamar a militar. Realizó dicha acción pero para su sorpresa fue él quien la llamó en ese instante.

Buenos días Aria, como va tu dulce día. –Saludo alegremente el militar al otro lado de la línea.

Oh Alain, te iba a llamar ahora mismo. –Saludó por su parte la peli rosada quien estaba sorprendida por la llamada.

Entonces tienes una buena habilidad para la telepatía. –Bromeó Alain.

Aria rió por dicho comentario para luego empezar a hablar con Alain. Ella le comentó que fue despedida de su trabajo como chef en el restaurante árabe, así como el riesgo que tenía de regresar a su país si no encontraba trabajo en las siguientes tres semanas. Es decir, si no conseguía empleo en lo que amaba, significaba empacar maletas para regresar a Varsovia. Además la peli rosada se disculpó con el joven oji azul por aquel comportamiento infantil que tuvo en la discusión contra Miette (disculpas las cuales fueron aceptadas)

Ya veo Aria, siento que hayas perdido tu empleo. –El militar se compadeció de la peli rosada. –Y te perdono, además no fue tu culpa, ella es una loca desquiciada.

Gracias pero la verdad es que no sé qué voy a hacer, siento que que…-Bajó la cabeza la muchacha mostrando un tono desesperado de voz hasta que el francés la interrumpió.

Te puedo ayudar, pero si pones tu mejor disposición. –Dijo Alain alegremente.

En ese instante la polaca estuvo todo oídos para escuchar la ayuda y cooperación que iba a ofrecerle el francés, a fin que la peli rosada pudiera conseguir un empleo estable y duradero. Es decir, donde ella pueda desempeñar sus obras y actividades creativas, así como aportar algo a la sociedad.

 **King Cross, Londres, Reino Unido (10:28 AM)**

En la oficina de una reconocida diseñadora de modas, la peli rosada se vistió rápidamente de manera formal con un pantalón negro y una blusa de color rojo sobrio a fin de dar una buena impresión. Incluso, Alain la acompañaba a fin de recomendarla, así como orientarla para no perderse en su trayecto hacia la oficina.

Llegó el momento de reunirse con la quien sería la diseñadora jefe: Era una mujer de doble nacionalidad (de UK y de Bielorrusia), de pelo color negro, piel clara, ojos entre azules y morados, su edad era unos 37 años (aunque parecía de 20) y vestía un extravagante vestido de color morado con curvas negras.

Valeria Patterson Kavalyova, tenía ya 15 años de experiencia en la compañía de modas que montó, la cual ha mostrado sus diseños en varios países de Europa, Asia y en los Estados Unidos. Incluso trabajaba con el Gobierno Británico en actividades que ella no podía revelar dada la confidencialidad de los mismos. Así mismo, para la suerte de la peli rosada, ella se encontraba en su oficina ya que la peli negra suele viajar bastante, especialmente a París, Roma. Dubái y Nueva York.

Ella se encontraba en una entrevista que duró cerca de cinco horas, pero a diferencia de las demás entrevistas tradicionales de poner pruebas psicotécnicas y cosas así; Valeria decidió poner a prueba la creatividad y pragmatismo de la polaca a partir de exámenes de dibujar, la peli rosada en sus dibujos mostró su corazón y fuerza de voluntad, los cuales fueron reflejados en los diseños, que impresionaron a Valeria de contratarla enseguida.

Aria, estoy muy impresionada de este trabajo, creo que puedes tener muy buena acogida aquí. –Dijo la mujer hacia la peli rosada. –Simplemente es espectacular ¿Dime como aprendiste a realizar este tipo de obra?

Simplemente realizando lo que me gusta. –Respondió humildemente la joven.

Eres muy buena en lo que haces, pero tambien esto me muestra que debes aprender bastante y que debes tener la voluntad de dejarte enseñar y cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí. –Aclaró Valeria.

A la polaca se le dieron todos los lineamientos, así como la información que le puede resultar pertinente para su desempeño, junto con una hoja con los documentos que debía entregar. Una hora después (cerca de las 4 de la tarde) de salir de la oficina de la diseñadora; en la calle, Aria agradece a Alain y ella le da un beso en la mejilla. Alain se sonroja por dicha acción.

Alain, yo te am…aprecio mucho. –Dijo la peli rosada.

Lo mismo mi querida polaca. –Le respondió el militar. –Lo mismo…

Aria, yo te amo mucho… –Pensó el francés.

 **Restaurante** _ **La Mecca,**_ **Londres, Reino Unido. 15 de julio de 2017 (4:23 PM)**

El profesor Clemmont, junto con su hermana Bonnie se encontraban reunidos con las universitarias y el sirio mesero, a fin de compartir un rato, así como comer un postre.

Si bien el encuentro era cordial, se respiraba un ambiente pesado debido a la condición de Ash internado en el hospital, a pesar de su exitosa cirugía y el hecho que no estaba la joven polaca para alegrarlos con sus deliciosos platillos. En fin, era una charla a fin de aumentar los ánimos mientras ahogaban sus penas en las tentaciones del azúcar y compartir de manera mutua.

Este postre está muy rico. –Dijo Bonnie.

Que lo digas hermana. –Mencionó Clemmont. –Serena recuérdame para que son esas flores.

De hecho para apaciguar el lugar. –Dijo la peli miel.

No eran de hecho para entregárselas a…-Habló la japonesa, pero fue interrumpida por su amiga rusa.

Cállate, además es una sorpresa. –Le respondió a punto de reírse.

Serena, sabemos que es para tu amigo en el hospital. –Dijo Bonnie.

Ya has visitado a nuestro amigo varias veces. –Respondió el oji verde esta vez.

No era necesario que hicieras eso Serena. –Reprocho la peli castaña.

Si, lo siento es que me deje llevar por el azúcar. –Bajo el tono de voz de la rusa.

Pero si este plato es lo único que hemos comido de azúcar en este año. –Dijo Jinora.

Es por eso no hay que comer tanta azúcar. –Dijo Clemmont.

Extraño los platos polaco-árabes de Aria. –Asintió la peli miel.

¿Quién es Aria? –Preguntó el profesor.

Es una amiga nuestra que antes trabajaba aquí y cocinaba bastante rico. –Mencionó la peli miel. –Ahora se encuentra desempleada aquí en Londres.

De seguro sabía cocinar. –Dijo Bonnie.

Serena les explicó a los alemanes que sus recetas eran únicas e irrepetibles, quizás las recetas fueron entregadas a los dueños pero el problema era que los actuales chefs de las recetas de comida polaco-árabe no tenían la misma inspiración, dando como resultado que eso se podía saborear en los platos actuales. Y fue despedida por un incidente con una ucraniana hace unos cuantos días.

Creo que no debió dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. –Opinó Clemmont.

¿Kai, podrías hacer que ella regrese? –Preguntó la asiática dulcemente.

Quizás pueda hablar con mis jefes para que entren en razón y dejen regresar a Aria. –Afirmó el sirio, pero con algo de incertidumbre. –Pero la verdad es que lo dudo, así que está en veremos.

Mientras tanto Serena, Kai y Jinora miran de manera simultánea su celular, ya que estaban vibrando mucho viendo un mensaje de Whatsapp que decía lo siguiente por parte de su amiga polaca:

 _Aria: Amigos, pude obtener trabajo, gracias por su apoyo considerable, los quiero mucho, besos, Aria._

Que genial, nuestra amiga por fin pudo obtener un trabajo. –Se alegró Serena.

Si, ya me sentía mal por ella. –Respondió la japonesa.

Me alegro mucho por su amiga. –Dijo la adolescente alemana.

Vaya, sí que es persistente. –Manifestó el profesor.

Los presentes en la mesa comenzaron a hablar sobre la chica polaca y como la habían conocido por unos cuantos minutos. Mientras tanto, Serena se paró de su silla y recogió las flores que llevaba.

Dónde vas Serena. –Mencionó Kai.

A donde más. –Dijo ella alegremente.

Oh sí al hospital. –Se apenó su amigo sirio.

La rusa-francesa se despide de sus amigos para salir del restaurante con dirección hacia el hospital, así como cuidando las flores que lleva para obsequiárselas al azabache para animarlo.

 **Hospital en Brixton, Londres, Reino Unido. 15 de julio de 2017 (5:46 AM)**

Ya en el cuarto del hospital, el joven azabache se encontraba en un prolongado período de reposo, luego que su cirugía saliera con total éxito. Mientras él se recuperaba en la cama, se encontraba en una conversación vía _Skype_ en el celular con su primo Gary Oak, su tío abuelo el profesor y medico Oak y su madre Delia García. Por otra parte el padre de Ash se encontraba en un viaje de negocios en Nueva York buscando atraer más turismo norteamericano a la isla de Cuba.

Los cuatro se encontraban en una conversación muy unida y alegre, puesto que los familiares del cubano herido le estaban dando muestras de apoyo y compasión. Además, debido a la exitosa cirugía, era posible que Ash pudiera caminar en cualquier momento, siempre y cuando sus piernas no se durmieran.

Otro motivo por el cual era gran fuente de alegría, era el hecho que su primo Gary, después de culminar exitosamente sus estudios como médico, fue aceptado por la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Cambridge, en donde todo era cubierto por la institución misma.

Ash, me alegra que por fin tu cirugía haya salido con éxito. –Dijo el profesor Oak muy optimista.

Gracias profesor. –Ash prefería decirle profesor en vez de tío por reconocer su labor, luego dirigió su conversación hacia su primo para felicitarlo.

Que genial que hayas sido aceptado en Cambridge. –Exclamó Ash muy alegre. –Muchos éxitos en tu carrera.

Después fue interrumpido por su madre Delia.

Ash, mi amor, espero que estés bien ahora, yo sé que estaré contigo nuevamente. –Dijo la madre del azabache. –Aquí hice el almuerzo que te gusta tanto comer.

Mamá, me puedo defender en la cocina, pero gracias por tu apoyo. –Se apenó Ash.

No sabes el dolor que tuve cuando me enteré que terminaste herido por una bomba.

Mamá, no te preocupes, gracias a la cirugía tarde o temprano tendré que caminar, y cuando pueda te daré un fuerte abrazo si llegas a visitarme. –Dicho comentario hizo que Delia llorara de felicidad y que se propusiera a visitarlo.

Gary, no dudes en visitarme en Londres cuando estés de vacaciones. –Encaminó Ash hacia su primo.

Te visitaré, no dudes que te voy a visitar.

Después el joven dirigió la conversación hacia el profesor.

Profesor, programe una conferencia con alguna universidad acá en Londres, también puede sorprenderme por acá.

Cuenta con eso sobrino, desde que fui a Canadá a aprender inglés hace unos años, toma que eso sea una realidad.

Los cuatro continuaron con su emotiva conversación online sobre temas de interés familiar, tanto que alejaban la tristeza, así como ver el lado optimista de las cosas. Sin embargo, el profesor Oak tuvo que retirarse debido que lo contactaron de la universidad donde estaba trabajando para la cuestión de un proyecto de salud pública, se despidió de sus familiares y de Ash.

En un instante después mientras estaban hablando, así como el profesor tuvo que retirarse, entró a la habitación donde estaba internado el azabache una bella rubia peli miel conocida por él quien estaba vestida por una elegante blusa de color roja; así mismo, tenía unas flores rosadas que llevaba en sus manos, pero las escondía.

Serena, que alegría. -Habló Ash al ver quien entró a la habitación.

Hola de nuevo Ash. –Sonrió la oji azul.

Quería visitarte nuevamente pero esta vez. –Serena le mostró unas flores que iba a entregarle. –Con un obsequio además de acompañarte.

En cambio, el azabache se sorprendió bastante.

Serena, muchísimas gracias. –Exclamó feliz. –Se supone que los hombres son los que deberían ser detallistas pero bueno…

¿Oye Ash dime con quien estás hablando? –Preguntó Delia. -¿Quién es esa señorita?

Luego Serena estuvo mirando a la pantalla del celular.

Vaya…que pena que no me presente. –Le dijo al azabache en inglés como de costumbre y luego empezó a tartamudear para hablar en español. -… _yo nombre es Serena…y soy rusa y…francesa._ –Habló la peli miel en español con mucha dificultad. Si bien el azabache le había enseñado algo de español, a la bella chica de doble nacionalidad se le dificultaba el idioma.

Mucho gusto soy Delia, Ash no sabía que estabas saliendo con chicas tan lindas. –Respuesta de Delia que lo hizo sonrojar, él le tradujo la respuesta a Serena quien se sonrojó también.

De hecho Delia sabía, en parte que Ash estaba saliendo con amigos, lo que no sabía era el hecho que una mujer estaba al cuidado de él, o más bien un cuidado mutuo.

Ash quisiera hablar con Serena en privado. –Ash sin poner problema le dio el celular a la peli miel, la conversación sería complicada por el hecho que la joven no sabe español de forma fluida, y la madre del azabache maneja ingles con mucha dificultad y muy poca idea sobre el francés o el ruso. Sin embargo, Gary se ofreció como traductor para facilitar la comunicación entre las dos mujeres.

Serena habló con Delia en el pasillo para evitar que Ash supiera el contenido de la conversación, mientras que mantenía un bajo tono de voz para no molestar a los demás pacientes. Dentro de la misma charla empiezan a hablar de cómo conoció al azabache, el desarrollo de su amistad junto con otras personas alrededor del mundo, que ha estado dispuesta de velar por él luego que terminara internado en el hospital luego de las explosiones. Incluso, hablaron de moda y temas de mujeres, temas los cuales hacían que Gary se aburriera o buscara restarle importancia. Así mismo, Delia le encargó a la peli miel la obligación de Ash, así como que él se encargara de ella.

Con mucho gusto. –Dijo la oji azul dispuesta con la tarea de estar con Ash. -¿Qué más puedo hacer por usted señora García?

Quizás me gustaría que tuviesen hijos que hablen español, inglés y ruso. –Dijo Delia alegre, respuesta que hizo reír a Gary y sonrojar a Serena nuevamente.

La chica universitaria regresa a la cama de Ash y ambos se despiden de la familia de él en Cuba.

Luego de haberse despedido de manera educada, ambos comienzan a hablar cada uno, así como Serena aprecia mucho las muestras de afecto que empezó a tener Delia García. Así mismo, la peli miel sentía que la familia del azabache empezaba a recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

Ash, tu madre es tan especial. –Sonrió Serena.

Ella siempre es así, sobre todo con otras mujeres. –Se avergonzó Ash.

No tienes por qué avergonzarte, ella se preocupa por ti, además no tienes por qué estar así. –Afirmó la peli miel.

Serena ¿Podrías ayudarme a acercarme a la orilla de la cama?

Dicha petición hizo que la rusa-francesa quedara en shock porque dudaba si él podía caminar, pero a la vez, sentía también que dentro de su corazón que era la oportunidad de ayudarlo y mover sus piernas luego de estar tanto tiempo internado en el hospital.

Este seguro de esto Ash, es que aún te veo algo débil. –Dudó Serena.

El azabache en cambio sólo le trasmitió una sonrisa a la bella peli miel.

Por supuesto que sí. –Afirmó el latino.

El azabache, con ayuda de ella, se acercaba a la orilla de la cama; sin embargo, Ash se cae de la cama gritando de dolor y la peli miel se preocupa bastante.

Ash. –Gritó la eslava. -¿Te encuentras bien? Toma mi mano.

Tranquila Serena, estoy bien, solo levántame y lucha con todas tus fuerzas para hacerlo.

No te voy a dejar en el piso. –Con motivación la peli miel logra levantar al muchacho extendiéndole la mano.

El azabache se levantó al escuchar los ánimos de su amiga rusa y por fin pudo caminar, acción la cual dio como resultado que ella se sorprendiera, al igual que se alegrara.

Gracias a Dios puedes caminar, es un milagro. –Dicho esto, Serena abraza a Ash luego de estar tanto tiempo en la cama.

Siempre confié en ti, sabía que ninguna bomba podía derrotarte, Ash yo te am…aprecio mucho.

El latino sonrió y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas para expresar que por fin Ash puede caminar, así como el hecho que fue acompañado por la peli miel desde el hospital hasta el apartamento del joven.

 **En alguna parte cerca de Sana'a, Yemen.** **16 de julio de 2017 (5:51 AM)**

Listo, a esa hora haré mi cometido. –Dijo un hombre misterioso en idioma árabe dejando salir su acento británico.

Escucha bien, mata a Valeria y a cualquiera que se meta en tu camino, me comunicaré con Giovanni para avisar el logro, quizás él te pueda recompensar bastante. –Dijo Zaheer fríamente con el contacto obtenido con insurgentes islamistas en Siria.

Será un gran hecho, no dudes de eso. –Sonrió siniestramente el hombre.

 **Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, sin mencionar más, hasta la próxima.**


	8. Terrorismo en la pasarela

**La verdad no sé qué decir con lo que ha pasado últimamente. Primero con referencia al resultado de las votaciones sobre el acuerdo de paz el cual gano el no (yo vote por el SI) pero bueno…**

 **En fin ya hablando en lo que es, aquí dejo la octava parte de mi fic, la verdad es que no me gusta dejar las cosas a media**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, de hecho pertenecen a Nintendo y a Nickelodeon.

 **Advertencia: (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)**

 **2nda Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje.

 **Capítulo 8: Terrorismo en la pasarela**

 **(2 meses después)**

 **Cerca de la Estación de Brixton, Londres, Reino Unido. 23 de septiembre de 2017 (7:59 PM)**

El sirio y la japonesa se encontraban compartiendo en un lugar a solas dentro del apartamento de la japonesa; por otro lado, Kai había llegado cuando la tía de ella Kya aún estaba pero ella se fue al supermercado para hacer las compras, aunque normalmente suele demorarse bastante al hacerlas, además la japonesa se encontraba estudiando cuando había sido sorprendida por la visita del moreno árabe.

Ya en esa tarde, ambos se encontraban hablando, entre tanto Kai intentando tener suerte si llegaba a acostarse con la bella japonesa. Pero antes tenía que intentar ingeniárselas para estar con ella en la cama.

Recuérdame a donde salió tu tía Kya, Jinora –Preguntó el sirio para tener algo más de confianza.

Ella salió de compras, volverá pronto aunque ella siempre se demora en el supermercado. –Mencionó Jinora concentrada en su computadora _Apple,_ junto a una gran cantidad de libros (propios y de la biblioteca de la _LSE_ ) para terminar su informe de los tantos que les mandan a hacer en aquella universidad. –Y cuando se demora, se demora demasiado, quizás llegue a las 9 y media de la noche.

Y por fin, terminé este documento, me parecía tan largo. –Se alivió la japonesa.

¿Serena no te iba a ayudar con tus trabajos de la universidad? –Preguntó el sirio ante la presencia de la amiga peli miel.

Ella termino su parte del trabajo antes que yo por la mañana, se fue al gimnasio, además se dispuso para acompañar a Aria en un ensayo de su trabajo. –Puntualizó Jinora.

La peli miel después de haber terminado sus documentos, se colocó ropa deportiva para ir al gimnasio; así mismo, había recibido un mensaje de Whatsapp de la peli rosada por el mediodía para que ella y los demás la acompañaran; sin embargo, fue únicamente la rusa-francesa quien tuvo disponibilidad ya que Jinora continuaba ocupada con terminar los trabajos escritos, Ash debía trabajar en el restaurante luego de estar incapacitado en el hospital (e incluso lo puso a modo de excusa para no ir puesto que les expresó implícitamente que el evento era cosa de chicas), entre tanto Kai quería visitar a su amiga japonesa para pasar un rato agradable con ella.

¿Cuánto demorara Serena en ese evento con Aria?

Creo que por un buen rato, le pongo unas cuatro horas, además ella está acompañando a nuestra gran amiga en su nuevo trabajo como diseñadora de modas. –Contestó la japonesa de manera optimista.

Me alegra que ese muchacho haya podido ayudar a Aria a conseguir trabajo. –Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

¿Hablas de Alain?

Exacto, si no fuera por él, ella seguiría desamparada en esta ciudad.

Sobre todo porque fue directa con esa loca en aquel día en el restaurante. -Empezó a susurrar la japonesa.

¿No habían terminado?

La verdad es que creo que Alain no quiere pensar en eso ni Aria quiere hablar de la pelea que tuvo con esa loca. –Expresó la asiática. Entre tanto, la japonesa pensó que tenía al apuesto oji verde cerca de ella sin presencia de su tía Kya, así como de su amiga Serena.

Kai, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi cuarto?

Al sirio le empezó a tener un nudo en su garganta al oír el interrogante de la chica peli castaña. Sin dudar, decidió seguir la corriente para acercarse.

El moreno se sentó en la cama, junto con la japonesa para comenzar a hablar cada uno de su vida pero en mayor detalle. Incluso la peli castaña hablaba de su experiencia al trabajar en servicio comunitario cuando era voluntaria en Camboya, de los testimonios de personas víctimas de minas antipersona, así como la bella labor que realizaba dando apoyo emocional y social a esas personas. Así como le comentaba el hecho que les enseñaba karate y lectura para aumentar su confianza en sí mismos.

Eres increíble Jinora. –El sirio halagó a la japonesa. –Enseñando karate en Camboya debió haber sido una gran experiencia.

Gracias, pero el hecho de estar en un país tan pobre como Camboya me ha hecho pensar que somos afortunados, sobre todo tú por el hecho de escapar de un país en guerra. –Dicho esto, la japonesa se abalanzó hacia él para poder abrazarlo.

¿Qué haces Jinora? –Preguntó sobresaltado el muchacho.

Solamente quiero acompañarte, que genial que termine la tarea, pero tú deberías ponerme más tarea. –Dijo la japonesa acercándose al sirio haciendo que este se acueste en la cama, así como acariciando la mejilla derecha del moreno. Él, puso su mano cerca de una de las mejillas de la peli castaña quien se excitó con dicha acción.

¿Estas dispuesta Jinora?

De ahora en adelante llámame Ji ¿Sí? –Le reclamó.

La japonesa quitó la ropa del moreno al igual que este desvistió a la muchacha de origen asiático. Por su parte, ella veía el cuerpo marcado del titulado médico, su miembro viril y los formados brazos; sin embargo para ella, quería ver los ojos de color esmeralda del muchacho.

Kai al mirar el cuerpo de su bella amiga vio que no era el de una japonesa promedio. Normalmente las mujeres japonesas suelen tener un cuerpo bastante delgado, los senos bastante pequeños y las extremidades pueden llegar a parecer palillos, pero este no era el caso de Jinora.

El hecho que Jinora iba al gimnasio y cuidaba su figura la hacía tener un cuerpo con un abdomen plano, con pechos de tamaño considerable, así como brazos y pierdas formadas que no eran ningunos palillos. Así mismo, el olor natural que parecía fresas que era emanado por la joven agradaba mucho a Kai.

El moreno se inclinó para oler el aroma a fresas proveniente del cabello de Jinora, mientras que ella se excitaba y dejaba salir sus fluidos provenientes de su parte más íntima. Con la mano derecha, la japonesa cogió el pene del muchacho para masturbarlo.

Si…dale más Ji…dale más. –Animó Kai.

Él sintió como la mujer cogía su miembro viril y emitía gruñidos de placer, dando como resultado que este fuera en dirección hacia los suaves pechos los cuales acaricio con mucho cuidado a fin de saber cómo se sentía esa parte de su amiga japonesa.

En cambio ella se excito demasiado por la acción, tanto que apretó muy duro el pene del joven al igual que empezó a emitir gemidos, gemidos los cuales apasionaban al muchacho.

Ji, que genial, que increíble. –Se excitó al tope el joven hasta que tuvo un orgasmo.

No seas tímido, ven, sólo ven…-Sonrió la peli castaña.

La frase de ella hizo que el muchacho acercara su cara hacia los pezones de la muchacha a fin de morderlos y excitar aún más a la japonesa. Así como suaves caricias que hacía el moreno hacia el suave cuerpo de la mujer. Además, él sentía como la piel de la muchacha estaba muy bien cuidada, pero tenía cierto apego por cómo se sentía la piel de los senos de la mujer.

Jinora sentía como sus fluidos salían de su vagina, al igual que quería que el moreno chupara aún más sus pezones ya que sentía como el placer invadía su cuerpo.

El oji esmeralda pensó que podrían ya unirse en uno solo, es decir colocar su parte más íntima en la vagina de la joven; sin embargo, ella tuvo miedo y no se quiso acercar. En otras palabras Jinora parecía arrepentirse de lo que sería un momento a solas de placer con Kai.

¿Qué pasa Jinora? Por qué retrocediste. –Preguntó Kai pero la joven japonesa asintió.

No sé, creo que preferí mejor el hecho de explorar nuestros cuerpos, pero aún sigo en la universidad, no puedo tener hijos aún. –Comentó la japonesa acariciando el formado pecho del oji esmeralda.

Pero eres la mujer más grandiosa que he conocido en mi vida, además esta fue tu idea.

No es eso, es el hecho que podemos continuar en una relación y tener sexo de vez en cuando pero la verdad es que…no…podemos ser padres…tú tienes tus planes, yo tengo los míos… –Explicó la peli castaña.

Tienes miedo que la responsabilidad de tener hijos te agobie aún más. Entiendo Ji, no tengo ningún problema con eso. –Manifestó el moreno dando un dulce beso en la frente de la joven, así como acariciando sus mejillas para luego para mirar sus dulces ojos marrones.

Ambos se encontraban en el punto máximo del placer que apenas pudieron mirarse entre sí.

Te amo Kai. –Sonrió la japonesa.

Yo a ti mi flor. –Le respondió.

Kai dio un dulce beso a su novia y luego quería recostarse más; sin embargo, el acto de amor de ambos fue interrumpido por una llamada de emergencia por parte de Serena. Jinora coge su celular para contestar.

Dime Serena. –La peli castaña estuvo hablando con su amiga quien le dijo que llamara a la policía y que se encontraba bien. Así mismo le contó sobre un negativo incidente que sucedió en ese instante.

¿Pasa algo malo Ji?

Sólo cámbiate, vamos a King Cross.

O sea que el sexo se acabó. –Se desilusionó Kai.

Habrá más sexo cuando sepamos qué les pasó a nuestras amigas. –Afirmó la peli castaña. –Ahora vístete, vamos a King Cross con Serena y Aria.

.

.

.

 **Una hora antes**

 **King Cross, Londres, Reino Unido. 23 de septiembre de 2017 (6:41 PM)**

Las dos mujeres provenientes de Europa del Este se encontraban hablando de cuestiones de moda, temas generales de la organización del evento así como temas de actualidad; mientras estaban en un asiento preferencial en el cual podían ver bastante bien la pasarela donde desfilarían las modelos, al igual que se podía ver el gran buffet de las personas invitadas al evento.

Vaya que hay mucha gente. –Observó la peli miel.

Exacto, y eso que esto es solamente un ensayo, Valeria hará sus observaciones junto con varios invitados provenientes de Nueva York, Roma, París y Dubái. –Explicó la peli rosada. –Además, el evento principal será en París, como quisiera estar en París.

O sea tendrás que viajar a París, suena increíble. –Dijo la peli miel. –Me saludas a mi familia que tengo por allá.

De hecho no, Valeria es quien viaja, yo me quedo acá en la oficina creando nuevas ideas. –Aclaró Aria alegremente. -Por otro lado dime por qué Ash no quiso venir a acompañarte, de seguro no iba a rechazar que te acompañara, además hay buena comida.

Según él, tenía que trabajar en el restaurante. –Dijo Serena. –Pero mi intuición dice que no quiso acompañarme porque decía que esto lo iba a dormir.

Hombres…-Rió la polaca.

Si…así son…-Dijo Serena.

Hablando de hombres, ¿cómo te llevas con Alain? Tengo entendido que él te ayudo a conseguir este trabajo. –La pregunta de la peli miel hizo ruborizar a la polaca.

Sí he...h estado con él, incluso saliendo con él. –Confeso sonrojada la bella polaca.

No me digas. –Se sorprendió la peli miel. –No puedo creer que aquel militar que viste en el restaurante aquel día de tu pelea fue quien te llevo a este trabajo.

Ni me recuerdes ese día, pero gracias por denunciarla. –La peli rosada frunció el ceño. –Pero sí, el mismo.

Gracias. –Dijo alegremente la rusa-francesa. -Además él y la loca esta terminaron su relación.

Quizás deba empezar a aprender francés. –Rió la peli rosada ante el comentario de su amiga.

Cuenta conmigo, además de ruso, se francés a la perfección quizás te de unas clases. –Sonrió la joven de doble nacionalidad para empezar a hablar en francés. – _Je te peux aider avec la langue française._ (Traducción: Te puedo ayudar con el idioma francés).

Muchas gracias. –Dicho esto, la peli rosada abrazó a Serena como muestra de su gratitud.

Oigan chicas, no olviden que va a empezar el desfile. –Dijo Valeria quien se acercó para sentarse junto a las dos jóvenes luego de darse cuenta que empezó el desfile al dejar de mirar su celular de alta gama de marca _Apple_ , modelo 6, con quien estaba hablando con el Monsieur Pierre, Madame Diantha y Monsieur Zuko, quienes eran diseñadores expertos que no pudieron venir al ensayo debido a cuestiones de fuerza mayor.

Claro que sí. –Aria se alegró al ver el desfile y como el trabajo da sus frutos por primera vez.

El desfile mostró un ensayo que mostro esplendor y alegría que se observaba a partir de la organización, pragmatismo, carácter, etc; provenientes de Valeria, Aria y el staff de la organización. Por un tiempo, el evento transcurrió con total normalidad como cualquier evento de desfile de modas de muy alto nivel, pero se escuchó un grito proveniente de los asientos de arriba que interrumpió la actividad.

 _¡Allahu Akbar!_ –Gritó un hombre armado vestido de naranja junto con otras frases en idioma árabe que empezó a disparar a quemarropa a los presentes, dando como resultado que todos los presentes huyeran despavoridos, una buena cantidad de heridos y daños materiales resultado de los disparos.

Valeria sin mediar palabra corrió con todas sus fuerzas y oprimió un botón en uno de sus brazaletes para avisar a las fuerzas especiales que vinieran inmediatamente. Entre tanto, las dos jóvenes salieron del lugar en dirección a fin que el hombre armado no las atacara.

Incluso se podía ver un francotirador que estaba disparando a todos que intentaban escapar por la salida principal, pero este decidió esfumarse con rumbo desconocido en las calles de Londres.

El tiroteo dejo daños materiales y heridos, pero la cifra de muertos aún se encuentra en incertidumbre por la cantidad de sangre y cadáveres que impregnaban el aire. Por otra parte, varios avisaron a la policía del tiroteo generado por un hombre armado.

El sujeto estuvo disparando por un buen rato hasta que decidió retirarse al empezar a escuchar la sirena de las patrullas de policía; así como una advertencia de los agentes que iban a entrar al edificio.

Mientras tanto, la mujer rusa y la polaca corrían con todas sus fuerzas por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso del edificio para evitar que el hombre armado las matara. Subieron por unas escaleras pero Aria terminó cayendo al piso quedando a merced del terrorista.

Ahhhh, -La peli rosado se cayó al piso tropezándose.

¡Aria! –Gritó la peli miel.

Corre, -Pidió la polaca. La bella joven de doble nacionalidad decidió correr y esconderse en un cuarto porque sabía que si paraba para ayudar a su amiga, corría el riesgo de ser asesinada.

Corre, no te preocupes por mí. –Gritó para luego sentarse de rodillas así como poner su frente en alto.

Serena bloqueo la puerta con una silla tipo oficina, para luego sentarse arrodillada y esperar un milagro para que su amiga no le pasara nada malo. En cambio Aria estaría dispuesta a enfrentar al hombre armado pero usando las palabras a fin de persuadirlo y ganar algo de tiempo con los riesgos que eso implica.

Para colmo de males, el terrorista estaba muy cerca de las dos jóvenes a punto de disparar a quemarropa nuevamente pero fue persuadido por el bello rostro de la polaca, así como por una frase que ella recitó:

'' _Que Dios (Allah) te bendiga y todo sea prosperidad y paz para traer el brillo de la luz de justicia''_. Frase que sacó de uno de los tantos libros que ella había leído.

(Nota del autor: desde esta parte les recomiendo que escuchen la canción _Oceana - Put Your Gun Down_ )

No parece que seas un estorbo para Zaheer. -Dijo el terrorista con un perfecto inglés con acento británico en un tono educado.

¿Quién es Zaheer? –Pregunto disuasivamente.

Eso no te concierne, además para ser una muchacha tan bonita eres muy inteligente para que lo preguntes.

Pues…gracias… -Mencionó la polaca tranquilamente.

Aria sabía muy bien que debía mirarlo de frente, no hacer movimientos bruscos ni gritar pues corría el alto riesgo de ser asesinada. Además estuvo persuadiendo, sin querer al terrorista con solo mirarlo a los ojos y manteniendo la calma, así como no decir cosas que terminaran alterándolo. El sujeto se veía un poco más calmado, le habló a la muchacha sobre la situación en Siria y Medio Oriente, la falta de oportunidades de los jóvenes en esa región, así como la lucha contra los ''regímenes''. Así mismo, decidió no matar a la muchacha a pesar que tienen diferentes dogmas y puntos de vista.

Te perdonare la vida pero con una condición. –Dijo el hombre armado mirando de manera enferma a la polaca.

¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó ella empezando a alzar la voz y observó en los ojos del terrorista la misma mirada que había visto hace mucho cuando estaba con Aleksander, el socio de Palermo.

Jamás he visto una muchacha tan bonita cerca de mí. –Se excitó el terrorista.

No me digas que…

¿Qué tal si…? –Dicho esto, el hombre dejó su arma a un lado en el piso para comenzar a acariciar las bellas piernas de la joven luego con dirección a la parte más íntima de ella.

¿Pero qué estás haciendo?…no…por favor deja…-Gritó Aria impotente. –Deja de hacer eso imbécil, eres un idiota.

Déjame tocarte, para que te vuelvas una verdadera mujer…

La peli rosada hizo una patada involuntaria que golpeó los genitales del terrorista haciendo que se cayera al piso porque ella no se iba a dejar abusar ni se iba a dejar a manosear, pero dicha acción hizo que el hombre entrara en cólera y cogiera su arma para golpear a la mujer con esta.

¡Ahora si te voy a matar por tu insensatez! –Grito el terrorista enfurecido con algo de dolor. ¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto!

Con el arma de largo calibre apunto y la colocó en frente de la peli rosada. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos.

¡Ahora si vas a pagar! –Empezó a enfadarse aún más y a preparar su arma.

Aria se quedó pensando en ese lapso de segundo que ya eran sus últimos momentos y se quedó pensando en que nunca pudo estar mucho más cerca de Alain a pesar que esté le ayudo a conseguir trabajo, que ahora podía tener amigas tan sinceras como Jinora y Serena, tener amigos que son verdaderos musulmanes como Kai y latinos como Ash; al igual que su oportunidad de estar lejos de su abuela pero parecía más bien que estaría más cerca de sus padres.

Disfruta tus últimos momentos de tu….

Se oyó un disparo ensordecedor pero no proveniente del arma del terrorista, sino de un misterioso salvador que estaba a unos cinco metros de la polaca y el peligroso hombre armado quien recibió el impacto de bala en la cabeza y murió en el acto, dando como resultado que derramara una gran cantidad de sangre en el piso, así como la cabeza quedara totalmente destrozada.

¡No Aria! No por favor, Dios que aún esté bien –Pensó la peli miel con lágrimas saliendo de su escondite, con sus ojos cubiertos por sus manos, detrás de una puerta. –Que esté bien, que esté bien.

.

.

.

¡Alain! –Se sorprendió la peli rosada al ver quien era su héroe, quien estaba vestido enteramente como militar y portaba un arma de alto calibre.

Gracias a Dios que te encuentras bien, -Dicho esto, el francés retiró su arma para dar un fuerte abrazo a la peli rosada.

Me alegra que me hayas salvado, si no fuera por ti, sería otra historia. –Dijo con total alegría Aria.

De nada Aria. –Luego los ojos azules del joven se enfocaron en el cadáver del terrorista. –Al parecer paso a menores, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos….Aria…gracias a Dios que te encuentras bien.

Alain te quiero mucho, me salvaste la vida, no sé cómo pagarte, además que alejes esa arma de mí. –Afirmó Aria al ver el instrumento que segó la vida del terrorista.

Disculpa. –El francés desactivó su arma y la colocó en su espalda. –No sé, puede ser que te invite a algún restaurante mexicano cerca de aquí, pero tendría que regresar esta arma en la sede de las fuerzas especiales.

Por otra parte, te ves tan guapo con ese traje de militar. –Menciono Aria quien hizo sonrojar al francés.

La verdad es que ese vestido te queda también. –Sonrió Alain, quien abrazo cuidadosamente a la mujer polaca y estuvo a punto de besarla hasta que la peli miel interrumpió el momento.

Oigan me encuentro aquí. –Interrumpió Serena a la vez que saludó al muchacho y quien luego se asqueo al ver el cadáver del terrorista con la cabeza destrozada.

Ay qué horror, -La muchacha rusa-francesa dijo con expresión de miedo y asco al verlo.

Serena, que sorpresa que te encuentras bien, gracias a Dios. –Sonrió Alain.

Si me alegra que todos estemos bien. –Puntualizó la rusa para luego mirar el arma con algo de miedo. -Pero por qué no mejor nos acompañas a nosotras dos, dejas esa arma en su lugar y quizás vamos a tomar una limonada de coco. –Mencionó la peli miel acercándose a Aria para abrazarla alegremente al percatarse que se encuentra bien.

Si, ya la situación está fuera de peligro, pero recuerden que los terroristas pueden atacar en cualquier momento. –Dijo el joven de ojos azules.

Por poco te mata ese sujeto, Aria ¿en qué estabas pensando? –Reprendió la peli miel.

Dejémonos de críticas y llamemos a nuestros amigos por el hecho que nos encontramos sin ningún tipo de daño. –Afirmó Aria.

¿La limonada tendrá que esperar cierto? –Preguntó Alain.

Guarda esa arma en su lugar y hablamos. –Puntualizó la peli miel quien sacó su celular para llamar a Jinora.

Serena llama a su amiga, quien estaba disfrutando un momento extremadamente agradable con el sirio, pero fueron interrumpidos por la llamada por medio de la cual explicó el momento de angustia en King Cross; así mismo, les comento que fueran enseguida.

Por su parte, la peli rosada se contactó con Ash para la misma cuestión.

 **(** _ **La Mecca**_ **, Esa misma noche)**

El azabache se encontraba trabajando en el restaurante barriendo el piso hasta que recibió una llamada de la polaca en la cual explicaba que hubo un tiroteo, que tanto ella como la peli miel se encontraban bien y se encontraban fuera de riesgo, también le sugirió que se encontraran en la oficina de la Policía. En ese instante, hubo noticias de última hora que se observaron en el televisor principal del restaurante.

 _BBC: En las últimas horas se registró un tiroteo en una conocida entidad de diseño y modas localizada en King Cross a las 7 de la noche. La policía confirma que el atacante fue abatido por las fuerzas especiales. Más información en breve._

Sin mediar palabra, el azabache le pidió a Mako y a Bolin que por motivos de urgencia terminar la jornada laboral de hoy para ir hacia la Oficina de la Policía a fin de encontrarse con sus amigas. Ambos se lo permitieron porque sabía que el restaurante iba a culminar su jornada.

.

.

.

 **Cerca al Puerto. Catania, Italia (23 de septiembre de 2017) (9:38 PM)**

En la Ciudad de Catania, localizada en el este de la isla italiana de Sicilia, se encontraba Miette quien estaba buscando información e interrogando personas desde hace dos meses para saber del paradero de esbirros de Giovanni, o el Giovanni mismo; por otro lado, se ha reunido un sinfín de veces con los policías de la ciudad.

Si bien las reuniones eran productivas, no recibía evidencias o alguna información relevante, es decir durante esos dos meses que apenas ha podido encontrar información para mantenerse en el trabajo, pero aún hacía falta algo más de esfuerzo si quería vivir cómodamente en Roma en vez de la sucia y deprimente pensión que tenía en Catania.

Esa noche, la ucraniana estaba a punto de regresar a su pensión donde se alojaba en la ciudad de Sicilia con los pensamientos sobre su trabajo, las rabietas que expresó con los policías en Catania sobre sus cuestionamientos de acabar con la corrupción que había entre ellos, que ellos lo único que hacían era comer hasta atiborrarse, la sucia pensión en donde vivía que limpiaba y se ensuciaba rápidamente. E incluso también que no soportaba el hecho que su ex novio Alain este posiblemente saliendo con Aria en Londres, especialmente porque la peli azul vigilaba el perfil en redes sociales del francés, no encontraba alguna foto con ella pero la peli azul lo presentía.

(POV Miette)

Esos malditos hijos de puta corruptos que no tienen nada que hacer en la policía, si fuera su jefe los tendría como ratones enjaulados.

Aria, si te vuelvo a ver con mi amado juro que te mato, juro que dejaré tu vagina estéril para que no tengas hijos con él.

Si capturo al cabrón de Giovanni, sé que si te encuentro podré lograr mi cometido y vivir cómodamente en Roma.

Otro ataque terrorista en Londres, ojala que a Aria la hayan matado esos locos.

Siento que me están persiguiendo…-Pensó la peli azul al ver detrás un _Lamborgini_ de alta gama de color rojo que parecía perseguirla lentamente.

Empezó a caminar rápido pero se percató que el lujoso automóvil se movía un poco más rápido.

Sin mediar palabra, la ucraniana corrió con todas sus fuerzas por unos 10 minutos pero se tropezó con las baldosas de la calle cerca de un callejón, gateando hacia este pero fue alcanzada por las dos personas que estaban en ese auto _Lamborgini_ quienes se bajaron del carro para retenerla y no dejaron que se parara del suelo de la calle ya que los dos secuaces la estaban encañonando con sus pistolas.

Buenas noches, así que tú eres la agente que está arruinando mis planes de mi jefe. –Dijo la mujer peli negra de nombre Amelia.

¿Quién eres? De seguro eres una puta esclava de Giovanni. –Respondió Miette.

Dejémonos de cháchara, porque sé que no eres más que una agente de Interpol que la mandaron a comer mierda en esta ciudad cierto. –Sonrió siniestramente la mano derecha del mafioso.

A comer mierda serás tú. –La oji marrón intentó reprenderla con su arma de dotación pero fue detenida por los dos guardaespaldas armados quienes apuntaron más a la muchacha peli azul.

Ah ah ah ah, vamos a ser más diplomáticos y calmarnos ¿sí? –Amelia dijo que no con su dedo índice para persuadir la situación.

¿Dime trabajas para Giovanni? –Preguntó Miette.

Y si digo que no…además Giovanni es un gran amigo mío, lo conozco desde que estuve con él en la Universidad cuando se graduó de ingeniero y yo de finanzas hace muchísimos años. –Puntualizó la peli negra.

Amelia le hablo que era la mano derecha de Giovanni, así como la que era la encargada de lavar dinero producto del tráfico de migrantes y el narcotráfico. Así mismo, la arrogante muchacha estuvo a punto de reducir duramente con Miette a fin de desmoralizarla y no dejar rastro de ella. Entre tanto, Miette estaba intentando la manera de zafarse de esa situación para tratar de vivir para contarlo, sobre todo a su jefe Máximo.

Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones con estos sujetos. –Intentó persuadir la agente de Interpol, pero parecía que Amelia le quería seguir el juego.

Ya lo he hecho, además puedo tener cualquier hombre cuando se me pegue la gana, incluso con mi jefe. –Le respondió agresivamente.

Mínimo eres una resentida sin nada de vacaciones. -La ucraniana de pelo azul frunció el ceño.

Quien habla de resentida cuando vives carcomida por el miedo y la corrupción ahora mismo en esta mugrosa ciudad. –Las palabras de Amelia hicieron eco, aún más cuando ella pateó el estómago de Miette y su cara.

Tu…eres…no eres un ser humano, eres un monstruo…-Mencionó agonizando la agente quien tenía la nariz sangrando e hizo intentos de gritar lo más fuerte que podía al igual que intentar mirarla a los ojos para ver si intentaba salir de esa situación, cosa que era muy poco probable con tres personas armadas que la rodeaban.

Gracias. –Dijo Amelia sarcásticamente.

¿Ya puedo acabar con ella? –Dijo uno de los secuaces de Amelia a punto de disparar.

Sabes que…mejor lo hago yo. –Afirmó la arrogante peli negra portando un arma que le entregó un secuaz hace unas horas.

El sicario simplemente retrocedió para darle paso a Amelia, quien apretó el gatillo de su pistola para enseguida dispararle a Miette en su cara y así acabar con su vida para que no se entrometiera en sus asuntos de una vez por todas. El cuerpo de la peli azul termino tendido en el suelo y había un charco de sangre cerca de su cabeza.

Ya se murió una agente, solo falta esos cobardes que se encuentran en Londres. –Mencionó uno de los sicarios.

Bueno, paso a mayores. –Dijo el otro hombre al ver el cadáver en el suelo.

¡No se queden ahí parados! –Gritó enfurecida Amelia. –Limpien la sangre y métanla en una bolsa, no quiero evidencias en este sitio.

Los matones y guarda espaldas de ella siguieron su orden, se llevaron el cadáver de Miette, lo metieron a una bolsa para guardarlo en la parte trasera del carro así como limpiaron la sangre derramada en el suelo de la calle para eliminar toda evidencia del hecho. Llegaron rápidamente a una vía con vista al mar, arrojaron el cadáver al agua; sin embargo se percataron de unas sirenas que se oían de lejos.

Mierda, es la policía, alejémonos de aquí. –Gritó uno de los secuaces de Amelia.

Corran inútiles al auto, muevan su culo al carro, no sean unos cabrones. –Gritó la Amelia misma.

La mano derecha de Giovanni y sus secuaces escaparon en el lujoso automóvil sin dejar rastro de sangre o muestras que implicaran el crimen; sin embargo, había diminutas muestras de la sangre de Miette en aquel callejón que fueron recolectadas por investigadores forenses de la policía en Catania que llegaron unas dos horas después al ser llamados por testigos que escucharon un fuerte sonido de disparo, al igual que gritos de mujer. Mientras tanto, el cadáver de la peli azul terminaba hundiéndose en las gélidas aguas del Mar Mediterráneo.

 **Hasta un próximo capítulo.**

 **Bye**


	9. Las investigaciones del caso

**Hola a todos y a todas, aquí vengo con el noveno capítulo el cual empieza a agudizarse más las cosas, Miette muere, Aria casi la matan pero es salvada por su amado y Serena ahora se encuentra asustada y con mucha incertidumbre sobre lo que pueda pasar después, en especial por su ''amigo'' Ash.**

 **Just Enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, de hecho pertenecen a Nintendo y a Nickelodeon. Tampoco soy dueño del nombre de la cadena de noticias BBC, la cual le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y las noticias son de carácter ficticio.

 **Advertencia: (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)**

 **Advertencia 2: OCs en el capítulo para darle coherencia a la misma.**

 **Capítulo 9: Las Investigaciones del caso.**

 **King Cross, Londres, Reino Unido. 23 de septiembre de 2017 (9:27 PM)**

 _BBC: En las últimas horas se registró un tiroteo en una reconocida entidad de diseño y modas localizada en King Cross a las 7 de la noche, hora de Londres. La policía confirma que el atacante principal fue abatido por las fuerzas especiales. Hasta el momento se contabilizan 31 muertos y 70 heridos, 6 en estado de gravedad. Testigos afirman que el supuesto atacante gritó en árabe y emitió otras frases relacionadas con el conflicto en Siria, de acuerdo con asistentes al evento que lograron entender lo que decía. Incluso se habla de un supuesto segundo hombre armado quien acompañó al principal perpetrador. El video donde se muestra al hombre armado, ya se encuentra en manos de los entes de investigación._

Las patrullas de policía, ambulancias, fuerzas especiales británicas desplegadas desde helicópteros, oficiales de las embajadas de las nacionalidades de las personas heridas y muertas en el tiroteo y bomberos, así como grupos de periodistas se encontraban en frente de la entrada de la reconocida oficina de modas a fin de atender a los heridos para llevarlos a los hospitales más cercanos, recoger testimonios y recolectar los cuantos cadáveres que dejo el tiroteo. Además, empezaban a llegar familiares desesperados por el destino de sus seres queridos al igual que se veía mucha gente entrando en llanto.

Dawn y la oficial Jenny les ordenaron que atendieran la situación en King Cross a fin de recolectar información sobre lo acontecido. Mientras tanto, Ash, Jinora y Kai, estaban esperando que sus amigas se encontraran bien, mientras que Alain, Aria y Serena estaban a punto de salir del edificio en unos cuantos minutos.

Espero que nuestras amigas se encuentren bien. –Dijo el azabache que estaba fuera del edificio ya que el mismo había sido demarcado por cinta de ' _'Police line do not cross''._

Primero Ash, ahora ellas, esto no puede estar pasando. –Dijo el oji esmeralda algo desconsolado.

No te preocupes amor, yo sé que ellas estarán bien, además fue solamente un hombre armado en vez de cinco bombas. –Aseguró la japonesa quien recibió un abrazo del muchacho.

Gracias por tu apoyo Jinora. –Dijo Kai quien luego el latino le toco su hombro para consolarlo.

Tranquilo Kai, sé que a ellas no les hayan pasado nada malo. –Mencionó animando el azabache a los presentes. –Y Jinora, sé que ellas saldrán bien sin nada que temer.

Los muchachos empezaron a esperar que salieran sus amigas, pero no esperaban que estuvieran en compañía del militar francés quien las estaba escoltando. Particularmente a Aria quien el militar la acompañaba de brazos.

Alain, que sorpresa. –Menciono Ash contento quien rápidamente lo saludo, pero vio que la peli miel fue directamente hacia el azabache para abrazarlo.

Ash, no sabes el miedo que tuve en ese lugar, tuve mucho miedo que no me volvieras a ver. –Empezó a llorar Serena.

Calma Serena, estoy aquí, gracias al cielo no te paso nada, que bueno que no terminaste en el hospital como yo. –Animó Ash.

No digas eso Ash, además el día de tu cumpleaños…no quería perdérmelo. –Respondió Serena.

El cumpleaños del cubano era dentro de unos cuantos días y para la peli miel era la mejor oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo ama desde que lo conoció, así como lo mucho que se preocupó por él cuando estaba internado en el hospital por cuenta de una bomba.

Aria, que genial que no te ha pasado nada. –Dijo la asiática quien la abrazó en compañía de Kai, o sea un triple abrazo.

Si, lo mismo, por fin los veo nuevamente…no saben el miedo que tenía allá dentro…-Empezó a entristecerse Aria. Enseguida el militar la miró directamente a sus ojos rojizos claros.

Aria, responde, ya te encuentras bien, recuerda que aún sigues viva. –Dijo el francés.

¡Ay Alain! No sabes cómo me siento. –Empezó a alzar la voz. -No es por tener un arma cerca sino por…bueno…la verdad que…-Empezó a respirar hondo la peli rosada. –A hablar sobre falta de oportunidades y que ese hombre era alguien desamparado.

O sea era alguien que buscaba un buen futuro pero su corazón se oscureció. –Dijo el militar.

¿Estuviste cerca del terrorista? –Preguntó la japonesa con algo de miedo. –Debió ser muy escalofriante.

No solo fue escalofriante, también era aterrador, sobre todo al ver su mirada, me recordó de alguien que la verdad quiero olvidar para siempre, así como el miedo y... –Comentó Aria algo alterada por la situación para luego estar cerca del militar acariciando su brazo. –Pero si no fuera por Alain, estaría más que muerta.

Pues sí, pero solo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber Aria, además aún eres muy joven para morir. –Comentó el francés.

Creí que habías muerto amiga. –Dijo la peli miel algo entristecida jugando con el pelo rosado de la polaca.

Debió ser un momento terrible Aria. –Se puso compasivo el oji esmeralda.

¿Qué más dijo? –Preguntó algo curioso el azabache.

Dijo sobre la guerra en Siria al igual que…

En ese momento, la conversación de la peli rosada con sus amigos fue interrumpida por una llamada por las presentes oficiales quienes le hicieron una corta entrevista sobre su testimonio del atentado, teniendo en cuenta que ella trabaja en las oficinas de Valeria.

Qué pena con usted señorita, pero nos podría nos podría decir algo más sobre su encuentro cercano con ese sujeto ¿Si hablo algo sobre su afiliación? –Preguntaba Dawn quien tenía evidencias de varios testigos quienes vieron que el terrorista la perseguía en esos momentos anteriores.

Ese sujeto me hablo en claro inglés y me hablo sobre Siria, Irak y eso, pero no me dijo nada de ningún grupo, solo sé que se refería a un tal Zaheer. –Explicó la polaca.

Zaheer…ummmmm… ¿Qué más dijo ese tipo? –Preguntó la oficial Jenny.

Más nada sino que luego…empezó…a…lo siento no puedo explicarlo…-Empezó a sollozar la joven polaca. –No puedo, me sentiré como una inútil…

No llores, gracias al Señor que no te pasó nada malo. –Dijo la agente Dawn tocando el hombro de la peli rosada. –Además mínimo debes tener personas que se preocuparon mucho por ti.

Fue un milagro que no te haya asesinado. –Le dijo la agente Jenny a la peli rosada.

La peli rosada estaba dando su testimonio a la policía sobre su experiencia cercana a la muerte al casi ser baleada por el terrorista; sin embargo, al momento que periodistas intentan acercarse a ella, se niega a dar su testimonio, ya que no quiere ganar protagonismo en las noticias, al igual que prefiere mantener su nombre en el anonimato y trabajar sin tantas presiones provenientes de la sociedad.

Lo siento señores periodistas, no quiero manchar mi buen nombre, ni tampoco quiero que se enteren de lo que pasó ahí dentro. –Argumentó la peli rosada elevada de tono, pero guardaba cierto trauma con lo sucedido.

Los periodistas de la BBC así como de otros medios serios respetaron su decisión ya que hacer reportajes sin el consentimiento de las personas iba en contra de sus principios. Sin embargo, varios periodistas de medios sensacionalistas y parcializados hicieron caso omiso de la petición de la joven polaca.

Díganos su experiencia señorita. –Comentó uno de ellos.

Como le pareció su encuentro con el supuesto hombre armado. –Preguntó otro.

¿Tenía barba el terrorista? –Preguntó otro periodista acosándola.

¿Tuvo sexo con el terrorista? –Aria al escuchar esa pregunta tuvo una sensación de asco.

Señores, por favor, no quiero dar declaraciones a la prensa sobre lo ocurrido. –Intentó persuadir la peli rosada.

Los sujetos empezaron a acosarla con más preguntas que hicieron que Aria estuviese a punto de gritar. No obstante, fueron detenidos por una periodista vestida con botas marrones, pantalón negro, blusa roja, piel clara, junto con un resaltable mechón de pelo y ojos verdes quién era periodista de la BBC y cuyo nombre era Alexa.

Esa no es la labor de un periodista con ética y moral, –Reprochó enormemente Alexa quien estaba indignada con la acción de aquellas personas. –Deberían tener vergüenza y dejarse de llamar periodistas, esa joven merece privacidad y ustedes la están acosando.

Oyeron a la muchacha, por favor alejen sus cámaras, no queremos que violen la decisión de la joven. –Dijo la oficial Jenny tratando de alejar a aquellos periodistas.

Aquellos periodistas de medios sensacionalistas se retiraron con mucha frustración porque sería la mayor noticia del momento. En cambio los trabajadores de la BBC decidieron cubrir los testimonios de otras personas quienes parecían que querían dar su testimonio de los hechos.

 **20 minutos después.**

La agente Dawn le ofreció a los jóvenes a llevarlos a casa sanos y salvos dado que el transporte público y el _Underground_ se encontraba cerrado debido a los rumores de un segundo atacante quien había escapado con rumbo desconocido, y que estaba siendo perseguidos por las fuerzas especiales británicas.

Los presentes en la patrulla estaban hablando naturalmente, especialmente Alain y las agentes de policía quienes ya se conocían hace un buen rato. Así mismo, Dawn comentaba que conocía a Alexa y mencionaba que ella era una buena periodista sin ninguna mancha en su trayectoria profesional en la BBC.

Esos periodistas sensacionalistas siempre son unos idiotas, siempre quieren publicar banalidades y no tienen en cuenta la intimidad y dignidad de las personas. –Comentó la oficial Jenny. –Lo bueno es que Alexa es una buena persona y no mete las narices íntimas de las personas, la conozco desde hace rato.

Esos amarillistas no tenían nada mejor que hacer y me abordaron a mí para darles carne fresca. –Comentó la peli rosada. –Pero no me dejé amedrentar, sabía que esos tipos eran unos ridículos sin nada mejor que hacer.

Así se habla amiga. –Dijo el sirio. –Debes saber que esos pendejos lo único que querían eran acosarte.

Sin mencionar que había uno que tenía cara de querer tener sexo contigo. –Dijo el azabache, comentario el cual fue reprendido por Serena con un mini coscorrón a la cabeza del latino.

Ash ¿Qué clase de comentarios son esos? Respeta a nuestra amiga. –Dijo.

Perdona Aria si respondí mal. –Se disculpó Ash sobándose la cabeza como consecuencia del golpe de la peli miel.

De hecho dijiste la verdad Ash, esos tipos parecían enfermos. –Respondió la peli rosada.

Tranquila Aria, ahora estamos aquí sanos y salvos, lejos por ahora de los terroristas y los acosadores. –Mencionó Jinora.

Por ahora Ji…por ahora. –Dijo el sirio.

Mientras continuaban el trayecto a casa en la patrulla de Dawn, la radio se encontraba emitiendo las siguientes noticias las cuales llamaron la atención de los presentes en el vehículo.

 _BBC: Noticia de última hora. Una de las detectives implicadas en la investigación para capturar a Giovanni Zajov; Miette Dyachenko fue asesinada en la ciudad de Catania, al sur de Italia. Según informan las autoridades italianas es posible que sicarios pertenecientes a la organización criminal ucraniana fueran los responsables en el hecho, hasta el momento se están llevando las investigaciones del caso._

Joder, ahora sí que mataron a Miette. –Se sobresaltó la agente oji azul mientras ella conducía.

Al parecer la mafia se la comió viva y la volvió mierda. –Comentó la oficial Jenny.

Pobrecita, la verdad no le guardo rencor, pero me parece que ella no merecía morir. –Comentó la peli rosada.

No puedo creer que esa sea la misma muchacha que peleó contigo Aria en el restaurante aquel día. –Dijo Jinora.

Quería deshacerme de ella pero esa no es la manera de deshacerse de alguien. –Pensó el guapo francés.

Esa mafia si es tan mala como los terroristas. –Mencionó Kai.

Ni que lo digas muchacho. –Respondió la oficial Jenny. –Ellos no estarán contentos con tener plata y lujos, sino con eliminar a quien sea en su camino.

 _BBC: En otras noticias, de acuerdo con la investigación adelantada sobre el atentado en Picadilly en Junio, al igual que las hipótesis planteada sobre el tiroteo registrado en King's Cross fueron planeados por el grupo_ _Jadmud Al Ak Abr quienes declararon su lealtad al autodenominado Estado Islámico en el pasado año, se espera que las autoridades emitan un reporte sobre lo investigado. Así mismo, el Gobierno Británico espera reunirse con funcionarios del Gobierno Ruso y la Unión Europea para solucionar esta problemática._

 _Estos ataques nos muestran que la cooperación es el mejor camino para abordar esta situación, no podemos permitir que el terrorismo se apodere de nuestras vidas. -_ Hablo Lin Beifong quien era una de las portavoces del Gobierno Británico.

 _Estos ataques, sean en Londres, en París, en Estambul, en Medio Oriente, en donde sea es la clara muestra que debemos permanecer firmes._ –Habló Suyin McJinsey quien era portavoz de Naciones Unidas con sede en Ginebra, Suiza, así como diplomática inglesa.

Esos terroristas acaso no querrán parar. –Se quejó la asiática.

Ellos lo único que quieren es que tengamos miedo. –Habló Dawn. –No debemos dejarle oportunidad al miedo.

Exacto, no nos debemos dejar abrumar por esos terroristas. –Dijo Alain. –Debemos permanecer unidos en las buenas y en las malas.

Simplemente no debemos ceder terreno, solo eso. –Mencionó la oficial Jenny para luego empezar a aconsejar. –Por otra parte no salgan en horas de alta afluencia de personas y eso.

En más de media hora ya estamos llegando a Brixton. –Dijo Jinora.

 **40 minutos después en Brixton.**

Serena y Jinora, así como Kai y Ash fueron dejados por las oficiales en la entrada de sus respectivos edificios a fin de descansar por esa noche, haciendo que ellos dieran las gracias a las agentes, pero cuando Dawn iba a dejar a la polaca en su casa y finalmente al guapo militar en la suya. Sin embargo, Alain decidió acompañar a la peli rosada en la puerta de su casa para que no le pasara nada malo. Por su parte el joven de ojos azules prefería caminar solo a su casa.

¿Estás seguro Alain? –Dijo Dawn aún en el volante.

Ahora es muy de noche. –Respondió la oficial Jenny. –La verdad es que por acá no es que sea tan concurrido ahora mismo que digamos.

No se preocupen señoritas, yo acompañaré a Aria por un rato. –Dicho comentario del oji azul hizo que la peli rosada se sonrojara.

El francés y la polaca se bajaron de la patrulla para situarse en frente de la casa de ella y dieron las gracias a las jóvenes policías de llevarlos de regreso a su hogar. Luego que Dawn y la oficial Jenny se retiraran (al igual que el francés les regresó el arma de alto calibre), Alain quería hablar con la peli rosada, para saber si se sentía bien luego de estar al borde de la muerte debido al escalofriante encuentro cara a cara con el terrorista.

Alain, que puedo decir, eres tan dulce de acompañarme en estas oscuras calles, ahora mismo. –Dijo la peli rosada con una sonrisa.

Aria ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó el militar cogiendo una de las suaves manos de la joven a fin de acariciarla delicadamente.

Si, Alain, estoy bien. –Dijo la peli rosada aunque su postura corporal mostraba lo contrario.

Aria, recuerda que estamos en un momento de confianza. –Dijo el francés haciendo contacto visual a los ojos rojizos de la muchacha.

Ay Alain, sabes que no quiero recordar momentos tan feos y horribles. -Comentó la peli rosada.

Pero tampoco es bueno que quedes con traumas en tu mente, no es bueno para tu salud, dime, puedes contar conmigo. –Aria en ese momento mira los ojos azules del francés.

Me sentía acorralada, impotente, sin poder hacer nada. –Manifestó triste la peli rosada a punto de entrar en llanto.

No te preocupes. –Animó Alain. –Estaré contigo, ahora es mi deber velar por ti, mi amada polaca.

Alain abrazó con mucho cuidado a la muchacha y ella hizo lo mismo con sus brazos que tocaban la espalda del oji azul. Aria cerró los ojos en ese momento quien abrazaba al muchacho al igual que la cara de ella estaba totalmente sonrojaba, el francés también tenía la tez roja.

Eres una grandísima, la más inteligente y hermosa mujer que he conocido en mi vida. –Halagó Alain.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la peli rosada casi emitiera un chillido de alegría, además de sonrojarse aún más por lo contenta que estaba con esa frase; por su parte, ella miraba los ojos zafiro del muchacho.

Te amo Alain. –Dijo la peli rosada, frase que fue respondida por el militar.

Yo también te amo, -Dijo el francés. –En ese instante ambos cerraron sus ojos, acercando sus labios para materializar un dulce beso por unos buenos segundos donde la noche de Londres y la luna eran los únicos testigos de aquella muestra de amor.

Separaron los labios y estuvieron a punto de cruzar palabras para expresar lo que sentían en ese momento, hasta que el celular de la peli rosada sonó por una llamada proveniente de la tía de la joven polaca:

''Aria donde te encuentras, deberías haber llegado hace una hora. ''

Perdona Alain, ya tengo que entrar, mi tía me está esperando, así que nos vemos pronto sí. –Se despidió de Alain, ambos cogidos de las manos y él le dio un breve beso de despedida en los labios de la peli rosada.

Nos vemos pronto mi dulce rosa. –Se despidió el francés para luego regresar a su casa.

.

.

.

 **Embajada de Rusia en UK, Londres, Reino Unido. (26 de septiembre de 2017) (9:14 AM)**

Serena, gracias a un permiso especial tenía que reunirse en la Embajada Rusa a fin de reunirse con Dawn y una funcionaria (quien era amiga de la universidad de Serena en Siberia). En otras palabras tenía clases en la _LSE_ pero por cosas del destino fue citada para dar su testimonio de lo que pasó aquella noche en el evento organizado por Valeria. Entretanto, le había pedido el favor a Jinora que registrara la información relevante de los seminarios y talleres en la universidad a fin de ponerse al día.

También habían citado a Aria pero en ese día no estaba disponible debido que tenía que acompañar a Valeria en un viaje de negocios a Edimburgo que duraba desde el día de ayer y no regresarían a Londres hasta dentro de unos cuantos días después.

Se bajaron de la patrulla y presentaron sus documentos a los guardias a fin de entrar a la sede diplomática (La agente presento su ID, y Serena su pasaporte ruso), siguieron los pasillos y se encontraron la oficina, decorada con matryoskas, cuadros de paisajes de Siberia y del Kremlin de Moscú; en aquellos despachos se mostraban computadoras de última generación, una radio emitiendo música clásica y en uno de ellos se encontraba sentada una guapa chica vestida formalmente con una chaqueta marrón para mujer, pantalón clásico de dama, pulseras plateadas, y tenía el pelo castaño, ojos azules y piel clara.

Era May Igoshina, de unos 24 años, quien trabajaba como diplomática en la Embajada de Rusia en la sección de asuntos de seguridad, protección y defensa, al igual que mantenía contacto con la sección consular. Ella trabaja desde que se graduó de la universidad (misma promoción que Serena) en el Ministerio Ruso de Exteriores en Moscú y está en la embajada en UK debido a sus méritos, liderazgo y demás, desde hace apenas un mes. Por esa razón fue que la peli miel abrazó a la peli castaña como una amiga de toda la vida.

Serena, que alegría que me hayas visitado por primera vez acá ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Saludó la peli castaña en idioma ruso.

Привет May, perdona si no he podido visitar en este año, pero si es una gran alegría encontrarte acá, es que he estado muy ocupada con trabajos de mi universidad. –Respondió la peli miel en el idioma eslavo.

Pero en vacaciones ¿me podías visitar, no? –Dijo May.

Veras…que…estoy a punto de conseguir novio. –Tartamudeo Serena.

No en serio dime ¿Por qué no me pudiste visitar? –Bromeó la peli castaña.

Pero si estoy diciéndote la verdad. –Empezó a reírse Serena, pero cuando ella intentó explicar que quería visitar a su nuevo amigo Ash quien estaba internado en el hospital en el verano debido a un ataque terrorista, la oficial interrumpió educadamente la conversación.

Oigan chicas, recuerden que tenemos algo importante, además recuerden que no sé ruso. –Rió Dawn para que las rusas se enfocaran en el motivo de la reunión.

Perdona Dawn es que hace tiempo que no veía a mi amiga de la universidad. –Comentó la diplomática peli castaña hablando ahora en inglés.

Ahora si lo importante. -Dijo May. –Justo en ese instante cuando iban a reunirse, la radio interrumpió la música para dar una noticia de última hora de la BBC.

 _BBC: Atención, ultimas noticias ''breaking news''. El supuesto terrorista que acompaño al perpetrador principal en el tiroteo de King Cross fue abatido cuando se intentaba refugiar en una bodega en las afueras de Londres en el occidente de la ciudad. Según informes de las fuerzas especiales, el sujeto armado tomó como rehenes a los trabajadores de la bodega, pero fue dado de baja antes que intentara asesinar a las personas captivas en ese momento._

Ahora si jodieron al que tenían que joder. –Comentó Dawn algo positiva.

La verdad es que no me alegra la muerte de una persona. –Manifestó la peli miel. –Pero tristemente ese tipo no encontró la luz en su corazón.

Esos terroristas me enferman. –Comentó la diplomática peli castaña. –Bueno, el tipo malo ya se murió, así que vayamos al grano, no hay tiempo que perder.

En ese momento se trasladaron a la oficina del coordinador de la oficina de asuntos de seguridad y defensa (o sea el jefe de May).

Era un despacho amplio con una estantería llena de libros en inglés y ruso. En la mesa principal se encontraba sentado un señor de ojos azules, pelo entre canoso y negro, vestido de traje con una corbata roja con siluetas de alce, y cuyo nombre era Alexander Ivanov.

 _Здравствуйте_ (Zdravstvuite: saludos) señoritas, bienvenidos a mi oficina. –Saludó el diplomático de alto rango a las muchachas.

 _Хорошо_ , (harasho: bien) señorita, creo que sería la hora de empezar nuestra reunión. –Dijo May en idioma ruso a su supervisor.

Claro May, ya es hora de hablar este asunto tan delicado con alguien de Policía-Interpol y una nacional nuestra para el plan. –Le respondió el señor en el idioma eslavo. –Serena por su parte, se extrañó con solo escuchar la palabra ''plan''.

¿Un plan? ¿En qué estarán pensando? –Pensó la peli miel en el idioma cirílico.

Se dio inicio la reunión (pero se llevaba a cabo en idioma inglés para que Dawn entendiera) para tratar el delicado tema de la mafia ucraniana que según informes de la peli azul oscuro, ahora secuaces de Giovanni están laborando en el Reino Unido, o lo que es peor, trabajando mutuamente con células de ISIS a fin de desafiar a las autoridades británicas, incluso europeas.

Serena este tema puede ser un tanto delicado. –Dijo en perfecto inglés el diplomático de alto rango. –Sin embargo, nos gustaría que en unos cuantos meses, o incluso en el año siguiente, para ver si podemos tenderle una trampa a algún secuaz de Giovanni, eso sí con ayuda de la Policía Británica.

Entiendo que esto puede ser algo muy delicado. –Comentó la peli miel. –Pero sé que pueden contar con mi apoyo.

No dudes de eso Serena. –Dijo Dawn.

No se olviden de mí, mi querida camarada. –Manifestó May.

Después el señor Ivanov les dijo educadamente a May y a Serena que se retiraran de la oficina, debido que el coordinador y Dawn iban a tratar el tema de las células de ISIS en territorio Británico, o sea un tema súper sensible y súper delicado que ni siquiera la joven diplomática podía enterarse.

Serena se despidió porque ya debía estar en la Universidad, entre tanto prefirió hablar con su vieja amiga de cómo han estado y demás. Si bien May tenía el Whatsapp de la peli miel, ella prefería mejor un contacto cara a cara ya que normalmente la diplomática siempre estaba ocupada y la peli miel andaba con su amiga japonesa en cuestiones de la universidad. Sin embargo Serena no prefirió decir nada sobre Ash (por ahora).

Dichas razones eran comentadas entre ambas (eso sí, en idioma ruso) mientras iban a salir hacia la calle, por otro lado, May le comentó que sale con un turco de nombre Ibrahim Aydemir (quien era de tez morena, ojos verdes, vestía como cualquier otro hombre y cuya edad era de 26 años) quien conoció en un viaje a Estambul hace un año, al igual que son novios desde hace tres meses.

Se ve tan guapo. –Mencionó Serena al ver la imagen del novio de la diplomática en el celular, abrazándose entre sí en lo que parecía ser un bar de la antigua Estambul. –Veo que él te aprecia mucho con la mirada que tiene.

Sí Serena, siempre me llama, pero cuando no esté ocupada, o cuando el dedica parte de su tiempo al Corán.

¿Y en qué trabaja? ¿O estudia?

Sí, trabaja en _Turkish Airlines_ como asistente de piloto.

Debe ganar muy bien, para vivir en Estambul.

Exacto, hasta él quiere que me vaya a vivir con él en Turquía. –Dijo May

Pero si debes trabajar en la Embajada Rusa. –Comentó Serena.

Mi camarada, he pensado en eso, pero la verdad no puedo decir al Ministerio en Moscú que quiero ir a trabajar en el Consulado Ruso en Estambul así porque sí, mínimo me envían de regreso a Moscú. –Manifestó May. -¿Y dime? ¿Has podido conseguir novio?

La verdad no, pero tengo a alguien pero la verdad…no sé cómo expresarme…he salido con un muchacho en estos meses pero…-Dudó Serena, cuya actitud fue reprochada por la diplomática.

Serena, esa no es actitud, debes ser más abierta en lo que haces, además cuéntame un poco más.

La peli miel le comentó a May sobre Ash, que está saliendo con él, al igual que con un grupo de amigos; pero el azabache sufrió una herida grave producto de un atentado terrorista que lo dejó internado en el hospital, hecho el cual había dejado preocupada a la rusa-francesa. Así como el escalofriante suceso con el terrorista y que la fecha de cumpleaños de Ash se acerca.

Escucha Serena, sé que los hombres son los que deberían tomar la iniciativa. –Dijo May. –Pero da el primer paso y busca romper los esquemas, como por ejemplo regalarle algo o mejor si lo haces tú.

La conversación entre ambas fue un tanto encaminada en consejos de May sobre como Serena debería impresionar al cubano en su día de cumpleaños. Por otro lado hablaban sobre los viejos días de la universidad y sus colegas que todos ya estaban trabajando o cursando estudios superiores.

30 minutos después, Serena se despidió de abrazos de su amiga para luego salir de la embajada con destino a la estación más cercana del _Underground_ , a fin de ir a la _LSE_ y reunirse con Jinora en la biblioteca (lugar que la japonesa le encantaba estar, especialmente entre horas de descanso).

.

.

.

 **En las afueras de la Ciudad de Catania, Italia. 26 de septiembre de 2017 (10:34 PM)**

En esa noche en una casa demasiado arreglada por dentro y algo derruida por fuera cerca de la vía con dirección a las montañas al norte de la ciudad, se encontraba Amelia junto con sus secuaces quienes se encontraban dialogando sobre las actividades ilícitas a realizar y reportar cualquier cosa ante Giovanni, así como el control del negocio de los refugiados provenientes de Siria, Irak, etc.

La ucraniana se encontraba contando el dinero (con billetes de euros de muy alta denominación), al igual que los sujetos se encontraban clasificando la mercancía ilícita. Sin embargo, peli negra recibió una llamada de su jefe (proveniente del celular viejo) sobre una arriesgada misión para ir a Londres a fin de vender productos de contrabando y drogas ilícitas.

Disculpen señores, pero tengo una conversación en privado. –Dijo Amelia a sus secuaces.

Hey, ¿me podrías cuidar mi _Iphone_ mientras llamo a Giovanni?

Por supuesto Amelia. –Se dispuso uno de los hombres en cuidarle su celular de alta gama, que suele usar la chica para cuestiones legales con su firma de supermercados ucraniana. Mientras tanto la chica sale del cuarto hacia una parte remota de la casa con el celular viejo.

Buenas noches, mi Giovanni. –Hablo Amelia en su celular antiguo.

¿Cómo te va Amelia? Te felicito por haber matado esa sucia agente de Interpol. –Se alegró el jefe.

Muchas gracias mi jefe, pero la verdad hago esto porque ese es el destino a quien se meta en nuestro camino. –Comentó la peli negra.

Amelia…emmm…me gustaría pedirte otro favor.

¿Qué sería? Espero que no sea nuevamente acostarme contigo, ya a la larga tener sexo con una misma persona ya resulta algo aburrido.

No es sobre sexo…-Se puso serio el jefe. -¿Por qué las mujeres siempre piensan que los hombres queremos sexo?

Ay jefe vaya al grano.

No me digas que hacer. –Gritó sobresaltado Giovanni.

Relájese. –Buscó la mujer calmarlo al igual que reírse.

Vamos al grano, el punto es que quiero que vayas a Londres y te reúnas con algunas personas en el barrio de Brixton, ya he podido contactar con algunas personas en el Reino Unido para la distribución de droga.

En serio jefe ¿Por qué siempre insiste en ir a Londres después de un atentado terrorista? –Preguntó Amelia.

Voy a ser honesto contigo Amelia. –En ese instante Giovanni fue directo y le confesó a su mano derecha que tenía nexos con grupos terroristas en Siria y Yemen, comandados por Zaheer los cuales le han dado apoyo logístico a fin de fortalecer las rutas de contrabando de mercancías, narcotráfico y tráfico de refugiados, eso sí con total sensibilidad. Es decir, la mafia ucraniana cooperaba con los terroristas y sus operaciones de tráfico de refugiados funcionaban de manera correcta para ellos a fin de evitar ser atrapados por las autoridades.

No sé qué decir jefe…sinceramente no sé qué decir…el hecho de cooperar con terroristas me convertiría en una más y me investigarían más a fondo. –Tuvo miedo Amelia. –Además detesto a los musulmanes.

Aprenderás a ser más tolerante con ellos ¿Qué dices te le apuntas? Por otro lado, no tienes antecedentes penales con el gobierno ucraniano, siempre los has sobornado haciendo que tanto tú como yo seamos intocables. –Tentó Giovanni. –Por otro lado también hay ucranianos y chinos para que estés mucho más cómoda.

Pero en Inglaterra no son fáciles de sobornar, nos están respirando en la nuca. –Se quejó la peli negra.

Créeme, la multimillonaria recompensa hará que tengas más frutos de los que ahora tienes. –Tentó Giovanni una vez más. –Además actúa natural, como siempre lo has hecho, además nunca llevas artículos que te terminen arrestando, tienes una trayectoria impecable…

Jefe…voy a tomar el vuelo a Londres. –Dijo segura Amelia.

¿Cuándo vas a partir? –Preguntó el hombre.

De inmediato…sin embargo debo crear una distracción como difamar a alguien, contratar un hacker, que se yo y que la policía no se entere que estoy en Londres.

Te encargo eso… -Dio Giovanni como punto final.

 **Eso fue todo señoritos y señoritas, bueno por ahora.**

 **Bye**


	10. Consolandote

**Hola a todos y a todas presentes. Aquí va el décimo capítulo de esta historia y la verdad es que les prometo mucho en este. Siento que este sería el capítulo más largo de la presente historia, como más de 7400 palabras o algo así, espero que les guste mucho.**

 **Por otra parte me temo decirles que regularmente estaré por acá debido que conseguí trabajo y hacer fics me cuesta muchísimo tiempo en hacerlos, y mucho más tiempo en revisar la ortografía; además, escribir este tipo de historias es muy, pero muy interesante.**

 **Ahora sí el capítulo como tal (no voy a hacerle sorpresas como tal), pero antes el respectivo disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, de hecho pertenecen a Nintendo y a Nickelodeon. Sólo lo hago para entretener y aportar a esta bella página.

 **Advertencia: (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)**

 **Capítulo 10 Consolándote...**

 **Oficina Principal de la Policía. Londres, Reino Unido. (30 de septiembre de 2017) (9:30 AM)**

Las dueñas principales del bar gay, Korra y Asami fueron arrestadas luego que en una operación policial en Brixton debido que según reportes de inteligencia, mostraban que secuaces de Giovanni se encontraban vendiendo droga y al parecer ''alguien'' acuso (difamó) a las dos muchachas como expendedoras formales de droga dentro de su bar. La policía hizo el allanamiento a su establecimiento, recogieron lo que eran macetas con plantas de _cannabis_ y los videos registrados en las cámaras de seguridad instaladas en el bar para ver si se mostraba alguien bajo el efecto de las supuestas sustancias psicoactivas.

Dawn (con traje policial que tenía puesta una corbata de color azul) se encontraba con la pareja de lesbianas realizando un interrogatorio a fin de ver si tenían algún nexo con Giovanni, al igual que información de sus pasaportes para verificar si han viajado a Ucrania o a Italia.

Ya lo hemos dicho una y otra vez, no tenemos nexos con Giovanni, además ese tipo es un idiota. –Se defendió la morena.

La misma respuesta, quiero saber si en verdad tienen nexos con Giovanni, -Insistió la peli azul. Además sus pasaportes registran que visitaron Italia en el verano.

Visitamos Roma, pero solamente para veranear, nada que ver con esos estúpidos de la mafia. –Dijo Asami. –Incluso puede ver nuestras fotos en el Coliseo en nuestros celulares.

¡No me interesa si tomaron vacaciones! Quiero saber si fueron a comprar droga con esos mafiosos. –Dawn se veía algo histérica.

Relájese señorita, además siempre hemos sido una pareja acorde con la ley, pagamos nuestros impuestos, velamos por los derechos de los lgtbi y no nos metemos con nadie. –Se defendió la peli negra.

¿Y entonces como explican las hojas de marihuana? –Mencionó la oji azul.

Nosotras creamos medicinas calmantes con base de marihuana. –Dijo Korra.

¿Medicinas con marihuana? –Preguntó Dawn.

Exacto, son unas medicinas que creamos para resolver las dolencias de muchas personas. –Dijo la morena.

Además, ese es nuestra otra parte de nuestro ingreso que también declaramos, pero como ganancia por medicamentos.

Pero la marihuana no es legal. –Dawn frunció el ceño.

Deberían legalizarla. –Comentó la morena. –Sin embargo, Dawn salió de sus casillas.

¡Ya me harté de este rollo! Coméntenme, ustedes conocen a Giovanni ¡¿Sí o NO?!

No conocemos a ese tal Giovanni, esto es un montaje, además nos encontrábamos organizando el bar hasta que la policía irrumpió y nos arrestaron. –Se quejó Asami. –Además estamos en un país democrático y no nos vamos a amedrentar por esto.

Al parecer a la peli azul se le acabó la paciencia y decidió comentarle a su jefe para que las enviara a la cárcel (por obstrucción de la justicia) hasta que un tribunal decidiera la suerte de ambas muchachas.

Ahora esperemos que el juez decida sobre esas pinches vendedoras de droga. –Pensó Dawn.

.

.

.

 **Brixton, Londres, Reino Unido. (30 de septiembre de 2017) (4:11 AM)**

Por cosas del destino o por el hecho que la universidad atacaba la mente de la peli miel, se le olvido que debía regalarle algo al azabache; sin embargo, recordaba las palabras de su amiga May de darle algo que fuera hecho con las propias manos de la rusa-francesa. Así mismo, Serena sabía que la familia del azabache iba a venir proveniente desde Cuba para visitarlo con motivo de su cumpleaños, por esta razón mantenía constante contacto con Gary, Aria, Brock, Clemmont, a fin de como planear la fiesta en un salón de eventos al aire libre en Forest Hill, eso sí sin que el azabache se diera cuenta.

En la madrugada, Serena se había despertado para ir a la cocina, vestida aún con su piyama a fin de preparar una tarta de cerezas con chocolate, que tanto le sale bien, pero tenía también que debía hacer un bello detalle para el azabache (esa fue la razón por qué ayer compró siluetas de la Torre Eiffel y la Catedral de San Basilio de plástico, un hilo de plata elástico, a fin de hacer un collar con sus propias manos)

Al parecer el constante ruido de la batidora eléctrica hizo que se despertara Jinora (en cambio su tía estaba más dormida que un oso en invierno).

Serena ¿Por qué estás despierta en la madrugada? –Comentó aún con sueño la japonesa en su piyama que cubría todo su cuerpo, mientras se rascaba uno de sus ojos marrones. –Recuerda que debemos estar en la _LSE_ en unas cuantas horas.

Perdona amiga, es que necesito hacer un postre antes de ir a la universidad. –Explicó la oji azul. –Además ahora en esta mañana debemos ir a la _LSE_ , como tú dices, pero no me quedará tiempo para hacer este pudín y para hacer un collar especial.

¿Un collar especial? –Preguntó la peli castaña inclinando la cabeza.

Exacto, un collar alusivo a Francia y a Rusia para él. –Comentó Serena.

¡Ay, que detallista y linda que eres Serena! –Sonrió Jinora. –Además muestra que no necesariamente los hombres pueden tomar la iniciativa.

Pues sí, sobre todo porque es tan dulce y tierno, tengo la intuición que pensaba en mi cuando él estaba en el hospital. –Comentó la rusa-francesa para luego preguntarle a su amiga por el oji esmeralda –Por otra parte ¿Cómo has estado con Kai?

Muy bien, siento que va muy bien. –Dijo la japonesa. –Incluso…es tan guapo.

En ese instante, Jinora sintió una sensación de placer en todo su cuerpo, mostrándose más claramente en que sus pezones de sus senos se endurecieron, debido que pensó en el cálido encuentro con el moreno ese entonces.

Se nota que te agrada mucho con solo mirarlo. –Rió la peli miel al mirar la reacción de la japonesa quien tenía los pezones duros los cuales se mostraban a través de la piyama, los cuales fueron señalados por Serena, dando como resultado que la peli castaña se sonrojara de golpe y se cubriera los senos con su brazo derecho.

No es gracioso. –Se quejó la oji marrón, a la vez que se reía. –Pero sí, él ya es mi novio.

Dicha respuesta sorprendió a Serena quien quiso saber un poco más de aquel suceso.

¿Cómo así que Kai y tú son pareja ahora? –Preguntó enfática la peli miel.

Ay, Serena es que él es tan guapo, pero no solo lo físico sino su grandiosa actitud. –Respondió Jinora.

¿Acaso estuvieron en la cama? –Preguntó la peli miel con los brazos cruzados.

Jinora en ese instante (aún con sus senos cubiertos por sus brazos) prefirió no decir nada al respecto y cambiar pragmáticamente la conversación por cómo sería los arreglos de la fiesta sorpresa de Ash en Forest Hill.

Por esa razón, se dispusieron a hablar de la fiesta sorpresa para el azabache, la cual sería realizada en conjunto con la familia de él, quienes viajan desde Cuba, así como May, Aria, Alain, Clemmont, Bonnie (fueron invitados por las dos universitarias) y unos cuantos invitados más, es decir, no sería una fiesta estruendosa, sino algo sencillo como para dar un lindo detalle en su día especial. Además las mujeres serán las encargadas de la decoración y los hombres de la organización de la comida.

Bueno Serena ¿has hablado con Gary? –Preguntó la asiática.

De hecho sí. –Dijo la peli miel quien se dirigió al refrigerador para enfriar el postra para Ash, quitarse el delantal y los guantes de cocina. -Hasta hablé con él y me dijo que ya estaban hospedados en un aparta hotel barato cerca de la Sala de Eventos, incluso hace unos días después de haber regresado de la universidad me reuní con ellos y me dijeron los preparativos de cómo hacer la fiesta sorpresa.

Que genial amiga. –Manifestó Jinora con una sonrisa para luego disponerse para los mencionados preparativos. -¿En qué podría ayudar?

Lo que podrías hacer sería ir mañana a las seis de la tarde a Forest Hill para la decoración, mientras yo intento distraer a Ash. –Dijo Serena.

En ese instante, ambas mujeres estuvieron hablando de cómo hacer la decoración en un 100%. Así mismo la peli castaña había terminado las obligaciones conjuntas con Serena en los temas de la maestría.

 **Cafetería Pub.** _ **LSE,**_ **Londres, Reino Unido (30 de septiembre de 2017) (12:28 PM)**

Serena, Jinora y el profesor Clemmont se encontraban reunidos almorzando conversando sobre la clase y la fiesta de Ash.

Gracias por su invitación, con mucho gusto iré a la fiesta. –Manifestó contento el profesor rubio. –Si desean puedo ayudar con las labores de la fiesta.

Nos alegra mucho su ayuda profesor. –Dijo la peli castaña mientras comía unos pedacitos de pulpo, arroz blanco y ensalada preparados por ella, así como una pera.

Puedo traer a Bonnie, ella le encanta mucho organizar fiestas. –Dijo Clemmont.

Cuenta con eso profesor. –Dijo Jinora quien dirigió su mirada a la peli miel quien parecía estar comiendo sola ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Serena, he notado que estas muy callada, cosa muy rara en ti. ¿En qué andas pensando? –Preguntó la japonesa.

No es nada Jinora, solamente quiero terminar de almorzar para terminar mi collar.

¿Un collar? –Preguntó el profesor de ascendencia alemana.

Es que Serena va a hacer un…-En ese instante la asiática fue interrumpida por la peli miel.

Shhhh….recuerda que es una sorpresa. –Dijo la oji azul al dar una palmada en la mesa donde se encontraban.

Calma no es para tanto. –Dijo Clemmont.

Perdonen si me alteré. –Se apenó la rusa-francesa. –Es que no quiero que Ash se entere.

No te preocupes tanto Serena. –Dijo la peli castaña. –Ten por seguro que en la fiesta todo saldrá bien.

Luego los presentes comenzaron a dialogar sobre otras cosas como por ejemplo el proyecto ambiental y el hecho que después del almuerzo, las universitarias tenían un seminario en una sala magistral con un profesor el cual se dormía en plena clase o a veces comparaba los temas de la clase con la _Nutella_ y las galletas _Oreo_ (la cual duraba cerca de tres horas) _._ Lo cual le daba oportunidad a la peli miel de terminar de confeccionar el collar especial ruso-francés y guardarlo en una bolsa de regalos que llevaba. Después regresaría al apartamento para recoger el postre de cerezas y chocolate pero al parecer por cosas de la vida tendría que ir también rápidamente a la casa del azabache.

 **(4 horas después) (Faltando 15 minutos para las cinco de la tarde)**

Serena tomó la estación de _Underground_ para regresar a su hogar para recoger el postre especial para el latino, en cambio la peli castaña y los rubios alemanes se fueron directamente a Forest Hill. Sin embargo, la peli miel tenía que ir a la casa del azabache para distraerlo debido a un mensaje proveniente del Whatsapp de May:

 _May: ''Serenaaaaaa, distraeee a Ash, al parecer a Kai se le olvido las serpentinas y se le dio disque a comprar wasabi o yo que sé._

Junto con otro mensaje que también le llegó ala peli miel proveniente, también de May que decía que Kai y Gary le avisaron al azabache que fuera enseguida.

 _May: ''Y al parecer tanto Kai y Gary le dijeron a Ash que se viniera a Forest Hill porque Gary abrió la boca y le dijo a Ash que se encontraban en Londres''._

Ay Kai, tenías que ser…-Pensó algo desesperada Serena. –Y Gary, sé que quieres estar con Ash, pero no quiero que termines arruinando la sorpresa del todo.

Tengo que hacer algo, distraerlo con algo o si no se arruinará mi sorpresa. –Pensó angustiada la peli miel.

La peli miel llegó al apartamento donde se encontraba el latino quien se encontraba ya cambiado para ir a Forest Hill con una chaqueta.

Ash que bueno que aún sigues aquí. –Dijo la peli miel, muy cansada luego de correr tanto.

¿Serena que te pasa? Acaso corriste la maratón. –Bromeó el azabache.

Solo quería visitarte. –Dicha respuesta coja de la peli miel dejo algo extrañado a Ash, puesto que cumplía años (según el latino, la peli miel debía felicitarlo).

Pues…gracias…-Dijo Ash. –Si me disculpas, vamos a ir a Forest Hill ¿Te parece?

Serena recordó que aún la fiesta sorpresa no estaba lista.

¿Qué tal si nos quedamos un rato acá? –Dijo la peli miel tratando de persuadirlo para ganar algo de tiempo.

De que hablas, además mi familia está allá. –Enfatizó Ash. –Quizás puedas venir para que los conozcas.

Ash intentó salir del apartamento pero la peli miel le interrumpió la salida.

Emm…Serena ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La verdad es que nada.

Pero estas estorbando.

De hecho no…-Serena intentaba ganar algo de tiempo para no arruinar la sorpresa, la cual aún no está organizada en un 100 por ciento.

Pero Serena, es mi familia y hace rato que no los he visto en persona, estoy emocionado de verlos. –Dijo el azabache intentando pasar la puerta. –Por favor déjame salir.

No, no puedo dejar que salgas por ahora. –Manifestó la oji azul quien no dejaba al azabache salir sin mencionar que aún no estaba lista la sorpresa.

Vamos Serena, no vayas a echar a perder nuestra amistad. –Comenzó a molestarse el latino.

No, no lo estoy haciendo para dañar nuestra amistad. –Dijo la peli miel intentando ganar tiempo pero parece que ocasiono una pequeña pelea con él, luego la mujer comenzó a gritar. –Es que quisiera estar en un momento a solas contigo.

Pero Serena, has estado conmigo todos estos meses, especialmente cuando estaba internado en el hospital. –Manifestó el azabache a punto de perder la paciencia. –No he visto a mi familia en estos años.

He dicho que no. –Asintió la rusa-francesa.

En ese instante, Ash intentó salir a la fuerza pero sus brazos fueron agarrados por las manos de Serena, quien no quería que él saliera para intentar ganar algo de tiempo pero parecía más bien que Ash pensaba que la peli miel se estaba volviendo loca.

¡Suéltame Serena! –Gritó Ash.

¡No! Quiero que me escuches por favor…

Serena, por favor…suéltame… -Se impacientó Ash.

Ash…yo te amo. –Aquellas palabras de la oji azul hizo que ambos dejaran de forcejearse entre sí y ambos se calmaron repentinamente, para luego respirar algo brusco y mirarse mutuamente.

Yo te aprecio mucho…desde que te vi aquella vez en el restaurante… siento que eres aquel muchacho… -Dijo la peli miel recordando…

Enseguida Ash recordó aquel campamento en Gales cuando era niño, hace muchísimos años, mientras estaba recogiendo bayas cerca del río, cuando vio una bella niña rubia de su edad siendo arrastrada por la corriente y quien casi se ahoga, pero termina siendo salvada por el azabache.

Dicha historia estaba en la memoria de ambos pero no recordaban quien era el otro, especialmente porque el azabache la salvó, recibió las gracias de ella (en idioma ruso, obviamente Ash en ese momento no le entendió pero le dio la mano) y se simplemente se fue, en cambio Serena intentó seguirlo pero se desvió para recolectar unas bayas que habían en unos arbustos cercanos junto que sus padres la encontraron. Además, la peli miel no dominaba el idioma inglés en su totalidad.

Así que eras aquella chica…-Mencionó Ash.

Si…y tuve la esperanza que te volvería a encontrar, pero la verdad estuviste por mucho tiempo en el olvido y por fin te encuentro…-Dijo la peli miel con sus ojos azules brillando al igual que inclinó su cabeza –Si hubiese tenido el nivel de inglés que tengo ahora…quizás hubieras sido alguien importante para mí desde hace mucho.

Pero eres importante para mí ahora mismo. –Resaltó el azabache mirándola directamente a los ojos. –Te preocupaste por mí cuando estaba internado, tanto que pareces parte de mi familia.

El latino coge delicadamente las manos de ella y le regala una sonrisa. Serena sonríe y comienza a hablar con él a fin de perdonar el comportamiento que ella tuvo.

Perdona Ash si me comporté así, no era mi intención, yo no soy así con las personas que me preocupo y perdona por eso. –Se disculpó la peli miel. -…ah se me olvidaba…hace unos días me reuní con tu primo Gary.

Ash asintió.

¿Te reuniste con Gary? ¿O sea te reuniste con mi familia? –Dijo algo sobresaltado el azabache. –O sea ya los conoces.

De hecho me reuní con ellos para idear tu cumpleaños. –Dijo la oji azul. –Ademas, tu familia es muy dulce y tu mamá es un amor, ya veo por qué esta tan feliz de estar en Londres nuevamente.

Ash por su parte se volvió a calmar y se puso rojo (sobre todo el comentario de la madre de él), sobre todo porque recibió las felicitaciones por parte de la rusa-francesa quien rápidamente sacó una _matryoska_ de su bolso.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Ash! –Dijo ella abrazando al latino.

Muchas gracias Serena, por acordarte de mi cumpleaños, pensé que…luego fue interrumpido por la rusa-francesa.

¿De qué me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños? Nunca, no sería capaz de olvidar las fechas más importantes de las personas más cercanas a mí. –Afirmó Serena.

Aquella muñeca rusa era roja en casi su totalidad y tenía la imagen de una mujer rubia con ojos azules, vestida como una campesina de Siberia, así como un paisaje con nieve al fondo.

Se ve tan tierna. –Sonrió el azabache. –Que regalo tan dulce.

De nada pero eso no es nada.

Luego Serena buscó más a fondo en su bolso para buscar su collar ruso-francés especial hecho por ella (con siluetas de la torre Eiffel y la Catedral de San Basilio), así como la cajita especial donde tenía el postre de chocolate y cerezas hecho especialmente para él, la cual tenía una banderita con unas letras que decía: _с днем рождения_ (Feliz cumpleaños)

Aquí está mi muestra de mi afecto hacia ti Ash. –Dijo la peli miel quien le colocó el collar al azabache, en cambio él se encontraba degustando el postre.

Eres tan tierna Serena, que collar tan bonito…Francia y Rusia en uno ¿de casualidad lo hiciste tú?

De hecho sí. –Se sonrojó la peli miel. –Me alegra que te haya encantado.

Además, esto está muy delicioso. –Dijo el cubano sorprendido por el sabor de aquel postre. –Dime, cuál es tu secreto.

Sólo te diré que es una mezcla de cerezas y chocolate…nada más…-Respondió la eslava.

Debe haber algo más.

Bueno, es…amor…es el amor que siento por ti Ash, ¡te amo! –Afirmó la peli miel. –Eres tan especial y dulce.

Luego de unos 10 segundos mientras el azabache pensaba responde lo siguiente:

Yo también te amo Serena. –Sonrió el azabache.

En ese instante ambos se besaron repentinamente, Ash dejo a un lado el postre para luego comérselo y la _matryoska_ se cayó al piso dejando sonar el ruido de la madera.

Ambos se estaban besando, al igual que se daban un apasionado abrazo. Serena, por su parte quiso llevarlo a la recamara del azabache para sentir más pasión en aquel acto de amor.

Sin mediar palabra, Serena quería regalarle algo más que la matryoska, el delicioso postre o el collar. Ash por su parte comprendió lo que quería la peli miel, y empezó a agarrarle la cintura para mostrar su cálido amor.

Serena le quita la ropa formal que tenía Ash y él le quita todo el vestido, su brasier y demás prendas que llevaba ella. Finalmente ambos quedaron enteramente desnudos a fin de mirarse entre sí, sin importar que ambos se encontraran totalmente sonrojados.

El cuerpo de la peli miel mostraba lo bella que era, su cuerpo era esbelto con unas piernas muy torneadas, los pechos eran grandes pero formados de manera considerable

En cambio Ash era bien fornido con un abdomen marcado que pudo hacer con el trabajo de gimnasio y eliminar el hábito de mirar _Netflix_ por las noches, junto con las piernas y brazos bien fuertes, además del miembro masculino que era de un tamaño el cual Serena quedo impresionada.

Te ves espectacular Ash. –Dijo empezando a excitarse la peli miel.

Ni que lo digas, debo admitir que eres demasiado guapa para mí. –Respondió el azabache.

Cada uno se dirigió a la cama del cubano y ambos se arrodillaron para besarse y construir más la confianza entre los dos. Ash comenzó a masajear los suaves senos de la mujer y dando como resultado que ella terminara emitiendo gemidos que Ash tomó como muestra de placer. Además Ash empezó también a sentir placer al tocar aquellos pechos.

Ash quiso averiguar la primera parte de la anatomía femenina a partir del masaje de los senos de Serena, los cuales sin mediar palabra los estrujó dando como resultado que la vagina de ella se humedeciera.

Por su parte la peli miel se dispuso a poner sus manos en la espalda del azabache a fin de sentir su cuerpo, además de olerle el cuello el cual tenía un aroma que según ella era totalmente varonil. Además ella bajo sus manos hacia las nalgas del azabache a fin de acariciarlas, apretarlas, en fin de saber cómo eran las nalgas de su ahora novio.

El cubano quiso sentir más los senos de la peli miel a partir de lamerlos y chuparlos, Serena sentía que quería llegar al clímax y sudaba bastante debido a la acción de él.

Luego ambos empezaron a chocarse entre sí, quienes sentían el sudor del otro así como su satisfacción con el otro, Serena estaba acariciando el pecho fornido de Ash

Ohh….siii…quiero….-Gimió la oji azul. –Déjame hacerlo…

La rusa-francesa comenzó a chupar el pene de Ash quien tuvo un orgasmo inesperado, dando como resultado que la oji azul tenía rastros de semen en su boca. Esto la excito porque era muestra que Ash estaba disfrutando el encuentro y Serena estaba muy feliz por ello.

Ash estaba respirando más de lo normal y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban pero esto no era barrera para continuar de expresar su amor a ella en la cama. Por otra parte, ella decidió que era el momento para sentir aún más placer mucho más allá de las caricias y de tocar sus partes más íntimas.

¿Ash que estas esperando? Quiero que seas mío. –Gritó muy excitada la peli miel quien al parecer quería que Ash metiera sus fluidos en su parte más sagrada.

El azabache metió su pene en la vagina de la peli miel a fin de quitarle la virginidad, ella sintió el tamaño del miembro viril de su novio intentando expulsar más semen.

Que grande…ahhh….es tan grande…que genial. –Gimió la peli miel.

Ash intento tener un orgasmo, pero no pudo tenerlo, en cambio decidió felicitar a Serena por su actitud en el momento sexual.

Eres genial Serena. –Mencionó el latino.

Ni que lo digas Ash. –Le respondió la rusa francesa. –Sí que te sabes mover, pero que mal que no llegaste a un nuevo clímax, pero no importa…será en otra ocasión, sé que con esto no me vas a abandonar ¿Me lo prometes?

Claro que sí amor, por eso déjame decirte que besas tan bien. –Dijo el latino quien se dispuso a intercambiar un dulce y largo beso con la oji azul.

Estuvieron besándose por un tiempo hasta que el celular de Serena empezó a recibir una cantidad de mensajes de Whatsaap provenientes de Aria, May, Kai quienes preguntaban dónde estaba y ambos debían estar hace una hora.

Aria: _''Serena, dile a Ash que venga rápido. ''_ Era uno de ellos.

Ash vístete, nos vamos a Forest Hill. –Dijo la peli miel quien salió de la cama y se puso el vestido que llevaba puesto. –Vamos para que puedas reunirte con tu familia.

Dale Serena, déjame cambiarme. –Dijo el azabache quien se dispuso para ponerse nuevamente su ropa para luego echarse perfume a fin de evitar que el olor del sudor y del semen se notara.

 **(20 minutos después en Forest Hill)**

Después que ambos tomaron un taxi, llegaron a la entrada de lo que sería el salón de eventos al aire libre.

Serena, esto está muy oscuro. –Se empezó a ponerse nervioso el azabache. – ¿Seguro que es por aquí?

No te preocupes amor, Gary me dijo que era por aquí.

¿En serio mi primo te dijo eso? Esto se ve muy solitario. –Se quejó el latino.

Caminaron por unos cinco minutos en ese jardín hasta que las luces se iluminaron repentinamente y empezaron a salir varios invitados de la fiesta.

¡Sorpresa! –Gritaron todos al azabache y tirando serpentinas así como confites de muchos colores.

Amigos, que alegría al verlos. –Se sorprendió Ash.

Ash feliz cumpleaños, espero que la pases en grande. –Dijo Aria quien tiró confites.

Ash, amigo que cumplas muchos más y que estemos juntos. –Dijo el sirio.

Amigo, feliz cumpleaños, se te aprecia mucho. –Exclamó la japonesa.

Ash, sobrino, feliz cumpleaños, pásala genial conmigo. –Dijo el profesor Oak muy contento.

Ash, que la pases en grande. –Dijo el profesor Clemmont.

No te olvides de nuestro hermoso obsequio. –Se alegró Bonnie.

Colega, nos dejaste esperando. –Rió Brock. –Pero sabía que llegarías…y con muy buena compañía. (Haciendo referencia a Serena).

Y así, mientras recibía felicitaciones y regalos hasta que fue el turno de su primo Gary quien lo abrazó en gran medida, le dijo cuanto lo extrañaba en idioma español, al igual que le regaló un souvenir cubano. Además, Delia lo saludó, lo abrazo, en fin lo constriño como si fuera un peluche.

¡Ash! Que alegría al verte, que genial que estés bien y pueda estar contigo nuevamente. –Dijo muy emocionada la mujer. –Eres mi mayor tesoro, no sabes lo mucho que me preocupé por ti.

Ash se avergonzó por la acción de su madre, en cambio Serena le dijo que no se pusiera rojo porque ella también iba a cuidarlo, palabras de la peli miel que hicieron estallar de alegría a la señora Delia y a sonrojarse aún más el azabache.

Lo que hace la madre por su hijo. –Pensó May al igual que sonreía.

Si tan solo viera a mi madre nuevamente. –Pensó la peli rosada mientras se secaba una lágrima.

La fiesta estuvo bastante entretenida, hubo juegos para los más jóvenes, en cambio muchos estaban sentados esperando o bailando al ritmo de la música.

Ash se dispuso a hablar con su madre y Gary quienes habían venido a Londres para celebrar la fiesta, al igual que resaltar el logro del primo del azabache al entrar a la universidad de Cambridge.

Después fue el momento del buffet en general y cada uno se dispuso, sobre todo porque la comida se veía deliciosa y no había que negarla.

Las conversaciones durante la comida entre los presentes eran muy fluidas, a pesar que habían algunos ensimismados en el celular. Conversaciones como la familia, el trabajo, hasta anécdotas como por ejemplo que van desde que May se sumergió en agua helada a unos 40 grados bajo cero en la tundra Siberiana o cuando Jinora hizo de frente a unos tipos en una calle en Bangkok.

O hasta inclusive de mi vez que me enfrenté a unos tipos cuando estaba haciendo servicio social. –Mencionó la japonesa quien quería relatar su historia a sus amigos.

 **Flashback**

 **Huai Khwang, Bangkok, Tailandia (21 de junio de 2015) (8:45PM)**

En una calle de ese distrito en la capital tailandesa cerca de varios bares y restaurantes, la japonesa se encontraba caminando por aquellas calles donde los avisos de neón en aquel complicado idioma para ella. Pero la verdad es que no se encontraba en ninguno de los bares (sobre todo porque odiaba el sake y todo lo relacionado con el licor), sino se encontraba cenando en un restaurante con sus compañeros del voluntariado en Camboya y al parecer para regresar más rápido en donde se alojaba tenía que atravesar aquella calle llena de bares y restaurantes (aparentaban serlo pero también habían prostíbulos).

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Jinora aparte de los mosquitos, el calor insoportable (ella era de Sapporo) era el hecho que una cantidad de pervertidos la estaban mirando, por esta razón tenía que tener otro método de autodefensa además de las tácticas de karate.

Dicha noche, tres hombres estaban siguiendo a la joven peli castaña. Sin mediar palabra ella noto que la estaban persiguiendo y comenzó a correr, hasta que fue alcanzada por los tres sujetos.

¿Adónde crees que vas jovencita? –Dijo uno de los sujetos en el complicado idioma.

Al parecer no nos entiendes pero tienes un asunto pendiente con nosotros ahora mismo. –Dijo otro con una voz muy gruesa, pero al parecer Jinora lo tomo como un desafío.

Primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver perros. –Dijo la oji marrón en japonés con alto tono de voz.

No te entendí nada, pero con que esas vemos. –Dijo uno de los hombres en thai pero sin ser consciente que la peli castaña tenía una especie de gas pimienta hecho con wasabi (creado por ella, junto con otros ingredientes que ella no quería revelar) que suele llevar cuando está sola. La peli castaña usó esa arma no letal paralizó y dejo fuera de combate a los tres sujetos, sin mencionar que la muchacha los hizo caer al suelo a punta de patadas y golpes de karate.

Finalmente, decidió correr de ahí mientras se podían escuchar las sirenas de la policía al fondo de la calle.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Tuve algo de miedo, pero al menos me pude defender. –Contestó Jinora.

Eres increíble Ji…simplemente increíble. –Dijo el oji esmeralda estando cerca de ella mientras le acariciaba la mano izquierda.

Gas de wasabi, eso debe ser estupendo. –Dijo el azabache. – ¿De casualidad tendrás una lata de esas?

Claro. –Dijo la peli castaña quien buscó en su bolso y era una lata de color verde y con una estrella y las siglas _NATO._ – Suelo recargarla a menudo.

¿Puedes probarla? –Preguntó algo curioso Alain, cosa que incomodó mucho a su novia polaca.

Alain, estamos disfrutando este momento. –Reprochó la peli rosada. –Además esa cosa debe ser muy potente.

De hecho lo es. –Respondió la peli miel. –Una vez accidentalmente no oprimí el botón bien, se me dirigió a los ojos, y la verdad es que casi vomito, sin mencionar que el wasabi sabe a diablos.

Jinora, guarda eso, guarda eso. –Insistió la peli rosada alterada por el comentario de la rusa-francesa.

Dale dale, pero no te alteres. –Dijo la japonesa con las manos en alto.

En fin fue una fiesta donde cada uno podía compartir un bello rato y en especial donde se oficializa que Jinora y Kai son pareja, Serena y Ash declararon que son ahora novios, así como Alain y Aria dijeron que son pareja desde una semana.

En cambio, la peli rosada mostraba felicidad y se reía en la conversación con los presentes, al igual que comía lo que había en el buffet, al igual que la comida servida en la fiesta; sin embargo, el militar notaba los movimientos de ella quien estaba preocupada por algo (y según el militar no era solamente el trauma de estar cara a cara con el terrorista, hecho que narro la peli rosada a May y a Gary, quienes sintieron escalofríos con solo escucharlo.

En otras palabras fue una fiesta donde todos pasaron de maravilla, una noche para recordar; eso sin contar que Bonnie estaba más despierta que nunca mientras que el primo de Ash quería regresar a la cama.

.

.

.

 **(La noche siguiente)**

 **Brixton, Londres, Reino Unido (1 de octubre de 2017) (9:59 PM)**

La tía de Aria, Anna había ahorrado para salir de viaje de vacaciones a Alemania por unas dos semanas a fin de conocer el país Germano, así como de practicar el idioma alemán. Sin embargo la casa estaría sola por un buen tiempo, pero sería durante la jornada laboral de la peli rosada. En fin, aprovechando este momento, la joven polaca invito por primera vez a su novio francés a la casa de ella para tomar té en vez de paseos por el parque para montar bicicleta, ir a restaurantes o tomarse fotos cerca del Big Ben, planes que hacían regularmente.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala tomando té y comiendo unas galletas polacas de avena (hechas por la peli rosada).

Aria, como sabrás…me preocupo mucho por ti y quisiera saber cómo te has sentido últimamente. –Dijo el francés.

Ay amor, tu que siempre te preocupas. –Sonrió la peli rosada, sabiendo que se refería él en verdad. –No te preocupes tanto, con tu compañía siento que habrá menos terroristas cerca de mí.

No me estoy refiriendo a los terroristas. –Dijo el militar al ver la postura corporal de su guapa novia, la cual mostraba inseguridad.

¿Y si hablamos de la Primavera Árabe? Leí un libro sobre eso y quizás explique lo que le pasó a ese sujeto que casi me…

Aria…tú sabes que no me estoy refiriendo a tu encuentro con ese tipo. -Reiteró el oji azul.

En ese momento la polaca estaba conteniendo la respiración ya que al parecer, el militar le había leído la mente.

Bueno Alain tu ganas, perdona si…lo he ocultado por este tiempo y en la conversación con nuestros amigos en el cumpleaños de Ash. –Suspiró la peli rosada.

Sólo dime…yo te escucho. –Dijo el francés al coger la mano derecha de la mujer.

La peli rosada asintió, pero decidió que no podía contener tanto dolor ni tampoco mostrar tanta felicidad todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando trabaja con Valeria o en el reciente viaje a Escocia donde sacó bastante provecho mostrando fotos en frente de los cañones del Castillo de Edimburgo o en las empedradas calles medievales.

Acompáñame Alain por favor. –Dijo la peli rosada quien se paró del sofá, cogió su _Iphone_ y fue seguida por el francés. Se dirigieron al cuarto de la joven y la muchacha decidió cerrar las cortinas y selló el pobo de la puerta. Alain por su parte pensó en que la acción de su novia significaba que sería un momento exclusivamente privado, lo cual se manifestó en que él apagó su teléfono celular.

¿Qué me vas a decir? –Preguntó el militar quien se sentó en la cama de la muchacha.

Sólo debo decirte que has sido el hombre más dulce que he visto en mi vida desde que me gradué de la universidad. –Dijo la muchacha. –No eres como los hombres que hay en Polonia.

¿A qué te refieres que no soy como los hombres de tu país? –Dijo el oji azul.

Nunca toman la iniciativa y a veces ahogan sus penas en el vodka, bueno no todos, pero los que he conocido siempre son así. –Comentó Aria. –Hasta mi padre fue ejemplo de eso, pero lo mezclo con el volante, murió junto con mi madre y…

Debió ser muy duro. –Dijo Alain con un tono bajo de voz.

Sí de hecho lo fue. –Comentó la peli rosada en tono bajo de voz mientras veía su celular (el cual mostraba una foto de pantalla con ella frente a la entrada del Castillo de Edimburgo); así mismo, se dispuso a apagarlo para no tener interrupciones. –Pero siento que lo peor fue cuando obtuve mi título universitario…y estando aquí…no quiero regresar a Polonia.

Te escucho. –Dijo Alain.

En ese momento, la peli rosada le narró al militar su historia de muchísimos meses desempleada, de los abusos que sufría por parte de su abuela, sus compañeras e incluso que el accionista de Palermo se había enamorado de Aria y quería abusar de ella, al igual que su fuerza de voluntad de haber obtenido la visa británica de residencia y vivir en Londres, además de mencionar que era muy apegada a su madre, la cual siempre le brindó protección, apoyo y consuelo en todo momento. La polaca estuvo a punto de entrar en llanto debido que ella se acordó de los momentos con su madre y por eso se cubrió los ojos con sus manos; sin embargo, ella sintió al parecer que el guapo joven besó su frente como una muestra de amor.

Aria, yo te amo…y mucho. –Manifestó el joven hacia su novia. –Pase lo que pase…no permitiré que te hagan daño, me dolería muchísimo.

La joven retiró sus manos de la cara para dirigir una de estas a la mejilla derecha del joven oji azul para acariciarla.

Yo también te amo Alain, gracias por tu apoyo. –Sonrió ella.

Ambos se dieron un dulce beso en los labios estando acostados en la cama y luego se quitaron sus zapatos, Alain se desprendió de su vestimenta, al igual que Aria se quitó su pantalón y su blusa quedando solamente en ropa interior. Finalmente ambos se desprendieron de sus prendas más íntimas para quedar totalmente desnudos y se miraban mutuamente.

Aria veía el marcado abdomen del joven oji azul, producto del duro entrenamiento militar que le exigía el Ejército Francés, así como sus duras extremidades, los duros pectorales, así como su miembro viril; sin embargo sus ojos azules mostraban lo dulce y valiente que era el militar francés.

Por su parte Alain sabía que Aria era hermosa por su cara, su bella piel cuidada y su personalidad, pero quedo sorprendido ante el bello cuerpo que ella tenía, sus piernas se veían muy cuidadas sin ningún tipo de problema (producto que Aria le encantaba bailar y hacer ejercicio), sus pechos eran de un tamaño que cualquier hombre quisiera tener y tocar (podría decirse que eran grandes, pero no tan grandes), sus rosados pezones, y se podía ver su intimidad cubierta por una buena cantidad de pelo.

Ambos estaban sonrojados porque era la primera vez que se desnudaban para quedarse solos en una dulce noche solos los dos, una noche donde los dos dejarían de lado sus preocupaciones.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban arrodillados sobre la cama para luego darse un beso, así como acariciarse entre sí. Ambos estaban totalmente excitados al sentir las caricias mutuas. Mientras el militar acariciaba los pezones de los senos de la muchacha, así como sus brazos, los gemidos de ella se podían escuchar y retumbaban en los oídos de Alain, quien sentía una gran cantidad de placer con sólo oír esos sonidos provenientes de la peli rosada.

La piel en sus senos se siente tan bien. –Pensó el oji azul.

La guapa polaca estaba aumentando involuntariamente su ritmo de respiración con sentir el fornido cuerpo y las piernas del francés, ella estaba totalmente controlada bajo sus impulsos de querer algo más que besos y caricias pero también sentía que debía mantener su mente encaminada en su trabajo, más que en tener relaciones sexuales mucho más a fondo. Aun así, ella sentía como el francés olía su aroma corporal dando a entender que Alain estaba no solamente atraído por el bello cuerpo de la joven, sino también por el aroma fresco y delicioso que emanaba ella.

Aria, hueles tan rico, como si fueran tulipanes en plena primavera. –Pensó el militar.

Alain, eres tan guapo, tus músculos y tus ojos azules me encantan muchísimo. –Pensó por su parte la peli rosada.

Alain bajo sus manos desde la parte superior de la espalda de ella para bajarlos hacia sus nalgas, acariciándolas también por un buen rato para luego usar su mano derecha, la cual metió dentro de la vagina de la polaca a fin de masturbarla. Dicha sensación hizo que Aria estallara de placer y gimiera muchísimo más fuerte, luego de hacer tal acto, el francés sintió que sus manos estaban algo húmedas por los fluidos provenientes de la parte íntima de la muchacha.

Ahhhh…que rico Alain…que rico, estuvo grandioso…-Gimió muy excitada Aria al dejar salir sus fluidos vaginales.

La peli rosada por su parte decidió abalanzarse para besarlo y acariciar todo el cuerpo del joven, sintiendo sus fuertes piernas al igual que empezó a jugar con el pene y masturbarlo, por su parte el joven pensó que ya sería la hora.

Creo que sería hora de unirnos para siempre. –Pensó Alain.

El guapo oji azul iba a poner su pene en la vagina de la peli rosada y quien estuvo a punto de llegar a un orgasmo; sin embargo, noto que ella retrocedió y las piernas de la polaca se agitaron en gran medida, reacción la cual hizo que él empezara a desconcertarse.

¿Qué pasa Aria? No quieres que nos volvamos una sola persona. –Pregunto ante la sorpresiva reacción de la muchacha.

No Alain…no es eso…es que no se…no creo que sea apropiado ahora.

Sin embargo, ella se empezó a preocupar no por el hecho de perder su virginidad, sino porque estar embarazada, o sea tener hijos implicaba muchos gastos económicos que Aria no quería solventar y su tía aún menos.

Pero Alain, somos demasiado jóvenes para ser padres, apenas tengo 24 años, podemos hacer más cosas pero tener hijos es una gran responsabilidad. –Dijo Aria. –Simplemente aún no podemos tener hijos.

Entiendo. –Sonrió el francés para luego besar la frente de la chica. –Si no lo quieres hacer, sólo dímelo.

No quiero estar embarazada. –Dijo la peli rosada al retroceder mientras veía con algo de desagrado el semen el joven.

Alain miraba que la guapa polaca se estaba alejando de él, por esa razón se salió de la cama para buscar en su pantalón unos condones que llevaba, se agachó y se colocó el preservativo en su pene para tranquilizar a la guapa polaca.

¿Tenías preservativos? Se nota que tienes las cosas bajo control. –Sonrió Aria, luego empezó a mirar las nalgas del francés. –Debo admitir que tienes un buen culo.

Créeme, cuando eres pareja de alguien tan posesiva y controladora tienes que hacer algo para evitar embarazarla. –Dijo Alain sonrojado debido al comentario de la peli rosada. –Además ella nunca notaba el preservativo y andaba frustrada porque no quedaba embarazada.

Dicha anécdota hizo reír a la peli rosada, quien cogió la mano derecha de Alain, una vez retornó a la cama y se la dirigió a uno de sus senos.

Alain sintió mucho placer con tal acto; sin embargo, ambos decidieron acostarse en la cama en posición fetal; cada uno decidió sobar el cabello del otro y mirarse directamente a los ojos para mostrar el afecto que ambos tenían mutuamente, mientras ambos estaban sudados

Te amo Alain. –Sonrió la peli rosada

Te amo mucho Aria, con todo mi corazón. –Dijo el oji azul quien le dio un dulce beso a su novia polaca.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, dando como muestra la fortalecida confianza que se tenían.

.

.

.

 **Londres, Reino Unido (2 de octubre de 2017) (7:25 AM)**

Aria y Alain se encontraban acostados en la cama de la polaca, aún desnudos luego de haber tenido una noche muy placentera para ambos; sin embargo, la alarma no sonaba porque al parecer el reloj se había caído con los movimientos de la cama. Sobre todo porque era lunes y ambos tenían que estar en sus puestos de trabajo.

Buenos días mi amada reina, despierta, ya es de día. –Dijo el militar tocando el pelo de la muchacha.

Buenos días amor ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Muy bien, muy bien, fue una noche estupenda. –Dijo la peli rosada con total satisfacción.

Alain ¿Me podrías decir que hora es? –Preguntó la peli rosada al saber que era lunes.

Faltan como 30 minutos para las ocho ¿Por qué?

Mierda, tengo que estar en la oficina. –Gritó muy convulsionada la peli rosada. -Valeria me va a matar.

Aria salió la cama retirándose la cobija que los cubría, cogió una toalla, luego se fue al baño para ducharse y ponerse un atuendo decente para trabajar.

Báñate, si no quieres que te atrase, la verdad no tengo problema con eso. –Exclamó el oji azul.

¿Qué hay de ti? No trajiste ropa y también tienes que ir temprano a tu oficina con los militares ¿no? –Dijo la peli rosada.

Quizás me excuse, pero la verdad es que nunca he llegado tarde. –Manifestó el oji azul. –Me pondré mi ropa que llevaba.

Al menos ponte perfume para que no huelas mal. –Dijo la peli rosada quien le dio permiso a su novio que se echara perfume.

¿De casualidad no tendrás algún perfume para hombres? –Manifestó Alain al mirar que todos los perfumes eran (obviamente) para mujer.

Eso no importa, lo que importa es que no huelas mal hasta que llegues a tu casa y te bañes. –Dijo Aria mientras estaba bañándose.

Ambos se empezaron a alistar para ir a sus lugares de trabajo, pero Alain no podía llevar la ropa del domingo, ya estaba usada y no quería incomodar a sus colegas con el olor. Luego ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa de la polaca para despedirse y volverse a encontrar nuevamente.

Que estés bien mi dulce rosa. –Mencionó el militar.

Te amo, te cuidas mucho Alain. –Dijo la peli rosada quien le entregó una manzana. –Además debes desayunar si quieres aguantar.

Quizás en la oficina también me coma un pan con un café. –Dijo Alain cogiendo la fruta, dando un beso rápido a su novia para luego empezar a correr de regreso a su apartamento y poder bañarse y cambiarse para ir al trabajo.

 **Eso fue todo, si mi trabajo (y también mi Internet) me lo permiten para continuar, pero necesito hacer un brainstorming con las ideas que tengo y también sacar tiempo para subir el fic.**

 **Se cuidan**

 **Hasta un próximo cap.**


	11. Puñalada

**Saludos a todos y a todas, este es el capítulo número 11 de la presente historia. La verdad es que me gusta que dejen vistos en la historia y que me dejen reviews sobre el encuentro entre Ash y Serena, la verdad hare lo posible para que se encuentren juntos**

 **Por otra parte, como dije en otra ocasión, me encuentro trabajando, lo bueno es que tengo un horario bastante flexible lo cual me deja para redactar algo en las tardes, pero las ideas vienen y van…**

 **Que puedo decir sobre el beso de Serena en el fin del anime…simplemente hermoso y la frase de Serena a Ash (Citándola:** _ **''Eres mi objetivo''**_ **) muestra claramente sus pensamientos y sueños haciendo alusión que Ash debe estar al lado de Serena y aquel beso como soporte o argumento de ello.**

 **Con referencia a este capítulo sería el menos lindo de la historia (no me odien please), espero que lo comprendan. Enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, de hecho pertenecen a Nintendo y a Nickelodeon. Sólo lo hago para entretener.

 **Advertencia:** (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)

 **Capítulo 11: Puñalada**

 **King Cross, Londres, Reino Unido (2 de octubre de 2017) (8:52 AM)**

Luego de despedirse de su novio, Aria tomó la estación de _Underground_ para llegar a su oficina y evitar hacer esperar a Valeria.

Ay…Valeria me va a hacer papilla si llego tarde. –Pensó angustiada la peli rosada quien normalmente llegaba temprano.

Llegó a la sede de trabajo, saludó al vigilante y a la recepcionista como de costumbre, así como a los demás empleados de la oficina de diseño; subió las escaleras hacia su oficina y se encontró con la mujer de pelo negro quien al parecer estaba de afán.

Buenos días Valeria. –Saludó la peli rosada.

Que más Aria…llegaste tarde.

Si…lo sé. –Se apenó la mujer polaca.

Pero no te preocupes, además también siento que voy tarde.

A la guapa joven se le extrañó dicha afirmación proveniente de su jefa quien era muy buena persona, pero muy estricta y exigente con la puntualidad.

¿Por qué sería que estas de afán Valeria? –Preguntó educadamente la peli rosada.

Para recoger al Monsieur Zuko en el aeropuerto. –Mencionó la peli negra. -Es que me dijo que se encontraría en la entrada principal del aeropuerto de _Heathrow_ a las nueve de la mañana y yo tenía que haber partido hace media hora

Pero si el aeropuerto se encuentra a 40 minutos si vas en tu carro ¿no?

Sí, y estoy más que ocupada, además en el _Underground_ , sé que me demoraré más. –Dijo Valeria. –Primero recojo al señor Zuko para reunirme con él acá en la oficina en una hora y media después.

Zuko Li era un veterano diseñador que nació en Hong Kong y quien era un señor ya de unos 50 años. Valeria comentaba a sus trabajadores que él era una persona muy estricta (muchísimo más que ella), pero muy grandiosa si la conocían más a fondo. Zuko había partido de Hong Kong para luego hacer escala en el Aeropuerto de Dubái y finalmente llegar a Londres.

Sin mencionar que la peli negra también tenía que salir a otra reunión que tomaría la tarde entera (reunión la cual ella debía mantener total reserva debido a un acuerdo de confidencialidad firmado con las otras partes).

Aria ¿podría pedirte un favor?

Si dime.

Mientras no esté podrías encargarte de la oficina mientras voy y regreso del aeropuerto ¿Vale? –Mencionó la jefa de la peli rosada. -Además no estaré en la tarde y Monsieur Zuko estará a cargo en la tarde, así que les muestras nuestro trabajo que hemos hecho desde que regresamos de Escocia, espero que puedas con eso.

La peli rosada sin mediar palabra le dijo a su jefa que estaba disponible mientras ella estaba ausente.

Este será el mejor momento para demostrar lo que valgo desde que viajé a Escocia con ella. –Pensó la peli rosada quien se dispuso a sacar sus materiales de trabajo.

.

.

.

 **(Dos meses después)**

 **Embajada de Rusia en UK, Londres, Reino Unido (27 noviembre de 2017) (8:29 AM)**

Las agentes Dawn y Jenny, Alexander Ivanov, May Igoshina, así como el embajador en funciones y otros funcionarios de alto nivel se encontraban reunidos en la sala de juntas de la embajada rusa, quienes se encontraban reunidos a fin de tratar el asunto de capturar a Giovanni a partir de capturar a alguno de sus esbirros a fin de facilitar la investigación. Pero al parecer, la captura de las dueñas del bar (Korra y Asami) terminó por entorpecer la investigación y el embajador aún desconfía del uso de civiles como carnada viva para atraer a Giovanni o algún secuaz suyo.

Por otro lado, la reunión estaba más que tensa y parecía más una pelea de perros que un encuentro diplomático de alto nivel.

 _Это неприемлемо_ ( _Eto nepriyemlemo_. Trad: Esto es inaceptable). –Dijo el embajador ruso en su idioma nativo para luego empezar a hablar en inglés. –Cómo fue posible que terminaran capturando a alguien que no tuviera nada que ver con ese mafioso, el Gobierno Ruso no se va a alegrar con esto.

No fue nuestra culpa, recibimos nuestros registros como de costumbre para la investigación. –Comentó la oficial Jenny. –Según un oficial nos dijo que ellas vendían droga.

Encontramos droga, pero era solo para fines medicinales. –Explicó la peli azul. –Pero al parecer la investigación no les encontró ningún nexo con la mafia ucraniana y ahora nos quieren demandar.

Las dueñas del bar hace dos meses fueron arrestadas pero fueron liberadas apenas una semana antes al no encontrar suficiente evidencia que las determinara como secuaces del jefe mafioso; por otra parte, al no encontrar las supuestas pruebas que demostraran sus posibles nexos con los mafiosos de Ucrania e Italia, así como el hecho de ser encarceladas sin que el juicio cumpliera sus garantías, las dueñas del bar interpusieron una demanda contra la Policía de Londres, lo cual ha traído muchísimos inconvenientes.

Creo que en ese juicio debieron ser un poco más justos, mis queridas camaradas. –Mencionó May.

No fue nuestra culpa. –Comentó la agente peli azul. –Uno de nuestros agentes nos envió la información que ellas eran vendedoras de droga y dimos con la operación para capturarlas, simplemente seguíamos con el proceso.

No me parece necesario que interpusieran esa demanda. –Dijo el señor Ivanov. –Esto nos va a entorpecer nuestra investigación.

Si, además estamos buscando mejores soluciones, no tenemos que andar criticando. –Comentó la oficial Jenny.

¿Ya la Interpol está enterada de esto? –Preguntó el señor Ivanov.

Sí, y al parecer no están nada felices. –Dijo la Oficial Jenny. –

Sin mencionar que ahora nos van a caer encima con esa demanda. –Comentó Dawn. –Hasta Steve nos quiere en cada momento del proceso de esa demanda, hablamos con nuestro abogado ayer y esto es un problema que necesitará mucha cautela.

Eso va a empeorar las cosas si queremos capturar a Giovanni, es nuestra labor para que ese monstruo no se lucre con el sufrimiento de los refugiados. –Dijo el diplomático de apellido Ivanov.

Y si enviamos a otra espía. –Propuso Dawn. –Además puede actuar con más sigilo.

Para que la vuelvan a matar como le pasó a la pobre Miette en Italia. –Reprochó el diplomático de más alto rango.

Hacen eso nuevamente y terminaran perdiendo tiempo y dinero. –Contestó May. –Sin mencionar el dinero que ya van a perder con el abogado y sus tramites judiciales.

Tienen que tenderle una trampa a una tal Amelia. –Mencionó la oficial Jenny quien cambio de tema repentinamente.

¿Quién es Amelia? –Preguntó el embajador.

Es, según un informe proveniente de Roma, una asistente de Giovanni. –Explicó la oficial Jenny. –Pero es solamente información no confirmada, además cada vez que es capturada o acusada, sus abogados siempre se salen con la suya y ella queda libre de cargos sin ningún tipo de problema, dándole paso para continuar colaborando con Giovanni.

Qué tal si continuamos usando a aquella universitaria. –Dijo el señor Ivanov.

Usar a esa muchacha…emmm…no se…Alexander…me parece peligroso usar civiles. –Comentó el embajador. –Sé que usar civiles puede ser estratégico, pero es más riesgoso, mi camarada.

Y fue así el transcurso de la reunión, la cual parecía que estaban dando vueltas sin dar a una propuesta clara; sin embargo, esperaban que con la feria científica del año siguiente pudieran cooperar con algún científico experto en tecnología militar o algo parecido, pero la cuestión es que tratar de capturar a Giovanni o alguno de sus secuaces era muy difícil y aún más la amenaza constante y latente de los terroristas en el Reino Unido.

.

.

.

 **Restaurante** _ **la Mecca**_ **, Londres, Reino Unido (27 noviembre de 2017) (2:01 PM** )

Ash y su amigo Kai se encontraban trabajando como de costumbre en el restaurante mientras hacían sus labores de mesero hasta que recibió una orden de Bolin.

Ash, podrías ir a limpiar esas mesas, se ven algo sucias. –Mencionó el jordano. -Y Kai, podrías continuar atendiendo a la gran cantidad de muchachas que hay por allá.

Claro señor. –Respondió el latino quien tomó su botella plástica la cual usaba para llevar agua.

No tenga la menor duda de eso amigo. –Dijo el oji esmeralda.

El azabache estaba limpiando aquellas mesas, pero mientras quitaba la suciedad de aquellos muebles del restaurante, estaba pensando en la guapa peli miel (quien ahora se encontraba estudiando).

Serena eres increíble. –Pensó el cubano. –Claro que cumpliré con tu promesa de mantenerme siempre a tu lado.

Mientras el azabache estaba limpiando las mesas, se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos de estar cerca nuevamente de ella, al igual que mirar sus bellos regalos (en especial aquella _matryoska_ ). Por esta razón, él portaba aquel collar especial ruso-francés fabricado por la peli miel.

Ash tomó un sorbo de su botella y continuó limpiando. Todo con el fin que las mesas quedaran relucientes.

En ese instante Amelia entra al restaurante y se sentó en una de las mesas que se encontraban retiradas y cerca de los baños, las cuales estaban siendo limpiadas por el latino. La ucraniana de pelo negro se encontraba en su celular mirando que debía hacer si continuar en el negocio propiciado por Giovanni en territorio británico o regresar a los cuarteles criminales en Ucrania.

(POV Amelia)

Dos meses en Londres sin hacer nada, viajando de aquí para Ucrania y de Ucrania a Italia, ya me estoy aburriendo de tanto viaje y si cree que sobornar a esos hijos de puta corruptos en ambos países fuera sencillo, se equivoca, siempre tengo que ingeniármelas para poder hacerlo.

Esto me va a dar un dolor de cabeza, Giovanni sé que nos están siguiendo el rastro pero ten paciencia, espero que con las técnicas de ese hacker pueda entorpecer la investigación de Interpol.

Amelia en los dos últimos meses, había contratado a un hacker por una jugosa cantidad de dinero a fin de enseñarle tan siquiera como hackear sistemas ajenos al suyo, al igual que adivinar fácilmente las contraseñas y patrones de los celulares de las demás personas a fin de sacar información relevante o culpar a la persona dueño del celular que es un sirviente de la mafia para que la policía lo termine incriminando.

Entretanto, el azabache estuvo cerca de Amelia y por cosas extrañas la peli negra ucraniana quito su mirada del celular para mirar los ojos marrones del azabache quien la miro para atenderla (como a cualquier otro cliente de costumbre).

Muy buenas tardes señorita. –Respondió educadamente Ash quien estuvo dispuesto a recoger el pedido de Amelia. -¿Puedo recoger su orden? Creo que aún no tiene el menú, aquí se lo tengo.

Muchas gracias señor. –Dijo la ucraniana recibiendo el menú.

(POV Amelia)

Nunca creí que aquí en Londres hubiese muchachos tan guapos. Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando, debo concentrarme en la misión que me encomendó Giovanni.

Voy a ver si tengo sexo con él, sí tan solo una vez y me largo.

Pero necesitaría saber si tiene novia, espero que por fin haya alguien con los cojones puestos para que pueda ser mi esposo.

.

.

.

Emm… disculpe ¿ya pidió lo que a comer? –Preguntó Ash, quien hizo que la ucraniana peli negra tuviera nuevamente sus pensamientos en la tierra.

De hecho sí, pero me gustaría saber un poco más de usted. –Dijo Amelia quien estuvo mirando hacia la entrepierna de Ash.

Claro…-Se puso nervioso el azabache ante aquella pregunta. –Pero dígame que va a pedir.

Ah exacto… ¿Podría traerme unos q _uibbes_ para llevar?

Y de tomar que sería, tenemos limonada de coco o limo…

De tomar no hace falta, déjalo así. –Respondió Amelia.

En ese caso, mucho gusto mi nombre es Ash. –Saludó el azabache.

Que tal, mi nombre es Amelia, el gusto es mío. –Respondió la peli negra. –Dime que hace un muchacho tan guapo trabajando en un lugar como este.

Ash se puso nervioso nuevamente por la pregunta, especialmente por el hecho que ya tenía novia (o sea Serena) y que tenía que ser fiel y no dejar que la relación se arruinara. Especialmente porque Serena era bastante celosa.

El azabache comentó sobre su vida que ha trabajado en el restaurante para sobrevivir y que eso es lo único que lo divierte (a diferencia de las conversaciones con Serena y sus amigos donde comentó su vida, su trauma cuando sus padres fueron deportados a Cuba, al igual que sufrió aquel cruel atentado terrorista, es decir no quería decir nada para evitar a toda costa que la relación con la guapa peli miel estuviese en peligro)

La verdad solamente trabajo aquí en tiempo completo, la verdad nada así interesante. –Intentó Ash zafarse pero las técnicas de Amelia lo impedían.

Es que me encantan los muchachos nada interesantes. –Dijo la peli negra intentando seducir a Ash.

Pero yo…-Luego Ash fue interrumpido ya que Bolin solicitaba su presencia para una tarea.

Ash…podrías venir a recoger el pedido de varios clientes sentados por acá, Shauna no se encuentra y Kai está bastante ocupado. –Ordenó el jordano.

Cuente con eso señor. –Respondió el azabache agradecido de no estar siendo acosado por Amelia pero fue su mayor error ya que dejó su botella de agua en la misma mesa donde estaba ella.

En ese instante, la peli negra vio aquella botella con el preciado líquido, la cual fue contaminada con un polvo somnífero que siempre llevaba la ucraniana.

Espero que con esto por fin puedas ser mío para siempre. –Pensó Amelia quien al parecer se empezó a enamorar de Ash, olvidando lo pertinente de su misión con Giovanni.

Luego que el azabache atendiera a los comensales, empezó a tener sed y estuvo buscando su botella de agua, la cual estaba en la mesa donde estaba Amelia.

Ash…tu botella. –Exclamó.

Gracias Amelia. –El latino tomó un buen sorbo de agua; sin embargo, por el somnífero, Ash pierde el conocimiento y termina durmiendo en las sillas de la mesa donde estaba la ucraniana.

Ahora sí serás mío. –Mencionó Amelia quien luego se dispuso a convencer al jefe del mesero para retirar el cuerpo dormido de Ash con la excusa que él sufrió un desmayo. Así mismo, Kai levantó sospechas donde estaba su amigo o más bien porqué una desconocida estaba transportándolo.

No te preocupes Kai, Ash fue llevado al hospital por una muchacha porque sufrió un desmayo. –Le comentó Bolin al sirio. -Pero sé que el estará bien.

Eso espero…-Se quedó pensativo Kai.

.

.

.

10 minutos después, Amelia lleva al azabache a una de sus propiedades en Londres, la cual quedaba al sur de la ciudad, no muy lejos de Brixton. Así mismo, lo lleva a un cuarto con una cama bien decorada e luego termina desvistiéndolo quitándole la camisa, los pantalones y los boxers. Amelia quedo impresionada con el tamaño del pene del azabache.

Uyyyyy que grande se ve. –Pensó la peli negra quien se estaba excitando al ver aquel miembro viril, pero miró el collar especial en el cuello del azabache, el cual fue visto con total desagrado.

Que collar tan ridículo es este. –Dijo Amelia con ganas de reírse ante el collar hecho por Serena. –Torres Eiffel y edificios de cebolla rusos estúpidos, te verías mejor sin él, además huele asqueroso, ¡Rosas quemadas! ¡Al carajo!

Dicho esto, Amelia rompe el collar y lo despedaza y se lo tira a la cara de Ash.

Espero que no te importe ese collar de mierda. –Respondió.

Que cuerpo tan hermoso. –Pensó la mafiosa. –Se ve tan varonil, no como los gordos policías con que me he acostado.

Luego Amelia se pone posición de jugar con las extremidades y el pene de Ash, el cual termina siendo chupado por ella por cerca de 10 minutos, dando como resultado que él tuviera un orgasmo involuntario e inconsciente.

Después, Amelia coge uno de los brazos del azabache y lo dirige a los senos de ella a fin de sentir placer. En cambio, el azabache continuaba dormido pero para Amelia era lo mejor porque sentía el amusculado cuerpo del latino.

Lo acariciaba y lo acariciaba por varios minutos mientras Ash estaba totalmente dormido pero ella quería aún más.

Ahora sí, quiero que seas mío para siempre. –Pensó Amelia.

La ucraniana se dispuso a hacer una pose sexual la cual se encontraba recibiendo el pene de Ash, dando como resultado que ella estallara en placer, gemidos y caprichos de querer aún más.

Que grande, es muy grande. –Gimió Amelia. –Se siente tan bien.

Amelia se excitó en gran medida al sentir los fluidos de Ash, al igual que los fluidos de ella estaban saliendo desde su vagina. Las partes íntimas de los dos se juntaron dando paso al clímax mutuo el cual se podían ver que los fluidos caían en la cama.

Ambos estuvieron en una pose en la cual la peli negro acarició todo el cuerpo de Ash, inclusive en los testículos del latino (los cuales la ucraniana apretó con mucha fuerza) dando como resultado que Ash pusiera una cara de dolor.

La peli negra se retiró para recoger el celular del muchacho y luego la peli negra miró su pene.

Debo admitir nuevamente que es muy grande. –Pensó nuevamente Amelia ante el miembro viril del latino.

Enseguida Amelia se dispuso a hackear el celular de Ash, el cual no le costó mucho trabajo en hacerlo.

Luego de hackearlo, Amelia estaba husmeando dentro del celular del azabache y se encontró una foto de la bella rusa-francesa (la cual Ash guardaba con mucho recelo y siempre la veía cuando él se iba a dormir, sin mencionar que también él tenía una foto en físico de la peli miel, pero estaba guardada bajo la almohada de la cama del mismo).

Que muchacha tan bonita ¿Cómo se atreve a ser más linda que yo? –Pensó la ucraniana agresivamente. –Si llego a verte, te juro que te mato, con esa cara de perra rusa…Serena…que nombre tan estúpido, parece un nombre propio de una travesti.

Mínimo debió haber sido ella quien le regalo tan feo collar. –Dijo Amelia destrozando el collar ruso-francés el cual botó sus partes en el piso. De Serena para Ash…ahora de Serena para nadie más.

La peli negra subió las fotos al Whatsapp de Serena a fin de arruinar su relación con el azabache e intentar que Ash fuese la nueva pareja de Amelia.

Ahora sí…empieza a sufrir rusa de mierda. –Pensó Amelia fríamente luego de enviar sus fotos hacia el Whatsapp de la peli miel. –Siento que él me puede dar el mejor sexo en mi vida; sin embargo, decide huir de su apartamento donde se encontraba a otro lugar que también era de su propiedad en la capital inglesa.

Listo…ahora sí serás mío. –Pensó la peli negra fríamente quien también obtuvo sin ningún problema su número del teléfono, pero dejo de estar ensimismada cuando vio que Ash se estaba levantando.

Aaa…Amelia ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy desnudo? –Dijo el azabache totalmente molesto.

Es que quiero tener mucho más de ti. –Dijo la ucraniana muy excitada.

Pero, yo no quiero estar aquí. –Se quejó el latino quien estaba intentando retirarse de la cama. –Yo tengo a mi novia.

Dicha respuesta enfureció a la peli negra.

¿Así que tienes novia? Dime que se siente que envié una foto de nosotros dos a esa zorra rubia llamada Serena desde tu celular.

Eres una puta desgraciada. –Respondió enfurecido el azabache. –Jamás seré tu novia, rompiste mi amado collar.

 _¡¿_ Ты шутишь _?!_ ( _Ti shutish'_ ; Trad: ¿Estas bromeando?) Pero ahora si ella ve las fotos, dejará de serlo y me tendrás a mí. –Dijo Amelia hablando tanto en ruso como en inglés en una pose en donde mostraba sus senos. –Por favor, tócamelos, quiero sentir placer y suelta ese mugroso collar.

Jamás. –Luego ambos comenzaron a forcejear, una porque se enamoró y quiere tener sexo al nivel de una ninfómana, en cambio el otro en búsqueda de mantener su dignidad y promesa con su amada peli miel. Sin mediar palabra, Ash le da una rápida cachetada a la arrogante muchacha, haciendo que esta se enfureciera.

Eres un maldito, poco hombre. –Gritó muy enfadada Amelia.

Pero para mí Serena me aprecia como un gran hombre. –Respondió muy enfadado el azabache.

Vete de mi casa si quieres andar con esa puta de Rusia, pero sé que serás mío. –Gritó la ucraniana.

Dicho esto, el latino se puso nuevamente su ropa y salió de la casa de Amelia, pero quedó con una profunda herida en el corazón (con mirar el collar ruso-francés destrozado), la promesa que le hizo Ash a Serena se rompió, teniendo en cuenta que la peli miel lo apoyó y ayudo en los malos momentos.

.

.

.

 **Sala Magistral** _ **Thai Theatre, LSE.**_ **Londres, Reino Unido (27 noviembre de 2017) (4:09 PM)**

La peli miel y la japonesa se encontraban en la clase magistral de una de sus clases en la universidad la cual era sobre ciudades sostenibles y temas relacionados.

Así narraba el profesor mientras leía sus presentaciones en _Powerpoint:_

'' _Las decisiones que hacen los países y las ciudades en materia de gestión del crecimiento urbano sostenible tendrán un impacto en su crecimiento económico y beneficios para el clima. Así mismo, se requiere la creación de un marco para propiciar la creación de nuevas tecnologías que sean verdes y amigables con la comunidad''._

Y así decía el _lecturer_ mientras algunos prestaban clase frente a los temas, otros preferían dormir o incluso jugar con sus celulares, además de chatear por Whatsapp.

Jinora por su parte se encontraba mirando al _lecturer_ tomando apuntes de cada detalle (eso sin mencionar que cerca de ella tenía como tres libros del tema), en cambo Serena prefería mirar su celular así como tomar apuntes ocasionalmente.

Serena, deberías concentrarte en la clase. –Comentó en voz baja la japonesa.

No sé, siento que él había dicho lo mismo que en otra clase hace una semana. –Respondió la peli miel.

Pero también puede decir cosas relevantes. –Comentó la japonesa.

Serena se encontraba revisando sus redes sociales pero recibió en ese momento una notificación de Ash; sin embargo, se impactó con el contenido de las fotos, las cuales era él teniendo sexo con una muchacha peli negra (Amelia).

Los ojos azules de la peli miel se empezaron a aguar ante dichas imágenes enviadas supuestamente por Ash, al igual que muchos pensamientos negativos empezaban a invadir la mente de ella destrozando su corazón.

Ash…cómo pudiste…-Empezó a entristecerse la peli miel.

Luego de haber observado aquellas lamentables fotos, la rusa-francesa se levantó de su asiento y se fue corriendo hacia la entrada del aula magistral.

Serena…Serena…la clase aún no ha terminado. –Gritó Jinora, en cambio la eslava no le respondió y se fue corriendo del aula magistral como si fuera un alma que la llevara el diablo. Eso sin mencionar que también quería salir de la universidad misma.

Entretanto se empezaron a escuchar murmullos provenientes de los demás estudiantes.

¿Qué le pasará a esa chica? –Preguntó una estudiante vietnamita.

De seguro Serena se levantó para ir al baño. –Dijo un estudiante argentino.

Y así varios comentarios que iban desde que quería ir al baño hasta ''debe ser que su novio terminó con ella''.

Voy a ver si tengo suerte con ella, es tan guapa. –Pensó un estudiante de origen turco.

La joven peli miel salió del _New Building_ cruzando por la _Kingsway Street_ hasta llegar a la estación de _Underground_ de _Temple_ en vez de la habitual _Holborn_ que solía tomar.

Jinora intentó perseguirla pero por la cantidad de gente que había en las calles no pudo dar con ella y dejo de hacerlo en la entrada del LSE.

Serena… ¿por qué te estás comportando así? Serenaaaa ¿Dónde estás? –Gritó muy angustiada la peli castaña. –Serenaa… Por favor, tú no eres así.

.

.

.

 **Brixton, Londres, Reino Unido (27 noviembre de 2017) (7:11 PM)**

Ash se sentía humillado, no solamente por el hecho de hacer el amor de manera involuntaria e inconsciente con la ucraniana, sino también porque había roto la inquebrantable promesa con la peli miel, sin mencionar que vio que el collar especial ruso-francés hecho por ella, totalmente destrozado ya que Amelia lo había roto al notar que tenía otro aroma femenino (el cual era la dulce fragancia que caracterizaba a Serena). Y para empeorar las cosas, las fotos pudieron ser vistas por la peli miel desgraciadamente y que ya era demasiado tarde.

El azabache había recogido el collar destrozado y lo colocó en su bolsillo, borró del mensaje de Whatsapp las dos fotos que envió la arrogante peli negra hacia Serena, al igual que se preguntaba como Amelia pudo hackear su celular.

Ash había salido de lo que sería una de las casas de Amelia en Londres, después de haber forcejeado con ella y fue directamente a su apartamento pasando por las frías calles de Londres en ese momento. Pero lo peor era que se encontró con una invitada inesperada en la entrada del mismo: Serena.

.

.

.

Este…Serena…no es lo que parece…-Intentó excusarse el cubano. -Yo estaba en el restaurante y una chica y yo…

La peli miel no acepto los reclamos del azabache y se mostraba totalmente afligida. Como consecuencia de ello, ella le dio un puñetazo en la cara de él haciendo que se cayera al piso y su nariz botara algo de sangre.

Serena…cómo pudiste…-Empezó a sollozar el latino además de sobarse donde fue golpeado, pero también sabía que él también cometió ese error.

¡No! Más bien cómo pudiste hacerme eso. –Hablo la rusa-francesa de manera entrecortada por la tristeza y la rabia. –Pensé que estarías siempre a mi lado, me siento herida, totalmente hecha pedazos.

Pero siempre he estado siempre a tu lado.

 _не ври мне_ ( _Nie bri mnie_ ) No me mientas Ash…-Interrumpió la oji azul quien no pudo contener las lágrimas. -Creí que eras un hombre especial.

Pero Serena…Soy un hombre especial, el que puedes estar…

¡Callate! –Gritó la peli miel ya empezando a llorar. –Eres un desgraciado, después de todo lo que hice por ti, cuando estabas internado en el hospital, cuando organicé con tu familia tu cumpleaños, cuando te regale aquellos obsequios, esos momentos juntos… ¿Y ES ASÍ COMO ME PAGAS?

El azabache prefirió no decir nada ante una peli miel que estaba totalmente destrozada y sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules, pero aquellos ojos observaron una silueta de la torre Eiffel en el bolsillo de los pantalones del latino.

¿Pero esto que es…? Ahora si no quiero saber nada de ti…-Se enfureció aún más Serena al ver que el collar de cumpleaños estaba roto y creía que Ash lo había hecho.

Serena…-Intentó defenderse el cubano.

Supuse que eras un gran hombre. Que valoraras lo que he hecho por ti. –Bajó la mirada la peli miel y llorando. –Pero al ver que me haces esto… eres un maldito infiel, un desconsiderado y un desgraciado… pensaba que no eras como otros hombres que ven a las mujeres como objetos pero me equivoqué…lo único que haces es acostarte con putas como esa mujer… ¡no soy una puta! ¡¿Entendiste?!

Ash se levantó del piso e intentó abrazarla pero Serena estaba muy, pero muy enfurecida con lo que vio (la foto y que el collar fue supuestamente destrozado por él).

No…Ash…no. –Serena empujó al azabache y terminó nuevamente en el piso. –Por favor ¡BASTA!

Lo siento Ash…pero ya no eres mi hombre…no eres quien pensé que en verdad eras… ¡Ash! ¡YO TE ODIO! , no te quiero volver a ver jamás en mi vida ¿escuchaste? –Con esas últimas palabras, la peli miel salió corriendo del apartamento del azabache, dejándolo tendido en el piso y con los pensamientos dando vueltas dado que se sentía totalmente destruido sin ganas de seguir luchando.

Ash podía soportar una bomba proveniente de terroristas o un fuerte golpe en su cara, pero lo que en verdad lo destrozaba era el hecho que Serena había dicho que lo odiaba y que no lo quería ver jamás.

Serena…por favor…perdóname…-Continuó sollozando el azabache mientras miraba y sostenía con sus manos los restos del collar fabricado por ella. –Perdóname…soy un idiota…no sé qué hice…fue error mío…

 **Hasta aquí fue todo en este fic, el asunto es que ahora Serena ya no quiere a Ash por culpa de Amelia, faltará ver que pasará, si se reconcilian o no, o en el peor de los casos que nunca se vuelvan a ver…**

 **Hasta un próximo capítulo.**

 **Good bye.**


	12. El tiro por la culata

**Hola a todos y a todas les presento el capítulo Número 12 de esta historia y la cual se encuentra en lo que sería el nudo principal ya que en el capítulo anterior Serena se peleo con Ash porque supuestamente él se acostó con la criminal de Amelia y ahora su comportamiento será bastante impredecible. No les prometo que los dos se vayan a reconciliar en este capítulo, pero sí que vuelvan a estar juntos.**

 **Con referencia a tu review (Virginia Vir) si debo admitir que quizás debí extenderme en la explicación y ser un poco más claro. Por otra parte, espero que te haya gustado. Y sí, trataré en todo lo posible en ser un poco más claro y conciso en la historia y la trama.**

 **Por otra parte dejen reviews sobre este capítulo.**

 **Sin mencionar más nada, enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, de hecho pertenecen a Nintendo y a Nickelodeon. Sólo lo hago para entretener.

 **Advertencia:** (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)

 **Capítulo 12: el tiro por la culata**

 **Brixton, cerca de la estación de** _ **Underground**_ **, Londres, Reino Unido (27 noviembre de 2017) (9:10 PM)**

Serena se encontraba corriendo, al igual que estaba llorando pasando por aquellas calles de Brixton hasta llegar al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento y quien apenas saludó al guarda del edificio. La peli miel no podía creer que su amado novio Ash terminara dándole un puñal en la espalda (según ella). Llegó a la puerta del apartamento, la cual estaba abierta y fue saludada por su amiga peli castaña.

Buenas noches Serena. –Saludo alegremente Jinora quien estaba sentada en su escritorio con varios libros y su computadora portátil, al igual que estaba preocupada. -¿Dónde estabas? Ya me estaba preocupando por ti.

La oji azul ignoró la pregunta de la peli castaña, dando como resultado que ella se parara de su silla para intentar hablar con Serena.

¿Serena? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te saliste de la clase? ¿Por qué me ignoras? –Jinora se interpuso en su camino. –No me respondiste el saludo.

¿Te interesa? –Gritó la rusa-francesa agresivamente, al parecer la oji azul no quería que su amiga se enterara de lo que le paso con su relación con Ash, simplemente estaba enceguecida por los celos.

Esa no es razón para que me alces la voz. –Respondió la japonesa para luego bajar el tono de su voz. –Sólo dime, eres mi amiga y puedo escucharte.

Lo siento Jinora pero no estoy de humor. –Respondió nuevamente de forma agresiva la rusa-francesa. –Sólo quiero ir a mi cuarto para llorar, así que podrías salirte de mi camino.

Serena…por favor…no te comportes así.

¡Ya deja de joderme con esas preguntas, sal de mi camino y podrías dejar de hablarme de una sola PUTA vez!

No me respondas con groserías. –Se ofendió Jinora. –Yo no te contesté con groserías, así que por favor Serena…

Suficiente Jinora. –La peli miel empujó a su amiga japonesa. –Déjame en paz.

Dicho esto, la oji azul cerró de golpe su habitación, dejando a Jinora totalmente desconcertada y algo molesta con la discusión que tuvo con su amiga.

Serena…tú no eres así…que te pasó…yo te puedo ayudar…-Pensó la peli castaña quien se entristeció con lo acontecido. La peli castaña simplemente se quedó en shock con solo pensar en lo que paso ahora mismo.

(POV Serena)

Serena se encontraba en su cama con la cara cubierta por sus manos y llorando de manera desproporcionada.

¿Ash…por qué me haces esto? Pensé que no eras un mujeriego…ahora veo que eres un pendejo…no eres un hombre de verdad…te odio, no me mereces…

Finalmente termina cubriéndose con la almohada ante la tristeza y depresión que la estaba consumiendo.

No importa…sé que me olvidarás cuando este en Rusia. –Pensó la peli miel. –Cuando obtenga mi título de maestría, regresaré a Rusia y nunca más volveré a Londres, nunca más te volveré a ver Ash ¿Entendiste?

 **Brixton, cerca de ahí (9:15 PM)**

Ash estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el collar especial totalmente roto, lamentándose de haberse encontrado con Amelia y de la discusión que él tuvo con la bella oji azul.

Serena…te he fallado. –Se lamentaba el latino.

En ese instante entra su amigo sirio quien se desconcertó al ver al latino acostado en el piso.

Que más Ash…y… ¿Por qué estás en el piso? La cama es para dormir, no el piso. –Bromeó Kai. –Además debiste haberte recuperado en el hospital.

Que importa Kai…no estuve en ningún hospital ayer…siento que mi vida está en el piso ahora mismo. –Dijo el azabache muy deprimido.

Vamos Ash, no te sientas así. –Mencionó animado el oji esmeralda. –Venga, recuerda que logré salir de Siria y gracias a Dios me fue bien, así que levántate.

Ash se levantó, pero cuando lo hizo, entró en llanto y se sentó en el sofá.

Kai…soy un idiota…no sé qué hacer. –Hablo entrecortado el azabache.

Está bien Ash, dime que te pasa. –Dijo el oji esmeralda muy compasivo.

Fui un idiota Kai…le fallé a Serena, porque…según ella…me acosté con otra mujer.

¡¿Cómo así que te acostaste con otra mujer si Serena…?!

¿Es mi novia? –Interrumpió el latino. –Era…ahora ella ya no me quiere ver. –Dijo sollozando.

Dime Ash que te pasó, según Bolin una mujer te llevó al hospital porque te habías desmayado.

En verdad no me desmaye…-Aclaró Ash quien luego le explicó a su amigo que estaba limpiando las mesas que estaban cerca a los baños, estaba atendiendo a una mujer de pelo negro, Bolin lo llamó para atender a varios clientes, luego estaba buscando su botella con agua, que después de eso no se acuerda de nada y que al despertarse estaba al frente de aquella mujer en una cama muy, pero muy arreglada. Después se zafó de ella y se salió de su casa para correr de regreso al apartamento donde se encontró a una Serena totalmente enfurecida por las fotos de Amelia teniendo sexo con Ash vía Whatsapp.

Ahora ella no te quiere ver ¿cierto? –Mencionó el sirio.

Sí, ahora no sé qué hacer y creo que esa puta de pelo negro se enamoró de mí. –Dijo alterado el azabache.

¿Y sí la denuncias? –Propuso Kai.

¿Y si me amenaza?

No te preocupes, mañana yo me haré cargo, iré a mirar las cámaras de seguridad del restaurante, pero sí también te sugiero que llames a la policía.

 **(Al día siguiente)**

 **Restaurante** _ **La Mecca**_ **, Londres, Reino Unido (28 noviembre de 2017) (11:34 AM)**

El oji esmeralda tuvo permiso de los gerentes para observar las cámaras del día de ayer a la hora en que presuntamente Ash tuvo el encuentro con la peli negra. En ese instante, Kai (con ayuda del vigilante de turno) estaban observando los videos de las cámaras del día de ayer por unos 40 minutos hasta que por fin dio con el registro del encuentro entre Ash y Amelia.

Por fin encontré a la puta. –Pensó el sirio.

¿Y cómo es que no pudiste alertar esto, o más bien lo que pasaría después? –Reprochó el joven al vigilante de turno en ese momento.

El hecho es que mi colega de ayer en la tarde es un tanto perezoso y a veces se duerme. –Dijo el guarda.

Pues es un punto menos para él. –Respondió Kai. –Ahora vamos a ver qué pasa.

El oji esmeralda miraba pacientemente en la grabación, la conversación entre la peli negra y el azabache hasta que se vio que él se retiró (porque Bolin lo había llamado) y se olvidó de su botella de agua, luego Kai empezó a sospechar que Amelia le estaba echando un polvo raro al agua, Kai adelantó unos 20 minutos después y se impactó al ver que su amigo bebió la botella con agua haciendo que se desmayara (durmiera) al instante.

Esa mujer sí que es una verdadera puta. –Exclamó el vigilante ante el hecho mostrado en el video.

Ahora sí, te atrapé. –Dijo Kai.

Dicho esto, el oji esmeralda llama a la Policía para facilitar la denuncia y hacer la entrega de la cinta con el video como evidencia. Luego Kai le envió un Whatsapp a su novia para que tuviera permiso de obtener una de sus gases pimienta hechos con wasabi; ella (en clases en la _LSE_ ) le responde y le dice que sí al escuchar los argumentos de él.

Llega al apartamento de la japonesa y la peli miel y es recibido amablemente por Kya, dando un saludo formal, además de recibir una taza de té, luego entró al cuarto de su novia peli castaña y encontró una de las tres latas de wasabi en la gaveta de la mesita de noche, luego de recogerla y colocarla en su bolso, se despide de la tía de Jinora, se dirige rápidamente a la calle, pero para su sorpresa se encuentre con la Amelia misma con quien termina chocando de frente de forma accidental.

¡Oye! ¡Cuidado por donde caminas! –Gritó Amelia muy molesta.

Lo siento, no fue mi intención…-Kai en ese momento se pasmó al ver que se chocó con la peli negra que se veía en el video, lo cual lo ponía algo nervioso, pero tenía que averiguar qué pasó con Ash, sin que la arrogante muchacha ucraniana entrara en sospecha.

Sin embargo, esta parecía que se estaba enfocando en el aspecto físico del sirio.

Te ves bien, a pesar que tienes pinta de árabe por allá por esos países que ahora se están matando. –Dijo la ucraniana. –Te ves tan guapo.

Emmm…gracias. –Respondió el oji esmeralda aturdido.

Dime ¿Eres musulmán? –Preguntó Amelia.

De hecho no. –Mintió Kai en una actitud totalmente tranquila (lo hizo para evitar enfrentarse con ella, además él es un musulmán devoto)

Tienes unos ojos esmeralda preciosos. –Dijo la ucraniana.

Emm…gracias. –Le respondió.

¿Y quisieras acompañarme a casa? –Preguntó Amelia.

Claro que sí. –Dijo Kai.

Pero antes…aquí tengo unos chocolates para que los disfrutes.

Gracias. –El oji esmeralda recibió los dulces, pero prefirió guardarlos sabiendo que estos podrían estar contaminados con somnífero, sin mencionar que a la vista estaban algo adulterados. –Pero lo comeré al rato.

Kai sabía muy bien que terminaría dormido y acosado por ella poniendo en gran riesgo su relación con Jinora. En fin, llegaron a la propiedad de Amelia y Kai se escondió el gas de wasabi sin que la peli negra se diera cuenta.

Luego estuvieron dialogando de manera amena y cordial, presentándose entre sí hasta que la peli negra mencionó lo siguiente:

Me gustaría que fueras arriba al segundo piso y fueras unos dos cuartos a la derecha.

Kai con todas las precauciones del caso, caminó con mucha cautela hasta lo que sería el cuarto de Amelia y entró. Pero luego se sorprendió que detrás de él, se encontrara la ucraniana en un abrigo y mostrando sus piernas, sin mencionar que en 10 segundos después termina quitándose el mismo para mostrar su cuerpo desnudo e intentó acercarse al oji esmeralda para tener sexo con él.

Oh mierda. –Dijo Kai ante lo que vio.

Ven que quiero chuparte ese pene mientras tú me mieras con esas esmeraldas que tienes como ojos.

Kai se asustó tanto que enseguida usó el gas de wasabi el cual dejó con ganas de vomitar a la ucraniana.

¡ARggggg! ¿¡Pero que es esta mierda?! –Dijo Amelia agonizando ante el wasabi.

Solo aléjate de mí.

Pero quiero más de ti. –Dijo la ucraniana excitada. –Déjame mostraste todo lo que tengo.

Yo quiero es saber que le hiciste a mi amigo Ash, puta de mierda. –Nuevamente le disparó más wasabi. –Y soy musulmán, no cristiano.

¡Arhghhghhh! –Está bien, está bien, pero aleja esa mierda de mí, pinche árabe.

En ese momento Amelia le explicó a Kai que ella era la responsable de dormir y acostarse con Ash, de destrozar la relación entre él y la peli miel a partir de enviar aquellas fotos, así como de generar la discordia entre sus amigos.

Eres una puta, destruiste a mi amigo. –Dijo el oji esmeralda quien estuvo a punto de disparar más gas de wasabi, pero Amelia se dispuso para escapar.

Que importa, nos veremos en otra ocasión, sé que será mío. –Dijo la peli negra (con el abrigo y unos pantalones improvisados) quien coge lo que parece ser una moto y huye a gran velocidad sin dejar rastro.

Después que Amelia sale de la casa. Kai también sale de ahí y se encuentra con dos agentes de policía, quienes le preguntaron al sirio si esa era la casa de la denunciada. El oji esmeralda le dice que es correcto, además de entregarles el chocolate de Amelia como evidencia y para ser analizado en caso de contener componentes somníferos.

Preparen los operativos, vamos a embargar este domicilio. –Dijo uno de los agentes por su radio portátil.

 **En las calles de Brixton. (28 noviembre de 2017) (6:34 PM)**

Luego de huir de una de las casas de Amelia en Londres, luego que agentes de Policía empezaran las labores de embargo del domicilio en el mismo, Kai huye hacia su apartamento, pero en unos 20 minutos después se encuentra con su novia de manera accidental quien estaba regresando desde la universidad.

Oh Kai, que sorpresa. –Sonrió la peli castaña quien traía consigo una bonita bufanda roja, un abrigo rosado, su bolso y lo que parecía ser el forro donde guardaba su computadora.

Que tal amor ¿Cómo vas? –Saludo de beso en los labios Kai a la japonesa, pero se mostraba algo alterado. (Nota del autor: sé que los japoneses no acostumbran a saludarse de beso, y aún menos en público, pero recuerden que no están en Japón).

Emm Kai… ¿por qué estas agotado? parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma. –Dijo la asiática. –Ven a mi apartamento para que puedas relajarte.

¿Qué tal si vamos al mío? –Propuso Kai.

Pero tengo un ensayo que hacer en la computadora y así ya salir de las obligaciones de la universidad. –Comentó Jinora con muestras de estar muy atareada. –Sin mencionar que en el siguiente año debo presentar con Serena el proyecto final.

No te preocupes, en mi casa tengo internet. –Sonrió el oji esmeralda. –Además me gustaría hablar sobre una cosa contigo en privado, sin que tu tía se entere.

¿Sobre qué sería? –Preguntó educadamente la japonesa.

Sólo acompáñame. –Dijo el sirio quien cogió la mano derecha de su novia, haciendo que esta se sonrojara. –Es sobre Ash y Serena.

Con solo escuchar el nombre de su amiga, Jinora supo que sería algo serio, sobre todo pensando con la discusión que tuvo ayer con su amiga peli miel.

Ya dentro del apartamento del oji esmeralda y del azabache, más específicamente en el comedor (a fin que la japonesa pudiera finalizar cómodamente su ensayo antes de entrar oficialmente a vacaciones) hablando sobre el alivio que tenía la peli castaña en terminar el texto y finalmente enviarlo a su profesor para luego prepararse finalmente para la sustentación final de la tesis de maestría, en compañía de Serena. Pero también estaban dialogando sobre lo que pasó con Ash el día de ayer, la pelea que tuvo Jinora con la rusa-francesa, entre otros temas, incluyendo el espantoso encuentro entre Kai y la ucraniana recientemente.

Ya veo, así que Ash lo secuestró una loca. –Dijo la asiática. –Y tuvo sexo con él.

Exacto ahora Ash me dice que Serena no lo quiere ver nunca más y se siente decaído ahora mismo. –Contó el oji esmeralda. –Ash me dice que él es un idiota, que rompió su collar especial y que andaba llorando, ahora no sé dónde está, quizás en el restaurante pero hablé con Shauna y me dice que no está en el restaurante.

Ayer discutí con Serena y se puso muy antipática, cosa que es muy rara en ella, pero nunca supuse que había terminado con él. –Comentó Jinora. –Ahora la última vez que la vi hoy, tenía unas maletas, me dijo que iba a tomar un vuelo hacia Rusia y nada más.

¿Va a regresar a Rusia? –Preguntó desconcertado el oji esmeralda. –Pero… ¿Qué hay de tu proyecto conjunto?

Yo no dije que ella se iba a ir para siempre. –Aclaro la peli castaña. –De hecho ella va a visitar a su familia en Novosibirsk y pasar año nuevo y navidad en Moscú, ella regresará dentro de un mes.

O sea regresa como el 5 o el 6 de enero. –Dijo Kai.

De hecho como el 10 u 11 de enero. –Comentó Jinora. –Lo que ella me dijo es que celebran navidad el 7 de enero, o sea los rusos celebran la navidad en esa fecha.

Vaya, supuse que en Rusia celebraban la navidad el mismo día aquí en Europa. –Mencionó Kai. -¿Y Ash sabe que ella va a ir a Rusia?

De hecho no, ella se levantó, preparó su desayuno, se despidió de mí y nada más.

O sea se fue sin despedirse de nosotros. –Reprochó Kai.

Exacto, pero no creo que esto se va a quedar así. –Dijo Jinora. -Creo que esto puede mejorar, por otro lado ¿estuviste cerca de la loca?

De hecho sí. –Kai enseguida explicó más a fondo que Amelia se quería acercarse para acosarlo pero que a la vista tenía muy malas intenciones, o más bien intenciones de querer acosarlo y manosearlo a más no poder, pero gracias al gas de wasabi que tenía Kai, pudo neutralizarla y hacerla confesar, pero desgraciadamente escapó antes que llegara la policía.

O sea que… ¿te acostaste con esa puta? –Gritó Jinora algo alterada.

Ni siquiera me quité la ropa. Además, esa puta parece que se enamoró tanto de Ash como de mí, bueno solo de Ash porque le dije que era musulmán y me dijo que me fuera de su casa, o más bien ella se escapó. –Explicó Kai. –Creo que con eso no me va a joder.

Pero que racista ¡eso es discriminación! –Reprochó la peli castaña.

Al menos pude detenerla con tu arma de wasabi. –Se alivió el sirio.

¿Y qué dijo al menos? –Preguntó la oji marrón.

Me dijo que quería a Ash como una loca que es y que ella era la responsable de la ruptura de enviar una foto de él teniendo sexo con esa puta.

¿Cómo dices que se llama la puta esa? –Preguntó la peli castaña.

Se llama Amelia algo, el apellido no me acuerdo, era algo difícil de pronunciar, mínimo de por los lados de Ucrania o por ahí. –Dijo Kai.

¿Llamaste a la policía?

De hecho sí, la denuncié por acoso, pero escapó antes que la Policía llegara y embargara la casa de ella, además les entregue un chocolate que ella me dio como evidencia de sus actos.

¿Un chocolate? Mínimo quería acosarte inconsciente. –Comentó la peli castaña. –De seguro era una prostituta resentida.

Exacto Ji, al menos supe que quería hacerme lo mismo como le pasó al pobre Ash. –Dijo Kai para hablar sobre otros detalles. –Me comentaron que la han estado persiguiendo pero no me dieron más detalles, creo que es algo sensible que no quieren que sepanos.

Y por fin termino mi ensayo. –Dijo con total alivio la japonesa.

Me alegra mucho eso Ji, ahora si vacaciones. –Se alegró su novio.

Pero sin Serena aquí, ella estando ahora en Rusia. –Suspiró la peli castaña.

Al menos podremos pensar lo que pasó. –Respondió Kai.

En ese instante, Kai escucha que estaban llamando a la puerta y escucha una voz en particular desde el timbre con micrófono.

Kai, soy yo Aria, me podrías dejar pasar para que te regrese el libro que me prestaste hace una semana. –Habló la peli rosada en la entrada.

Si claro, puedes pasar. –Respondió el oji esmeralda.

¿Quién es amor? –Preguntó la asiática.

Es Aria. -Kai le explicó brevemente a su novia que la peli rosada había pedido prestado un libro de diseños árabes e islámicos que tenía Kai hace una semana para tener algo de inspiración en sus y que ya era hora de regresarlo.

Ah que genial. –Dijo Jinora.

Kai le abre a la chica polaca y él la saluda de beso, también Jinora la saluda formalmente.

¿Qué más Aria? –Saludó la asiática también de beso.

¿Cómo vas? –Saludo el sirio esta vez.

Buenas tardes amigos, muy bien por acá, vengo a regresarte esto Kai…y gracias. –Sonrió la peli rosada.

De nada, siempre serás bienvenida. –Respondió el oji esmeralda.

Déjame mirar ese libro Kai. –Respondió la oji marrón. –Se ve tan bonito.

Los presentes se sentaron en la mesa del comedor para dialogar sobre el libro del oji verde. Sin embargo, unos 20 minutos después, la peli rosada desvió el tema de la conversación porque quería invitar a la peli miel y a su amiga a tomar un capuchino, así como preguntar dónde se encontraba ella ahora mismo.

Y Jinora, ¿sabes dónde está ahora Serena? –Preguntó la peli rosada. –La iba a invitar, junto contigo para un café pero tu tía me dice que se fue de viaje.

Aria…Serena ahora está en Rusia. –Respondió el sirio.

¿En Rusia? –Se consternó la polaca. –Y no nos dijo nada por el grupo de Whatsapp.

Si, para visitar a su familia, pero ella regresará como a mediados de enero. –Dijo Jinora.

Entonces no la veremos por un buen tiempo. –Exclamó la peli rosada. –Pero tenemos su Whatsapp ¿no?

Pues sí pero ella creo que no nos quiera hablar. –Comentó la peli castaña.

¿Y eso? –Preguntó la bella polaca.

Luego Kai le explicó a Aria que Serena se peleó con Ash, discutió con Jinora y ahora no quiere saber nada de Ash. Mencionando también que Kai encontró a su amigo llorando y lamentándose de sí mismo; incluso explicó que aún hay tensión producto que una mujer (Amelia) tuvo sexo con el azabache y que casi acosa a Kai.

¿Llamaste a la policía? –Preguntó la peli rosada.

Sí, pero ella se escapó antes que la policía llegara a su casa. –Explicó Kai.

En ese momento el azabache entró con su llave al apartamento y los tres jóvenes lo vieron muy decaído, caminando con la mirada en bajo se encontraba afuera en el parque, en una temperatura muy fría, además que salió más temprano del restaurante.

Hola Ash cómo estas. –Saludó la peli castaña con una sonrisa.

Buenas noches Ash ¿Cómo estás? –Saludó por su parte la polaca de manera alegre.

Pero al parecer, el azabache no escuchó los saludos de las dos jóvenes

¿Cómo vas amigo? –Dijo Kai tocándole el hombro.

Bien Kai…todo muy bien…-Dijo Ash con un tono de voz muy bajo.

Emm…Hola Ash como va todo. –Sonrió la peli rosada quien le tocó el hombro al azabache.

Pero al parecer él continuó con su camino como si nada.

¿Ash estas bien? –Se interpuso la peli castaña.

Sí…estoy bien Jinora…caminé por el parque y estoy bien. –Pero su bajo tono de voz mostraba lo contrario. -¿Podrías darme permiso?

Jinora le dio paso al latino pero la peli rosada quería animarlo.

¿Dime Ash como estuvo tu día? –Preguntó la polaca. –Sé que pasamos momentos difíciles y que podemos…

Aria retírate de mi camino. –Gritó el azabache muy enfadado.

Esa no es manera de que me quite. –Se alteró la peli rosada. –Por favor respétame, soy tu amiga.

No me importa. –Gritó Ash a punto de entrar en llanto. –Quiero estar sólo.

Pero estando solo no es la mejor manera de resolver los problemas. –Argumentó la polaca. –Vamos Ash si pones…

No quiero saber nada. –En ese momento el azabache empuja a la peli rosada quien termina cayendo al piso.

Ash ¿Cómo te atreves? –Dijo la peli rosada muy alterada y confundida ante su acción.

No me interesa tu ayuda. –Gritó el latino.

Ash, por favor, Aria quiere ayudarte, al igual que nosotros. –Contestó Jinora.

Si, Ash recuerda que somos amigos. –Dijo Kai.

No quiero saber nada, siento que mi vida ya no vale nada, siento que lo que tenía se fue. –Gritó Ash muy desesperanzado y botando lágrimas.

Ash por favor no te comportes así. –Comentó Jinora. -Por favor, trata de recapacitar, sabemos que Serena te ama.

No es así. –Gritó el cubano. –Serena ya no me ama.

La discusión entre el azabache contra los otros tres jóvenes estaba aumentando de forma constante hasta que Ash grito y quiso ponerle punto final a la misma.

¡BASTA! ¡Quiero estar solo! –Grito el cubano muy enfadado queriendo irse a la cama. – ¡Serena ya no quiere saber más de mí!

Ash cierra la puerta de golpe y sin decir las buenas noches a sus amigos. Hasta incluso con Kai quien se supone que es su mejor amigo.

Primero pelea con Serena, ahora peleamos con Ash, esto no puede seguir así. –Se quejó la oji marrón.

Ash… ¿Qué podremos hacer para ayudarte? –Dijo la peli rosada quien se levantó y juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho.

Debemos hacer algo para que Ash recapacite siquiera. –Dijo Kai.

Entretanto, la peli rosada empezó a estirarse sus brazos y preguntarles a sus amigos.

Emm chicos ¿Les preparo algo de té? –Preguntó Aria. –Un buen té puede ser bueno para calmar los ánimos.

Un té no estaría nada mal. –Comentó el sirio. –Con la pelea que tuvimos con Ash ahora mismo.

Lo mismo digo yo. –Respondió la peli castaña. –Espero que esta tensión entre nosotros disminuya.

Pero espera…creo que no tengo insumos para té en la despensa. –Se lamentó el oji verde. –Aunque déjame observar bien. –Luego de revisar brevemente la despensa, por fin encontró que sí había algo de té, suficiente para cuatro personas.

Descuida, aquí sí tengo unas cuantas hojas. –Manifestó Kai desde la cocina.

Me alegra. –Sonrió la polaca.

La peli rosada se dispuso a preparar té para sus amigos, a fin de calmar los ánimos y la tensión existente producto de la confrontación entre el azabache y sus amigos, pero la peli rosada quería animar el entorno mencionando lo siguiente:

Qué tal si llamamos a Alain. -Propuso Aria.

Sería buena idea, pero para que tengas sexo con él. –Bromeó Kai, pero dicho comentario fue reprochado por su novia, Aria por su parte decidió hacer como si nunca hubiese escuchado eso.

Oye Kai, no digas eso, recuerda que esto es muy delicado. –Comentó la peli castaña.

Debo admitir que este té está muy bueno, muchísimo mejor de la forma como lo preparo. –Comentó el sirio para desviar el tema.

Gracias Kai. –Mencionó la peli rosada.

Los tres estuvieron dialogando sobre la situación con Ash y Serena, mientras tomaban sus respectivas tazas del delicioso té y pedían al cielo que se mejorara la situación ya que era difícil, y aún más difícil porque Serena no regresaría dentro de un mes, pero no eran del todo conscientes de los sentimientos de la peli miel y el azabache y aún menos que Amelia era en verdad una miembro de una peligrosa organización criminal.

 **En el cuarto de Ash (10:34 PM) En La Habana, Cuba (5:34 PM)**

Mientras tanto, Ash estaba hablando con su familia por vía Skype en el celular hablando Conversación de Skype entre Ash y su madre.

¡Qué alivio que me llamas hijo! –Comentó Delia muy alegre.

Si…mamá…me alegro por verte…-Dijo el azabache muy deprimido.

Ash, cuéntame, te veo muy triste. –Dijo su madre al notar el desánimo de su hijo.

No es nada mamá. –Le contestó.

¡ASH Ketchum García! ¿Qué es esa actitud? –Reprochó la mujer.

Lo siento mamá, es que en estos días siento que todo ahora…me siento como sí…estuviera en el piso desde…-Luego Ash comenzó a llorar.

Ash dime, soy tu madre, no importa si el océano nos separa, siempre puedes contar conmigo. –Dijo compasiva la mujer.

Luego el joven le contó a su madre que terminó con su novia Serena por el error de acostarse sin querer con otra mujer, haciendo que la peli miel se molestara mucho con él y que le dijo que no lo quería volver a ver. Así mismo, recientemente había peleado con sus amigos en el apartamento y empujo a su amiga polaca, generando mucha tensión con ellos, haciendo también que esa pelea le dejara un sabor amargo en la boca.

Ash por favor, no llores. -Trató la mujer de consolarlo. –Sé que todos cometemos errores, pero empujar a tu amiga estuvo muy mal y no arregla en nada esto.

Sí…me siento muy mal por haber empujado a mi amiga Aria…y haber destrozado mi relación con Serena

Puedes perdonar a Aria ahora, Serena también puede recibir tu perdón. –Dijo Delia con una sonrisa.

Pero ella…no sé…tendría que pensarlo, quizás le escriba un mensaje. –Tartamudeo.

Si vas a escribirle un mensaje, que sea una carta escrita a mano, nada de mensajes por Whatsapp. –Aconsejó Delia.

Está bien mamá, déjame pensarlo. –Luego Ash quiso preguntarle.

¿Y mamá?

Dime hijo.

Y si regreso a Cuba y hago mi vida allá de nuevo, dejando todo acá. –Dijo Ash.

Hijo, eso ya es decisión tuya aunque recuerda que aquí siempre serás bienvenido. –Sonrió Delia.

Ash se despide de ella y Delia le dice las buenas noches, considerando que la mujer sabía que en UK ya era muy de noche.

La pelea del azabache con Serena y con sus amigos lo dejó destrozado y con su sabor amargo en su corazón.

No sé…creo que aquí ya no tengo más nada que hacer. –Se dijo Ash a sí mismo.

Luego el azabache se dispuso con su celular, consultar los vuelos de Londres a La Habana, directo y luego confirmó su vuelo para el día 16 de enero del siguiente año.

Lo siento amigos, lo siento Serena, perdona mi comportamiento, pero espero que con un buen tiempo podamos reconciliarnos, pero sé que no me querrás ver, espero que con esto por fin me puedas perdonar. –Pensó el azabache.

.

.

.

 **En alguna parte de Newhaven, Reino Unido (28 de noviembre de 2017) (11:49 PM)**

Amelia estaba en su segunda propiedad en UK, localizada en Newhaven, un pueblo localizado al sur del Reino Unido, el cual tenía vista al Canal de la Mancha quien estaba totalmente consternada por lo ocurrido en Londres, donde fue rociada por wasabi y que pudo escapar de ser arrestada, pero con una de sus propiedades embargadas en el Reino Unido, sin mencionar que Amelia se enamoró de Ash y quería meterlo en su cama nuevamente.

En esa noche, la peli negra estaba charlando con su jefe Giovanni vía celular sobre su estadía en el Reino Unido y él no estaba para nada alegre, especialmente porque cada vez que enviaba secuaces de jerarquía muy baja en la organización criminal al aeropuerto de la capital británica, eran arrestados al instante, que los planes parecían que no estaban saliendo como esperaba, y ni que hablar que Amelia le confesó a Giovanni se enamoró de un muchacho en Londres y tuvo sexo con él.

¡¿Cómo así que está enamorada?! –Dijo Giovanni muy enfurecido. -¡Tenemos que continuar con nuestro plan!

Pero jefe, su forma de tener sexo es tan genial. –Se excitó Amelia.

Amelia, por favor. Esto no va a salir bien si andas pensando en sexo para disfrutar. –Fue fijo el líder mafioso.

Pero…pero…

Sin peros Amelia. –Dijo enfático el mafioso. –Tienes que hacer que nuestros secuaces puedan entrar a Inglaterra sin ser arrestados, parece que estas saliéndote de la línea.

Perdona jefe, es que estos dos últimos meses siento que he querido disfrutar más de mi vida y…

Recuerda las recompensas, recuerda que tendrás aún más dinero con los resultados de nuestros frutos. –Dijo Giovanni. –Nada de sexo para el amor, recuerda que el sexo lo usas para corromper y obtener muchos más ingresos.

Claro jefe…encargarme de las drogas, los migrantes y colocar las ganancias en el mercado legal.

Te dejo a cargo de la situación, no quiero más peros ni más gustos de tener sexo con personas que no son problema para nosotros. -Giovanni colgó bruscamente el telefonó y dio fin la conversación entre él y Amelia.

Espero que mi jefe sepa que el sexo sirve más para disfrutar que sobornar policías gordos y corruptos. –Pensó la arrogante peli negra. –Pero el dinero es más disfrutable, creo que debo dejar de enamorarme…pero ese pene…y ese cuerpo…em creo que habrá más cuerpos que puedan comprarse con un gran fajo de billetes de euros y dólares…no imposible…ese cuerpo vale más que las riquezas de este mundo…

En ese instante, en las oficinas de Inteligencia en Londres estaban espiando la última parte de la conversación entre los dos mafiosos y sintieron que obtuvieron oro al interceptar la llamada entre la peli negra y el líder mafioso.

Ya te localizamos Giovanni, y a ti también Amelia. –Pensó un funcionario al lograr interceptar la llamada entre ambos criminales.

 **Eso fue todo amigos y amigas, al parecer ya localizaron a Amelia y el amigo de Ash se las verá para llevarla a la justicia; sin embargo, Amelia no cederá tan fácilmente y será un dolor de cabeza para las autoridades.**

 **Por otra parte ya se acerca navidad...**

 **Hasta un próximo capítulo**

 **Good bye, au revoir.**


	13. Una ayuda proveniente de Europa del Este

**Hola a todos(as) ¿cómo se encuentran hoy? Espero que muy bien porque este es el capítulo número 13 de esta historia la cual tiene una temática, propia de este mes.**

 **Por cierto, Amelia no aparecerá en este capítulo pero si se hará referencia, además ella se encuentra escondida como una rata, especialmente porque la seguridad en UK se incrementó para finales del año con el fin de evitar más ataques terroristas, capturar a más mafiosos de Giovanni y no creo que Amelia salga de su escondite.**

 **Gracias Virginia Vir por seguir mi historia y se agradece mucho, el capítulo anterior había mucha pelea, pero espero que con este ya se apacigüen. Por cierto, aún los dos no se encuentran porque Ash está en Londres y Serena en Rusia.**

 **Invito a los demás que me digan cualquier cosa (inclusive faltas de ortografía y redacción, cosas de las que me cuido demasiado XD)**

 **Será uno de los capítulos más emotivos que se me pueda ocurrir, y también de los más largos**

 **Sin más nada que decir, enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, de hecho pertenecen a Nintendo y a Nickelodeon. Por otro lado, La frase de Albus Dumbledore no es de mi propiedad (pertenece a J. K. Rowling) y la coloqué para dar algo de esencia a la historia.

 **Advertencia: (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)**

 **Capítulo: 13 Una ayuda proveniente de Europa del Este**

 **Embajada de Rusia en UK (24 de diciembre de 2017) (3:49 PM)**

Ya en la tarde, en la sala de juntas del recinto diplomático, los presentes se encontraban reunidos en otro encuentro con el Embajador del país eslavo a fin de dialogar sobre nuevas soluciones de cómo capturar a Giovanni, o alguno de sus secuaces, especialmente los de la cúpula de la organización criminal.

Así como en la ocasión anterior se encontraban reunidos el Embajador, las oficiales Dawn y Jenny, May y el señor Ivanov, pero con la particularidad de estar presente Steve y una científica y entrenadora de nombre Korrina.

Korrina Yurkova era una científica experta en los deportes, salud y entrenamiento; así como experta en el atletismo y el patinaje. Así mismo, tenía un trabajo como docente de alto rango e investigadora en la Universidad de Moscú.

Tenía 28 años, portaba un saco marrón y unos pantalones blancos. Además, llevaba una gran cabellera rubia, piel clara y tenía ojos verdes.

Fue invitada por el embajador ruso en UK para llevar a cabo una reunión sobre la organización de la feria científica del año siguiente y usar alguna de las invenciones para llevar a cabo la captura de Giovanni o algún miembro de la cúpula de la organización criminal.

Un gusto a todos los presentes, soy Korrina y aquí tengo los documentos para los preparativos de la logística del evento en el año siguiente. –Dijo la peli rubia. –Espero que esto pueda ser de gran ayuda para poder atrapar a Giovanni.

Pero no estamos interesados en la logística del evento, sino en alguna invención que facilite la captura de ese mafioso. –Dijo el señor Ivanov.

Y si continuamos usando a aquella muchacha peli miel de la otra vez. –Comentó Dawn quien quería que Serena fuese parte del plan para capturar a algún secuaz.

¿Usar civiles? –Asintió Korrina. –Al menos que los puedas capacitar con alguna invención mía.

He sido muy enfático con eso, usar civiles es muy peligroso. –Afirmó el diplomático de alto nivel.

Quejarse no servirá de nada. –Comentó la chica rubia. –Si una propuesta no funciona hay que mirar otras, como usar alguna mini-cámara que un colega mío va a presentar en la feria científica.

Enseguida Korrina empezó a explicar sobre la feria científica y sobre su invención de una píldora que permite agilizar las extremidades del cuerpo y que permiten la estimulación de querer hacer ejercicio, esenciales para los militares y policías que están llevando operaciones a cabo. Por otra parte comentaba los detalles de un mini robot que funciona con energía solar (proyecto que estaba siendo llevado a cabo por Clemmont) pero fue interrumpida por Jenny quien se refirió a una agente de la mafia.

No te olvides de esa Amelia. –Dijo la oficial Jenny. –La feria científica nos puede ayudar con la logística, pero el objetivo aquí es hacer una fórmula para capturar a esa mujer u otro miembro de la mafia.

Amelia ¿la ayudante de Giovanni? –Mencionó May.

¿Qué me dicen de esa tal Amelia? –Dijo el señor Ivanov.

Informes de Inteligencia nos afirman que Amelia se encuentra aquí en territorio británico. –Mencionó Steve. –Pero hasta ahora debemos mantener la cautela al respecto, no queremos que se escape otra vez, sin mencionar los ataques cibernéticos que hemos sufrido que al parecer sospechamos que un hacker al servicio de Amelia está detrás de esto.

Pero si está aquí en UK ¿Por qué no la detectaron en el aeropuerto? –Se puso molesto el Embajador.

Ella es muy buena con los vestidos, en 20 o más días, cada uno de ellos tiene una prenda o apariencia muy diferente de la otra. –Comentó la agente peli azul. –Eso sin mencionar que el hacker también accedió al sistema de Heathrow y Amelia entro al Reino Unido sin ningún problema.

Los miembros de esa mafia, y perdónenme el lenguaje poco diplomático, esos putos ya nos está colmando la paciencia. –Comentó el señor Ivanov con su mano derecha formando un puño. –Si el Reino Unido, ni Italia ni Ucrania, están en disposición de seguir con esto, hablaremos con nuestros superiores en Moscú para tomar medidas más drásticas.

¿Cómo por ejemplo hablar con Valeria Kavalyova y autorizar su accionar en el caso? –Sugirió May.

Eso si ya estamos desesperados. –Comentó Steve. –Además ella ahora está en una ocupadísima conferencia de la ONU en Viena sobre crimen y terrorismo.

Valeria puede ser de muy buena ayuda y…recuérdame May ¿Por qué trajiste esas maletas? -Preguntó el embajador mirando aquellas maletas de considerable tamaño.

Es que mi vuelo a Moscú es a las 10 de la noche y no me da tiempo para regresar a mi casa y luego al aeropuerto, no quiero perder tiempo con los trancones ni las esperas en el _Undeground_. –Explicó la joven diplomática quien sacó dos grandes latas de papas de color verde de su maleta grande de color negra. –Qué bueno que me traje estas _Pringles_ para que pueda aguantar en la espera de la hora del vuelo.

Oye dame que me gustan mucho. –Exclamó el embajador.

Está bien, no tengo problema con eso. –Exclamó May.

No te olvides de mí. –Dijo Dawn quien quería comer algunas papas.

Estas papas son geniales. –Mencionó la oficial Jenny.

Dawn, eso no son modales, recuerda que soy tu jefe y también quiero comer. –Comentó Steve.

¿Quieres Korrina? –Preguntó May

Yo paso la verdad. –Dijo la peli rubia con un no rotundo. –La verdad es que no he comido eso desde hace mucho tiempo y la verdad es que me quiero cuidar la figura.

Todos los presentes, excepto Korrina empezaron a comer todas las papas de las dos latas hasta agotarlas.

Estas papas son deliciosas, por eso siempre me encantan. –Exclamó Steve.

Ni que lo digas _my comrade_. –Comentó el señor Ivanov.

Hasta que ambas latas quedaron totalmente vacías, ni quedaron las migajas.

Oigan, ya se comieron todas las que tenía, ahora tendré que aguantar hasta el vuelo. –Dijo la joven frunciendo el ceño.

Aguanta hasta la comida de avión. –Dijo el diplomático de alto rango.

Ok….-Comentó May sabiendo que lo único que le dan es maní y un juguito de cajita en la clase económica.

Luego de atiborrarse esas dos latas de papas, todos estuvieron en el transcurso de la reunión sobre los riesgos que implicaba usar civiles en sus misiones debido al riesgo de ser asesinados, pero muchas veces, los secuaces de Giovanni se infiltran como civiles para vender droga de manera rápida y escabullirse.

Hay que hablar con las autoridades italianas. –Dijo el señor Ivanov.

Pues sí, pero veo que no tienen así la voluntad para llevar a cabo esto. –Afirmó el Embajador.

Recuerden lo que le pasó a la pobre Miette, la enviamos a investigar y fue asesinada por la mafia. –Aclaró la oficial Jenny.

No me hagas acordar de eso. –Dijo Steve. –Eso fue una vergüenza para nosotros y NO…No vamos a enviar más agentes.

¿Y si enviamos agentes rusos para que trabajen con las autoridades ucranianas e italianas? –Propuso el señor Ivanov. –Sería genial mi queridísimo camarada.

Es que si nos pudiéramos coordinar mejor, pero ahora que es la navidad europea, mínimo los italianos ahora querrán ir a comer el pavo en vez de continuar con esto, bueno por ahora. –Aclaró el embajador.

Estuvieron así por el transcurso de la reunión dialogando sobre cómo convencer a los italianos y a los ucranianos (especialmente con estos últimos porque no se llevaban nada bien); hasta que Korrina miro el reloj de la sala de juntas y le avisó a la joven diplomática que se apresurara para ir a tomar su vuelo.

Ya creo que sería hora que vayas al aeropuerto May. –Comentó la patinadora.

Déjame, mirar la hora. –Dijo la peli castaña al ver su reloj. –Oh carajo, se me hace tarde, creo que no podré comprar más papas _Pringles_ ni podré ir de regreso al supermercado cerca de mi casa para comprar más.

Sin mencionar que gastarás más si vas en taxi, de aquí a tu casa y de tu casa al aeropuerto. –Dijo Alexander. –No compres comida en el aeropuerto, es muy cara.

Eso lo sé. –Respondió May.

Además va a haber una terrible tormenta de nieve en Londres en unos dos días según la BBC. –Comentó Dawn.

¿Y entonces que esperas? Rápido si no quieres perder tiempo en migración. –Dijo el embajador.

May ve pronto, si no quieres que te agarre la enorme fila, hace un año cuando iba a San Petersburgo por esta época para visitar a mi familia, siempre me encontraba con filas gigantescas. –Aconsejó Korrina. –Y casi pierdo el vuelo.

En ese caso, nos vemos, feliz navidad y año nuevo. –Se despidió con prisa la peli castaña. –Suerte en lo que queda de la reunión.

Hasta el próximo año May, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo. –Se despidieron los demás presentes quienes empezaron a dialogar sobre otras cuestiones pertinentes.

La joven cogió sus maletas, llamó a un taxi y con pasaporte en la mano para estar dispuesta a ir a Moscú y pasar el año nuevo y navidad (7 de enero) con su familia.

Muy buenas tardes señor, ¿podría llevarme al aeropuerto de Heathrow? –Dijo la diplomática de manera educada.

Con mucho gusto señorita. –Respondió el taxista.

Allá voy Rusia, nuevamente. –Pensó May.

.

.

.

 **Restaurante la Mecca, (24 de diciembre de 2017) (11:25 PM)**

El restaurante cerró temprano a las seis de la tarde (mucho más temprano que de costumbre) y Jinora, Ash, Kai, Alain, Aria, así como Mako y Bolin y los demás meseros se encontraban disfrutando una bella cena navideña la cual consistía en un gran pavo en medio de la mesa principal, un gran plato de ensalada de frutas y verduras, pan árabe, una gran jarra de limonada natural, patatas, falafel de verduras y aderezos como salsa de maní, salsa de berenjena, salsa de mora, entre otras delicias como por ejemplo, las galletas polacas traídas por Aria.

Cada uno tenía una copa de champaña (Kai y los dueños del restaurante tenían una pero ellos no podía beber alcohol porque eran musulmanes) pero al menos para dar el brindis.

Esto está muy delicioso. –Comentó Ash quien estaba comiéndose su pavo.

Ni lo digas Ash. –Comentó Alain para luego mirar a su novia. –Ahora sí que te luciste con la comida amor.

Ay Alain, lo único que me quieres es hacerme sonrojar. –Contestó la peli rosada con la cara roja como un tomate. –Lo que quiero es verlos alegres.

Pero Aria, todo lo que cocinaste está muy rico. –Hizo un cumplido la japonesa. –Tengo que admitir que hiciste muy bien las galletas.

Hey, no te olvides de nosotros. –Dijo Bolin. –También merecemos crédito por la comida que tanto tiempo nos tocó preparar desde hace dos días.

¿Podrían pasarme la salsa de berenjena? –Mencionó Shauna de manera educada

Exacto.- Manifestó Mako quien le pasó la salsa a la morena. –Las salsas para el pan árabe también son nuestras.

Por cierto Aria, nunca supe que terminaras trabajando en una popular oficina de diseño y modas. –Dijo el hermano menor.

Pero aún sigues cocinando bien ¿Y si alternas la cocina con la moda Aria? –Preguntó el sirio.

Me gustaría, pero terminaría más estresada, más trabajo y menos tiempo para mí y para mis amigos como ahora mismo. –Mencionó la peli rosada. -Me gusta poner mi empeño en lo que hago, pero no todo en la vida tiene que ser trabajar.

Buen comentario. –Dijo Mako.

Excelente punto de vista Aria. –Exclamó Shauna por su parte.

Bastante bueno diría yo. –Dijo Jinora. –En mi país no comprenden eso y siempre terminan agotándose o peor, cometiendo suicidio buscando querer ser los mejores.

Gracias a Dios nos encontramos reunidos ¿cierto Ash? –Comentó Kai dirigiéndose al azabache.

Claro Kai, aprecio mucho este momento. –Dijo el azabache. –Lo voy a disfrutar porque sé que será el último.

Hablas de tu viaje a Cuba Ash. –Dijo Mako.

Sí señor. –Le respondió

¿Vas a ir de regreso a Cuba? –Preguntó Shauna.

Sí. –Ash empezó a explicar a sus amigos que iba de regreso a Cuba y que fue una decisión que tomó para ver si podía recomenzar su vida cerca de su familia. Pero con todas las necesidades que implicaba vivir en Cuba a pesar que su madre Delia tenía un empleo que cubría todos los gastos necesarios.

Te echaré de menos Ash. –Dijo la polaca con muestras de querer llorar. –Eres una gran persona.

Que tengas un feliz viaje de regreso a Cuba. –Mencionó Alain.

Respeto tu decisión Ash, aun así te vamos a extrañar. –Dijo la peli castaña con los ojos algo acuosos.

Lo mismo amigo. –Dijo Bolin. –Pero recuerda, aquí siempre serás bienvenido.

Solo necesitaríamos tu carta de renuncia y procederíamos con eso. –Contestó Mako. -¿Cuándo dices que es tu vuelo?

El 16 de enero. –Respondió Ash. –Ya la carta de renuncia la tengo lista, trabajaré hasta el 15 de enero señores.

Que lastima que te vayas Ash, fuiste nuestro mejor empleado, sin ofender Kai. –Dijo Bolin.

Tranquilo. –Comenzó Kai a sollozar. –No puedo creer que nuestro mejor amigo se vaya en unas semanas.

Me alegro que con el picnic que preparé para reconciliarme con ustedes haya podido restablecer su confianza. –Dijo Ash.

 **Flashback**

 **Brockwell's Park, Londres, Reino Unido (4 de diciembre de 2017) (8:11 PM)**

Ash, arrepentido por haber peleado con sus amigos en su propio apartamento y para evitar que la amistad con ellos se deteriorara, decidió invitarlos a cada uno con unas cartas hechas por él para un picnic nocturno en el Brockwell's Park a fin de reunirse y tener el espacio para pedir perdón. Sus amigos en ese momento supieron enseguida que era la letra del azabache y considerando que él solamente hablaba con Kai.

En fin, invitó a la peli rosada, a su novio y a Jinora, incluso quería invitar a Brock quien estaba ahora de vacaciones, pero al parecer se excusó porque mañana tenía que salir de viaje hacia Nueva York.

Buenas noches Aria, buenas noches Alain. –Saludó la peli castaña, quien estaba agarrada de la mano de su novio oji verde.

Que más amigos ¿cómo va todo? –Saludó por su parte la peli rosada, quien también era cogida de la mano por Alain.

Se supone que fuimos invitados por Ash ¿No? –Preguntó la japonesa.

Ay Ash…si vuelves a empujar a mi novia te juro que…-En ese momento, el militar fue interrumpido por el azabache, quien estaba escondido detrás de los árboles.

Buenas noches amigos. –Dijo el latino con una sonrisa.

Ash, buenas noches. –Saludó Alain pero con algo de recelo con lo que pasó.

Hola…que alegría al verte. –Saludó la peli rosada, mostrándose algo molesta con él, debido al empujón de hace unos días.

Espero que lo tomen a bien. –Luego Ash condujo a sus amigos en donde estaba la manta del picnic.

Que picnic tan bonito. –Dijo alegremente la peli castaña.

Dicho picnic estaba conformado con una canasta llena de varias frutas (especialmente uvas) y una bebida a base de aloe vera. Así mismo, había unos emparedados hechos por el azabache, queso, jamón y otro tipo de carnes junto con lo que parecía ser el collar especial fabricado por la peli miel, pero reparado por el azabache. Además, el cartel era de cuadros rojos y blancos.

Este es mi regalo para ustedes y creo que debo perdonarlos, en especial a ti Aria por haberte empujado, me había descontrolado y eso. –Dijo el azabache apenado. –Esta es mi muestra que los aprecio mucho.

Descuida Ash, eso era lo que quería escuchar. –Sonrió la bella polaca. –Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrías que pedir perdón.

Qué bueno que perdonaste a mi novia. –Dijo el francés oji azul. –Si no de lo contrario.

Tranquilo Alain, la violencia no es la solución a nuestros problemas. –Comentó Jinora. -¿Cierto Kai?

Exacto amor ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¿A que la comida se enfríe? –Dijo el sirio con ganas de comer. –Pero eso sí, el jamón se lo doy a ustedes ¿ok?

No te preocupes por eso Kai. –Dijo la asiática.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en la manta y se dispusieron a comer el picnic en medio del frío clima, pero donde los faroles, los árboles y otras personas también disfrutando picnics el cual formaba parte del paisaje del parque en la noche.

Es hermoso. –Sonrió la peli rosada.

Ash, espero que no vuelvas a pelear con nosotros. –Pensó Alain.

Espero que Serena se reconcilie con Ash. –Pensó Jinora.

Serena…si tan solo estuvieses conmigo compartiendo este momento. –Pensó Ash quien estaba mirando las estrellas.

Entretanto los presentes decidieron conversar sobre otros temas y hasta inclusive, en ese momento Ash se había enterado que Serena ahora está en Rusia pasando vacaciones y de paso Jinora aprovechó la oportunidad de contarles que fue una chica de nombre Amelia quien le tendió una trampa a Ash para destrozar la relación con la peli miel, afirmación la cual fue validada por el sirio.

 **Fin del flashback**

Nunca creí que Serena se haya ido. –Dijo el azabache.

Pero Ash, ella regresará en el 15 de enero, tú te iras el 16 de enero. –Comentó la peli castaña.

Sí, Jinora, eso lo sé

Ashhhh…recuerda una cuenta pendiente conmigo. –Dijo la peli rosada con una sonrisa y secando con sus dedos, lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas.

Ah sí, Aria ¿Qué debo hacer para que recibas totalmente mi disculpa? –Mencionó el latino.

De hecho la recibí, sino que podrías pararte. –Dijo Aria.

¿Pararme? –Respondió el cubano.

Solo hazlo Ash. –Exclamó Alain.

Dicho esto Aria y Ash se paran de la mesa y la peli rosada empuja al azabache haciéndolo caer y como muestra total de perdón. Ash se ríe, al igual que sus amigos presentes en el restaurante.

Ay, amigos que haría sin ustedes. –Se rió Ash.

Ahora sí, disculpa totalmente aceptada, pero mejor paradito te ves mucho mejor. –Dijo la peli rosada extendiendo su mano para levantarlo.

Vamos que aún no han servido el postre. –Dijo Shauna.

Cálmate Shauna, ahora lo vamos a servir. –Rió Bolin. –Pero antes vamos a dar el brindis.

Feliz navidad para todos y que Dios nos guarde. -Dijo Ash alzando su copa.

Feliz navidad. –Dijeron todos dando el brindis con las copas llenas de champaña

Y así fue, la cena se tornó cordial y amigable donde empezaron a charlar sobre varios temas como el nuevo trabajo de Aria, el trabajo final de Jinora en la universidad y del viaje de Misty que está disfrutando con su nuevo novio en México para pasar navidad y año nuevo. Eso sin mencionar de la gran tormenta de nieve que iba a azotar el Reino Unido después del día de navidad.

.

.

.

 **(Unos días después, en víspera de año nuevo…)**

 **Plaza Roja, Moscú, Rusia. (31 de diciembre de 2017) (11:45 PM)**

En la icónica Plaza Roja de la capital rusa se encontraban reunidos miles de personas para recibir el nuevo año a pesar de la temperatura que rondaba los 20 grados bajo cero que se sentía en ese momento, que se mostraba en que todos los presentes usaban ropa para invierno; sin embargo, el sentimiento de unión que había entre todos los presentes se podía presenciar.

Serena estaba llevando un hermoso abrigo rosado, una blusa roja, además de una _ushanka_ del mismo color que tenía una pequeña águila de dos cabezas de color dorado, así como unas botas de color marrón. Entre tanto también se encontraba su amiga May quien llevaba una chaqueta roja y botas negras con su pelo castaño recogido, y con varios miembros de sus familias presentes.

Se encontraba la madre de la peli miel Grace Mikhalkova, pero no su padre quien se encontraba en París. Así mismo, se encontraban los padres de May (Norman Igoshin y Karoline Igoshina) y su hermano menor Max Igoshin, quienes igualmente se encontraban abrigados de la misma forma (con chaquetas negras, excepto la ex _KGB_ quien tenía un abrigo blanco con una bufanda de lunares.

La alegría de recibir el año nuevo es tan inmensa. –Dijo Grace. –Y mejor, todas reunidas en familia, bueno no todos (pensó con referencia a su esposo ausente en ese momento).

Por fin nos pudimos reunir. –Comentó el padre de May.

¿Y qué hay de tu padre Serena? –Preguntó Max.

Él quiso visitar a sus padres, o sea a mis abuelos maternos en París para ver si estaban bien porque estaban enfermos en este mes.

Qué triste. –Comentó Karoline. –Que el cielo los cuide y los sane.

Sí, mi esposo estaba muy afligido por ellos en diciembre y le toco tomar un vuelo para ir a verlos. –Comentó la exagente de la _KGB_. -El año pasado él estuvo con nosotros en Novosibirsk.

Si pero eso fue el año pasado. –Dijo Norman. –Y ni Serena ni May estaban con nosotros el año pasado.

Él regresara pronto, si no estoy mal en febrero hasta que ellos se recuperen. –Dijo la peli miel.

Sí, que terrible, espero que tus abuelos se encuentren bien. –Exclamó la diplomática peli castaña en tono de preocupación.

Falta un minuto para el 2018. –Se escuchó en toda la plaza roja.

Prepárense, falta un minuto para que sea 2018. –Dijo Norman.

Hagan mucho ruido, mucho ruido para que se sienta que vamos a recibir un año con mucha energía. –Exclamó Karoline.

Sí, pero no me pises, porque si no te devolveré la pisada. –Comentó Grace.

Ya vienen ustedes con sus supersticiones. –Se quejó May poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Hija, recuerda que si te pisan, significa discordia y tienes que pisarla para que no haya conflictos. –Comentó Norman.

Ya sé papa, eso lo sé desde que era una niña. –Asintió May quien a veces seguía al pie de la letra esas supersticiones.

Déjense de hablar y más conteo porque faltan 25 segundos para el año nuevo. –Dijo Max.

Faltan 20 segundos para el 2018. –Se escuchó el altavoz en toda la Plaza Roja.

20 segundos, faltan 20 segundos

En ese momento todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar enérgicos el conteo regresivo para el año nuevo 2018.

Десять ( _diesiat'_ ) (10)

девять ( _dieviat'_ ) (9)

восемь ( _vasiem'_ ) (8)

семь ( _ciem'_ ) (7)

шесть ( _shest'_ ) (6)

пять ( _piat_ ') (5)

четыре ( _chietirie_ ) (4)

три ( _tri_ ) (3)

два ( _dva_ ) (2)

один ( _ad_ _í_ _n_ ) (1)

С Новым годом 2018 ( _S_ _novum_ _godom_ ) _(_ Trad:¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!) Gritaron todos los presentes en la Plaza Roja de Moscú, al igual que las campanas del Kremlin empezaron a sonar, al igual que empezaron a salir fuegos artificiales detrás de la Catedral de San Basilio y el palacio del Kremlin haciendo que se viviera el ambiente festivo.

Feliz año nuevo Serena. –Gritó May muy alegre abrazando a su amiga.

Lo mismo amiga, feliz año nuevo. –Respondió Serena.

Feliz año nuevo a ustedes dos. –Respondió Grace.

Entre todos se empezaron a dar felicitaciones de año nuevo, al igual que muchos estaban con sus celulares para hacer lo mismo con sus amigos quienes estaban en otras partes de Rusia, hasta inclusive del mundo.

Mientras entre los presentes se felicitaban por recibir el año nuevo, los fuegos artificiales estaban mostrando su gran espectáculo, además que desde el cielo empezaron a caer copos de nieve de forma lenta que adornaron la Plaza Roja y todos los presentes estaban maravillados por ello.

Está empezando a nevar. –Dijo Grace.

Es tan hermoso. –Dijo May. – ¿No es así Serena?

Si May, si, es tan hermoso. –Mencionó la peli miel quien estaba mirando como los copos de nieve caían lentamente al piso pero con un tono bajo de voz.

¿Serena que te pasa? Desde que te vi en el aeropuerto te veo algo decaída, dime que te pasa. –Dijo May.

Sí, Serena, tú no eres así. –Respondió esta vez la madre de ella. – ¿Has estado así en Londres?

Tranquilas, tranquilas me encuentro bien. –Aunque los pensamientos de Serena aún estaban contaminados por la ruptura con Ash. –Es que hace rato que no estaba en Rusia y me alegra que estemos todos presentes ahora mismo, además la nieve cayendo, se ve tan hermosa.

May y Grace abrazaron a la peli miel como muestra que aún siguen con ella y también para observar juntos el espectáculo (tanto la nieve cayendo como los fuegos artificiales).

Serena, yo sé que te pasa algo, y sé que tiene que ver con Ash. –Pensó la diplomática.

Hija ¿Rompiste verdad? –Pensó Grace.

.

.

.

 **(Horas después según los husos horarios)**

 **Cerca al Brockwell's Park, Londres, Reino Unido (31 de diciembre de 2017) (11:39 PM)**

Todos los amigos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de la polaca (más específicamente en la sala) para pasar el año nuevo. Y habían comprado todo lo necesario para recibir el año nuevo a partir de los preparativos para una cena, al igual que serpentinas para ser liberadas cuando marque las doce en punto.

Fue muy sensato de tu parte que nos invitaras a tu casa para pasar el año nuevo. –Mencionó el sirio hacia su amiga peli rosada.

No hay de qué. –Respondió la bella joven. –Todo lo que hacemos entre todos nosotros.

Aquí estoy para apoyar en este momento, sin mencionar que cada uno aportó para esta cena. –Comentó Anna, la tía de Aria.

No se olviden que tuvimos que usar los ingredientes que sobraron. –Respondió Jinora.

Eso no importa. –Comentó el militar oji azul. –Con el hecho que sepa bien la comida, no nos podemos quejar de nada

Ay amor, recuerda que siempre sabrá sabrosa la comida. –Comentó la peli rosada.

A ti siempre te sale deliciosa la comida, eso no lo podemos negar. –Mencionó el azabache.

Luego todos los presentes giraron sus caras hacia el televisor porque ya faltaba un minuto para la media noche.

UN MINUTO PARA 2018. –Se anunciaba en el televisor con miras al Big Ben y el _London Eye_.

Prepárense que falta solamente un minuto. –Comentó la señora de edad.

Estoy dispuesto a lanzar estas serpentinas. –Dijo Alain ansioso con su tuvo lanza-serpentinas.

Pero no me lo lances a mi cabello, me tomo media hora arreglármelo en el salón de belleza. –Advirtió la japonesa.

Pero siempre llevas el mismo corte. –Rió Kai.

Amor…-Dio una suave palmada a la espalda de su novio la peli castaña

Faltan 30 segundos para el 2018. –Se anunciaba en el televisor.

30 segundos, 30 segundos para que se acabe el año. –Dijo Kai emocionado.

Relájate, todavía no son las doce. –Comentó Alain.

Faltan ahora 20 segundos según el presentador. –Dijo Aria.

 _Nineteen_

 _Eighteen_

 _Seventeen_

 _Sixteen_

 _Fifteen_

 _Fourteen_

 _Thirteen_

 _Twelve_

 _Eleven_

Ahora empieza el auténtico conteo regresivo. –Se escuchó en el televisor.

 _Ten._

 _Nine._

 _Eight._

 _Seven._

 _Six._

 _Five._

 _Four._

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

 _¡Happy New Year 2018 to everyone!_ _¡Happy New Year 2018 for UK, for London! -_ Se escuchó en la televisión que transmitía la gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales provenientes del Big Ben, el río Támesis y el _London Eye_.

Entre todos los presentes se estaban dando besos y abrazos de felicitaciones de año nuevo.

Feliz año Ash. –Dijo Aria besando su mejilla.

Feliz año Jinora. –Mencionó Alain felicitando a la japonesa con un abrazo.

Igualmente Alain. –Le respondió.

Jóvenes, que tengan un feliz año. –Comentó la tía de la polaca. –Que Dios nos traiga bendiciones para este nuevo año.

Y así entre todos se dieron las felicitaciones de año nuevo, un nuevo año que termina, otro que viene, exclamaban entre los presentes, al igual que expulsaron las serpentinas que salieron hacia todas las direcciones posibles en la casa.

Ya faltaban unos 20 minutos para que empezara la cena de año nuevo, pero por su parte, el azabache quiso apartarse del comedor para retirarse a lo que es el acondicionado cuarto de estudio de la peli rosada.

(POV Ash)

Serena, si me puedes escuchar te amo, pero tus palabras me destrozaron el alma, así que si me escuchas déjame decirte que ahora si no quiero saber más de ti.

Te escribiré una carta a mano para ver si cambias de opinión, para ver si con esto podemos recapacitar desde lejos

Estoy afligido porque no pudimos pasar una navidad y año nuevo juntos.

Mientras Ash estuvo a punto de escribir su carta (con un papel y lapiz que llevaba consigo) para la peli miel, por detrás escuchó dos voces femeninas muy conocidas por él.

¿Ash, que haces por acá solo? Deberías acompañarnos en la sala. –Contestó la peli castaña con una sonrisa.

Ash, estar solo en esta fecha no está nada bien, vamos que ya vamos a preparar la cena del año nuevo. –Mencionó la peli rosada.

Oh…Jinora, Aria, que tal, es que quiero algo de tiempo para pensar en mi escrito.

Escribiendo qué cosa Ash. –Mencionó la japonesa.

Estoy escribiendo, sólo eso. –Respondió el joven.

Pero nadie escribe en un año nuevo a menos que sea a alguien muy cercano a ti. –Comentó la guapa polaca.

Chicas, solamente estoy escribiendo. –Intentó Ash eludirlas.

Nuestra intuición de mujer nos dice que aún sigues extrañando a Serena. –Manifestó la japonesa, pero fue llamada por Alain para que preparara comida japonesa.

Jinoraaaa…ven pronto, queremos que vayas a la cocina para que prepares tu tempura. –Gritó el francés que solicitaba a la japonesa para preparar las verduras con aquel tipo de cocina. –Anna salió de la cocina y está libre, el aceite está en el mesón.

Voy enseguida. –Dijo con gran tono de voz la oji marrón.

Ash, sé que le escribes a Serena.

Emmm…no es lo que piensas…emm. –Intentó Ash ocultarlo pero ya la peli rosada lo tenía en sus manos.

Dime Ash…soy tu amiga, puedes contar conmigo. –Comentó ella mientras tocaba con su mano derecha el hombro izquierdo del azabache.

Ash se puso nervioso, pero no podía mentirle a Aria era su amiga, su sonrisa sincera y la forma como se podrían apreciar sus ojos mostraban empatía con el muchacho sin mencionar que era bastante cercana a la rusa-francesa (al igual que la asiática). El azabache decidió explicarle de manera precisa pero de forma extensa (como unos 10 minutos) que estaba escribiendo una carta a la peli miel explicándole que iba de regreso a Cuba a fin de repensar mejor las cosas, al igual que ella estará en un lugar especial a pesar que esta ya no lo quiere volver a ver.

Además aprovechó la oportunidad a la mujer de contarle de forma detallada lo que sentía el azabache y mostrar que lo que sentía ahora mismo para desahogarse.

Es tan dulce que lo hagas. –Dijo Aria quien acarició el pelo del azabache haciéndolo sonrojar. –Muy pocos hombres les escribe una carta a mano hacia una chica y muchísimo menos en la situación que estás pasando, la verdad no perderás nada si lo haces.

Gracias. –Respondió Ash suspirando.

No te preocupes Ash, ahora sabemos que tu viaje a Cuba te concierne, pero eso pasará en unos 15 días, así que aprovecha cada momento que estés con nosotras y los demás. –Exclamó la peli rosada. –Sé que Serena cuidó mucho de ti cuando estabas en el hospital, creo que escribirle puede ser una grandiosa idea.

Exacto…-Ash inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo. –La verdad no sé qué decir con sus comentarios.

Ash por favor, mírame a los ojos. –Pidió la joven.

Este cumplió con el pedido de la polaca.

Ash, no es el fin del mundo, yo sé que puedes estar con ella nuevamente, la distancia entre ustedes dos será larga pero al menos tendrán tiempo para que reflexionen. –Dijo la peli rosada de manera dulce para luego bajar su tono de voz. –Espero que con mi historia puedas pensar, escúchame, solo se la he contado a Jinora, a Serena y a mi novio…

Ash sin decir ninguna palabra se dispuso a escuchar.

La polaca empezó a narrar su historia cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito en Suiza, que después del lamentable hecho tuvo que soportar los abusos de su abuela, sus compañeras de la agencia de modelaje y su socio, que sus amigas de la universidad la abandonaron. Sin mencionar que cuando estaba desempleada se rebuscaba enseñando inglés a los niños, pero su abuela quería que ella fuera una modelo en vez de cualquier otra cosa pero gracias a su visa británica aprobada, pudo pasar las adversidades a pesar de los inconvenientes.

Por cierto siempre recuerda esta frase de una película que me gustó mucho, quizás la hayas escuchado pero espero que la reflexiones ahora después de la fiesta, en tu avión de regreso y cuando estés en Cuba.

Seremos fuertes a medida que estemos unidos, débiles a medida que estemos divididos, el don de esparcir discordia y enemistad es muy grande y podemos combatirlo demostrando un lazo de amistad y confianza igualmente fuertes. –Concluyó la peli rosada.

Entiendo Aria. –Suspiró el latino quien tenía la voz algo entrecortada.

Así que aprovecha que ella esta con vida, quien sabe que les depara para el futuro, yo sé que nada perderás con escribirle, hazlo, está en todo tu derecho. –Comentó la peli rosada tocando el brazo derecho del azabache con sus dedos de la mano derecha.

Lo único que me faltaría sería en que parte de Rusia se encuentra ella ahora mismo. –Se apeno el azabache.

Si quieres te puedo dar la dirección exacta de su casa en Novosibirsk. –Sonrió la polaca. –Jinora me dice que ella está ahora en Moscú con su familia para pasar año nuevo y la navidad ortodoxa, después regresará a su casa para quedarse unos cuantos días y finalmente regresar acá a Londres. Inclusive ella me dijo donde vivía, déjame buscar en mi celular su dirección exacta.

Te agradecería mucho ese dato Aria. –Dijo el latino oji marrón mientras la polaca se encargaba de averiguar la dirección de la casa de Serena en la ciudad en medio de Siberia.

Esta es la dirección de su casa. –Comentó la guapa joven mostrándole la dirección de la casa de la peli miel en su celular al azabache, dato el cual fue verificado tres veces por él.

Amigos vengan, la cena va a comenzar. –Gritó quien sería Kai.

Ya vamos Kai. –Respondieron los dos.

Aria, eres increíble, te agradezco mucho. –Dijo el azabache quien puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de la muchacha (quien iba de regreso al comedor) y después él se dispuso a abrazarla. –Con razón Alain te aprecia mucho, veo que has madurado bastante desde que saliste con él.

Dale Ash, de nada. –Se sonrojó la peli rosada. –Después de haber pasado un tiempo con Alain y yo en terapia psicológica desde hace dos meses, uno sabe que debe hacer para proyectarse…emmm…Vamos que nos esperan para la cena…

Los dos jóvenes se fueron a la mesa para recibir la cena de año nuevo y pasar un momento agradable a pesar de la ausencia de Serena y la noticia que Ash se irá de regreso a Cuba.

.

.

.

 **(Cuatro horas después de la cena de año nuevo)**

 **(Apartamento de Kai y Ash) (4:23 AM)**

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a su apartamento a fin de descansar en lo que quedaba de la noche y buena parte de la mañana e ir en la tarde a una comida en Brighton, siendo invitados por Brock.

Qué bueno que llegamos a nuestro apartamento, ya lo sentí eterno. –Dijo Kai algo agotado.

Ni que lo digas amigo, y la verdad es que este frío y las calles totalmente congeladas no ayudan en nada. –Exclamó el azabache.

Entraron al edificio y subieron hacia su hogar para dejar sus abrigos en el sofá. El oji esmeralda se dispuso a ir a su cama. En cambio Ash quería estar en el sofá.

Ash ¿te vas a quedar en el sofá mirando los adornos?

Tranquilo Kai, yo me adelanto, al rato voy a ir a mi cuarto.

Ahh, bueno, si sigues aun pensando en Serena te dejaré tranquilo. –Sonrió el joven sirio. -En ese caso, buenas noches amigo, nos vemos en unas cuantas horas.

Dale Kai, buenas noches. –Mencionó Ash.

El azabache se encontraba en el sofá pensando si Serena leería la carta o más bien cuál sería la reacción de ella al conocer que él irá de regreso a Cuba con su familia.

Ash miró la _matryoska_ que la peli miel le había regalado.

Aún no he abierto la _matryoska._ –Pensó el latino.

Enseguida se dispuso a sacar todas las muñecas (de un total de 7) y al sacar la muñeca más pequeña vio un diminuto rollo de papel el cual lo abrió y tenía el siguiente mensaje escrito con letra de mujer en idioma inglés:

 _Ash, espero que veas este mensaje para decirte lo tanto que te amo y que me puedas acompañar por el resto de nuestras vidas._

 _Serena._

Con sólo mirar lo que decía aquel mensaje y con pensar la frase que la peli rosada cito:

 _Seremos fuertes a medida que estemos unidos,_ (Ash pensó en su familia y sus amistades en Londres); _el don de esparcir discordia y enemistad es muy grande_ (Amelia teniedo sexo con Ash), este se puso a llorar de manera descontrolada.

Lo siento Serena, pero creo que no nos vamos a volver a ver nunca más, espero que lo entiendas. –Sollozó el azabache arrodillado en el piso frente a las desorganizadas muñecas rusas. –Lo siento Serena, te he fallado, espero que puedas entender mi regreso a Cuba…

 **Perdonen si me demoré, quería aprovechar el tiempo de navidad y año nuevo para colocar este capítulo, así como mostrar que estamos en el mes en donde las familias y amigos se encuentran más reunidos ante el ritmo que implica las largas horas del trabajo, la universidad y el colegio. Además, dejamos un año muy convulsionado en el ámbito mundial (político, económico, social, cultural, etc) y si hablara sobre esto me extendería tanto como el fic.**

 **Por cierto, FELIZ NAVIDAD 2016 Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2017 les desea a todos los que leen ahora mismo.**

 **Hasta un próximo capítulo (que será en el siguiente año), no diré cuándo estará publicado, pero será en el siguiente año.**

 **Bye.**


	14. Beso de reconciliación

**Buenas a todos y a todas, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y un feliz año y que ahora puedo publicar el capítulo 14 de esta historia y continuar con la misma. Por cierto**

 **Muchas gracias por sus vistos y reviews, y también muchísimas gracias porque les haya gustado la historia.**

 **El solo título hace _spoil_ y prefiero mejor que los detalles se cuenten solos y que den sus propias conclusiones.**

 **Pero antes el respectivo disclaimer:**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, de hecho pertenecen a Nintendo y a Nickelodeon. Sólo lo hago para entretener.

 **Advertencia:** (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)

 **Capítulo 14: Beso de reconciliación**

 **Novosibirsk, Oblast de Novosibirsk, Rusia (10 de enero de 2018) (4:58 PM)**

Luego de un larguísimo viaje que, a pesar de las bajísimas temperaturas que se podían sentir y que el _borscht_ que probaron en el vuelo tenía un sabor un tanto insípido, ambas mujeres pudieron llegar al aeropuerto de la ciudad de Novosibirsk.

Serena y su madre luego tomaron el metro y finalmente llegaron a su casa en Zaeltsovskyi Rayon (al noroeste de la ciudad siberiana) a fin de relajarse y descansar luego de aquel largo viaje en avión desde la capital rusa. Su gata siberiana Braixen las estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa y las recibió con un gran maullido.

Qué bueno que por fin llegamos a nuestra casa ¿Nos extrañaste Braixen? –Comentó la madre saludando a la peluda gata de color rubio y descargando las maletas en la entrada de la casa así como quitar sus zapatos. –Creo que hace tiempo no sientes temperaturas de 30 grados bajo cero.

Sí mama, hace rato que no regresaba a mi casa desde que me fui a estudiar a Londres. –Dijo la peli miel. –Pero tranquila, aún en Inglaterra sigo acostumbrada a este tipo de heladas.

Mínimo no has probado el _borscht_ ¿verdad? –Pregunto Grace.

De hecho sí, en Londres, pero no tienen el mismo sabor que el que tu preparas mamá. –Sonrió la oji azul.

¿Has preparado el tuyo?

De hecho sí, pero solamente cuando hace frío, y no, no me sale tan bien como el tuyo. –Se apenó la joven.

Si quieres me puedes ayudar para hacer el _borscht_ , pero tendrías que acompañarme al supermercado para comprar los ingredientes, de paso también no hay comida para Braixen. –Dijo Grace. –Pero primero Serena ¿me podrías traer las cartas que hay en el buzón? Desde noviembre no las reviso, es que el buzón se atascó con el hielo.

Claro mama, voy a ir a revisar. De paso para preguntar ¿Quién estaba cuidando a nuestra gata? –Pregunto la peli miel extrañándose quien estaba pendiente de la alimentación de Braixen.

Claro, tu tía Ivana, ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? –Dijo Grace de forma enfatica. –Pero por lo que veo mínimo se fue a hacer las compras.

Ahora iré a sacar las cartas. –Dijo Serena.

Aunque mínimo son puras facturas y correos para mí y para tu padre. –Comentó la ex _KGB_ a su hija.

La peli miel (junto con una pala) salió a la terraza totalmente cubierta de nieve y abrir el buzón fue muy difícil ya que el hielo no dejaba abrir la pequeña puertecita del buzón.

Me podrías dar permiso Braixen. –Dijo Serena hacia su gata quien se retiró de la montaña de nieve. Luego, con un solo golpe la peli miel pudo remover el hielo y nieve que había.

Había una gran cantidad de cartas y correspondencia, cual fue recogida por la peli miel para observarlas de manera detallada en el comedor.

Todas en su mayoría eran para su padre y su madre en lo que se refería a asuntos con su trabajo (especialmente Grace quien recibía ofertas para trabajar nuevamente en Moscú) o que su padre aún tenía pendiente el pago del carro que adquirió en septiembre de 2017. Pero tan sólo una de esas cartas era para la peli miel, la cual le llamo poderosamente la atención.

Mamá, ¿Cuándo dices que iremos al supermercado? –Dijo la peli miel.

En unos 40 minutos después ¿Por qué preguntas hija? –Respondió su madre.

No es por nada, es que sólo estaré leyendo una carta que me mandaron.

¿Una carta? Bueno, pero recuerda ayudarme con el _Borscht_ , además solamente estarás acá en Novosibirsk hasta el 14 de enero.

Si mamá.

Ella subió a su habitación, la cual aún seguía en orden: El mueble donde solía colocar su computador portátil, sus utensilios cuando asistía a la universidad, sus libros de pregrado en perfecto orden así como aquellos que la peli miel solía usar cuando trabajaba como profesora de francés en un Instituto de la ciudad, su armario algo vacío pero con varias prendas de invierno y cobijas, su mesa de noche, su cama aún tendida como muestra de la pulcritud y que no ha dormido en ella hace dos años, sus peluches, así como el aroma perfumado a flores de primavera característico de su cuarto.

Serena suspiró y dio un respiro debido que le daba nostalgia al ver esos elementos.

La guapa oji azul se sentó en su cama para observar su única correspondencia, cuando la abrió quedo muy pasmada con solo observar su contenido.

El mensaje era nada más y nada menos que una carta escrita a puño y letra por Ash hacia la peli miel (al igual que tenía la firma del azabache). Dicha carta había llegado a Novosibirsk el día dos de enero y quedó junto con las otras cartas en el buzón atascado por el hielo y la nieve.

 _Querida Serena_

 _Te escribo porque hace mucho no se de ti, sé que te fuiste para pasar tus vacaciones pero siento que no quieres volver más conmigo, te escribiría por el Whatsapp pero sé que me vas a ignorar o me tienes bloqueado._

 _Estuve reunido con mis amigos celebrando las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, pero sé que serán la primera, la única y la última con ellos y nunca pude celebrarlas contigo._

 _Sé que fui un idiota, siento que reunirme con Amelia (la mujer que según tú se acostó conmigo) fue una pésima idea para el futuro de nuestra relación, sé que nunca me vas a entender lo que pasó en esa ocasión._

 _Iré a Cuba a mediados de enero para reunirme con mi familia para rehacer mi vida nuevamente y reparar los errores que cometí aquí en Londres. Ya mis amigos ya saben de mi decisión y han decidido respetarla, pero aún no sé cuál será tu opinión._

 _De antemano te dejé en el paquete una bufanda roja de cuadros, la compré porque siempre me imaginaba que cuando usabas ropa de invierno te veías aún más hermosa._

 _Un gran abrazo de alguien que te apreciaba bastante, como mujer y como gran ser humano._

 _Igualmente te deseo feliz navidad, así como prosperidad para el año 2018._

 _Con total amor._

 _Ash Ketchum García._

Esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser. –Pensó muy confundida la rubia y negando dicha situación.

No puedo creerlo, Ash se va de Londres, -La peli miel se arrodillo y empezó a golpear su cama.

Ash…-La peli miel empezó a deprimirse y comenzar a llorar.

Grace al percatarse que se demoraba su hija con leer una simple carta subió al segundo piso y ordenarle para que la ayudara con el _borscht_.

Hija, si no me quieres acompañar para comprar lo que hace falta para cocinar solo dime… –Dijo algo molesta la ex _KGB;_ sin embargo, cuando entro al cuarto de su hija, se percató que su hija estaba arrodillada, su cabeza cubierta con una de las almohadas y se podían escuchar sus llantos frágiles.

Qué te pasa hija. –Dijo Grace compadeciéndose de su hija. –Dime…soy tu mamá y te puedo ayudar.

Mamá…

Sí hija….

Mamá…Ash no me merece. –La peli miel tenía sus manos cubriendo sus ojos para que sus lágrimas no se fueran por sus mejillas. –Mamá, él me mintió y ahora dice que se va…

Hija ¿Por qué hablas mal de él? Tanto que me enviabas mensajes de Whatsapp que él era el mejor hombre del mundo y ahora me sales con esto ¿Acaso él era la razón por que te sentías así de fría en el viaje a Moscú? –Grace inclinó su cabeza.

No mamá, nada que ver con el viaje a Moscú… me siento herida, Ash me traicionó, me destruyó mis sentimientos, cuide de él para que me apuñalara por la espalda…no lo quiero volver a ver. –Dijo la peli miel mientras sollozaba. –Ahora no creo que él se vaya para enmendar su error.

Hija, todos los seres humanos cometemos errores, de ti depende si quieres volver a verlo.

Mamá, si fue un error de él. –Continuaba sollozando la joven.

¿Un error de él?

Yo…que tanto lo cuide…para que al final se acueste con otra…-La oji azul elevó el tono de su voz para comentarle a su madre que Ash se había acostado con otra mujer para tener sexo y le envió una foto donde aparecía aquella dolorosa escena para Serena.

Sé que fue un error de tu novio…-Iba la madre a consolarla pero fue interrumpida.

Él ya no es mi novio. –Interrumpió agresivamente la joven.

Hija por favor…cometerás el error de arrepentirte si no vuelves a encontrar a alguien que sea caballeroso y dulce contigo, yo sé que aún te ama. –Dijo Grace sosteniendo las mejillas de su hija para mirar fijamente sus ojos azules.

¿Pero qué puedo hacer mamá? él era una persona importante para mí, luché junto a él en las malas y le di unos regalos que lo impresionaron. –Comenzó la peli miel a llorar y a bajar su cabeza.

¿Lo has tratado de escuchar? ¿Has tratado de escuchar sus pensamientos? ¿Has tratado que tus celos no se interfieran en tus decisiones? Hija, los hombres siempre merecen ser escuchados. –Abrazó Grace a su hija.

Antes que la mujer peli miel emitiera un comentario, su Smartphone sonó mostrando que recibió un mensaje de Whatsapp.

 _Jinora: ''Amiga, feliz año nuevo y feliz navidad ortodoxa, perdona si me demoré su tiempo, supuse que estabas muy ocupada con tu familia. Recuerda que debemos presentar ya todo a nuestros supervisores en la Universidad en Febrero y por fin poder graduarnos con honores. Por cierto, ¿Sabías que Ash va de regreso a Cuba? Si no, es porque de seguro no leíste su carta. Besos, Jinora''._

Serena al leer dicho mensaje se quedó sin palabras y se quedó petrificada al saber que la carta de Ash no era ningún chiste.

Hija…que te pasa. –Dijo la madre de Serena mirándola nuevamente a los ojos.

Se va, se va Ash…Ash se va hacia Cuba. –Empezó a llorar más fuerte la peli miel.

Hija, ese no es comportamiento de una chica de tu edad. –Reprochó su madre. –Empieza a pensar por qué quiere dejarte, por qué quiere regresar a su país.

Serena dejo de sollozar hasta que recordó que él había enviado un paquete

Espera…la carta decía algo sobre un paquete…-Pensó Serena

¿Un paquete?

Sí…un paquete que me envió Ash. –Mencionó Serena colocándose nuevamente su abrigo. -Es que al parecer recibí un paquete y creo que la nieve lo habría cubierto.

Revisa en la terraza, antes que nieve nuevamente. –Comentó la ex _KGB_.

Estoy en eso. –Manifestó ella.

La joven salió de la casa y se apresuró para sacar la nieve de la terraza a fin de buscar aquel paquete. Tan solo después de 20 minutos de sacar la gigantesca montaña de nieve que había, pudo encontrar una caja que estaba sellada y era proveniente de Londres con destino a Novosibirsk.

Aquí está. -Pensó la peli miel recogiendo aquel paquete

Dime hija que te regalo tu muchacho. –Sonrió Grace.

La peli miel abría de manera impaciente aquel paquete para saber que le había regalado el azabache. Quería saber que le había regalado a fin de saber que el joven aún no se había olvidado de ella. Dentro de aquella caja había una bufanda.

La bufanda era roja, un rojo rubí que y la cual olía al perfume que suele echarse Ash.

Serena olió el aroma de aquella prenda y suspiro, al igual que la acariciaba, como muestra que se había arrepentido por gritarle y con no querer volverlo a ver.

Ash…sé que estaré contigo nuevamente. –Pensaba ella.

Espero que con estos días conmigo puedas pensar nuevamente en lo que hiciste y perdonarlo. Comentó Grace. –Por cierto ¿Te apetece acompañarme al supermercado para hacer el _borscht_ que tanto te gusta?

La peli miel dio el visto bueno para acompañar a su madre para ir al supermercado (para comprar la carne, vegetales y otros ingredientes para la sopa) y quizás en los días restantes caminar por las calles de la ciudad siberiana sin importar el clima ya que pensaba usar aquella prenda que Ash le regaló solamente para no olvidar que él aún la ama.

.

.

.

 **(Tres días después)**

 **Novosibirsk, Rusia. (14 de enero de 2018) (12:13 AM)**

Esa noche antes del vuelo, la peli miel yacía en la cama de su antigua habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño y buscando la manera de como formular sus palabras en caso de poder encontrarse con Ash, luego de tener más de un mes en que no se hablaban ni veían.

Muchas cosas y pensamientos pasaban alrededor de su mente, no podía dormir bien, no por el hecho que la temperatura estaba rozando los 35 grados bajo cero (el calentador apenas funcionaba) y tenía que usar varias cobijas, sino por el hecho que sabía que él iba de regreso nuevamente a Cuba en tan sólo dos días y que al regresar tenía que estar pendiente del proyecto de maestría en pareja con Jinora y tener que rendir cuentas con la peli castaña, sin mencionar que ha faltado a varias clases en el _LSE_ , (pero gracias a su amiga japonesa, la peli miel ha podido estar al día con sus obligaciones) pero el hecho y la impotencia de no volver a ver nuevamente al latino la abrumaba bastante y quería hacer algo al respecto.

Ash…te quiero ver…me arrepiento de todo corazón todo lo que te dije…me arrepiento de…–Pensaba ella muy agobiada con ganas de querer entrar en llanto nuevamente.

Ella tenía que aliviar su ansiedad en ese momento para poder dormir sin ningún problema, además las lágrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos azules y la estaba atacando. Así mismo, estaba totalmente deprimida, aún destrozada con recordar aquella foto haciendo que no se podía relajar.

Ella quería nublar su mente por ese momento y como sea sin importar el frío o la distancia actual en ese momento entre ella y el muchacho.

Ash…te amo…déjame estar contigo nuevamente…como aquella vez…-Dejo de sollozar la joven.

Dicho esto, la peli miel movió su mano derecha en dirección hacia su parte más íntima y la izquierda en dirección hacia uno de sus senos a fin de frotarlos.

La rusa-francesa empezó a introducir sus dedos en su vagina para frotarla y así masturbarse.

Mmmm….sí…..ahhhh…..mmmm. –Gimió la peli miel empezando a excitarse.

La oji azul se estaba frotando el clítoris a fin de generar mucho placer, sin importar el clima frío de aquella noche, sus dedos no titiritaban y sus pezones estaban duros, los cuales eran acariciados por aquellos suaves dedos.

La peli miel empezó a imaginarse teniendo sexo con Ash como aquella vez, pero en su mente estaba la imagen del azabache ya haciendo el amor con ella, siendo embestida por él para poder procrear una nueva vida. O sea ambos queriendo tener un hijo a partir de hacer el amor.

Mmmm….ahhhh. –Continuaba ella gimiendo muy excitada.

Finalmente, ella pudo llegar al orgasmo dando como resultado que sintiera una sensación extrema de placer, sus músculos se relajaran, seguido de un gemido acompañado por un largo suspiro y su vagina estaba totalmente humedecida y cubierta con bastante de sus ''liquidos''.

Creo que con esto puedo dormir…mañana será un agotador viaje en avión…te amo Ash…-Pensaba la peli miel.

.

.

.

 **(A la noche siguiente en Londres)**

 **Brixton, Londres, Reino Unido. (15 de enero de 2018) (7:46 PM)**

En el apartamento de las dos mujeres, nos encontramos a Jinora quien se encontraba con ropa deportiva ya que se encontraba bailando y anteriormente estaba en el gimnasio de cuatro a seis de la tarde, para salir de la rutina de estar en frente de la computadora y estar revisando su proyecto de maestría (su redacción y la coherencia del mismo). En otras palabras, quería salir de la rutina y que el invierno no convirtiera su apartamento en una celda.

Mientras estaba bailando, el teléfono sonó repentinamente. Era el vigilante del apartamento avisándole que la peli rosada y el muchacho de azabache y ojos azules habían llegado.

¡¿Aria?! ¡¿Alain?! Sí, déjalos pasar. –Respondió la oji marrón al vigilante.

La polaca y el francés subieron al apartamento y fueron recibidos por Kya.

 _Konbanwa, o genki desu ka._ Si no me entendieron, respondí buenas noches como están ¿Qué les trae por acá? –Saludó la señora de edad a la guapa peli rosada y al francés; cosa de costumbre con cualquier otra persona que conozca a su sobrina. –Creo que ya los he visto anteriormente, tú debes ser Alain y tú Aria ¿no es así?

Mucho gusto señora Kya. –Saludó de beso a la polaca.

El gusto es mío en saludarla. –Dijo el militar francés.

Vengan, tomen asiento. –Respondió Kya. ¿Quieren una taza de té?

Muchísimas gracias pero la verdad, yo paso. –Respondió el militar francés. –Es que ya comimos y por ahora no quisiéramos té por el momento.

De hecho yo sí quiero algo de té. –Dijo la peli rosada. –Pero sin azúcar.

El mío también sin azúcar. –Comentó la joven japonesa.

La señora Kya se dispuso a preparar su té, mientras Alain, Aria y Jinora se disponían a dialogar en el comedor del apartamento. Tomaron asiento y empezaron a conversar, siendo la japonesa quien abría el diálogo.

¿Qué les trae por acá? –Sonrió la peli castaña. –Qué bueno que me pudieron visitar, estando aquí sola, con el duro invierno afuera, Serena fuera del país y mi novio aun trabajando.

Aria y Alain se rieron con aquel comentario y el francés respondió que era para conversar un rato y reunirse luego de las fechas decembrinas. Pero también para decirle a la japonesa que Amelia (la que se acostó con Ash y casi con Kai) no solamente era una puta y que era alguien de mucho cuidado. Además, el militar esperaba de manera impaciente para decirle a las dos universitarias sobre lo que implicaba esa muchacha de origen ucraniano.

Jinora ¿Sabes cuándo Serena llega de Rusia? –Preguntó el militar oji azul.

Ella llega ahora en unas cuantas horas. –Respondió la oji marrón. -¿Qué podría ser?

Es que ella…emm Alain… ¿Por qué no mejor se lo explicas tú? –Contestó la peli rosada para darle la palabra a su novio.

Bueno, pero ustedes mujeres me prometen que esto no se va a…-Luego Alain termina siendo interrumpido por Kya quien tenía una bandeja con dos tazas de té.

Qué pena si interrumpí su conversación. –Dijo la tía de la joven asiática en perfecto inglés británico. –Aquí les dejo sus tazas de té sin azúcar.

Muchísimas gracias tía. –Dijo Jinora.

Muchas gracias señora Kya. –Mencionó la peli rosada.

De nada jóvenes. –Les respondió la señora quien se fue hacia su recamara para descansar un poco a partir de una larga sesión de yoga, así como poner algo de música oriental.

¿En qué estaba? Ah sí. –Comentó el militar. –Como decía lo que les voy a comentar será un secreto entre nosotros.

¿Sabías de eso pero no querías decirlo en navidad amor? –Manifestó la peli rosada.

De hecho me informaron apenas hace unos dos días. –Se defendió Alain. –Si me hubiese enterado de esa información no la diría en Navidad; lo único que haría sería haber aguado la fiesta y mínimo me hubiesen echado a la fría calle.

Aria y Jinora se rieron con lo que había dicho el muchacho.

¿Podrías decirme de que se trata? –Comentó la japonesa mientras tomaba su taza de té.

Es que me gustaría que ustedes, junto con Ash y Serena, estén en una operación conjunta para ver si ayudamos a la policía.

El problema es que Ash y Serena aún no se han reconciliado. –Respondió la asiática. –Hace rato que ella no me contesta, le envié un mensaje de Whatsapp pero nada que me responde y…si es algo con la policía debe ser algo muy urgente.

Jinora, haz entrar en razón a tu amiga. –Enfatizó el oji azul. –La necesitamos para esto.

Sí Jinora, esperemos que con el viaje a Rusia al menos pueda concientizarse que no puede separarse de Ash. –Respondió Aria quien se disponía para tomar un sorbo de té. –Es para ver si tratamos de atrapar a Amelia.

Espera…espera… ¿Quieren que Serena y Ash se reconcilien para ayudarlos para atrapar esa tal Amelia? –Se sobresaltó Jinora. – ¿Acaso no era ella…?

La que tuvo sexo con Ash y casi lo hace con tu novio Kai. –Mencionó Alain interrumpiéndola.

Arggg… ni me la recuerdes. –Contestó la asiática de forma despectiva formando un puño con su mano derecha. –Con solo saber de esa mujer, me da ganas de mandarla al carajo.

Jinora, esa mujer es de cuidado. –Aclaró Alain. –De milagro tu novio sobrevivió de milagro y vivió para contarlo.

¿Sobrevivió? Explícate. –Dijo la japonesa inclinando la cabeza confundida con dicho comentario.

Amelia es miembro de la mafia ucraniana. –Comentó el francés. –O más bien la mano derecha del feo cabrón ese ( _asshole_ ) de Giovanni, y perdonen chicas si use aquella expresión, pero ese tipo es un auténtico cabrón.

No diré nada amor porque estas en lo cierto. –Contestó la peli rosada. –Además, me parece horrible que esa desgraciada haya destrozado la relación de nuestra amiga.

Jinora no dijo nada al respecto con aquella afirmación y simplemente suspiró, tomó un sorbo de té y empezó a jugar con su pelo.

Es terrible que Ash termine destrozado por culpa de ella. –Dijo Alain mientras acariciaba una de las manos de su novia. –Pero ahora nuestra preocupación es atraparla porque ella no se va a dejar, aun aquí en el Reino Unido.

¿Hay algo que esa mujer no vaya a dejar de hacer?

La verdad nada Jinora. –Aclaró el militar. –Incluso hará todo lo posible para conseguir lo que quiere…incluyendo estar con Ash.

Tanto Aria como la peli castaña palidecieron porque dicha respuesta significaba que su amistad con Serena y Ash podría deteriorarse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Qué horror. –Se quejó la peli castaña cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

Tranquila Jinora, sé que podemos dar solución a esto. –Dijo la peli rosada mientras terminaba de tomarse su té.

Sé que esta es una situación muy tensa y hay que actuar con mucha cautela. –Mencionó Alain mirando a su novia y esta le mostró una sonrisa.

¿Qué más sabes de ella? –Preguntó Jinora.

Hasta inclusive, ella no es miembro de la mafia solamente. –Aclaró el joven oji azul. –También los italianos nos comentaban sobre otros asuntos referentes a ella, pero la verdad es algo muy delicado que creo que no sería conveniente que ustedes se enteraran.

Alain estaba enterado de la investigación sobre la muerte de Miette en Catania, que Amelia era parte muy importante del engranaje de la mafia en lo que se refería a las finanzas, el tráfico de migrantes y la venta de drogas en los países del sur de Europa, e inclusive que la jefa de Aria, Valeria Kavalyova, era una espía de elite que ha generado muchísimas bajas, tanto para la organización de Giovanni como contra grupos terroristas que operan en Medio Oriente.

Entiendo…-Dijo la japonesa

¿Qué vas a hacer por estos días Jinora? –Dijo Aria. –Supongo que la universidad ha sido exigente en invierno ¿cierto?

Aprovechando que no tengo clases mañana, me voy a quedar leyendo hasta las once de la noche. -Comentó la peli castaña.

Al menos no andas en tu ensayo. –Rió Aria.

Eso también, pero sin Serena aquí la verdad es que no puedo progresar bien, sin sus ideas en el escrito…y ella ha faltado clases, y con más obligaciones…espero poder aguantar. –Suspiró la peli castaña.

En ese caso, te deseo éxitos con tu trabajo. –Sonrió la peli rosada.

Los tres jóvenes enseguida decidieron conversar sobre las expectativas del nuevo año que iban desde la feria científica del mes siguiente hasta visitar Rusia en junio para el Mundial de 2018. Unos 30 minutos después, la japonesa se despide de sus amigos mientras esta se encontraba leyendo los libros que había prestado en la _British Library,_ los cuales iban desde los libros del tema de la tesis como novelas de fantasía medieval.

.

.

.

 **Aeropuerto de Heathrow. Londres, Reino Unido (15 de enero de 2018) (11:45 PM)**

Luego de un vuelo desde Novosibirsk, haciendo escala en el aeropuerto de Moscú, Serena se sentía totalmente agotada, cansada y mientras esperaba por más de una hora sus maletas en la banda transportadora, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. Ella tenía ganas de querer ver nuevamente al azabache. Sin embargo, tenía que dejar sus maletas en el apartamento (no quería ir con Ash con aquellas ballenas llenas de ropa y suvenires que compró en la ciudad siberiana).

Más de una hora después, luego de haber tomado un taxi con destino a su apartamento cerca de la estación de Brixton, se encontraba en la entrada del mismo y abrió la puerta de la manera más cuidadosa posible para no despertar a su amiga, ni a su tía Kya pero la peli castaña aún seguía despierta leyendo cómodamente en el sillón de la sala y con su piyama puesta.

Buenas noches amiga. –Saludó la peli castaña quien se levantó del sillón para saludarla de abrazo. -¿Cómo fue tu viaje por tu tierra natal?

Buenas noches Jinora. –Dijo la peli miel respondiendo el abrazo. –Muy bien, visite a mi familia y que mi madre estaba muy bien.

Que genial. –Sonrió la peli castaña pero luego cambio su gesto a uno más serio. –Y respondiste mi mensaje.

Apenas lo miré…-Dijo la rusa francesa. –Sólo dime si Ash aún sigue en Londres.

Sí, el sigue aún en Londres, pero sale muy temprano por la mañana. –Contestó la japonesa.

La peli miel hubiera sido invadida por la ansiedad en ese momento si no fuera porque la asiática fue enfática con otra pregunta para continuar la conversación.

Serena…podríamos hablar en privado antes que nos vayamos a dormir, sé que estás cansada por el viaje, yo también estoy cansada, pero me gustaría hablar contigo. –Dijo la peli castaña quien dejo de leer su libro que tenía en sus manos.

Claro amiga ¿Qué podría ser?

Por favor regresa con Ash. –Dijo Jinora de manera directa.

Dicha petición hizo que la oji azul no pensara en su respuesta.

Claro Jinora, voy a regresar con él. –Dijo la peli miel formando un puño con su mano derecha y en posición firme. –Yo no voy a dejar que los celos me consuman y me cuesten el amor de mi vida.

Aquella respuesta dejó muy sorprendida a la oji marrón quien tenía una sensación de estar tanto en shock como de felicidad. Tan solo unos cuantos segundos después que escucho aquel comentario motivador, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Oh amiga…me alegra que hayas podido entrar en razón. –Dijo la japonesa casi a punto de llorar.

Sí Jinora, no sé...creo que más de un mes en Rusia con mi familia y amigos bastaron para que pudiera entrar en razón.

Pudiste cambiar de opinión y haberte arrepentido de tus acciones…pero ¿Qué hay de Ash? –Mencionó la asiática. –Mañana en la se va de regreso a Cuba y no puedes cancelar su vuelo ni su documentación en regla.

No puedo eliminar su vuelo ni su documentación, pero sí para que cambie de opinión. –Mencionó Serena.

Bueno y que hay del hecho que el pagó ese vuelo…-Luego ella fue interrumpida por la peli miel.

Jinora…hay cosas más importantes que el dinero y tú mismo lo sabes…mañana me levantaré temprano y le dire a Ash que lo amo…y mucho…-Exclamó Serena con seguridad.

Así se habla, pero también tengo que contarte otras cosas más. –Exclamó la japonesa pero ya empezando a bajar drásticamente su tono de voz. –Pero me gustaría que esto se mantenga en secreto.

Te escucho Jinora.

Enseguida la japonesa le contó a la peli miel que Aria y su novio la visitaron para contarle de forma detallada sobre un plan que está bajo total reserva, el cual se trataba de una acción en conjunto con el Gobierno y la Policía, los cuales pensaban en usarlos como una especie de carnada para capturar a Amelia; teniendo en cuenta que la Policía obtuvo la información que Amelia estaba enamorada de Ash. Además, Serena supo en ese instante que la ucraniana era una peligrosa criminal perteneciente a un grupo criminal de Italia y Ucrania quien al parecer se encontraba oculta en alguna parte del Reino Unido.

Entonces, esa tal Amelia es una mujer de cuidado. –Mencionó Serena. –Creo que esa visita a la Embajada Rusa el año pasado no era para perder el tiempo.

Exacto, pero creo que sería más conveniente que nos digan las cosas por hacer, pero…-La peli castaña bostezó interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo. –Ya sería hora de dormir, y con el frío que está haciendo…estas son cosas que uno no quisiera estar involucrado y tú lo sabes muy bien por experiencia… cuando Ash estuvo en el hospital por culpa de esos terroristas.

La peli miel abrazó a su amiga japonesa y en ese momento le expresó todo lo que sentía por ella en fin de no romper su amistad, al igual que trataría en todo lo posible para no pelear con ella por lo que fuera. Por otra parte, Serena quiso saber si su amiga sabía información sobre la invitación para participar en la _Big Science Fair 2018_ , así como los preparativos para la misma.

Jinora…

Dime Serena.

¿Ya Clemmont o siquiera alguien de la _LSE_ nos ha enviado algo sobre la feria científica de febrero?

La verdad es que no le he prestado atención a eso, pero mínimo nos avisan por correo o nos visitan.

Está bien…entonces sería esperar…buenas noches Jinora. –Mencionó la oji azul despidiéndola de beso.

Buenas noches Serena, descansa, mañana será un bello día. –Dio las buenas noches la japonesa para que ambas se fueran a dormir.

.

.

.

 **(Al día siguiente)**

 **Brixton, Londres, Reino Unido (16 de enero del 2018) (7:23 AM)**

Desde su apartamento, la peli miel estaba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas sin importar que las calles estuvieran muy resbaladizas debido al hielo de aquella tormenta de nieve y que sus botas pudieran jugarle una mala pasada. A pesar de esto, iba lo más rápido posible para intentar detener a Ash, sabiendo que este se iba de regreso a Cuba.

(POV Serena)

Ash por favor no me dejes olvidada.

Me arrepiento por haberte dicho esas cosas tan feas.

Ash…sé que puedo reparar tu collar, pero por favor no dejes que mis palabras te hiera el corazón.

La peli miel se sentía totalmente afligida, desde el momento que se separó de Ash en noviembre del año pasado, pasando por haber peleado con su amiga japonesa y que no le dijo al azabache que se fue a Rusia para pasar las festividades la dejaban con una sensación pesada en el corazón y en todo su cuerpo.

El frío, los movimientos que casi la hacían resbalar con el hielo y sus fuertes latidos del corazón no eran obstáculos para que la mujer continuara con su trayecto; lo único que la calentaba, además de su abrigo, sus resistentes botas marrones y sus raíces siberianas, era su esperanza de volverse a encontrar nuevamente con Ash.

Para suerte de la mujer, ella pudo llegar a tiempo y podía ver desde lejos al joven, quien parecía a punto de montarse a un vehículo de color amarillo.

En otras palabras, la peli miel se encontró al azabache quien tenía cerca de 3 maletas y había un taxi en frente del edificio y ella tenía el corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza y con ciertos altibajos: feliz porque pudo verlo aún pero con ganas de querer llorar porque se iba de Londres.

Ash que alegría…aún no te has ido…-Dijo la peli miel con una sonrisa y con sus ojos brillosos.

Serena…que más. –Dijo el cubano con un tono muy frío.

¿Qué haces con esas maletas?... entonces si vas a ir a Cuba. –Comentó la rusa francesa con un tono bajo de voz.

Tú no me avisaste que te fuiste a Rusia. –Habló el azabache bastante frío. -Quería perdonarte pero siento que ya es tarde.

Pero eso no es así… recibí tu carta, tu regalo, pero nunca creí que te irías a Cuba. –Dijo Serena impotente.

Tú me bloqueaste en el Whatsapp, así que decidí devolverte el favor. –Frunció el ceño el azabache mientras caminaba hacia el taxi. –Pero gracias por leer mi carta.

Ash…por favor…escúchame. –Suplicó Serena mientras le agarraba su brazo. –Por favor terminemos con todo esto.

Serena…basta por favor…si no quieres estar conmigo, me hubieras desbloqueado y enviado un mensaje por Whatsapp. –Respondió el azabache enfadado tratando de zafarse de ella. –Terminemos con esto, yo me iré a Cuba y todos felices, allá reflexionaré mejor.

Yo no quiero pelear contigo. –Empezaba a llorar la peli miel. –Yo no quiero que regreses a Cuba mejor reflexiona acá conmigo en Londres.

Serena, por favor, quiero algo mejor para mi vida, hace rato que no he ido a Cuba desde hace mucho. –Dijo Ash aún enojado.

Pero…pero Ash. –Habló entrecortada la muchacha.

Sin peros Serena, tengo un vuelo que tomar. –Dicha frase del muchacho hizo llorar a la peli miel quien pudo zafarse de ella.

Прошу прощения ( _Proshu proshcheniya_. Trad: ruego por tu perdón) _Je suis désolé pour vous, Ash_ Por favor, Ash no te vayas. –Intentaba ella evitar que él se montara al taxi.

Serena, basta, déjame pasar, ¿no que no me querías ver? –Afirmó el azabache enojado.

No Ash por favor, me arrepiento por lo que te dije…-Discutía ella. –Perdona por aquel puñetazo que te di.

¿Muchachos recuerden que estoy aquí? –Dijo el taxista.

Serena, no tengo tiempo para tus actos infantiles, déjame pasar. –En ese instante Serena no iba a dejar que él tomara el taxi y nuevamente lo agarro de sus dos brazos.

Los dos comenzaron a forcejearse entre sí nuevamente, una por que no quería dejarlo ir y el otro porque quería regresar con su familia en el país caribeño, no saber nada de Londres ni del bochornoso incidente con Amelia. La peli miel quería reparar lo que hizo en noviembre, quería reparar su ausencia en diciembre, pero por nada del mundo quería que Ash estuviese al otro lado del Océano Atlántico.

Suéltame Serena, no es que no querías saber más nada de mí. –Forcejeo el joven aún enojado. – No es que me odiabas.

Jóvenes no me hagan perder el tiempo. –Se quejó el conductor del vehículo amarillo mostrándose impaciente.

Él se queda señor. –Respondió la peli miel al taxista para que este se fuera.

Lo siento amigo, pero creo que será en otra ocasión. –Dijo Ash al taxista para que este no perdiera su tiempo estacionado.

Estos jóvenes de ahora. –Respondió molesto el taxista al irse.

El conductor del taxi se retiró de la entrada del edificio dejando solo a los dos muchachos en la calle, la cual estaba completamente llena de nieve por la tormenta de hace unos días atrás. Ash por su parte pateó la nieve como muestra que se fue el taxi y tendría que ir a la estación de _Underground_ para llegar al Aeropuerto.

Viste lo que hiciste ¡Voy a perder mi vuelo! –Se molestó.

¡Ash por favor no me dejes sola! ¡Por favor me arrepiento de decirte esas cosas tan horribles! ¡Te prometo que no te vuelvo a golpear nunca más! –Eso y otras frases que ella decía.

Deja de mentirme, si en verdad no quieres que me vaya demuéstramelo con acciones, no con palabras.

Ella simplemente se quedó en silencio, no quería que él se fuera y tenía que pensar en algo rápido o de lo contrario tendría que resignarse de no tener cerca de Ash y disfrutar dulces momentos con él.

Si me disculpas voy a ir a la estación de Brixton, no quiero perder mi vuelo de regreso. –Dijo el azabache aun forcejeando con ella.

Sin pensarlo, la oji azul dirigió sus labios hacia los del azabache y lo abrazó; este se sorprendió ante dicha acción. Aquel beso era una muestra desesperada de la peli miel para demostrar lo errada que ella estaba y que el viaje de regreso a Cuba de Ash era un error total que no debía cometer. Además, quería hacerlo entrar en razón, quería demostrar que ese viaje sería una estupidez total que puede desencadenar más tristeza en ambos.

Ash quedo simplemente sin palabras con aquella acción, su mente queda en blanco pero su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza; la peli miel temblaba demasiado, temblaba porque aquella acción premeditada que podría hacerlos felices y sonrojados como en las primeras veces o llenar más de incertidumbre la relación.

Serena…-Pensó el azabache sonrojado. –No que…

Aquel beso selló lo necesario para poder restaurar nuevamente la confianza entre ellos, la peli miel no iba a dejar que por una estupidez se irían a separar por el resto de sus vidas.

Pero qué te pasa… -Dijo el muchacho muy consternado aún sonrojado.

Ash, yo te amo…nadie puede remplazarte en mi vida, sé que tú eres y serás mi mejor decisión. –Dijo ella con los ojos brillosos.

Ash tenía un nudo en su garganta, no sabía si el trauma de acostarse involuntariamente con Amelia lo atormentaba o que apenas podía reconocer que Serena no aguantaba más la tristeza de estar sola y deprimida.

Por su parte la rusa francesa miró que en el bolsillo del pantalón del muchacho, tenía algo que le llamó la atención.

¿Qué tienes en tu bolsillo? –Preguntó con mucha ternura la peli miel al observar un pequeño bulto en donde se encontraban los bolsillos

Ah sí…-El azabache le entregó aquel objeto que era nada más y nada menos que su collar especial y el cual tenía intentos de ser arreglado pero aun no llegaba a ser entrelazado como normalmente lo hizo la oji azul.

Ese…es mi collar…pero como ¿no que había sido roto por ti? –Dijo la peli miel con sus manos temblando. –Veo que querías repararlo ¿cierto?

Después de año nuevo, me puse la tarea de intentar repararlo y probármelo, sé que es un objeto especial, de una persona a la que en verdad me aprecia mucho y ahora mismo me abrió los ojos. –Dichas palabras del joven hicieron que la peli miel se ruborizara.

Además no fui yo quien lo rompió, fue una puta de nombre Amelia. –Enfatizó el azabache. –La que según tú me acosté así porque sí.

Amelia… –Preguntó la peli miel. – ¿Ese es el nombre de la desgraciada con que te acostaste?

Claro que no…bueno sí...emmm…ella me tendió una trampa y yo por imbécil caí. Ahora es una mujer resentida que se enamoró de mí, al menos su casa fue embargada por la policía. –Dijo el joven tartamudeando.

Pero con eso, debería haberse ido ¿no? –Dudó Serena acariciando los brazos de Ash a la vez que lo miraba a sus ojos marrones.

No creo, esa desgraciada hasta quiso tener sexo con mi amigo Kai para hacerle lo mismo a Jinora. –Dijo el muchacho acariciando dulcemente el pelo rubio de ella.

¡Hay que denunciarla y que pague por el dolor que nos ocasionó! –La oji azul formo puños con sus dos manos.

Ya Kai lo hizo, solo quedaría esperar. –Enfatizó el azabache.

Ash…ahora que no vas a ir a Cuba, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Bueno emmm…aquí tenía en mi maleta como 4000 libras esterlinas que iba a cambiar en Cuba, pero podría usarlas para llevarte de paseo. –Dijo el azabache tocando el brazo derecho de la peli miel.

De nada y… emmm… perdona si te hice perder el dinero de tu vuelo. –Se disculpó Serena con él a la vez que estaba reparando (de forma maestra) el collar para entregárselo nuevamente. –Y si te hice renunciar del restaurante, si te di un puñetazo y si…

No importa, lo puedo recuperar con bastante sacrificio. –Exclamó Ash interrumpiéndola. -Además podría demorarme en recuperarlo si me encuentro con mi abogado para hacer un proceso legal contra la compañía del vuelo para que me reembolsen el dinero, eso espero; y con referencia a trabajar en el restaurante, Mako y Bolin me pueden recibir nuevamente. Gracias por reparar mi regalo…y Serena…

Dime Ash. –Sonrió ella.

¿Te apetece un paseo por Brighton por unos días y por el observatorio de aves en _Cliff Pools_? –Preguntó el muchacho tocando con una de sus manos la mano derecha de ella. –Con el dinero que tengo podemos pasar varios días allá, con eso creo que podría devolverte el favor y descuida, no te preocupes, tu puño no me rompió la nariz.

Serena estallo de alegría con aquel comentario y lo abrazó con mucha energía para decir que sí al paseo con Ash, todo con el fin de sanar las heridas de la supuesta infidelidad; infidelidad la cual era una simple mentira. Por otra parte Serena regresó a su apartamento y regresaría al de Ash para ir a un paseo improvisado por Brighton, paseo el cual no se vería opacado por Amelia.

 **¿Y entonces que les pareció? Obviamente espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo y cumpliré con mi promesa de que hayan más momentos juntos entre Ash y Serena (las palabras de Aria y Grace hicieron eco) pero tampoco les prometo que lo complicado haya terminado.**

 **Hasta un próximo capítulo.**

 **Se despide**


	15. Diciendo la verdad

**Hola a todos y todas, y aprovechando mi día libre de mi trabajo, este es mi capítulo número 15 de esta historia y en este capítulo Ash y Serena tienen un agradable momento juntos para sanar las heridas del corazón.**

 **Por cierto, de todo corazón agradezco mucho que le hayan gustado esta historia, por cierto dejen reviews para ver como les pareció. Sin más decir enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, de hecho pertenecen a Nintendo y a Nickelodeon. Sólo lo hago para entretener. Lo único mío sería la trama de la historia.

 **Advertencia:** (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)

 **Capítulo 15 diciendo la verdad**

 **Muelle de Brighton, Brighton, Reino Unido. (19 de enero de 2018) (7:34 PM)**

En una playa cerca muelle del pueblo de Brighton, la cual tenía una hermosa vista del Canal de la Mancha, se encontraban la peli miel y el azabache sentados en la arena sobre una manta roja y con sus abrigos puestos debido al frío que hacía en ese momento (unos tres grados _celsius_ ) y quienes venían provenientes del campo para avistamiento de aves en _Cliff Pools_.

Ambos disfrutaban la vista de los crepúsculos de invierno, donde se podía ver varias nubes que se mezclaban con lo que quedaba de los rayos del sol y estaría totalmente oscuro si no fuera por las luces de los faroles de las calles y del parque de atracciones del muelle.

Ash, nunca me dijiste que _Cliff Pools_ era un lugar muy bonito, esas aves, esa agua tan pura y tan azul. -Exclamó la peli miel tomado de la mano izquierda de su reconciliado novio.

Esos lagos eran muy azules, pero sabes que es de color azul…tus ojos Serena.

La rusa-francesa se sonrojó y suspiró, a la vez que se puso a jugar con los dedos de la mano del muchacho.

¿Sabes Ash? Supuse que conocieras lindos lugares acá, pero nunca supuse que lograras mantener cálido tu corazón ahora mismo y con ese beso que te di. –Comentó ella aun suspirando.

Sí, aquellas aves nos hicieron entrar en razón y reconciliarnos aún más, que estamos conectados de una forma u otra en que apenas sabemos que es así. –Dijo Ash mirando los ojos azules de la mujer.

Ash, eres grandioso y…

Dime Serena no seas tímida.

Aquellas aves en la reserva. –Dijo la peli miel quien recordó dos aves grandes de color blanco en el agua, junto a otras aves más pequeñas que las seguían. –Aquellas aves eran la madre y el padre… y los hijos, me hacen pensar si podremos llegar a ese punto.

Ay amor, formar una familia…es muy duro. –Dijo el azabache inclinando su cabeza.

Sí…sé que es muy duro…pero sería muy hermoso hacerlo. –Sonrió la peli miel con sus ojos brillosos. -¿No crees Ash?

Que te puedo decir. –Dijo el oji marrón quien comenzó a jugar con la fría arena de la playa. –Esos pájaros nos enseñaron algo, que podemos seguir…no ceder…pase lo que pase.

Nunca supe que el amor fuera tan complicado. –Comentó la oji azul. –Ir a la universidad y lograr culminar los estudios resulta ser muy sencillo, pero cuando te enfrentas a mantener a quien amas en verdad, eso sin importar la barrera de la distancia y el idioma, puede resultar mucho más complicado y Ash…

Dime Serena. –Dijo el cubano mirándola a los ojos directamente.

Ash, me arrepiento de todo corazón por haberte gritado. –Suspiró la peli miel. –Y perdona por si no te avisé de mi viaje a Rusia.

Serena, yo también me arrepiento de querer irme para Cuba. –Dijo el azabache con un tono bajo de voz. –Quizás tenga a mi familia en el otro lado del océano, pero aquí también tengo a una familia, una familia muy compasiva como la mía.

No te preocupes por eso, claro que somos parte de una familia.

Disculpa si no pudimos pasar navidad y año nuevo juntos. –Empezó a sollozar el joven.

No te preocupes si no pudimos pasar las fiestas de fin de año conmigo, estuviste con nuestros amigos, y recuerda que hay muchísimos años más para que celebremos juntos. –Mencionó la peli miel. –Por otro lado...estando nosotros reunidos aquí…a pesar del frío…es muy lindo de tu parte por haberme invitado a este paseo fuera de Londres.

Ash se sonrojó con el comentario de ella, pero le daba seguridad al saber que había indicios totales de una reconciliación total.

De nada Serena, que dulce comentario, por cierto ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión en querer volver a verme?

Por una conversación que tuve con mi madre y mi amiga May hace varios días.

 **Flashback.**

 **Distrito Golyanovo, Moscú, Rusia (7 de enero de 2018) (10:59 PM)**

En un barrio de las afueras de la capital rusa, donde la nieve caía con bastante fuerza, nos encontramos en un apartamento que es propiedad del padre de May y antes que la familia empezara a servir la cena navideña ortodoxa, la diplomática peli castaña y la universitaria peli miel se encontraban hablando a fin (por parte de May) saber acerca del comportamiento que tenía ella durante la celebración de año nuevo en la Plaza Roja.

Serena, dime, puedo escucharte. –Insistió la peli castaña.

En cambio la peli miel parecía querer mirar el piso en vez de los ojos azules de May.

Serena, dime, sé que en tus sentimientos algo no anda bien, soy tu amiga y a pesar de la distancia que habrá ahora, puedes contar conmigo.

La diplomática recibió un mensaje proveniente de sus superiores en Moscú y con el visto bueno del Embajador en UK, May irá a trabajar a la Embajada Rusa en Viena en Austria, desde febrero. May no le gustaba esos mensajes para viajes de improviso porque implicaba mover maletas, agendar vuelos y demás, pero no podía desobedecer so pena de ser sacada del servicio diplomático ruso. Serena por su parte le dio las felicitaciones por aquel hecho, pero no podía quitar esa rabia que esta tenía con Ash y que también no debía contenerla.

Además ella asintió por las preguntas que la peli castaña hacía, tanto que prefirió hacerle una pregunta.

May…

Dime Serena.

¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien que has cuidado y apoyado en los peores momentos… que has velado por su salud…quien te recibe tus regalos con agrado…para que al final…te termine apuñalando por la espalda? –La rusa francesa se cubrió sus ojos azules con sus brazos y los puso sobre sus rodillas para empezar a llorar.

Pues me sentiría muy mal ¿Por qué lo dices? –Dijo la peli castaña tocando el hombro de su amiga. -¿Te refieres a tu novio?

Es que…pensé que él me amaba. –Sollozaba la peli miel.

Serena…por favor…dime…desahógate, si no pudiste hablar con tus amigos en Londres sobre esto en el ultimo momento…

La oji azul le explicó a la diplomática que según a su criterio, Ash se había acostado con una mujer de pelo negro la cual se veía que disfrutaba bastante aquella escena de sexo desenfrenado; a su vez, la chica de doble nacionalidad mencionaba que no quería volverlo a ver por el resto de su vida.

Serena, él cometió un error y eso es terrible pero debes entender que las peleas y diferencias siempre van a estar presentes en las relaciones de pareja. –Comentó May. –Habla con él…no perderás nada con intentarlo…yo sé que puedes mejorar esto...o mejror, si puedes...trata de hablar con tu mamá a solas cuando lleguen a Novosibirsk, ahora es tiempo de celebrar y no querrás arruinar la fiesta por esto.

La peli miel se quedó pensativa por varios minutos con lo que decía su amiga. Ambas quedaron en total silencio. Ella no podía quedarse así para siempre ni Ash tampoco, May por su parte le dio un abrazo para que se consolara y le aconsejó que tratara de pensarlo aún más, especialmente haciendo hincapié que cuando estuvieran nuevamente en Novosibirsk, tratara de hablar con su madre sobre el hecho, caminar en su ciudad natal y mirar que los poquitos días que Serena tenía de disponibilidad en Rusia habían servido de algo para cambiar su opinión al respecto.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Entonces fueron tu madre y tu amiga quienes hicieron entrar en razón. –Dijo Ash. –Por mi parte fue Aria quien me apoyo en recapacitar pero ya mi viaje estaba programado.

Ash el viaje a Cuba ya no importa, tú mismo lo dijiste, ahora disfruta este momento. Por cierto, si…emmm… si quieres puedo arreglarte aún más tu collar. –Se dispuso la peli miel quien tocaba el pecho del azabache.

Ella pensaba que el collar ruso-francés aún no había sido arreglado del todo y que necesitaba unos cuantos retoques más.

Serena, no importa un collar, tus postres, tu comida o todos los regalos del mundo, lo importante es que me has apoyado en este mismísimo momento. –Dijo Ash. –Bueno, con la ayuda de nuestros amigos y tu madre no estaríamos juntos nuevamente.

La peli miel sonrió y luego dirigió su mirada ante las atracciones del parque de diversiones sobre el muelle.

Que luces tan bonitas. –Dijo ella mientras señalaba las atracciones del parque.

¿Te apetece Serena? Como dices, las cosas materiales duran poco, pero las experiencias permanecerán por siempre. –Ash inclinó su cabeza.

Claro que sí amor. –Se levantó la mujer y se dispuso a dar su mano para también levantar al muchacho.

Por cierto, lindo mensaje que me colocaste en la _matryoska_. –Comentó el muchacho.

Gracias amor, te aprecio mucho, me alegra saber que por fin pudiste abrirla. –Dijo Serena quien levantaba a Ash del suelo. -Ash… -Dijo la oji azul temblando.

Dime Serena…

Tengo frío, mi chaqueta no es tan gruesa como la tuya. –Dijo la peli miel cubriéndose con los brazos.

El azabache le hubiera dicho ''pero si eres una chica de Siberia tú aguantas el frío''. No obstante, le dio su abrigo para mostrar su amor y tratar de no perderla otra vez por cualquier estupidez.

Toma mi abrigo. –Comentó el latino. -Espero que con esto no tengas frío.

Ash…que lindo…-Sonrío la peli miel mientras tomaba aquella prenda para el invierno. –Pero ¿Y que hay de ti?

No te preocupes por eso. –Le respondió. –He sobrevivido muchos inviernos duros en Londres y a la larga uno se acostumbra.

Ash…te amo.

Yo a ti mi cielo. –Dijo el azabache quien la besó brevemente en sus labios por unos 20 segundos para luego ir caminando abrazados hacia las atracciones del parque de diversiones y quizás comer algo ligero.

.

.

.

 **(3 horas después)**

 **En el Hotel, Brighton, Reino Unido (10:39 PM)**

Luego de cenar en un modesto restaurante, ir al parque de atracciones del muelle y de pasear por la playa mientras estaban tomados de la mano por un buen rato, Serena y Ash se encontraban en su habitación en el hotel, sentados en la cama y ambos se encontraban mirando las fotos que tenía el celular de la peli miel.

Aquellas imágenes mostraban los viajes que la oji azul había hecho: Desde San Petersburgo y su natal Novosibirsk en Rusia, pasando por Estambul, Turquía, hasta París, Francia. Hasta inclusive había una donde aparecía la peli miel vestida con traje militar de invierno en medio de la nieve, foto la cual quedo muy impresionado y deslumbrado el muchacho azabache.

Entre tanto, para no mostrarle a Ash que la peli miel tenía su lado fuerte, ella le mostró una donde se encontraba en París, Francia.

Aquí me encuentro en la entrada del Museo del Louvre en París. –Comentó ella con una sonrisa.

Dime ¿Qué hacías en París? –Bromeó el latino.

 _¡S'il vous plaît!,_ recuerda que mi padre es francés. –Dijo Serena riéndose. –Viví con mis abuelos en Francia porque estaba en una capacitación de la enseñanza del francés.

La peli miel le explicó que estuvo en la Ciudad Luz por un año hace cinco años para aprender cómo enseñar francés, a pesar que su carrera de formación se encaminaba a la ingeniería ambiental y reforestación, pero a pesar de ello, empezó a gustarle la enseñanza especialmente cuando se desempeñaba como profesora de francés en un Instituto en Novosibirsk.

Es una labor muy linda. –Comentó el azabache.

Si…pero también es una labor muy dura, pero cuando aprendes de aquellos niños, sus sueños, sus frustraciones, sus esperanzas y ganas de continuar adelante…a pesar de los errores…es hermoso. –Manifestó la rusa-francesa.

Ash sonrió con aquel comentario y preguntó por más fotos de ella, tanto en París como en Rusia. Serena le mostró aquellas fotos cuando estaba de visita en San Petersburgo hace más de un año.

En estas otras, aquí en la entrada del Palacio de Invierno en San Petersburgo. –Comento la peli miel mostrándole la foto a su novio y ella portaba en ese momento una chaqueta de color negra con una _ushanka_ militar, un bolso gris y tenía botas de color marrón.

Es hermoso. –Dijo Ash quien estaba jugando con el pelo rubio de Serena.

Sí, y si miraras el interior, es más hermoso todavía. –Dijo ella. –Si quieres, podríamos organizar un viaje a San Petersburgo para el siguiente año.

Ash se rio con aquel comentario. Entretanto, la joven continuaba explicando sus viajes a partir de aquellas fotos que refrescaban la memoria de ella, y aquellas reseñas eran bien apreciadas por el azabache quien estaba totalmente concentrado. Además, la peli miel explicaba con total dulzura para que Ash no se aburriera.

Por otro lado, el azabache sentía los dedos de la peli miel recorriendo suavemente su espalda.

Ash…quiero hacerlo. –Suspiró la peli miel tocando los dos hombros del muchacho con sus dos manos para darle un masaje en ellos.

La verdad, estoy listo Serena, no dudes de eso, además hace mucho que me quitaste la virginidad. –Exclamó con seguridad el azabache, mientras este se mostraba algo sonrojado pero relajado con la acción de ella.

Apaga la luz. –Dijo Serena señalando el interruptor. –Mejor a oscuras, mira que la puerta está asegurada y que no nos estén grabando ni nada de eso…sabes qué mejor miro yo.

El moreno latino quedo desconcertado e inclinó su cabeza con dicha afirmación al buscar cámaras en el recinto. En cambio, Serena luego de echar seguro a la puerta de ingreso a la habitación, revisó por unos cinco minutos todos los lugares de la habitación, inclusive en el televisor mismo y encontró lo que parecía ser una mini cámara la cual estaba escondida detrás de la caja

Guau Serena ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? –Preguntó muy sorprendido el muchacho.

Cuando eres hija de una ex agente de la _KGB,_ te enseñan siempre buscar en los lugares menos sospechados por las personas. –Mencionó la peli miel. –Nuestro momento se quedará en la intimidad, aunque veo que esta cámara parece que no tiene baterías, debió ser de alguien que se olvidó de recogerla.

¿Puedo apagar la luz? –Preguntó él nuevamente. -¿Para tener aún más intimidad?

Claro que sí, pero acércate a la cama. –Dijo ella de forma muy sensual y dulce guardando aquel dispositivo en el armario. –Quitémonos la ropa.

Ambos se desvistieron para quedar totalmente desnudos; Serena le quitaba la chaqueta, la camisa y los boxers del joven, en cambio este se apresuró en quitar la chaqueta, la blusa, la falda y la ropa interior de ella. Sin embargo, no era sorpresa por cómo se veían sus cuerpos, pero sí era sorpresa que para ambos la otra persona aún tiene un muy buen parecido.

Serena, te ves más hermosa ahora que antes. –Comentó el latino mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

Dímelo a mí guapo, no me digas que no comiste la cena de navidad. –Hizo un cumplido la oji azul jugando con su pelo.

Ambos se acostaron y se cubrieron con las sabanas de la cama para empezar a jugar y tener un momento más de intimidad. Por cerca de 20 minutos estuvieron acariciándose y susurrándose mutuamente hasta que la peli miel cogió el pene de Ash para masturbarlo, así como tocar suavemente los testículos.

Serena…-Se sobresaltó el muchacho. –Me estas apretando duro.

No te estoy apretando duro. –Respondió la peli miel. –Solo estoy jugando contigo.

Si vas a jugar con eso, al menos hazlo con más delicadeza. –Dijo Ash.

Es que me siento…tan excitada. –Suspiró la oji azul al igual que lo miraba fijamente. –Tan excitada de verte, este es el momento para expresarme lo que sientes.

El muchacho mencionó lo siguiente:

Aquella vez en que te vi, cuando me hiciste ese precioso collar que era de hecho una verdadera obra de arte, tus ojos muestran algo de ternura sin mencionar lo bonitos que son, aquella sonrisa que siempre me regalas sin importar que yo te entregara algo a cambio o bueno, con una sonrisa mía o un abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, cuando te di el abrigo para que te protegieras del frío, me sentí muy feliz, después de haber estado un mes solo, o bueno, con la compañía de mis amigos. –Hablaba él quien le salió una lágrima de sus ojos.

Serena dio un leve cabezazo al pecho del azabache.

Amor si eso es todo lo que sientes, déjame decirte que nunca te voy a dejar que vuelvas a estar solo y si llegamos a estarlo, recuerda que tenemos una familia que hemos formado acá en Inglaterra y la que vamos a formar después. –Dijo la mujer inclinando su cabeza mirando los ojos marrones de su novio.

Me sentía muy sola, allá en Rusia, a veces no tenía la noción del tiempo y los días pasaban muy lento, hasta tenía tiempo de contar el número de copos de nieve que caían. –Dijo Serena quien acariciaba la mejilla del muchacho para secarle sus lágrimas.

Aquella frase de la mujer hizo eco en Ash, empezó a adentrarse en aquellos ojos azules que se veían acuosos por la tristeza que ella mostraba, pero también la felicidad que tenía ahora mismo.

Eres la persona que siempre has estado en mis sueños desde hace muchísimo tiempo, no permitiría que aquella soledad terminara por carcomer mi corazón. –Dijo el azabache quien estuvo acariciando la mejilla izquierda de la peli miel y jugando con los senos de ella.

Los dos se acariciaban mutuamente, se sentían el uno para el otro, hablaban directamente al corazón; básicamente estaban sanando aquellas heridas fragmentadas por la rabia de Serena y el despiste de Ash. Pero que si estaba claro es que querían estar juntos, más juntos que nunca, aun así si ella usara sus uñas (pintadas de color azul claro) para demostrar amor o que Ash casi se las rompe.

Cuidado con mis uñas Ash. –Mencionó la peli miel. –Recuerda que me las arreglé en la mañana.

Ok...-Dijo el muchacho algo consternado.

La peli miel usaba sus arregladas uñas para enterrarlas en los músculos del azabache, el dolor apenas lo soportaba, pero Ash sentía mucho placer por un lado sentía que aquellas uñas estaban dejando una marca física que se puede borrar, pero el muchacho no podía sentir que aquellas marcas eran el método que ella tenía para canalizar su dolor y sus ganas de querer desahogarse con él además de tener sexo.

Ash puso su miembro en la parte más sagrada de Serena para comenzar a hacer el amor. Ella sentía dolor, pero el muchacho quería dar más y más. El corazón de Ash latía rápidamente, bastante rápido, tanto que un marcapasos podría sobrecargarse pero eso no importaba. Lo único que si parecía importarle era que Serena mostraba que estaba sufriendo a partir de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos azules y gemidos que ella emitía.

Auch…me duele…ahh…mmm…Ash por favor…no dejes que mi dolor te detenga sigue. –Suspiró la peli miel con mucha excitación y varios gemidos con prolongados suspiros.

Serena…mmm…Serena…-Gruñía el muchacho. –El invierno ruso hizo más más bella tu cara.

Serena respiraba rápidamente y estaba muy excitada, tan excitada que su vagina le salía mucho de sus fluidos, sin mencionar que podía sentir como el semen del muchacho entraba a sus partes más íntimas; además que este se mezclaba con los fluidos de ella.

Ash la empujaba bastante fuerte, todo con el fin que aquellos fluidos seminales pudieran entrar más allá de la vagina de la joven. La peli miel estaba totalmente extasiada y su sistema nervioso estaba lleno de endorfinas, además ella pudo llegar a acariciar la mejilla del muchacho ya que este comenzó a botar lágrimas.

Serena, perdona mis defectos, perdona si he cometido errores contigo. –Se disculpaba Ash mientras lloraba y terminaba el clímax en ese momento haciendo que los músculos del muchacho se relajaran.

Ash…ya…por favor ya te he perdonado lo suficiente y yo sé que tú tienes defectos, pero eso no significa que seas la única…-Habló dulcemente la peli miel mientras sus músculos se relajaban al igual que continuaba suspirando.

 _Я тебя люблю_ ( _Ya Tebia liubliu_ ) Serena. –Contestó Ash en idioma Ruso

 _Te amo Ash_. –Le respondió la mujer hablando en español.

Ambos se dieron un gran beso, un beso por medio del cual se dio a entender que no se irían a separar pase lo que pase. Que Serena iba a escucharlo y Ash de no cometer cualquier otra estupidez y de no descuidar sus cosas, así como tratar de ser menos despistado.

.

.

.

 **Brixton, Londres, Reino Unido (20 de enero de 2018) (2:59 PM)**

Jinora se encontraba ahora mismo en el comedor de su apartamento escribiendo y revisando en su computador portátil, junto con unos cinco libros (como de costumbre) que había pedido prestado en la _British Library_ en el día de hoy y una taza con té. Su tía Kya aprovechó la ocasión para acompañarla y termino quedándose en la biblioteca leyendo libros sobre medicina tradicional asiática y sus aplicaciones caseras, junto a libros de cómo preparar té de manera más eficiente.

Si bien ella se encontraba de vacaciones, no levantaba su mirada de su proyecto de grado, el cual se fijaba en cualquier detalle del mismo, desde las palabras para colocar, hasta la ortografía pero de una forma estrictamente rigurosa.

Los ensayos y demás trabajos menores los había terminado pero ahora le tocaba la madre de estos. Y como el invierno ya estaba bajando su intensidad, tenía la oportunidad para poder ir por dos libros más, quizás en dos días después; además de la oportunidad para pensar mejor las cosas, pero sin Serena presente, le era bastante desafiante hacer un verdadero _brainstorming_ para ello.

Oh carajo. –Pensó la oji marrón mientras ojeaba uno de los libros. –Y si coloco esta frase de esta página.

Lo estaba ojeando, página por página hasta que por fin encontró la idea perfecta para continuar con su escrito. En ese instante el teléfono de la casa sonó y era el vigilante del apartamento en la recepción preguntando por si sabía de Clemmont.

-¡Mi profesor! –Exclamó sobresaltada la joven. –Claro, déjalo pasar.

¿Qué estará haciendo por acá? –Pensó la muchacha.

El rubio alemán subió hacia el piso del apartamento y fue saludado de beso y de mano por la japonesa de la manera más cortes que pueda haber.

Buenas tardes señorita Jinora ¿Cómo va todo? –Preguntó el alemán quien dejaba su abrigo en el gancho de madera para dichas prendas en la entrada.

Muy bien profesor. –Saludó la oji marrón. –Y eso que lo trae por acá, estamos en fin de semana.

Pero esos libros que tienes allá en el comedor me dicen que no estás en fin de semana. –Bromeó Clemmont.

Ella asintió con dicha respuesta pero mostró una sincera sonrisa.

Por cierto ¿Dónde está Serena? –Preguntó el profesor de la _LSE._

¿Ella? Ella ahora está en Brighton. –Dijo la peli castaña.

¿En Brighton? ¿En pleno invierno? –Se extrañó el rubio.

De hecho lo invito un amigo nuestro. –Dijo la asiática mientras se acariciaba una de sus mejillas con la mano derecha.

Era para decirles que están invitadas a la _Big Science Fair_ del 16 de febrero. –Comentó el profesor mientras sacaba unas dos tarjetas las cuales eran para las dos muchachas.

Jinora estuvo a punto de gritar de la emoción al mirar dicha tarjeta la cual tenía los logos de los organizadores del evento, la fecha y el lugar que se llevará a cabo

¡Qué emoción! Saltó muy emocionaba la peli castaña mientras saltaba de alegría. –Si hiciera esto en Japón mi padre me mataría pero no me importa, por fin podremos mostrar lo que valemos.

¿Sabes cuándo regresaría Serena? –Preguntó el profesor.

Ella regresa mañana a Londres pero sí, se lo comunicaré mejor cuando llegue, quisiera hablar con ella sobre esto. –Comentó la peli castaña aún emocionada. –Me gustaría mejor que fuese una sorpresa para ella.

¿Cómo le fue en su viaje a Alemania profesor? –Preguntó Jinora.

Muy bien, pude reencontrarme nuevamente con mi familia y mi hermana Bonnie estaba más que feliz. Por cierto, retomando tu proyecto ¿Cómo te ha ido trabajando con Serena? –Preguntó el profesor rubio nuevamente.

Ha sido muy positiva e incluso me ayuda cuando ella estaba en Rusia mientras pasaba año nuevo y navidad. –Suspiró la peli castaña mientras miraba sus libros. –Pero estando sola, acá sin ella y mi novio y mis amigos trabajando, a veces prefiero desahogarme en los libros, casi cuando estaba en Japón.

¿A qué te refieres Jinora? –Preguntó Clemmont inclinando su cabeza.

Es que aquí me puedo expresar, amar, sentir lo que siento, a mis amigos, a mi novio, a usted, creo que esto se lo había dicho a Serena, a mi tía Kya y a mi novio un par de veces; puedo abrazar a las personas y sacar de mi cuerpo toda la esencia negativa de enojo, tristeza y rencor. –Habló enfática la asiática mientras giraba sus ojos marrones para observar sus uñas arregladas de color rojo.

La oji marrón le contó a su profesor que en Sapporo (la ciudad que la vio nacer) siempre era un tormento vivir con su padre Tenzin quien era bastante estricto y muy rígido, sin mencionar que reprochaba horrible cuando ella mostraba sus emociones en público o cuando quería encontrar novio.

Además, ella cuando estaba en Tokio estudiando en la Universidad, se sentía con mayor libertad y no se enfrasca en peleas y discusiones con su papa; hasta inclusive varias veces no lo quería ver de frente debido a la tensión constante entre los dos. Por su parte, ella no quería regresar a Japón, sino buscar hacer una nueva vida en Londres cerca de sus amigos y su novio, pero tendría que ingeniárselas para hacerlo.

En otras palabras, ella se quedó hablando de su vida y de querer hacer algo por si misma sin necesidad de regresar a Japón. Clemmont por su parte la aconsejo que si debía regresar que debía actuar de frente aunque esto fuera un insulto en Japón si le responde de forma negativa a los mayores, Clemmont también le dijo que se comportara de la forma más diplomática posible con su padre.

.

.

.

 **Restaurante** _ **la Mecca**_ **, Londres, Reino Unido (20 de enero de 2018) (8:44 PM)**

Nos encargaron comida árabe, estrictamente vegetariana y muy, muy poca carne. –Comentaba Mako las instrucciones a los meseros para llevar a cabo la logísitca de unos de los platos pedidos del buffet para la _Big Science Fair 2018._

El restaurante árabe también se destacaba por llevar a cabo buffets para grandes eventos y los cuales asisten todos los meseros, incluyendo a Kai como al azabache. Eran eventos que requerían gran precisión y disposición para llevarlos a cabo de manera satisfactoria.

Con todo nuestro esfuerzo, crucemos los dedos para que todo salga bien en el buffet de la Feria Científica y es que ni siquiera bien, sino un excelente. –Exclamó Mako muy positivo.

Entretanto Bolin se encontraba preocupado porque no estaba Ash y lo necesitaban con mucha urgencia para llevar a cabo el buffet de la Feria Científica.

Espero que Ash llegue. –Pensaba con algo de disgusto Bolin. –Ash no se va a Cuba pero si de vacaciones a Brighton.

En cambio Kai se mostraba preocupado, no por el hecho del gran pedido y la gran responsabilidad generada por un encargo importante proveniente de la feria científica del mes siguiente y estar en gran recinto de Westminster todo el día, sino que tenía en su mente que tarde o temprano Amelia podría tomar represalias.

Kai ¿qué te pasa? –Preguntó Mako.

Pues señor, ahora nada. –Respondió el muchacho.

Dime colega, tu cara me dice otra cosa ¿tiene algo que ver con Ash? –Dijo el gerente-cocinero tocándole el hombro.

Era para saber si podrían aceptarlo nuevamente acá en el restaurante, es que el ya no se irá a Cuba. –Kai ya se había enterado que su amigo se quedará en Londres, pero dicha respuesta era demasiado obvia para Mako.

Vamos Kai, sé que él ahora está ahora mismo en Inglaterra ¿es algo con aquel incidente del año pasado?

Sin mediar palabra, el oji esmeralda le explicó a su jefe que su preocupación tenía que ver con una muchacha de nombre Amelia quería tener relaciones con él, amenazando su noviazgo con Jinora. Además, aquella peli negra había acabado con la relación entre Ash y Serena; esto se manifestaba a principios de diciembre cuando Ash se sentía decaído y con poca motivación en ese entonces, también cuando solía estar en el tiempo del _lunch_ se ponía a llorar de manera considerable y aún más cuando veía parejas felices comiendo juntas en cualquier mesa del restaurante árabe.

Por otra parte mencionaba detalles como cuando la oji azul se fue a Rusia y Ash había decidido regresarse a Cuba. Pero a pesar de esto, la relación aún sigue firme y a punto de no resquebrajarse nuevamente ya que el azabache la invitó para pasar un rato agradable en Brighton.

Además, el sirio le comentó a su jefe que la peli negra ucraniana podría tomar venganza teniendo en cuenta que sabía el lugar donde trabajaba.

Kai, si deseas puedo llevarte en mi automóvil, a ti y a Ash hasta que todo esto se solucione y capturen a esa mujer. –Dijo Mako dispuesto tocándole el hombro derecho.

Gracias señor. –Agradeció el oji esmeralda.

Por cierto, estamos en la ciudad más vigilada del mundo, no hay nada de qué preocuparte…emm…bueno del buffet de la feria científica.

Ah sí, la feria científica, mi novia me dijo que fue invitada al evento ahora. –Dijo con mucha felicidad el muchacho árabe.

Me alegra mucho eso Kai. –Dijo Mako.

El oji esmeralda estrechó la mano para mostrar su disposición.

Por cierto, cuando Ash llegue a Londres, avísale sobre esto que lo necesitamos de manera urgente. –Exclamó su jefe.

.

.

.

 **En alguna parte en Dnieopropetrovsk, Ucrania (20 de enero de 2018) (8:44 PM)**

El líder mafioso se encontraba dialogando con el líder del grupo terrorista yemení en idioma árabe, sobre como atentar y sembrar terror en la población (tanto en Europa como en Medio Oriente) pero al parecer los operativos de la Alianza Internacional los ha destrozado en gran medida, dando como resultado una conversación la cual no daban un punto fijo en su conversación.

¡Me cago en la puta! –Gritó Zaheer al conocer luego que uno de sus secuaces fuera arrestado en el Aeropuerto de Roma en el día de ayer, es decir otro fracaso para su grupo luego del objetivo terrorista frustrado de matar a Valeria en Londres en Septiembre pasado.

Ay Zaheer. –Suspiró Giovanni. –Esto ya se nos está saliendo de las manos, la verdad es que también mis ingresos ha venido disminuyendo y las autoridades italianas ya nos están atacando sin piedad.

¿Crees que eres el único que le está yendo mal? Esos estadounidenses continúan enviándome esos pájaros metálicos lanza cohetes (N.A.:drones) a posiciones de mi grupo y ha resultado en muchas bajas; además mi contacto en Siria los rusos ya lo tienen localizado y no se detendrán hasta matarlo. –Comentó el líder terrorista yemení muy desesperado. –Por cierto ¿Cómo anda tu mano derecha?

¿Amelia? –Preguntó confundido el mafioso.

Sí, ella. –Enfatizó Zaheer.

Ella…a ella se le ha olvidado lo que le ordené y ahora está, dizque enamorado de un pelmazo de Londres, haciendo que todos nuestros secuaces que viajan a cualquier aeropuerto en Europa terminan siendo arrestados.

Dime ¿Qué le está pasando a tu grupo?

A Amelia, que le confié todo, ahora enamorada…no lo puedo creer. –Se lamentaba Giovanni colocando su mano derecha en la frente.

El amor es tan impredecible…-Exclamó Zaheer.

Ambos continuaron conversando, divagando bastante molestos en la conversación, hasta que dieron el punto de atentar en algún evento de gran magnitud como por ejemplo la feria científica de Londres en el mes entrante.

Contacta a muchachos en Londres, hay que detener el accionar de esos tipos. –Comentó el ucraniano. –Dicen hablar de ciencia para la paz, pero terminan es inventando cosas para la guerra.

Estaré en eso. –Dijo fríamente el yemení para luego concluir la llamada. –Y sí, algún invento de la feria científica nos puede perjudicar mucho.

 **De antemano me alegra que que les haya gustado mucho, aún estaré trabajando para hacer que tenga un final (lo cual me deja un sabor agridulce) pero obviamente lo tendrá.**

 **Serena y Ash se reconciliaron y pudieron unirse nuevamente en una hermosa manera.**

 **Hasta un próximo capítulo.**

 **Bye.**


	16. La feria científica

**Hola a todos y a todas, aquí va el capítulo número 16 de esta historia. No piensen que uno se olvida, sino que tenía poco tiempo para escribir. Por otra parte, en este capítulo será en relación a una feria de importancia mundial la cual se exponen los avances científicos y todos los personajes tienen que estar ahí de una forma u otra manera.**

 **Sin decir más, enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, de hecho pertenecen a Nintendo y a Nickelodeon. El nombre de la British Broadcasting Corporation así como de otras entidades nombradas aquí, no es de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y los puse para darle coherencia a la historia.

 **Advertencia: (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)**

 **Capítulo 16 la feria científica**

 **Central Hall Westminster, Londres, Reino Unido (9 de febrero de 2018) (3:01 PM)**

 _BBC: Ahora se está llevando a cabo la_ _Big Science Fair 2018, gestionada por el Fondo de Naciones Unidas para la Ciencia y el Desarrollo, los Gobiernos Británico, Estadounidense, Japonés, Surcoreano y Ruso, así como varios aportadores como empresas y ONGs. La feria científica expondrá los mayores avances que han tenido los científicos en diversos campos, a partir de diversas conferencias, unas de interés general y otras de carácter más técnico, las cuales asistirán solamente personas con una invitación especial. Se espera que vengan personalidades como presidentes, varios personajes de la realeza inglesa, así como diplomáticos y militares de alto rango. A raíz de los atentados del año pasado en Londres, la feria cuenta con extremas medidas de seguridad por lo cual aconsejamos que no lleven morrales pesados al evento._

Alexa: Buenas tardes a todos, reporta Alexa de la BBC y me encuentro con Malva, así como varios científicos, aquí en la entrada del salón principal del _Central Hall Westminster_ , aquí en Londres, donde se está llevando a cabo la _Big Science Fair 2018_ y esta se dice que puede ser revolucionaria para todos nosotros y se llevará a cabo hasta el día 12 de febrero de 2018.

Malva: Exacto compañera, en esta feria se verán varios avances que pueden llegar a ser revolucionarios en lo que se refiere especialmente al campo de la robótica.

Alexa: Así mismo, varios científicos e investigadores provenientes de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo, al igual que numerosos centros de investigación de los cinco continentes, donde todos estarán mostrando sus avances y sus resultados, los cuales buscaran mejorar la calidad de vida que conocemos.

Malva: Ahora mismo, nos encontramos con Shota McNay, profesor emérito, científico e investigador de la Universidad de California en Berkeley, Estados Unidos, quien nos dio parte de su tiempo.

Shota: Muchísimas gracias señoritas periodistas, soy Shota McNay y vengo a mostrar mis avances en el campo de las energías renovables, o sea depender menos de la gasolina y demás.

Alexa: Tenemos entendido que usted busca alternativas más amigables con el medio ambiente a partir de la planta de _cannabis_ , o sea la marihuana ¿Puede explicarnos cómo es eso?

Shota: En una investigación que he liderado desde hace 10 años, hemos descubierto que las hojas de marihuana poseen unas sustancias las cuales emiten unos gases que no son nada contaminantes.

Malva: ¿Cuál es su nuevo reto? Ya descubrió que la marihuana como combustible no contamina ¿Ahora qué sigue?

Shota: Ahora nuestro nuevo reto es usar dichas sustancias para crear un combustible para todos los medios de transporte posibles, con dicho elemento estaremos reduciendo en gran medida los niveles de dióxido de carbono que hay en la atmosfera.

Alexa: Eso sí que es una buena noticia, esta y muchos otros científicos estarán respondiendo nuestras preguntas.

La periodista de pelo totalmente rosado estuvo dando la entrevista completa con el profesor moreno y de cabello verde quien estuvo respondiendo preguntas por unos 40 minutos hasta que Malva decidiera concluir su entrevista y preguntar a otro científico. Entretanto el científico de cabello verde (con una caja de cigarrillos electrónicos _Marlboro_ y un encendedor) quiso salir del espacio cerrado para fumar. Dicho empaque fue notado por la periodista Alexa.

¿No que el cigarrillo es malo para la salud profesor? –Comentó la periodista de peinado peculiar fuera de cámaras.

Sé que el cigarrillo es malo para la salud, pero recuerda que todas las personas tienen derecho de qué hacer con su cuerpo, además estoy en una rehabilitación para intentar dejar de fumar. –Le contestó el profesor emérito.

Si usted lo dice. –Le respondió Alexa.

.

.

.

Ya en el recinto principal se podían apreciar filas de considerable tamaño para entrar a las conferencias, los escenarios donde se transmitían documentales, al igual que la gran cantidad de soldados armados que vigilaban el recinto dada las altísimas amenazas de ataques terroristas.

Otras conferencias y muestras, se podría destacar a Violetta quien era una aficionada total y experta en insectos, o sea era una entomóloga cuyo proyecto era usar las sustancias secretadas por las polillas para crear una especie de exfoliante para tratar diferentes tipos de cáncer y ya había presentado sus avances en distintas universidades en Estados Unidos y Europa, por medio de la cual ha recibido los aplausos de la comunidad científica.

Así mismo, también se encontraban Lana, Lillie y Lulú, tres jóvenes hawaianas que estudian en la prestigiosa Universidad de Toronto en Canadá entregadas a realizar un sistema para medir de forma más rápida y eficiente los niveles de contaminación en las ciudades, al igual que mostraban la historia de la medición de este problema ambiental, colocando el caso de las ciudades de Montreal y Honolulu.

Por otra parte, Iknik Blackstone Varrick, otro investigador en otra conferencia que tenía como proyecto un brazo robótico que tenía la función de sacar las toxinas del cuerpo con un masaje en la espalda, y como muestra de ello puso un maniquí que recibía aquellos masajes y parecía más bien que aquel armatoste estaba torturando al maniquí y trayendo como consecuencia que los jueces le dijeran que debe mejorar aún más su invención, al igual de mejorar ciertos desperfectos que tenía aquel armatoste.

Mientras tanto en otra conferencia, Clemmont era el dueño de una extraña cámara que puede vigilar lo que sea y también funciona como una especie de ahorrador de energía eléctrica y que había recibido el aplauso de la comunidad académica e inclusive del sector defensa.

Por esta razón, el profesor alemán se encontraba reunido de manera informal con Steve y la oficial Jenny quienes le comentaban que aquel prototipo era de su gran interés para las investigaciones de contra terrorismo y lucha contra el crimen organizado.

Recordemos la reunión en el restaurante de hace unos días, señor Clemmont. –Dijo Dawn mientras se tomaba un café. –Podemos usar dos de sus cámaras en el interior del establecimiento.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero habría que agilizar eso antes de la ''cita'' del 14 de febrero. –Enfatizó el rubio haciendo comillas en la palabra cita con sus dedos índice.

No te olvides de mí. –Respondió la oficial Jenny. –También puedo ser parte del plan y traer los equipos y el camión de carga.

¿Camión de carga? –Pregunto desconcertado Clemmont.

Un camión donde tenemos nuestros computadores, cámaras y demás juguetes para la operación, para ver si con eso capturamos a Amelia de una vez por todas y la hacemos confesar.

Clemmont se encontraba hablando en voz baja con ambas agentes sobre el plan, de cómo se iría a llevar a cabo, aquellas maquinas voladoras pequeñas; así como también el papel de las fuerzas especiales, las cuales intervendrían solamente si la situación se tornaba peligrosa, estaría especialmente una mujer de unos 30 a 40 años quien los encabezaría. Por otra parte estarían varios testigos contratados (como Ash y varios meseros que les comentaron sobre el asunto) y policías en cubierto quienes también apoyarían en el caso.

Es tan pequeño que no puede ser visto a una remota distancia. –Mencionó Clemmont a las agentes mostrándoles sus dos pequeños mosquitos robóticos. –Creo que con esto puede agregarse a los juguetes que ya tienen si quieren atrapar a esa sinvergüenza.

30 minutos después de aquella reunión con las oficiales, ya en el auditorio principal del recinto, Clemmont estaba dando con total satisfacción su conferencia sobre su mini-robot volador que funcionaba solamente con energía solar y la cual tenía buen manejo del público y entusiasmo alto. Además las personas en el auditorio se concentraban en sus palabras y unos que otros por ahí con sus celulares de alta gama.

Como pueden apreciar en la imagen, podemos observar la estructura mecánica de este prototipo, el cual es un mosquito y puede llegar a volar, teniendo una duración aproximada de 50 minutos, ahora mis esfuerzos están enfocados en aumentar su duración. –Explicaba el alemán dominando a su público, el cual estaba bastante concentrado, especialmente el profesor Shota McNay quien sería el evaluador del proyecto final de Serena y Jinora.

El investigador y profesor de la _LSE_ continuaba dando su interesante charla acerca de su proyecto, el cual tenía diversas utilidades que iban desde la ciencia espacial hasta el ámbito militar.

Se nota que has mejorado. –Pensaba Shota. –Se nota que tiene la capacidad para proteger el medio ambiente.

En fin, el alemán terminó su charla y dio el respectivo espacio para las preguntas y respuestas dando espacio a un constructivo debate entre los presentes.

Enseguida la portavoz del evento presente en el gran salón hizo el siguiente anuncio, el cual era sobre la conferencia de las dos jóvenes:

 _En contados minutos daremos inicio a la conferencia ''Plástico solar sostenible'' a cargo de las estudiantes de la LSE, Serena Yvonne Mikhalkova y Jinora Watanabe._

Es nuestro turno. –Mencionó la peli miel con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento de primera fila. –Vamos Jinora.

Claro amiga. –Le respondió la peli castaña de forma muy optimista quien también se levantó de su asiento.

La japonesa tenía su computador las presentaciones en _PowerPoint_ y la información necesaria para que ambas pudieran a cabo su charla, la cual debía durar como máximo 50 minutos (25 minutos para cada una, junto con un espacio de cerca 10 minutos para preguntas y respuestas). Dicha conferencia iba a ser evaluada por su tutor, el profesor Clemmont, así como por Shota McNay y otros expertos de gran nivel en el campo que también fueron invitados para que evaluaran la charla, así como también que ellos iban a dar sus respectivas conferencias. Ellos eran muy estrictos y se fijaban en cualquier detalle, tanto en el vocabulario que ellas manejaban, como se veía las diapositivas, al igual que en la postura corporal; Clemmont y los demás expertos estaban asombrados con la gran calidad de la presentación de ambas jóvenes; en cambio, el profesor Shota se mostraba dispuesto en ponerlas en duda para ver si dominaban en su totalidad el tema.

El profesor moreno de Berkeley era bastante estricto y siempre hacía preguntas para ver si los que presentaban las conferencias sabían de fondo el tema. Por otra parte, siempre le gustaba preguntar a los conferencistas para aumentar su base de datos en su computadora. Eso con el fin de demostrar lo que eran capaces o inclusive de sacar el jugo de las frutas a los conferencistas, especialmente a los más jóvenes.

Finalizada la charla de las dos mujeres (la cual fue un éxito dada la gran cantidad de aplausos que recibieron tanto del público como de los expertos como Shota McNay) se dio espacio para que la moderadora del evento hiciera el siguiente anuncio para dar inicio a la siguiente conferencia: _''En contados minutos daremos inicio a la conferencia: ''Estimulación de la actividad física en humanos para la reducción de los índices de obesidad globales'' dictada por la Dra Korrina Yurkova._

Ella se subió desde su asiento hacia el escenario y recoge su computador, así como sus cosas para disponerse. Korrina cogió el micrófono y se dispuso para mencionar lo siguiente luego de saludar de manera formal a la audiencia para hacer la siguiente petición:

Necesito un voluntario o una voluntaria ¿Alguien? –Mencionó la oji verde dirigiéndose al auditorio.

Serena ve. –Susurró la peli castaña alentando a su amiga.

¿¡Qué?! ¿Yo? –Dijo la peli miel un tanto alterada y dichos reproches fueron escuchados por Korrina.

Señorita ¿podría acompañarme al escenario para probar las medicinas? –Exclamó la peli rubia patinadora con una gran sonrisa mientras señalaba con su mirada a Serena.

¡Pero si ya terminamos nuestra conferencia! ¡No quiero estar nuevamente frente a la audiencia! –Protesto en susurros a su amiga japonesa.

Vamos Serena, puede ser divertido. –Dijo Jinora.

Oh…por el amor a Dios. –Serena se levantó de su asiento a regañadientes con dirección al escenario principal.

Mucho gusto señorita, soy Korrina y voy a probar por primera vez mi medicina para avanzar en el proyecto. –Dijo la oji verde saludándola.

Emmm…mucho gusto…-Saludó la peli miel un tanto desconcertada.

Bueno, estas pastillas aún no han sido probadas en humanos del género femenino así que primero vamos a hacerte unos rigurosos exámenes antes que las pruebes. –Dijo Korrina guiñándole el ojo.

.

.

.

 _La conferencia se interrumpirá por unos 30 minutos así que los invitamos que se tomen un café o disfruten de los platos en nuestro selecto buffet_. –Mencionó la moderadora por el micrófono.

A la japonesa le hicieron el chequeo y estaba apta para tomarse las pastillas, bien de salud pero le pidió permiso a Korrina para ir brevemente a tomar agua porque sentía bastante sed, así como la necesidad de hablar con el profesor Clemmont.

Mientras tanto, en unos 40 minutos después Serena iba a ser voluntaria de las nuevas pastillas de Korrina para estabilizar el metabolismo, aumentar la energía y demás sin necesidad de recurrir a bebidas energizartes como Red Bull, así para reducir el riesgo de diabetes y la ingesta de azúcar. Pero antes tenía que realizarse unos exámenes médicos rápidos para ver si era totalmente apta para probar las pastillas y así llevar a cabo su charla sobre como el cuerpo humano reacciona a aquellos medicamentos, o sea saber cómo el cuerpo de Serena reacciona a estos. Para la asiática fue un total éxito, ahora era el turno de la rusa-francesa.

Entre tanto, en el examen médico como tal; la peli miel se sometió a unos rigurosos pero rápidos chequeos para confirmar que estuviera apta para tomarse aquellos medicamentos; sin embargo, el resultado salió negativo y por consecuente ella no podía tomarlas.

¡Oh lo que me faltaba! –Protestó Korrina mientras miraba los resultados.

¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Serena.

Pero cuando se analizó rápidamente los exámenes médicos respectivos para reducir riesgos y demás; la patinadora le dijo a la peli miel que si bien podía llevarse un frasco de pastillas, no podía ingerirlas. –Dijo la oji verde quien suspiró.

¿Pero por qué? –Preguntó la peli miel un poco aturdida ante aquella respuesta.

Según los informes tienes el vientre en la primera etapa de gestación. –Dijo Korrina.

O sea que…

Serena…estas embarazada, a pesar que este no sea el examen más profundo, pero al menos da una rápida revisión de tu estado de salud, y de tu vientre. –Dijo la rubia quien le mostró una sonrisa sincera.. –Por cierto, felicitaciones por el nuevo ser que traerás a este mundo

Luego un silencio invadió la conversación entre las dos mujeres

¿¡Embarazada!? Se sorprendió Serena totalmente aturdida y con sus manos sudando. –Esto debe ser un error.

No, aquí dice que estas en la primerísima etapa del embarazo. Dime ¿has tenido relaciones sexuales en estos últimos meses?

Emm de hecho sí, bueno…un par de veces…o sea unas cinco veces, no se… –Respondió ella ruborizada.

Ah, entonces es eso, por cierto, felicitaciones por lo afortunado que es tu novio o esposo al conseguir una muchacha tan bonita como tú.

Serena se sonrojó de golpe, no solo por escuchar la palabra ''esposo'' sino también por saber que fue Ash quien la embarazó dando como significado que la relación con él avanza por muy buen camino y está más fuerte que nunca.

¿Embarazada de Ash?...esto es increíble…le voy a decir…o no…ah mi cabeza. –Pensaba la peli miel entre la felicidad y la ansiedad, al igual que la preocupación de decirle sobre esta noticia a su novio de pelo azabache.

No puedo dejar que consumas mis pastillas porque podría malformar a tu bebe, pero después que des a luz, te aconsejaría que te tomaras una cada día para que no sufras tanto la depresión post parto, eso, de acuerdo cuando probé a las ratas que dieron a luz y su salud mejoró bastante. –Aconsejó Korrina quien se las entregó con aquel detalle. –Por cierto tienes un fino acento siberiano, ¿eres de Rusia?

Sí, soy rusa, bueno mi mamá es rusa y mi padre es francés.

Oчень хорошо ( _Ochyen harasho_ ) (Muy bien) –Dijo la oji verde patinadora empezando a hablar en ruso.

Да, спасибо por todo y por estas pastillas. –Agradeció la peli miel empezando a hablar en ruso.

Pero no olvides que es después del embarazo para que tu hijo o hija no salga deforme, sin tantas complicaciones y nada de eso por el estilo.

Y así fue como Korrina le explicó a la oji azul sobre las indicaciones del medicamento, además de hablar de ella sobre su vida en Rusia, su procedencia, que le ha parecido Londres, si extraña Rusia, en fin una conversación amena y espontanea que hablaron hasta inclusive sobre medio ambiente y de cómo proteger el planeta, hasta que finalizaron los 30 minutos del receso y ya la científica y patinadora tenía que regresar para continuar con su charla.

Y recuerda Serena, hago esto es por ver a las personas felices y que tengan una buena calidad de vida, no lo hago para vender medicinas ni ganar dinero, con saber que estoy contribuyendo a la sociedad es más que suficiente para mí. –Mencionó Korrina acariciando su cabello rubio pero luego ve que Serena se siente mal.

Creo que voy a vomitar. –Dijo la peli miel quien tenía sus dos manos en su estómago, al parecer los síntomas de quedar embarazada estaban surtiendo efecto. Ella estaba empezando a toser violentamente y vio una cesta de basura y empezó a vomitar.

Oh carajo, el baño esta por la derecha, no te pierdas y no ensucies el piso. –Dijo la oji verde con una sensación de asco en su cara.

Serena estaba totalmente mareada y caminando en zigzag con sus brazos encogidos en busca del baño más cercano, enjuagar su boca para eliminar el olor y los restos de vómito, inclusive mirar si le daba la menstruación en ese instante, porque sabía muy bien que le podría pasar y ella tenía cronometrada entre cuantos días le ocurría.

Una futura madre… ¿Quién será el joven afortunado de esa joven? –Pensó la patinadora quien se disponía a regresar al escenario para su conferencia, pero tendría que buscar otra joven más.

.

.

.

 **(Esa misma hora en la entrada del recinto del evento)**

Mientras tanto Ash se encontraba en la fila de acceso para ingresar a la feria científica en el recinto de Westminster y así poder cumplir las funciones como mesero en el buffet. Ya se le hacía tarde y no quería que Mako y Bolin le llamaran nuevamente la atención por eso.

Joder, estoy más atrasado que de costumbre. –Pensaba muy ansioso Ash mientras miraba su invitación que lo acreditaba como mesero del evento. –Si Bolin y Mako me ven ahora mismo por llegar tarde me van a golpear de por vida.

Pasaron varios minutos en aquella fila hacia el detector de metales y rayos x, pero se detuvo un buen tiempo ya que se había presentado un altercado entre los guardias y policías de la entrada con tres sujetos que entraron y quienes estaban vestidos con traje y corbata y que cada uno tenía una maleta de considerable tamaño. Estos hombres, además de estar vestidos de traje, tenían la barba perfectamente rasurada y eran de ojos verdes y quienes se molestaron porque los guardias le pidieron que abrieran las maletas a pesar que habían pasado ''sin problemas'' por los rayos x.

Disculpen señores, podrían darme esas maletas para una revisión mucho más a fondo. –Dijo uno de los guardias.

Pero si usted ya la revisó en los rayos x. –Dijo uno de los muchachos alzando la voz.

Que estará pasando. –Estuvo pensando el azabache quien veía la escena entre los sujetos y los guardias.

Por favor, es por la seguridad del recinto. –Dijo otro guardia.

Uno de los jóvenes refunfuño y dejo que revisaran más a fondo aquellas maletas. Los encargados de seguridad revisaron minuciosamente las maletas y encontraron un material que al parecer estaba reflejando los rayos x, y se sorprendieron al ver el contenido que había muy en el fondo: En todas las maletas, en aquellas partes ocultas, habían piezas rearmables de fusil AK-47 los cuales estaban en perfecto estado.

Jóvenes, ¿me podrían explicar que iban a hacer con esto? –Se puso estricto uno de los guardias. En cambio los tres sujetos, que eran en verdad terroristas que querían atentar contra los presentes en el evento, no dijeron nada al respecto.

Los guardias llamaron a la policía que estaban vigilando también el lugar para que los detuvieran.

En nombre del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte ustedes tres quedan bajo arresto, todo lo que digan puede ser utilizado en su contra. –Menciono uno de los oficiales.

Después de dicha afirmación, los policías se llevaron a los terroristas y las maletas con las armas como evidencia.

(Mientras tanto en las noticias y redes sociales)

 _BBC: ¡Atención! ¡Breaking News! Las autoridades británicas acaban de frustrar un atentado terrorista en la Big Science Fair 2018 en Westminster, Londres. Durante los rigurosos controles de seguridad, tres hombres vestidos con traje y corbata intentaron ingresar al evento con maletas, las cuales había material que reflejaban los rayos x. Esto despertó sospechas entre los encargados de la seguridad y al revisar el equipaje detalladamente encontraron partes de fusiles de asalto AK-47 con los que planeaban atentar contra los asistentes de la feria. Las autoridades no descartan que el grupo Jadmud Al Ak Abr este detrás de lo acontecido dadas sus reiteradas amenazas._

La sola notificación de la noticia por las redes sociales generó un gran susto entre todos los presentes que se encontraban en el evento; sin embargo las autoridades hicieron un llamado a la calma y que el pánico no interfiriera con las actividades y conferencias del mismo.

.

.

.

Mientras Ash se encontraba cuidando y entregando los platos de fruta y otros en el buffet de comida árabe, tuvo una gran sorpresa al encontrar a su novia vestida con una bata blanca con unos jeans, la verdad para el muchacho verla con ese tipo de vestimenta la hacía ver demasiado guapa.

Oh Serena ¡Que alegría de verte por acá! –Saludó el azabache abrazándola para luego besarla en sus labios de forma breve.

Amor, nunca me dijiste que te encontrarías por acá. –Dijo ella respondiendo el saludo de forma enérgica. -¿Qué haces en esta feria?

Pues ahora soy staff en lo que se refiere al buffet, o sea soy el mesero y sirviendo los platos de este buffet. ¿Te apetece algo? –Exclamó el azabache.

Solamente una ensalada de frutas pequeña, sin salsa por favor. –Dijo la oji azul inclinando su cabeza.

Aquí está. –Dijo el muchacho quien se disponía para entregarle un plato con aquellas frutas frescas del buffet y cuyas manos tenía temblando.

¿Amor que te sucede? –Pregunto Serena preocupada.

No es nada amor, no es nada…

Ash que te he dicho que no me mientas. -Dijo la peli miel con sus manos en su cintura.

Está bien, está bien, llegué tarde pero fue que…unos terroristas querían entrar acá para matarnos, estaba en la entrada y vi como los oficiales les confiscaron sus armas y los arrestaron. –Dijo el azabache nada relajado.

Serena se sorprendió de golpe y dirigió su mano abierta hacia su boca ante aquella noticia, tenía el celular apagado y por razones de seguridad no tenía permitido usarlo mientras se encontraba en el escenario del auditorio, ella no sabía si llorar al saber que Ash estuvo muy cerca de aquellos sujetos quienes eran muy cercanos a los que lo lastimaron con bombas el año anterior o por saber que ambos estaban por sufrir juntos otro atentado más si no fuera por el efectivo registro de los guardias de seguridad de la entrada.

No lo puedo creer, es que no lo puedo creer. –Dijo ella suspirando de golpe, queriendo llorar y se dirigió violentamente hacia el muchacho para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. –Gracias a Dios estamos bien y…que no nos pasó nada.

El azabache suspiro y le comentó más a detalle sobre la situación. La peli miel por su parte lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sus brazos, quizás, terminen adoloridos cosa que sería muy poco probable, sin mencionar que ella estaba escuchándolo de manera cuidadosa.

Ya para desviarse del tema evitar hablar sobre los tres terroristas que querían perpetrar un atentado en donde se encontraban ahora mismo, Ash quiso preguntarle otras. Además, observo el frasco de aquellas pastillas en sus manos lo cual le ocasionó curiosidad.

Serena ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Ah, son unas pastillas que me regalo Korrina. –Sonrió la muchacha.

¿Quién es Korrina? –Preguntó Ash.

Ah sí, Korrina Yurkova es una patinadora y experta en deporte y salud humana, me dio estas pastillas para estimular el cuerpo.

La peli miel destapó aquel frasco y le mostro una de las tantas pastillas al azabache. El muchacho la miró de forma cuidadosa e inclinó su cabeza.

¿Pastillas para estimulante de ejercicio?

Sí. –Dijo Serena de forma alegre. -A ver si con esto te ayuda para salir más al parque y al gimnasio y no te pongas tanto frente al computador mirando películas de _Netflix_ y me acompañes a hacer _trekking_ en las montañas de Gales.

El muchacho aún no había abandonado su hábito de mirar películas y series en _Netflix_ y cuyos planes incluían también pizza y sobre todo si estaba lloviendo. En otras palabras la peli miel tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo si quería sacar a Ash de la cama, la pizza y el _Netflix_. En otras palabras, si la diplomacia de Serena no funcionaba, lo haría a la fuerza haciéndolo tragar con sus pastillas o inclusive con un segundo puñetazo si llegara a ser necesario.

¿Qué hay de ti Serena? ¿O es que no puedes tomar las pastillas? –Preguntó Ash mientras él le tocaba la mano de su novia.

Es que…-Dijo ella desviando su mirada…-Emmm no puedo tomar esos medicamentos ahora mismo.

¿Y eso? –Preguntó Ash cogiendo suavemente la barbilla de la joven para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Es que…-Balbuceó ella.

Es que tú…

¡ASH! ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! –Suspiró la peli miel.

Luego hubo un silencio entre los dos, Ash se quedó sin palabras con lo que escuchó y Serena se quedó pasmada al contarle a su novio que estarían esperando a su primer hijo. Al azabache le recorrió una sensación de felicidad por todo su cuerpo al saber de aquella noticia, por su parte la peli miel sentía que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y quería besarlo en ese momento.

Serena…esa es una gran noticia. –Dijo él con gran satisfacción.

Emmm… ¿no estas avergonzado? –Mencionó ella un tanto despreocupada.

¿Por qué estaría avergonzado? Si esa es una muestra que me amas.

Ella estaba suspirando y sus manos sudaban, además quería decirle algo pero evitar cualquier comentario que pueda ser estúpido; no obstante, comentó lo siguiente:

Es que temía que me podrías abandonar y que me menospreciaras porque ahora vamos a tener un bebe luego que me gradúe. –Dijo ella aun suspirando pero Ash nuevamente cogió su barbilla de forma delicada para hablarle suavemente.

Amor, eso no te debe preocupar ni es un gran predicamento para ti ni para mí, tú eres fuerte de corazón y de voluntad. –Dijo el azabache empezando a jugar con los cabellos rubios de ella. –No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Serena bajó la cabeza y suspiro, pudo terminar su picada de frutas y dejó el plato en la mesa para luego acariciar su vientre, además Ash también lo acarició.

La verdad no sé qué decir, no sé qué pensar, no sé cómo tú puedas enfrentar esto. –Dijo la peli miel con los ojos llorosos y con sus manos juntas a la altura del pecho. –Dime que piensas al respecto.

Mmm…Serena, tener hijos será nuestro reto más grande. –Decía Ash en un tono un tanto apático, la oji azul al notar su reacción, se secó sus lágrimas, suspiró, decidió agarrarle su mano derecha para luego mirarlo de frente y asumió una postura mucho más segura.

Ash, esto no es solamente responsabilidad de los dos, aquí también pondremos a prueba nuestra relación, el futuro de nuestra relación.

El azabache se dispuso a abrazarla y acariciar sus suaves brazos de paso.

Te amo Ash. –Susurró Serena.

Yo a ti mi amor. –Le susurró el azabache. –Embarazada… ahora si debo ser más serio en lo que estoy haciendo, ya no más huir a ningún lado ni escapar. Ahora si estar de frente a todo.

En ese instante apareció Jinora quien tenía una novela historia que estaba leyendo.

Serena te estaba buscando y… ¿hola Ash como estas? –Dijo Jinora saludando a Ash de beso. –Serena ven pronto, nos están esperando para una cena especial, todos, Clemmont y el rector de la LSE estarán ahí, y Ash, de paso Mako me dijo que tú tenías que ir a atender la mesa ahora mismo.

Ah. Ok ok. –Dijo el azabache sobándose el cabello por detrás de su cabeza.

Y Kai dice que olvidaste tus llaves de la casa. –Dijo la peli castaña mientras le entregaba las llaves.

Oh si, gracias Jinora. –Contesto el azabache tomando las llaves. –Me olvide que yo regreso más temprano que Kai y la verdad me aburriría esperarlo por tres horas.

Pero puedes usar esas tres horas acompañándome. –Sonrió Serena mientras abrazaba a Ash y le daba un breve beso así como se acariciaba el vientre.

Oh sí, se me olvidaba. –Dijo el azabache algo apenado mientras también acariciaba el vientre de su novia, cosa que llamo la atención de Jinora.

Ash ¿Qué haces? –Preguntó la japonesa.

Jinora…emm si te dijera que…Serena. –Balbuceó Ash

Si me dijeras que tu…Serena…espera no me digas…-Dijo la asiática tratando de adivinar, ya sabía pero la oji azul prefirió decirlo de una vez.

¡Estoy embarazada! –Dijo la peli miel de forma directa mientras acariciaba su vientre.

La japonesa simplemente se sorprendió, no tenía palabras ante aquella buena noticia. Escuchar que Serena a sus 23 años (cumpliría los 24 luego en Marzo) ya iba a tener su primer hijo o hija.

¡Esa es una gran noticia! ¡Felicitaciones amiga mía! –Dijo la oji marrón gritando emocionada mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la oji azul. –Ahora si ya te estas volviendo vieja.

Gracias amiga. –Le respondió el agradecimiento la oji azul.

Hay que comentarlo en el grupo de Whatsapp. –Mencionó muy alegre la peli castaña.

Espera Jinora…noo…-Las suplicas de la peli miel fueron en vano porque tanto Aria como Kai fueron los primeros en comentar la alegre noticia.

 _Aria: ´´ ¡¿Serena estas embarazada?! Sí es así, felicitaciones Serena, y a Ash por el nuevo niño que viene, un beso enorme para ustedes dos, los aprecio mucho, no duden que cuando nazca me convierta en la madrina''._

 _Kai: ''Felicitaciones Serena, ahora si hay que planear el baby shower, cuenta eso conmigo. Por cierto dile a Ash que venga enseguida al salón. ''_

Jinora tenías que ser…-Suspiró la peli miel.

No te preocupes amiga, siempre contarás conmigo hasta el final, no creas que estarás sola, además Ash estará contigo. –Sonrió la asiática.

Lo que dice Jinora tiene razón. –Dijo el azabache y ahora observando a Serena. –El hecho que ahora vayamos a tener un hijo significa que ahora si debemos estar juntos sí o sí.

Amigos…perdonen que los interrumpan, hay que ir a la cena. –Dijo la peli castaña de manera natural.

Dicho esto, los muchachos se dispusieron a ir al salón donde se iba a llevar a cabo el evento de la LSE donde iban a hacer una cena especial a todos los estudiantes de magister que iban a graduarse en el 2018.

.

.

.

 **(Mientras tanto con Clemmont)**

El profesor rubio se encontraba tomándose un café en las afueras del salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la gran cena de la LSE a la vez que veía su celular unos correos que tenía que responder; en ese instante sintió una suave mano que tocaba su hombro derecho y miró hacia atrás.

Oh, Korrina. –Dijo el profesor rubio con cara de despistado.

Habla colega ¿Qué tal te va? –Saludó la oji verde.

Pensando en que podría haber fallado en mi presentación. –Dijo el profesor tocándose la barbilla.

¡Vamos Clemmont! Tu presentación fue buena, hasta puedo dar buena fe de eso porque te vi desde los asientos cercanos al escenario.

¿En serio? Con tantas personas en el salón, no pude verte. –Respondió el alemán en tono de broma.

Los dos rubios comenzaron a hablar de la conferencias en sí, de Serena y Jinora, de los proyectos que se encontraba gestionando con el profesor Shota, etc; no obstante, Clemmont quiso cambiar el tema de la conversación de forma mucho más abrupta.

Korrina…me pregunto si después del evento… -Balbuceó Clemmont hasta que la rubia oji verde le interrumpió.

A salir a comer o a tomar una limonada, claro que acepto. -Dijo ella inclinando su cabeza y dando una fuerte palmada al hombro izquierdo del rubio.

¿Aceptas? –Comentó el profesor frunciendo el ceño.

¡Clemmont! ¡Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo! Hemos estado juntos en varios proyectos, hasta inclusive hemos dado clases y conferencias juntos ¿Por qué decirte que no a una invitación para salir de la rutina para comer o tomar algo? Claro que acepto. –Dijo Korrina con una sonrisa.

El rubio sonrió ante aquella respuesta. -Espero que mi hermana no se entere. –Mencionó el profesor en tono de broma.

¿Cómo así que tu hermana no se entere? –Preguntó la rubia oji verde mientras alzaba su ceja derecha y colocaba sus dos manos en su cintura

Es que a veces cuando salgo con alguien siempre me molesta para que me case con esa persona o algo por el estilo. –Dijo el alemán a punto de sonrojarse.

Korrina se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. –Bueno, emm…ejem…eso no me lo esperaba. –Dijo ella.

Entonces… ¿es un sí? –Dijo Clemmont un tanto inseguro y para evitar hablar sobre su hermana.

¿Qué acaso no oíste? He dicho que sí. –Dijo la oji verde guiñándole el ojo al muchacho y agarrándolo de la mano, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

 **(Esa misma hora) Mientras tanto con Bonnie…**

Mi sentido de hermana menor me dice que Clemmont va a salir con una guapa mujer. –Pensó ella con una sonrisa pícara mientras leía una novela romántica. –Ahora cuando llegue le voy a preguntar si salió y por qué llego tarde.

.

.

.

Korrina y Clemmont acordaron que luego del evento se irían a tomarse una limonada con el fin de conocerse un poquito más y que cuando el profesor alemán llegara a su casa terminaría siendo bombardeado de preguntas pero la patinadora y la hermana del alemán eran el menor de sus problemas. Ahora tenía la obligación de ayudar a las autoridades con sus robots mosquitos para ver si se logra atrapar a Amelia de una vez por todas.

Si Bonnie se entera de esto, sé que me va a atacar con preguntas y preguntas… -Pensó el profesor quien se dispuso para luego en unas horas, salir con Korrina a tomarse algo, quizás una limonada.

 **Serena embarazada...Ahora si Ash tiene que cuidarla sí o si. Por otra parte, casi sufren otro atentado terrorista; sin embargo, eso no significa que todo se haya acabado.**

 **Hasta un próximo capítulo.**

 **Bye.**


	17. Un San Valentín para no olvidar parte 1

**Hola a toda la comunidad de Fanfiction, aquí va el capítulo 17 de esta historia. A decir verdad este capítulo lo pensaba en colocar una parte, pero preferí darle algo de trama. Prefiero guardarme mis comentarios al respecto.**

 **Sin más decir, enjoy.**

 **Pero antes el respectivo disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, de hecho pertenecen a Nintendo y a Nickelodeon. Sólo lo hago para entretener. Lo único mío sería la trama de la historia.

 **Advertencia:** (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)

 **Capítulo 17: Un San Valentín para no olvidar (Parte I)**

 **En alguna parte en Dnipropetrovsk, Ucrania (14 de febrero de 2018) (2:08 PM)**

Giovanni estaba más encabronado que de costumbre, no solo al enterarse que el atentado terrorista contra la feria científica fuera frustrado, sino también por el hecho de saber que varios de sus colegas de alto rango en la organización criminal fueran arrestados por las autoridades italianas, tanto en Roma como en la Isla de Sicilia, e inclusive en la llegada al aeropuerto de Heathrow en Londres; o sea el líder mafioso estaba fuera de sus casillas y aún más porque recientemente se había enterado que la investigación en su contra iba por muy buen camino.

¡AMELIA! ¡HE PERDIDO YA LA PACIENCIA! –Gritó muy enfadado Giovanni a punto de escupir saliva a su teléfono.

Yo que culpa que esos hijos de puta terminen siendo arrestaos en Londres. –Se excusó Amelia.

Ya no es hora de excusas, quiero ver resultados. –Le respondió. –Esos policías no van a ceder ante nosotros.

Pues no dejes que esos cabrones te terminen acorralando. –Aconsejó el líder mafioso aún fuera de sus estribos. -Haz algo al menos para regresarte a Ucrania, dedicarte solamente a las finanzas de la organización y pensar en una nueva estrategia.

Es que si quisiera regresar al aeropuerto, la verdad jefe no sé qué hacer, sus planes no funcionan y varios colegas nuestros han sido arrestados en Londres y yo atrapada acá. –Dijo ella muy desesperada. -Además el hacker que me estaba ayudando ahora me quiere cobrar una cantidad más elevada.

Te encargo eso, esto está muy grave. –Dijo el líder mafioso igual de desesperado. –Y por favor…DEJA DE PENSAR EN AQUEL MUCHACHO.

Claro señor. –Refunfuñó la mujer al escuchar aquella frase, simplemente Amelia estaba enamorada de Ash y quería tener sexo con el si lo tuviese presente.

¿Tienes tu arma?

Sí acá la tengo. –Comentó la peli negra cargando su arma, la cual fue entregada por varios miembros de la organización criminal que tenía presencia en el Reino Unido. Para Amelia tenía que poseer su arma si quería cumplir con sus objetivos. Si los regalos, el dinero o el sexo no funcionaba para Amelia o simplemente había algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto no tenía el pavor de jalar el gatillo.

Perfecto Amelia, esta ya es la última advertencia, haz todo lo posible para cumplir con mi encargo, si no…enfréntate a las consecuencias.

Dicha frase del líder mafioso dejo consternada a la peli negra ya que parecía ser que él ya ha perdido gran parte de la confianza. Pero por otra parte Giovanni sentía que Amelia era su última esperanza si quería mantener el negocio a salvo, ella por su parte se despidió cortésmente de él y dijo a la final que no lo iba a decepcionar.

Amelia…falla en esta misión y ya no serás parte del equipo. –Dijo a sí mismo el líder mafioso.

.

.

.

 **En unas cuantas casas antes del Restaurante La Mecca. Londres, Reino Unido (14 de febrero de 2018) (1:38 PM)**

Las oficiales Jenny y Dawn, junto con otras agentes luego de haber almorzado todos a fin de llevar a cabo el plan de la cita de San Valentin. Mientras tanto. Ash y Serena se encontraban en el apartamento del azabache, y la peli miel de compras con su novio para comprarle más ropa decente si quería que el plan para atrapar

¿No que no podemos usar armas de fuego? –Dijo una de las agentes presente al mirar que la oficial Jenny y Dawn estaban armadas.

Tenemos un permiso especial de la policía de Londres, al mostrar reportes sobre Amelia quien está posiblemente este armada, hasta tenemos reportes que le regalaron un fusil AK-47 y que lleva consigo en cualquier parte.

¿Un AK-47? ¡Deben estar bromeando! –Dijo la oficial Jenny. –Imposible que tenga una AK-47 acá en el Reino Unido, de ser así debimos haberla capturado desde hace rato.

Tengo que admitirlo, Amelia es muy astuta. –Mencionó una de las agentes de menor rango presente.

Dinos algo que no sepamos. –Bromeó Dawn. –Pero tendremos la certeza que ahora sí podremos capturar a Amelia de una vez por todas, con las cámaras instaladas por Clemmont hace dos días.

La agente Dawn les explico a las agentes de menor rango que aquellas cámaras fueron instaladas para obtener mayor precisión de los movimientos de Amelia. Si bien se tenía acceso a las cámaras ya instaladas del restaurante, era por sabido que la peli negra puede usar su arma para dispararles a estas cámaras que se encontraban visibles a fin de inutilizarlas; en cambio, las cámaras en forma de mosquito eran difíciles de presenciar y se podían mover a control remoto.

Esperemos que este plan funcione. –Pensó Dawn quien recordó la reunión que tuvo con los gerentes del restaurante ara que dieran su autorización para usar el lugar como escenario de la operación para capturar a Amelia de una vez por todas, sobre todo porque se requería algo nuevo si querían tener resultados totalmente diferentes.

 **Flashback**

 **Oficina de la Gerencia del Restaurante La Mecca, Londres, Reino Unido (5 de febrero de 2018) (8:13 AM)**

Clemmont, las oficiales Jenny y Dawn, así como Mako y Bolin se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de los dos gerentes para que estos dieran la autorización de usar el restaurante como escenario para facilitar la captura de Amelia; además, de mencionar que Ash fue seleccionado para que sea la carnada viva (por así decirlo) considerando que la peli negra se había enamorado de Ash.

¿Así que me dicen que van a usar nuestro restaurante como escenario para su trampa? –Dijo Mako algo pensativo. -¿Qué recibimos a cambio?

¿Qué proponen? –Preguntó Dawn.

Emm…no sé…que tal unas 3000 libras esterlinas por ello. –Propuso Bolin.

¿Y sí les damos 2000 libras esterlinas? –Comentó la oficial Jenny.

Mejor 2500. –Mencionó Mako.

Unas 2400 libras no estaría nada mal. –Propuso Dawn.

¿Y sí la Policía no entrega nada y ustedes les da comida gratis por una semana a las agentes? –El comentario del rubio hizo que los jordanos y las dos muchachas lo miraran con el ceño fruncido.

Bueno…yo solo estaba proponiendo ideas para ustedes y que no implicara entregar dinero. –Se quedó callado el rubio.

¿Sabes qué? 2400 libras esterlinas no está nada mal. –Mencionó Mako con total seguridad.

Pero son 100 libras menos. –Se quejó Bolin.

100 libras no son nada. –Comentó Dawn.

Entonces serán 2400 libras que les daremos, uno para que podamos utilizar su restaurante como escenario y que ustedes dan su consentimiento del hecho, además que no pueden revelar detalles de la operación, ni siquiera a sus empleados, bueno con excepción de Ash, para que esto salga bien y podamos capturar a esa peligrosa mujer. –Dijo la oficial Jenny formando un puño con su mano derecha.

Luego de aquel trato, Clemmont quiso tomar la palabra y luego les explicó a los gerentes y a las oficiales que aquellas maquinas pequeñas en forma de mosquito podían sentir el calor y el movimiento de las personas, por consecuente las pequeñas maquinas podían seguir a las personas y grabar sus conversaciones sin que estas se dieran cuenta; además que funcionaban con energía solar, dando como resultado que estas máquinas terminen siendo utilizadas por los Gobiernos para atrapar criminales a la vez que se contribuía con ayudar a proteger el medio ambiente.

Por otra parte también estaban dialogando qué parte del restaurante iban a ser colocados aquellos aparatos a fin de graba a Amelia fácilmente sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Si les parece cerca de las botellas del mini bar árabe. –Propuso la oficial Jenny.

Sí, me parece bien, no veo que esa desgraciada se vaya al bar, especialmente porque nosotros vendemos bebidas sin alcohol. –Dijo Mako.

Exacto, esto es un restaurante árabe y ustedes que son musulmanes no toman cerveza ni nada de eso. –Dijo el profesor.

Claro. –Comentó Bolin. –Aquí solamente servimos jugos sin azúcar y bebidas fermentadas con cero niveles de alcohol.

Sí, no creo que haya problema con eso, sobre todo porque Amelia toma de vez en cuando, y toma los vodkas más caros, y eso sigue siendo igual de manipuladora. –Comentó la oficial Jenny.

Si toma los vodkas más caros entonces debe tener mucho estilo. –Bromeó Clemmont.

Esto no es de risa. –Comentó Dawn. –Es un dato serio que debemos tomar con mucha cautela si queremos atraparla.

Los presentes en la reunión acordaron y firmaron un acuerdo de confidencialidad para garantizar el secretismo y por consecuente, el éxito de la operación en la cual iban a estar incluidos Ash como la ''carnada viva'' de la operación.

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Apartamento de Ash (2:30 PM)**

Las dos agentes de policía se fueron rápidamente en su patrulla hacia el apartamento de Ash para asesorarlo y avisarle como iba a ser el plan para capturar a Amelia en el restaurante. La rusa-francesa y el cubano saludaron a las dos oficiales y les ofrecieron té.

Dejémonos de abrazos y saludos y vayamos al grano. –Dijo la oficial Jenny quien tenía la taza de té en sus manos.

Por cierto Serena, felicitaciones por el nuevo bebé que viene. –Comentó la oficial Dawn al ver que la peli miel estaba acariciando su vientre constantemente.

Gracias. –Sonrió la oji azul y antes de preguntarle a Dawn como fue que adivinó, la oficial Jenny interrumpe con la siguiente frase.

Pero estando en embarazo no sería un grave riesgo para tu vida y para tu futuro bebe, con el hecho que acaricies constantemente el vientre. –Dijo la oficial Jenny. –Por cierto, si tuvieras la ciudadanía británica pudieras aplicar a los beneficios de madre primeriza, yo con mi hijo de 6 meses he podido solventar varios gastos.

Bueno la verdad es que solo he venido al Reino Unido a estudiar, cuando termine mis estudios, debo regresar a Rusia pero quien sabe… los planes pueden cambiar.

Las dos agentes sonrieron con aquellas palabras pero no podían darse el lujo de poner en riesgo extremo a la joven peli miel, pero con el contrato y las instrucciones ya establecidas, no podían improvisar y muchísimo menos hacer un plan en tan poco tiempo; sin embargo, una de las ventajas era que Serena no tenía el mes de embarazo.

Pero al menos Serena no tiene el mes de embarazo. –Pensó la oficial Jenny mientras miraba a la peli miel. –Así que vamos a explicarles lo que deben hacer.

La agente de pelo verde comenzó a explicarles a los dos muchachos que Amelia era más peligrosa de lo que ellos se podrían imaginar y que para capturarla tendrían que hacerla confesar o que hiciera algo que la pudiera incriminar de forma sencilla en ese instante sin llegar al extremo de provocarla porque puede volverla histérica e impredecible, y aún más si llega a portar un arma de fuego, la cual a veces suele tener, y disparara cuando sea necesario.

La explicación de la agente hizo que el azabache rechinara sus dientes.

Eso se oye muy peligroso. –Dijo Serena quien inclinó su cabeza.

Claro que es peligroso, pero necesitamos que Ash le hable y lo invite al restaurante. –Mencionó la agente. –Al menos sabemos que Amelia está enamorada de ti y pudimos diseñar instrucciones con base en ello, lo cual terminará siendo efectivo si se sigue al pie de la letra.

Ash al escuchar la palabra ''invitar'' sentía escalofríos por lo descabellada que era la idea, sin mencionar que era riesgosa y con alta probabilidad que Ash fuese asesinado si la peli negra se entera que solo era para tenderle una trampa.

Bueno Ash necesitamos que te cambies y te pongas tu mejor ropa. –Dijo la oficial Jenny

¿Es eso necesario? –Dijo el azabache algo aturdido.

Si claro que sí, Ash. –Respondió Dawn. –Pero no te preocupes, ya hablamos con sus amigos y ya recibieron las instrucciones sobre cómo vamos a llevar esto a cabo.

Amor, solo sigue las instrucciones, todo saldrá bien. –Dijo la peli miel hacia su novio y luego se dirigió hacia las oficiales con una sonrisa. –No se preocupen, me encargare que Ash se vea bien para la ocasión.

Dale, Serena, te espero en una camioneta que está a una cuadra del restaurante. –Dijo Dawn quien le entrego los datos para que mirara la operación y sea testigo del caso.

Finalmente las dos agentes se dispusieron a hablar más a fondo de cómo iba a ser la operación, con base en esto, Ash y Serena firmaron un acuerdo de confidencialidad como muestra que iban a apoyar en todo lo posible en el caso y mostrando cautela ante este.

.

.

.

 **(Una hora después)**

Ash se encontraba vestido de forma casual; con un pantalón marrón y una camisa manga larga de color roja, así como unos zapatos tenis de color blanco y esta era la vestimenta que tenía para ''salir a la cita de San Valentín con Amelia''. El azabache sabía que esto podía volverse muy peligroso, pera era una de las pocas maneras para que pudieran disfrutar tranquilamente su relación además que la ucraniana peli negra no los terminara amenazando en un futuro.

Y bien… ¿Cómo me veo? –Preguntó el azabache un tanto inseguro.

Te ves… te ves genial Ash... –Dijo la rusa-francesa con una gran sonrisa y juntando sus dos manos para dar una pequeña palmada. El latino se sonrojó por aquel halago.

Sé que te irá bien Ash, pero ten cuidado.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Serena, te amo. –Ash inclinó su cabeza.

Yo a ti. –Dijo la peli miel mientras le daba un dulce abrazo.

Espero que los celos no me dominen. –Pensó la peli miel angustiada. –Sé que podré controlarme…espero…

Toma estas flores Ash. –Dijo la peli miel quien entregó un ramo de flores como ''regalo de Amelia''.

Gracias Serena.

Esas flores deberían ser mías, no de ella. –Pensó la oji azul. –Ay Dios…en que estoy pensando. ¡Maldita Amelia!

La peli miel solamente dio aquel ramo al muchacho. Ash, con la ayuda de la oficial Jenny, obtuvo el número de teléfono del celular (el cual fue interceptado por las organizaciones de inteligencia).

Bueno Ash, marca a este número y daremos inicio a la operación. –Dijo la oficial Jenny. –Nosotras estaremos interceptando la llamada con nuestros equipos para recolectar más evidencia, más de la que tenemos ahora y así dar con su captura.

¿Listo Ash? –Dijo la oficial Jenny.

Claro que sí. –Le respondió.

Ash, con el número del celular de Amelia, la llamo para ''invitarla a una tranquila cena romántica con motivo de San Valentín''; pasaron cerca de 40 minutos hasta que por fin pudo contactarla.

¿Hola? –Dijo Amelia en idioma inglés.

Hola Amelia…-Dijo el azabache de forma tímida

Ah…eres tú. –Dijo la peli negra de forma desinteresada.

Amelia, te llame…para perdonarte.

¿¡PERDONARME!? Después que me abandonaste. –Se sobresaltó la mujer.

NO…Amelia era para decirte que….

Decirme…-La ucraniana bajó el tono de su voz pero aún seguía muy furiosa, la oficial Jenny le hizo señas a Ash para que mantuviera la calma, pero parecía que los nervios lo querían traicionar.

Que te amo. –Ash se quedó pasmado al decir aquellas palabras, pero para la peli negra sonaba como música en sus oídos.

¿Me amas? –Saltó de felicidad la mujer. –Ay Ash no sabes lo tanto que te amo.

El azabache tragó saliva con solo oír esto pero tenía que seguir la corriente para llevar a cabo el plan de la policía. Por otra parte para evitar que Amelia lo comiera vivo, Serena se tomó la molestia de crear unos guiones con marcador y blocks de papel para guiarlo, así como darle las palabras apropiadas para comunicarse con la peli negra.

Las oficiales le mostraron un pulgar en la mano hacia arriba como muestra de apoyo que la peli miel hiciera eso para apoyar a Ash y así evitar que la ucraniana peli negra se pusiera más histérica y enojada de lo que ya estaba.

Sí Amelia, me alegra mucho oír eso. –Mintió el oji marrón sonando lo más natural posible.

Tú has sido una gran mujer en la que he estado pensando mucho. –Exclamo Ash con base en los guiones de Serena, ella por su parte le daba como mariposas en el estómago al escuchar que esas palabras iban hacia Amelia en vez de ir hacia la oji azul.

Me alegra mucho escuchar esas palabras, pero… ¿cómo sé que lo que me dices es verdad? –Comenzó a sospechar la peli negra.

Es que Serena se fue a su país y nunca regresará. –Dijo Ash en palabras de Serena a fin de crear una historia para persuadir la criminal y lo comentaba con total seguridad. –Además ella me dio un puñetazo, cosa que nunca le perdonaré. La peli miel le guiño el ojo a su novio, especialmente porque seguía lo que ella estaba escribiendo en sus guiones.

Entiendo, entiendo Ash ¿Entonces ella nunca volverá? –Preguntó la peli negra.

Exacto, ella nunca volverá.

Comprendo. –Mencionó la mujer ya calmándose totalmente.

Y como muestra de perdón ¿Te parece una cena en privado en el restaurante La Mecca?

Claro que sí, pero con una condición…-Dichas palabras de Amelia pusieron al azabache muy, pero muy nervioso.

¿Cuál sería? –Dijo el muchacho tartamudeando.

Que me ames por siempre y para siempre.

Ash simplemente quedó pálido ante aquella frase, con tener a la criminal al teléfono y a su novia embarazada Serena al frente, estuvo a punto de tartamudear si no fuera porque le dijo simplemente que sí y como muestra la invitó a salir a comer:

Será entonces en el Restaurante La Mecca a las 7:00 PM ¿Te parece?

Claro que sí. –Comentó Amelia muy contenta. –Te espero puntual ¿ok?

Claro, nos vemos. –Se despidió Ash. – _Bye_.

 _Bye_ Ash.

Ash colgó el teléfono y se comenzó a preguntar: ¿En qué diablos me he metido? Así como cubrirse su cara con sus manos. La oficial Dawn se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo que todo saldrá bien y que sería la última vez que se encuentren con Amelia.

No te preocupes Ash, yo sé que si todo sale bien y al pie de la letra, por fin tendremos a Amelia detrás de las rejas. –Comento la oficial oji azul.

Eso espero, ya no la quiero volver más a ver. –Dijo el azabache tronándose los dedos. -

Por cierto Ash, evita cualquier comportamiento que muestre nerviosismo o aún peor que sigues saliendo con Serena. –Mencionó la oficial Jenny. –Si muestras algo de eso, dile adiós a nuestro plan.

Con referencia a lo que decía la oficial tenía que quitarse el apreciado collar ruso-francés hecho por Serena, ya que estaba muy visible a la vista y mostraba que estaba reparado en su totalidad.

Entonces… creo que no necesitaré esto. –Dijo el azabache quitándose el collar especial ruso-francés.

Claro que no lo necesitarás. –Enfatizó la peli miel. –Si Amelia te ve con ese collar, mínimo te mata, déjame cuidarlo por ti.

Gracias amor. –Mencionó el latino besando los labios de su novia. –Por cierto trata que los celos no te dominen.

Serena asintió, pero ella sabía muy bien que tenía que hacerlo para evitar interferir en la operación

.

.

.

 _ **Restaurante La Mecca**_ **. (6:59 PM)**

Ya eran casi las 7 de la noche y el cielo estaba oscurecido en su totalidad. Ash iba corriendo hacia el restaurante el cual por dentro se encontraba bien decorado con los alusivos a San Valentín: con aquellas flores, serpentinas y corazones de varios colores (Especialmente de color rojo y rosado) que daban un ambiente agradable para pasar el rato.

Ash estaba totalmente nervioso, no sabía si el remedio para evitar que Amelia se entrometiera en su vida era peor que la enfermedad de evitarla cada rato, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería verla de nuevo

Amelia portaba un largo vestido de color magenta, llevaba un collar de color verde jade y unos aretes dorados que casi llegaban a tocar el hombro. Además llevaba unos tacones muy grandes y su cabello tenía un excelente arreglo y llevaba un bolso de color negro.

Hola Ash ¿Qué tal? –Saludó la peli negra de beso al muchacho.

Hola Amelia. –Saludó el azabache entre desinteresado y un poco asustado. -¿Te apetece esa mesa de allá?

No mejor esta. –Le respondió la ucraniana. –Esa está muy cerca de la entrada.

El latino le siguió la corriente y se sentaron en la mesa señalada por ella. En ese instante Shauna llega a la mesa para entregarle los menús. –Hola mi nombre es Shauna y mucho gusto que estén comiendo acá. –Decía ella.

Shauna soy yo Ash. –Respondió él.

Yo sé. –Dijo la morena.

No suenes tan robótica. –Le reprochó el muchacho.

Bueno, bueno disfruta tu cita pero no que estabas con Serena. –Preguntó la morena, pregunta la cual fue silenciada por Ash tapándole la boca.

Shauna, ya no estoy con Serena. –Dijo Ash tratando de disimular. –Termine con ella.

¿No que te habías reconciliado con ella? –Preguntó nuevamente.

Peleamos otra vez. –Dijo Ash tratando de salir del tema, sobre todo porque Amelia arqueó la ceja ante las preguntas de la morena, al igual que quedo estupefacta. –Y me dio otro puñetazo, ahora si no quiere saber más de mí, me dio otra oportunidad y yo preferí a Amelia.

Que mal de ti, bueno disfruta de tu nueva cita. –Dijo Shauna ya dejando tranquilo a Ash.

La brasilera tomó los pedidos de ambos, se fue hacia la cocina para dejarlos y que los cocineros hicieran su trabajo. Mientras tanto con Amelia, le extraño muchísimo que la mesera le estuviese hablando que Ash aún seguía saliendo con Serena y sobre todo el hecho que él se puso muy nervioso con el nombre de la peli miel.

Por otra parte, Aria estaba con su novio Alain (quien estaba armado con una pistola de alto calibre) ''disfrutando de una cita'' y Kai quien estaba realizando sus labores diarias en el restaurante, por otra parte, Jinora se encontraba en la barra de licores leyendo novelas medievales mientras disfrutaba de un te frío árabe sin azúcar; por otra parte, ella tenía el gas pimienta en caso que la ucraniana estuviese muy cerca de ella.

La oficial oji azul les había dado instrucciones para que Jinora, Kai y a Aria ayudaran en todo lo posible a fin de capturar o distraer a Amelia mientras llegaban los refuerzos. (Especialmente porque la japonesa llevaba su gas de wasabi).

¿Qué pasó con esa perra de pelo miel con la que andabas? –Cuestionó la peli negra. –Creí que estaba en Rusia.

Digamos que se fue al carajo. –Dijo Ash mintiéndole. –Me había reconciliado con ella y otra vez se puso agresiva y nos volvimos a pelear, supuse que ella sería un gran problema y que prefería seguir siendo una adicta con el sexo que continuar conmigo.

Me encanta escuchar eso. –Dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa muy picara. –Entonces era una adicta al sexo…

Luego hubo un silencio incomodo de 4 minutos que para Ash le parecían cerca de 40 largos minutos pero para Amelia cuatro cortos segundos. Finalmente el azabache decidió abrir su boca y formular la siguiente cuestión a fin de evitar ese silencio.

¿De qué me quisieras hablar? –Dijo el azabache ya tranquilo para así tratar de romper el hielo.

Dime ¿Por qué tienes una voz tan sensual y tan _sexy_? –Preguntó ella acercándose más a él acosándolo y mostrándole sus senos. Ash estaba más nervioso que de costumbre y estar despistado no le serviría de nada en ese momento. Por otra parte no era el hecho de sentirse acosado por ella sino también que existía la presión proveniente de cualquier acción que él pueda hacer y que sea considerada por la mafiosa como una amenaza haciendo que ella se pueda enfurecer de forma inmediata.

Yo…bueno…la verdad nací acá en Londres y mis padres son cubanos, y por ellos nací con el español y…por eso tengo el acento mezclado entre cubano y británico. –Comentaba él tratando de mantener la calma y tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

¿Ah eso? Supuse que venía de algún lugar muchísimo mejor como París o Madrid, me encanta como hablas.

No solamente eso…-Dijo el muchacho mientras se rascaba la espalda.

 **(Mientras tanto en la cabina que espiaba la conversación de los dos)**

Serena observaba y escuchaba la conversación entre su novio y la criminal. Si bien sabía que esto era una cita falsa, la peli miel no podía contener sus sentimientos de celos y rasguñaba todo lo que estaba cerca, desde las paredes del carro donde estaba, hasta el armario donde se encontraban varios equipos.

Serena contrólate. ¡No es real! –Decía Dawn tratando de calmarla.

Yo sé que no es real. –Respondió la oji azul. –Es que no puedo soportar que ella esté con él y sea ella la que se acostó con mi amado Ash y destruyera mi relación. ¡¿Adicta al sexo?! ¿¡Yo?!

Bueno, creo que eso no era necesario que lo hayas dicho. –Respondió la oficial Jenny.

La cuestión es que la peli miel no solamente se sentía celosa, sino también que se moría por dentro y quería estrangular a Amelia, inclusive matarla. Además, Amelia obligaba psicológicamente a Ash para decir cosas feas contra la oji azul.

Ash…tu solamente debes acariciar y mirar mis senos, solo los míos, no de otra mujer. –Pensó muy alterada Serena.

La peli miel era muy linda, optimista, pragmática, con mucha fuerza de voluntad e inteligente (inclusive, más inteligente que Ash), pero uno de sus principales defectos era que sus celos muchas veces se salían de control si ella se enojaba y eso ya quedó demostrado cuando ella le dio un puñetazo a Ash hace unos meses al enterase cuando este tuvo sexo con Amelia, y Serena no sabía que sería lo peor ahora mismo; Si ver a Ash siendo embelesado por la misma puta que casi destruye su relación o verse impotente por no hacer nada para impedir que su novio termine siendo besuqueada por aquella mujer.

 **(Mientras tanto con Ash y Amelia)**

Si me permites, déjame ir al baño. –Dijo Ash muy nervioso y quien a propósito, derramó la limonada en la mesa y la cual fue directamente hacia el vestido de Amelia, dando como resultado que esta terminara enfadándose.

¡Cuidado por donde…! Emm…a todos nos pasa, acepto tus disculpas. –Dijo Amelia pasando de estar enojada a mantener la calma mientras ella se secaba su vestido con un pañuelo que ella llevaba.

Por su parte el azabache ni siquiera había dicho una sola palabra había dicho una sola palabra ý muchísimo menos para disculparse.

Ni siquiera había dicho perdón. –Exclamó el muchacho.

No importa, igual acepto tus disculpas. –Afirmó la peli negra mientras movía sus manos.

Ash asintió al escuchar eso, de paso corrió hacia el baño.

Esto no me puede estar pasando. –Pensó Ash. –Tengo que hacerla confesar o de lo contrario me puede joder ¿Y si hablo sobre su país Ucrania?

Ash se lavó las manos, retiro el agua con la secadora automática del baño y se dispuso a regresarse a su mesa, pero lo que no contaba era que Amelia se estaba volviendo mucho más provocativa para el mostrando sus senos

¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Amelia? –Dijo el azabache sonrojándose ante la acción de la muchacha.

Es que quiero un beso, déjame seducirte. –Dijo con voz suave la mujer peli negra

¿Por qué no mejor hacemos esto en la intimidad? –Mencionó Ash tratando de retroceder.

No me importa, mejor ahora que estamos ahora mismo. –Dijo la peli negra. -Déjame abrazarte, no que ahora eres mío.

Entretanto Aria y Alain observaban desde lejos la escena de acoso.

Creo que deberíamos intervenir. –Dijo Aria levantándose de la mesa. –Ash parece que ahora está en peligro.

No, espera, es muy peligroso, si intervenimos Amelia nos puede atacar. –Mencionó Alain en voz baja mientras le agarraba el brazo a la peli rosada. –Recuerda que ella puede estar armada y no dejare que te haga daño.

Pero Alain, nuestro amigo…

Yo sé, yo sé, pero por el momento no muestra algo grave, no es para tanto. –Dijo el militar calmadamente.

Pero Alain, lo están acosando. –Dijo la muchacha empezando a molestarse.

Aria, solo es eso, ni que lo estuvieran amenazando. –Dijo el muchacho tratando de calmar a su novia.

La peli rosada sabía muy bien que eso no pondría a Ash en peligro pero le daba sensación de que algo malo podría suceder. Sin embargo, el militar y su novia no eran conscientes que la provocación de Amelia hacia Ash estaba sacando de quicio a Serena.

 **(Entretanto en la cabina)**

La oji azul al ver en la grabación en vivo que Amelia estuvo a punto de besar y mostrándole los senos a Ash se salió de sus estribos, ya era la gota que derramo el vaso.

¡Esto no lo aguanto más! –Gritó Serena quien se dispuso para salir del centro de operaciones, no podía aguantar que su novio estuviese con otra mujer y sobre todo con Amelia, alias la persona quien destrozó su relación por un mes entero. –No la voy a perdonar, va a pagar por todo lo que me hizo, me hizo mucho daño.

Serena, NO… es muy peligroso, no vayas. –Dijo la oficial Jenny.

Serena, por favor, esto es de vida o muerte. –Dijo Dawn. –Recuerda, esto es una simulación, no es real, no estamos en una telenovela, piensa en tu futuro hijo.

La peli miel hizo caso omiso de aquellas advertencias para irse en dirección al restaurante, decirle de forma muy furiosa a Amelia que no acosara más a Ash y que lo dejara en paz. Además para expresarle que no la quería ver más, no quería tenerla cerca y mucho menos quería que Amelia se volviera a enamorar del latino, tocarlo o tener nuevamente relaciones sexuales con él.

Esto va a terminar mal, muy mal. –Dijo Dawn. –Esto puede terminar feo ¿Será que vamos por ella y la detenemos?

Ni hablar, Amelia nos ve y como mínimo nos recibe a tiros. –Respondió la oficial Jenny.

¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Será llamar a los refuerzos. –Puntualizó la oficial Jenny quien encendió su radiotransmisor para llamarlos. –Esperemos un milagro, a los refuerzos, no podemos permitir que Amelia se escape de nuevo ni que asesinen a Serena por su culpa.

Mientras tanto con Serena, entró por la entrada principal del restaurante La Mecca y desde allí pudo visualizar a su novio y a la ucraniana de pelo negro. La peli miel simplemente no tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo. Caminó hacia la mesa pero Amelia al verla se puso furiosa.

¿Y esta desgraciada que está haciendo aquí? –Se enfureció Amelia.

Serena… ahora si jodiste el plan. –Dijo el militar oji azul cubriendo su rostro con su mano derecha.

Creo que esto no está bien. –Contestó Aria mientras retrocedía. –Ahora sí que esto se va a poner bastante feo.

¡¿Serena!? Deberías estar con las oficiales, no acá. –Pensó Kai desconcertado.

Oh por Dios Serena, creo que no debiste haber hecho eso. –Pensó la peli castaña cubriéndose la cara.

¡Ya me colmaste la paciencia! ¡Vengo a cobrar un asunto pendiente! –Gritó muy enojada Serena y con sus puños cerrados. – ¡No quiero que estés con el! ¡Estoy harta de ti!

¿¡Serena!? – ¡¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?! –Gritó Ash muy sorprendido ante la presencia de la oji azul.

¿No eres acaso la puta del celular de este pendejo? –Preguntó la peli negra frunciendo el ceño. –De seguro debes ser Serena ¿no?

Hey, recuerda que estoy aquí. –Dijo el azabache muy ofendido.

Perdona amor, pero no que esta perra no estaba en Rusia y te dio un puñetazo. –Comentario que hizo la peli negra para provocar a Serena.

Con que ahora en eso estamos ¿verdad muchachita? –Dijo la peli miel con sus manos en la cintura.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó Amelia empezando a enfurecerse con aquella reacción de la rusa-francesa.

Solo quiero conservar lo que me pertenece y darle a alguien una gran lección. –Dijo Serena molesta.

¿UNA LECCIÓN? Crees tú, niñita tonta que me vas a dar una lección. –Dijo la peli negra buscando provocar y sacar de quicio a Serena. –Con ese cuerpo y esas piernas me iría a generar dinero en un prostíbulo o burdel de quinta.

Serena por su parte trataba de estar lo más tranquila posible, pero esos insultos hacían eco en su corazón. Amelia parecía tenerla en sus manos, quería matarla ahora mismo, pero le parecía más divertirlo humillarla e insultarla en ese momento, para la peli negra usar insultos contra la oji azul y está respondiéndole era música para sus oídos y carne de cañón para más insultos y así echar más leña al fuego; sin embargo, Ash perdió la paciencia ante la discusión que tenían ambas mujeres.

¡¿Por qué no mejor se comportan y me dejan en paz!? –Preguntó Ash calmadamente.

¡CALLATE! –Dijo Amelia y Serena simultáneamente.

Oh carajo, si lo desean, pero por favor podrían bajar los ánimos. Siento que esto se está saliendo de control. –Dijo Ash pero lo único que hizo con el comentario fue sacar de quicio a la peli negra.

¡¿Qué parte de CALLATE no has entendido?! –Gritó Amelia.

El latino se quedó en silencio total. Cualquier otro comentario fuera de tono podría ser muy riesgoso para él.

Si te interesa, Ash se va conmigo ahora mismo. –Dijo Serena levantándolo de la mesa. –Y Ash si vuelves a decir otro mal comentario…

¿PERO CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? Esta es mi cita, no la tuya. –Respondió Amelia con los puños cerrados interrumpiéndola.

Para tu información, Ash es mi novio y nadie lo puede negar, ni siquiera tu vieja desconsiderada. –Comentó la peli miel conteniéndose.

La situación era nada más y nada menos que muy tensa. Tensa y muy complicada porque Serena sentía mucha rabia y ganas de querer golpear a Amelia. Si bien ella sabía muy bien que hacer eso podría meterla en una investigación disciplinaria en la universidad y lo que es peor, no recibir su título de magister de la LSE, el cual ha trabajado mucho por conseguirlo.

¿Sabes qué Serena? –Dijo Amelia comenzando a enfurecerse. –Vamos a hacer esto por las malas.

¡MANOS ARRIBA SERENA! -Dicho esto Amelia saca su revólver, se acerca para agarrar a Serena de brazos y amenaza con dispararle. La peli miel por su parte alzo las manos. – ¿Ahora sí que se creen ustedes que me van a joderme?

Ash por su parte retrocedió con solo mirar aquella arma.

¿Es esto necesario Amelia? –Preguntó Ash tratando de persuadirla pero fue en vano.

Si necesario significa que esta niñata interrumpa nuestra apreciada cita, entonces sí. –Comentó la peli negra apuntándole a él también y regresando su arma apuntando la sien de Serena.

 **(Entretanto en la cabina)**

Esto no puede ser. –Comento la oficial Jenny.

Ahora sí a autorizar la captura inmediata de Amelia. –Contestó Dawn teniendo su arma en la mano.

Las oficiales no tuvieron más remedio que autorizar llamar más refuerzos porque Amelia saco su arma y amenaza con disparar a la peli miel ante un hecho que con el más mínimo movimiento podía resultar fatal.

 **Ahora si se formó la que no se debía. Ahora nadie en el restaurante se esperaba esa situación la cual ahora parece que se salió de control y lo que debía ser una cita de amor (bueno entre comillas porque de hecho era una operación en cubierto). Qué pasará con Ash, con sus amigos y sobre todo con Serena quien está siendo amenazada de muerte por Amelia.**

 **Hasta un próximo capítulo.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	18. Un San Valentín para no olvidar parte 2

**Hola a todos y a todas, este es el capítulo 18 de esta historia la cual estoy dispuesto a terminar, e** **n el capítulo anterior Serena estaba a punto de ser disparada por Amelia quien parece que quiere matar a todos los presentes en el restaurante. Las fuerzas de policía irrumpirán en el mismo. Pero ¿Que sucederá? Sin mencionar más nada. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, de hecho pertenecen a Nintendo y a Nickelodeon. Sólo lo hago para entretener. Lo único mío sería la trama de la historia.

La BBC no me pertenece, es de propiedad del Gobierno Británico y las noticias presentadas aquí son de carácter ficticio,

 **Advertencia:** (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)

 **Capítulo 18: Un San Valentín para no olvidar (Parte II)**

 **Restaurante la Mecca. Londres, Reino Unido febrero 14 de 2017 (8:00 PM)**

Es hora, chicas capturemos a Amelia de una vez por todas. –Ordenó la oficial Jenny a las agentes Dawn e Iris.

Con mucho gusto. –Mencionó Iris.

Será todo un placer. –Comentó Dawn quien se dispuso a empuñar su arma.

La japonesa, la polaca y el francés observaron de largo como se podrían preparar ante lo que se podía ponerse feo.

Las agentes irrumpieron en el restaurante donde se encontraban los jóvenes con la peligrosa criminal.

Mierda son ustedes. –Grito enfurecida Amelia.

Así es, en nombre del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte quedas bajo arresto. –Dijo Dawn apuntándole a la criminal

No creas tengo a una rehén. –Dijo Amelia agarrando de brazos y apuntándole a Serena en la sien. La peli miel por su parte temblaba a más no poder y cualquier movimiento significaba un disparo, por consecuente un acto que podría acabar con su vida.

Las dos agentes se conmocionaron al ver a la peli miel siendo amenazada por la ucraniana con quitarle la vida.

Esto no puede ser. –Dijo Dawn al ver que Amelia está apuntando a la peli miel.

En cierto punto sabía que esto iba a pasar. –Pensó la oficial Jenny.

Para empeorar las cosas, la peli negra les hizo un gesto obsceno a las muchachas para provocarlas pero estas hicieron caso omiso ante aquel acto. Simplemente las oficiales ignoraron aquella ofensa para no caer al mismo nivel de la mafiosa.

Creo que es hora de ponernos un poco más duros. –En ese instante Amelia uso su arma para dispararle a las agentes y estas no dudaron en reaccionar y comenzar a abrir fuego.

¡Corre Ash corre! –Gritó la peli miel quien fue conducida por Amelia a la segunda planta del restaurante mientras le apuntaba.

¡Silencio perra! ¡Deja de joder! ¿Quieres morirte ahora mismo? –Se molestó la peli negra.

La japonesa por su parte también gritó de miedo y corrió detrás de Ash. Aria en cambio salió corriendo hacia los baños para mantenerse a salvo y llamar a la policía (O sea más policías de las que había). Además los comensales presenciaron los disparos y no dudaron en llamar la línea de emergencia de la policía.

¡Al suelo! –Dijo Amelia mientras realizaba un disparo hacia el techo dando como consecuencia que los comensales presentes comenzaron a gritar y se tiraron al suelo por el miedo, al igual que varias mujeres presentes empezaron a gritar. -¡TODOS SUELTEN SUS TELEFONOS CELULARES! ¡QUIEN TOME UNO O GRITE SE MUERE!

Enseguida se formó un cruce de disparos entre Amelia y las agentes, las balas impactaron en los vidrios principales del restaurante haciendo que se rompieran, las copas, varios platos y que las sillas y mesas terminaran con agujeros. La peli negra se cubría de la ráfaga de fuego y antes de subir por las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, realizó tres disparos dos los cuales fueron en dirección hacia unas botellas de vino que explotaron literalmente, pero la última bala fue en dirección hacia el brazo de la agente Dawn.

¡Ay mi brazo! –Dijo la peli azul gritando de dolor y unas cuantas gotas de sangre se derramaban en el piso.

¡Dawn, regresa a la patrulla! –Gritó una de las agentes.

¡No! Me necesitan. –Comentó la agente de pelo azul.

¡Pero estás herida!

No se preocupen…-Dijo Dawn recomponiéndose.

Amelia disparó tres veces más hacia las agentes pero los disparos se fueron al piso. Las agentes se cubrieron detrás de la barra, y nuevamente dispararon hacia las escaleras. Por su parte Serena no podía moverse debido al riesgo de quedarse entre el cruce de disparos.

¿Esa Amelia que se cree? –Dijo la oficial Jenny.

Vamos, que ahora si no se escapará. –Comentó Iris.

Amelia subió por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso del restaurante, agarrando bruscamente a la peli miel por su brazo.

No tan duro. –Se quejó la joven siberiana.

Silencio, podrías dejar de quejarte. –Dijo la peli negra enfadada.

¿Ya pasó todo? –Dijo la polaca saliendo del baño de mujeres.

Nada, aún sigue esa desgraciada jodiendo por aquí. –Comentó Kai.

Hay que seguirla. –Dijo el oji esmeralda.

¿Estás seguro de eso? –Comentó la peli castaña.

Vamos muchachos, hay que seguir el plan. –Dijo Alain quien llevaba un arma. –Debemos atraparla, ya llamamos refuerzos, solo hay que esperar.

Entre tanto, la mafiosa intentó correr y escabullirse a lo largo del segundo piso donde se encontraban las recamaras de los gerentes y donde se encontraba el inventario de la comida, pero vio que las ventanas estaban totalmente selladas, las puertas con seguro y le era imposible escapar. Las oficiales de policía y los amigos de Serena la rodearon en una gran sala que era para eventos que quedaba en el final de lo que quedaba del pasillo a fin de atraparla y liberar a Serena

Amelia, en nombre del Reino Unido e Irlanda del Norte quedas bajo arresto. –Mencionó la oficial Jenny apuntándole a la muchacha. –No tienes escapatoria.

Exacto, ahora suelta el arma, no tienes a donde ir. –Comentó Dawn aun sangrando pero apuntándole también a Amelia.

Entrégate y suelta a la muchacha. –Contestó Iris haciendo lo mismo con su arma.

Sí es así, den un paso atrás o le vuelo la cabeza. –Gritó Amelia apuntando con su arma hacia la cabeza de Serena.

¿Mierda ahora que vamos a hacer? –Pensó la oficial peli azul.

Si disparamos o nos acercamos, aquí habrá una tragedia. –Pensó la oficial Jenny.

No nos vamos a dejar amedrentar. –Pensó Iris.

Las otras agentes de menor rango se encontraban apuntando a Amelia pero no podían disparar por riesgo a que la peli negra disparase a la universitaria. Es decir estaban en una total encrucijada la cual no había escapatoria. Si bien ya Dawn y la oficial Jenny habían pedido refuerzos, estos podrían demorar un buen tiempo en llegar, así que había que tomar las cosas con total cautela u delicadeza.

Por favor, ¿podrías bajar el arma y tratar de dialogar? De seguro podemos tratar de apaciguar las cosas. –Intento persuadir Aria llegando a la tensa escena pero la ucraniana simplemente se negó ante las peticiones de la peli rosada.

¡ATRÁS! –Dijo Amelia apuntándole a Aria con el arma. –Si te acercas tu querida amiga morirá y ni te molestes en preguntar porque tú serás la siguiente.

Mierda, ahora si no podemos hacer nada, será esperar un milagro…pero esa desgraciada se ve que quiere matarla. –Pensó Aria.

Regla número uno Aria, nunca negocies con criminales ni terroristas. –Dijo Dawn.

Ahora si los acorralé a todos ustedes, especialmente a ustedes señoritas de la policía. –Dijo Amelia muy arrogante y muy creída pensando que tenía la situación por el mango de la sartén. –Ahora si voy a matar a esta perra y ninguno de ustedes me lo van a impedir, pero antes si quieren que ella sobreviva por unos cuantos minutos más… ¡RETROCEDAN Y BAJEN SUS ARMAS!

Las oficiales retrocedieron y dejaron sus armas en el piso para observar como la peli miel seguía siendo amenazada por la criminal, las oficiales no podían hacer nada y cualquier comentario que hcieran

Parecía el fin de Serena, con aquella arma apuntando en su sien y escuchándose que se estaba jalando el gatillo, aquella arma que no solo acabaría con su vida, sino también con su futuro como magister y sobre todo como madre de un niño o una niña con el hombre de sus sueños hasta que…

.

.

.

Una bala de un arma de alto calibre con origen desconocido fue disparada en dirección hacia la mano de la peli negra que portaba el arma de fuego, dando como resultado que terminara impactando en esta, ocasionado que se le volaran tres dedos de su mano y la cara de Serena terminara siendo manchada por la sangre de Amelia.

¡Alguien había salvado a Serena de una muerte violenta y muy traumatizante para todos los presentes!

Ahhhhhh… ¡MI MANO! ¡MI HERMOSA MANO! –Gritaba de dolor Amelia y quien estaba agitando su mano para intentar reducirlo, pero lo único que hacía era regar la sangre por todas partes.

¡Pero que carajos! –Dijo el azabache muy consternado.

Dios santo. –Gritó muy asustada la peli miel tratando de limpiarse la sangre y retirarse de Amelia.

Esto no me lo venía venir. –Comentó la oficial Jenny.

No me esperaba esto la verdad. –Dijo la agente Dawn.

Siento que quiero vomitar. –Dijo la asiática.

Ay Dios santo. –Comentó la peli rosada quien se cubrió los ojos. –No quiero ver esto.

Ahora Ji. –Dijo Kai para avisarle a su novia para que usara el gas de wasabi.

Enseguida la japonesa, aún con sensación de querer vomitar, la roció con su gas pimienta de wasabi para inmovilizarla, al igual que hizo un rápido movimiento de artes marciales con su brazo para derribarla hacia el piso.

Amelia cayó como saco roto de papas al piso, encharcándose más en la sangre. Sin mediar palabra, las agentes le colocaron las esposas en sus manos antes que reaccionara y se pasara el efecto del gas de wasabi. Luego de unos cuantos segundos se despertó rápidamente porque al parecer se acostumbró al efecto de este gas. Sin duda alguna Amelia se encontraba con los ojos llorosos producto del gas de wasabi, pero también muy pero muy enfurecida y empezó a blasfemar, sobre todo a Serena y a las agentes.

¡LAS MALDIGO! ¡LOS ODIO! ¡SON UNOS HIJOS DESGRACIADOS DE LA GRAN PUTA! ¡ME VENGARÉ DE USTEDES! ¡LOS PERSEGUIRÉ Y LOS DESTRIPARÉ! –Gritaba extremadamente furiosa Amelia quien era conducida por los agentes hacia la calle para meterla en la patrulla de la policía. -¡LOS VOY A DEMANDAR! ¡SE LAS VERAN CON MIS ABOGADOS! ¡ESPECIALMENTE A TI SERENA! ¡ME OISTE! ¡JURO QUE SI SALGO A LA CARCEL TE JODERÉ PARA SIEMPRE Y TU VIDA SERÁ UN TOTAL INFIERNO!

Dile eso al juez que nunca te soltará, ni se dejará comprar de tu sucio dinero. –Dijo una voz femenina misteriosa, la cual ya era bastante familiar para la peli rosada. –Pasarás toda tu vida en la cárcel.

La oji azul por su parte estaba totalmente pálida mientras se limpiaba los rastros de sangre con un pañuelo rosa que siempre traía mientras escuchaba aquellas palabras amenazantes de la criminal las cuales intentaba hacer caso omiso.

Por favor vete de nuestra vida, no nos vuelvas a joder nunca más. –Pensó Serena mientras miraba a su novio. –Ahora sí a disfrutar de mi relación en paz…

Pero fue para Aria la mayor sorpresa al enterarse quien era la persona quien accionó la poderosa arma que destruyó la mano de Amelia: Era nada más y nada menos que su querida líder de la prestigiosa oficina de diseño y modas Valeria Kavalyova con un traje militar especial.

¿¡VALERIA!? –Se sorprendió la peli rosada al verla con aquella arma. -¿¡Que haces aquí?!

Vengo para ayudarlos y llevar esta criminal a la justicia. –Dijo aquella mujer. –A protegerlos para que se encuentren a salvo.

Aria simplemente no tenía palabras ante lo que estaba presenciando. Saber que su jefa era una experta en armas y ello la consternaba bastante. Si bien la peli rosada sabía que su novio conocía a Valeria pero no le había contado que la peli negra diseñadora también trabajaba como agente de elite de muy alto rango, lo cual hizo la joven le preguntara a su novio.

Dime Alain ¿Desde hace cuánto que conoces a Valeria? –Preguntó la peli rosada con sus manos en la cintura.

La conozco desde hace mucho. –Dijo Alain. –Ella ha sido una grandiosa agente y la acompañe junto a varios soldados en misiones para facilitar la ayuda humanitaria para refugiados sirios en el Líbano. Por otra parte los demás muchachos quedaron asombrados que Alain ha estado lugares más allá de Europa.

Nunca me contaste que estuviste en el Líbano. –Respondió la peli rosada un tanto alterada, a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza. – ¿Por allá en esos países árabes?

Aria, eso fue hace más de dos años. –Dijo

Por otra parte, el nombre de los soldados que participaron en esa operación, y los que aún sigue es estrictamente confidencial

Ah, sí, se me olvidaba. –Se apenó la peli rosada.

Bueno Aria, creo que ya no me verás de la misma forma. –Dijo Valeria para luego dirigirse a los demás muchachos. -Sin embargo, recuerda que esto quedará como un secreto entre todos acá.

Lo prometemos. –Dijo la peli miel, así como los demás muchachos con un sí rotundo. –Lo que aquí paso, aquí se quedó.

Las dos policías se llevaban a la criminal peli negra mientras continuaba diciendo sus groserías a todo pulmón pero se debilitaban cada vez que se acercaba más a la patrulla.

Con esa desgraciada ahora tras las rejas, no volverá a molestarlos eso se los aseguro. –Dijo Valeria.

¿Y qué hay de las amenazas de Amelia? –Dijo Ash mientras cogía de brazos a Serena ¿Es posible que se contacte con algún mafioso? ¿No?

Sí, ¿y si nos demanda? –Mencionó Serena preocupada. -¿o peor si ella sale de la cárcel?

No se preocupen, ella no volverá a hacer más daño, si lo deseas puedo ayudarte en crear una orden de protección. –Dijo Valeria con una sonrisa mostrando que todo se encontraba bajo control. -Por otra parte me encargue antes que sus abogados no se salieran con la suya y poder refutar toda evidencia que Amelia es inocente.

Dime Aria ¿Qué se siente tener una líder que sea soldado de elite? –Dijo Kai tocando el hombro derecho de la muchacha.

La verdad lo ignoro y no pienso prestarle atención, pero ahora no veré a Valeria como antes. –Sonrió Aria.

Como dije, esto será un secreto y haré que todos firmen un acuerdo en el que si revelan que soy una soldado de elite en cubierto, pueden tener consecuencias de tipo legal. –Dijo Valeria. -Dicha frase hizo que los presentes no olvidaran lo que dijo pero tampoco revelarlo. Para asegurarse de ello, todos los presentes firmaron un acuerdo de confidencialidad en el cual no podían revelar las acciones de Valeria y lo que paso ese día en el segundo piso del restaurante.

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto con Giovanni**

 **En alguna parte en Dnipropetrovsk, Ucrania (14 de febrero de 2018) 11:00 PM**

Encontramos a un Giovanni totalmente destrozado y sin rumbo, quien se encontraba mirando las noticias de última hora, las cuales trataban sobre la captura de Amelia.

 _BBC: ''Atención Breaking News, hace unos instantes acaba de ser arrestada en el sector de Brixton en Londres, la supuesta integrante de la organización criminal Ítalo-ucraniana Amelia Milkanchekova en una operación conjunta entre la Interpol y la Policía Británica que terminó en un cruce de disparos. Así mismo, se presume que sea la mano derecha del jefe mafioso Giovanni Zajov. Más información en breve. ''_

 _BBC: ''Amelia Milkanchekova es sindicada de varios delitos entre ellos el asesinato de la agente de la Interpol Miette Dykachenko en Italia, así como de terrorismo, lavado de activos, porte ilegal de armas de fuego, cohecho, en entre otros. ''_

 _BBC: ''Por otra parte la supuesta integrante de la mafia esta sindicada en la participación en delitos informáticos que van desde acceso ilícito a sistemas informáticos, fraude informático, hasta falsificación informática mediante la introducción, borrado o supresión de datos informáticos tanto en el Reino Unido, como en Rusia y en Ucrania. Se cree que la mujer tenía a su cargo un hacker personal quien le pagaba cuantiosas sumas de dinero para acceder a estos sistemas y obtener información privilegiada para así escaparse de manera rápida y eludir a las autoridades. ''_

Tenemos reportes que este hacker al servicio de Amelia entró a los sistemas informáticos de la Interpol y la Policía Británica para entorpecer la investigación. –Comentó Steve a la prensa. –Además accedía a los sistemas celulares de muchas personas para obtener información privilegiada y colocarla de forma ilícita en la base de datos de la Policía como si fueran supuestos integrantes de la mafia.

 _BBC: ´´Las autoridades por su parte ya están en la mira de quien es este misterioso hacker quien se presume que se encuentra en una remota parte de ucrania y que ya tienen un plan para dar con su paradero. ''_

Entre tanto con Giovanni se sumía en una total depresión que lo hundía en lo más profundo de su ser, con varios integrantes suyos que han sido capturados por las autoridades tanto en el Reino Unido, como en Italia y Ucrania, sin mencionar unos pocos que escaparon hacia la frontera con Rusia pero fueron capturados por las autoridades de ese país.

Mi mejor amante, mi mejor integrante ha sido arrestada. Esto no puede estar pasando. –Pensaba desesperado el líder mafioso ya al borde de la desesperación total. Giovanni estaba total al borde de la desesperación.

Creo que me voy a suicidar. –Pensó Giovanni. –Esto es inaceptable, esto es inaceptable.

Luego él ordenó a uno de sus socios que le organizara un vuelo con destino a Myanmar (Sudeste Asiático), haciendo escala en China, así como se encargara de sobornar a los agentes del departamento de Migración Ucrania como último recurso en caso que su mejor integrante fuese capturada o dada de baja. El objetivo del viaje era de reunirse con un colega suyo y desde allí gestionar el negocio del narcotráfico, pero el de migrantes va a ser muy difícil.

En fin, Giovanni había hecho una lista de las cosas que iba a llevar y hacer antes de partir, primero hacerse una cirugía para quitar todo rastro de la cicatriz que tenía así como operarse la nariz para no levantar tantas sospechas; sin embargo tenía que tener todo planeado de manera cautelosa si quería eludir a las autoridades chinas y llegar a su destino.

 **(3 meses después)**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de Beijing. Beijing, China (19 de mayo de 2018) (4:30 PM)**

Giovanni había bajado del avión con dirección hacia la plataforma en dirección donde estaban los aviones con vuelos hacia el Sudeste Asiático, pero primero tenía que pasar por Migración si quería pasar a su siguiente vuelo.

Pero para Giovanni, antes de abordar su vuelo (el cual despegaría en unas ocho horas después) tenía que declarar sus papeles y situación en Migración China. Había una larga fila la cual tenía que esperar si quería seguir, esperó por más de una hora hasta que por fin pudo llegar a la ventanilla.

Señor muestre sus papeles. –Comentó uno de los guardias de Migración China en perfecto inglés.

Aquí están. –Dijo el líder mafioso entregando unos documentos falsos que parecían reales, pero uno de los guardias miró su rostro y pudo ver claramente que los documentos estaban totalmente adulterados, además en el pasaporte, el otro guardia observó que en el pasaporte estaba el nombre de Aydar Gribanov y que era un pasaporte ruso, al igual que las visas que poseía se veían bien y en perfecto estado pero con una muy buena revisión eran totalmente falsas, lo cual levantó sospechas entre los guardias.

Disculpe señor, tenemos un problema con su pasaporte y con su visado. –Dijo uno de los guardias chinos.

¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Giovanni.

Tenemos un problema con su documentación. –Dijo otro guardia. –Si no le molesta, podría esperar cerca de cuatro horas para verificar esta documentación y se quede esperando acá.

Giovanni sabía muy bien que no podía hacer ningún movimiento si no quería levantar sospechas.

Pasaron las cuatro horas y en vez de venir los guardias de Migración China, vino la Policía China misma para arrestar al líder mafioso.

 _Ni hao_ Emm… ¿Ustedes quiénes son? –Preguntó un tanto confuso Giovanni.

Señor, en nombre de la República Popular China queda usted arrestado. –Dijo el policía en idioma mandarín mostrándole las esposas.

¿Qué es lo que me dicen? –Dijo el líder mafioso en inglés hasta que vio que los agentes les agarro sus dos brazos para ponerle las esposas. –No me pueden arrestar, esto es un montaje, yo soy Aydar Gribanov, no me pueden arrestar, los voy a demandar.

Lo siento señor Zajov, pero usted queda bajo arresto y dile todo eso al juez. –Dijo uno de los agentes quien se pronunció en idioma inglés.

Escucha desagradecido, no permitiré ser arrestado. ¡¿LO ESCUCHASTE?! –Gritó enfurecido Giovanni al agente y el líder mafioso le quito el arma de fuego. Los demás presentes en el aeropuerto retrocedieron ante los disparos que empezó a realizar Giovanni.

Los demás agentes sin vacilar comenzaron a abrir fuego a Giovanni y este trato de esquivar los disparos para luego comenzar a abrir fuego también. Los viajeros presentes empezaron a correr como moscas alborotadas ante lo que estaba aconteciendo. A pesar de esto, el jefe mafioso fue dado de baja antes que disparara una tercera bala.

No puede ser… -Fueron las últimas palabras de Giovanni quien termino cayéndose al suelo y con varias heridas muy marcadas, botaba una cantidad de sangre importante. En otras palabras fue abatido por la Policía China antes de intentar escapar o al menos dar su intención de ir hacia el Sudeste Asiático y perderse ahí para siempre.

Las noticias de la baja de Giovanni se esparcieron como pólvora por toda Europa: el hombre que había permitido el ingreso de miles de refugiados (muchos de los cuales murieron en las aguas del Mar Mediterráneo) y que se había lucrado con el sufrimiento de ellos había sido dado de baja en China. Aquel hombre que había burlado a las autoridades de toda Europa por más de cuatro años y se mantenía en total anonimato gracias a una esfera corrupta de funcionarios quienes recibían regalos y grandes sumas de dinero por parte del mafioso.

Por otra parte surgían más noticias como las siguientes:

 _BBC: Noticia de última hora. Dan de baja a Giovanni Zajov en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Beijing, en China. De acuerdo con la versión de varios testigos, el supuesto líder de la organización criminal se abalanzo contra uno de los policías y lo desarmó que desencadenó un intercambio de disparos entre las autoridades chinas y el supuesto mafioso, dando como resultado que este fuese dado de baja._

.

.

.

 **En alguna parte de Yemen. (2:09 AM)**

Las tropas de la coalición árabe se han estado encontrando en una total ofensiva contra las milicias del grupo terrorista _Jadmud Al Akbr_ las cuales han perdido poder y territorio, al igual que se han alejado enormemente de la capital Sana'a.

Además, el equipo de inteligencia de Estados Unidos, había detectado donde se trasladó Zaheer y ya lo tenían en la mira y no dudaron en enviar los _drones_ para acabar con él. Zaheer detecto que lo iban a atacar con aquellas armas voladoras automáticas e intentó correr todo lo más posible mientras dejaba sus milicianos de elite, pertenecientes a su anillo de seguridad combatiendo contra los drones los cuales se movían extremadamente rápido, dando como resultado que las maquinas aniquilaban a los milicianos.

Oh por _Allah_ , ahora si me van a alcanzar, pero no sabrán con quien se metieron. –Dijo el líder terrorista quien tenía una bazuka la cual tenía varios intentos de tiro. El líder del grupo terrorista intento derribar con su bazuka uno de los drones que se aproximaban pero fallo en el intento y el armatoste volador lanzo su misil _hellfire_ al lugar donde se encontraba Zaheer dando como resultado que el sujeto terminara siendo neutralizado por aquellos ataques.

.

.

.

Las noticias a lo largo del 2018 han sido agridulces, tales como por ejemplo que sin importar que Giovanni haya sido dado de baja en China o que Zaheer fuese neutralizado, el tráfico de migrantes aún continuaba desencadenando muchos accidentes que dejaban miles de muertes, así como el conflicto en Yemen seguía latente. Es decir, solo le habían cortado la cabeza a la hidra ya que otros mafiosos querían controlar el negocio que dejó Giovanni, dando como lamentable consecuencia que estas mafias empezaran a usar barcos improvisados, cobrando más barato por los viajes y desencadenando más naufragios y más muertes y en Yemen dejando aún una solución muy nublada a aquel conflicto. Sin mencionar el aumento de los populismos…

 **Por cierto, esto no acaba aquí, ya viene el que sería el ultimo capítulo de esta historia pero denme su tiempo porque el último capítulo sera de su agrado.**

 **Por cierto Amelia pasará el resto de sus días en prisión.**

 **Bye.**


	19. A lo largo del Támesis

**Hola a todos y a todas, está ya será mi última entrega de esta historia la cual todos los presentes lo único que importa es mantenerse juntos, empezar desde cero en lo referente a construir una familia, es sin importar lo caótico que el mundo se ha vuelto o que una psicópata este en una cárcel en el mismo país donde se encuentran ellos.**

 **Sin decir más nada, enjoy**

 **Pero antes el respectivo disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mostrados no son de mi propiedad, de hecho pertenecen a Nintendo y a Nickelodeon. Sólo lo hago para entretener. Lo único mío sería la trama de la historia. La canción que canta Serena no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Eric Berg la cual fue publicada en su novela ''Grito''. ( _Schrei_ en alemán)

 **Advertencia: (Mirarlas en el capítulo 1)**

 **Capítulo 18: A lo largo del Támesis**

 **(Seis años después)**

 **Londres, Reino Unido. (24 de marzo de 2023)**

Ha pasado un tiempo muy largo después de aquella vez en que capturaron a Amelia y gran parte de la organización criminal de Giovanni fuera desmantelada en su gran totalidad, además el grupo terrorista J _admud Al Ak Abr_ había sido debilitado en gran parte y han perdido más del 90 por ciento de su territorio tanto en Yemen como en Siria, dando como resultado que arremetieran contra las fuerzas armadas en esos países como muestra que aún siguen en combate y que no iban a ceder tan fácilmente, pero mostrando solamente atentados terroristas en Yemen, Siria e incluso en Irak.

Por otra parte retumbaban los tambores de una nueva crisis económica y tensiones internacionales pero se necesitaba que todos estén sujetos de brazos ante la tormenta que viene. Era simplemente un momento de incertidumbre y de mucho cuidado; sin embargo, tal parecía que se requería algo milagroso si se quería disminuir las cifras de desempleo y decrecimiento económico que se registraban, si bien los esfuerzos de los gobiernos, empresas y otros organismos eran considerables y las estadísticas mostraban mejoras, la incertidumbre los atacaba y se requería mucha cautela en un momento bastante delicado.

Dos de las tres familias vivían en Londres y decidieron establecerse en esa ciudad, o más bien en la zona aledaña de Brixton. En cambio el francés y la polaca se encontraban radicados en París, Francia aunque pensaban en regresarse al Reino Unido. Cada una tenía su familia y un trabajo estable en el cual se podían mantener, además que ellos eran muy, pero muy cuidadosos con las finanzas familiares y en el cuidado de sus hijos.

Kai venía desde el colegio con sus dos hijos quienes habían culminado su jornada escolar de ese día. Además él portaba una camisa formal de color blanco con una corbata verde oscura y pantalones clásicos de color gris. Por su parte, Jinora llevaba una blusa de color rosada, junto con una falda larga de color blanca, además llevaba unas botas de color gris con negro y un girasol en su pelo, en ese momento se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras disfrutaba de su día libre.

Ambos se encontraban en el cuarto principal de su nuevo apartamento en las afueras de Londres. La peli castaña tenía como trabajo dedicarse a diseñar y llevar a cabo proyectos de índole ambiental en compañía con su amiga Serena quien era su compañera en realizarlos y también de concientizar a los ciudadanos sobre cuidar su entorno para salvaguardar a las generaciones venideras. Por su parte, el oji esmeralda había fundado su consultorio y varias veces tenía que irse muy temprano antes de 11 de la mañana para recoger a los niños, salir a almorzar por ahí y dejarlos en la casa donde la peli castaña tenía su oficina.

La mayor, Keiko Al Masri Watanabe tenía 5 años y poseía un cabello largo de color castaño muy oscuro, piel clara y ojos marrón oscuro y cuya cara tenía más facciones árabes que japoneses. Vestía un hermoso vestido para niña de color rosa con unos girasoles que adornaban la parte de su pecho y tenía sandalias de color blanco.

Por su parte el hermano menor, cuyo nombre era Ahmed Al Mansri Watanabe era un año menor que ella, era de piel morena, sus ojos verdes eran muy parecidos a los de su padre y tenía el color de pelo castaño de su madre al igual que los rasgos árabes y japoneses en su rostro; llevaba consigo una camiseta de color amarilla con figuras de varios superhéroes de _Marvel_ y un jean.

Mami, mami. –Decía Keiko, la hija mayor, muy alegre para llamar la atención de su madre. –Mami, mira, mira…

Hoy hice un dibujo para ti en el colegio. –Mencionó Ahmed también muy alegre para entregarle su dibujo.

Él tenía aquel dibujo el cual se podía apreciar un cielo con un sol muy brillante, un hermoso lago con agua de un azul muy cristalino, unos pinos con un verde muy oscuro, se podían apreciar varias aves entre las cuales estaban un pavo real, unos gansos y unos patos blancos con sus crías.

Se ve muy hermoso. –Dijo la peli castaña quien inclinó su cabeza y observó detalladamente aquella pieza de arte.

¿Y qué dices mamá? –Dijo el niño con los ojos algo brillantes.

Como dije, es un dibujo muy hermoso. –Dijo Jinora quien nuevamente inclinó su cabeza, pero hacia el otro lado.

Como dije, es muy hermoso e igual de hermoso al ver esos ojos marrones que heredaste de mí. –Dijo la japonesa acariciando la cabeza del muchacho.

El niño simplemente le regaló una gran sonrisa junto con un gran abrazo.

Te quiero mucho, mami. –Dijo Ahmed.

¿Se olvidan de mí? –Dijo Keiko quien llevaba un dibujo y el cual se podía apreciar una abejita polinizando una flor de color blanca, junto con unos girasoles que habían al lado.

Luego la pareja comenzó a hablar con sus hijos para saber cómo les fue en el colegio y que ya faltaban cerca de tres para salir de vacaciones. Por razones de mantener las finanzas estables y no despilfarrar tanto el dinero, los dos padres decidieron acordar un plan para acampar en los bellos paisajes en Gales y sentir la belleza de la naturaleza. La peli castaña comenzó a abrazar y ponerse en disposición en besarlo.

Te amo mucho Kai. –Dijo la japonesa.

Lo mismo a ti, te amo. –Respondió el árabe.

Luego se dieron un dulce beso mientras sus hijos se acercaban para abrazar a sus padres.

También los queremos. –Dijeron los dos niños. –Sus padres les regalaron una dulce sonrisa y les dijeron que se cambiaran y se dispusieran para hacer las tareas del colegio para poder ir a salir al parque.

.

.

.

 **En las afueras de París, Francia (12 de marzo de 2023) (3:26 PM)**

En un apartamento que estaba en las afueras de París y que estaba a 30 minutos del Aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, se encontraba un edificio de unos 20 pisos y el cual tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad luz y hacia el centro de la capital francesa. La pareja tenía su apartamento en el piso más alto. Ambos se encontraban en la terraza del edificio donde estaba localizado su apartamento. Ellos llevaban dos años radicados en esta ciudad y se casaron hace un año.

El hombre francés llevaba su vestimenta militar de un rango más alto luego de haber ascendido hace apenas un año y tenía puesto sus botas. Por su parte la peli rosada tenía puesto una blusa de color rojo carmesí, pantalón de color negro y unas botas de color marrón, así como un collar dorado.

Su hijo se llamaba Jędrzej Chedid Mielcarz, nombre que fue puesto por la peli rosada en honor a su bisabuelo materno Jędrzej Wadolowicz quien había sido parte de las fuerzas de resistencia polaca contra los nazis durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Por otra parte, Aria llevaba en sus dedos (además del anillo de compromiso), un anillo plateado que era propiedad de Anna y el cual pertenecía anteriormente a la madre de la peli rosada e incluso al valiente hombre mencionado anteriormente. Dicha joya había sido entregada por su tía en el día de la boda de Aria como muestra que si su madre estuviese viva, estaría muy feliz y orgullosa de su hija.

El niño era de pelo castaño claro como la madre de Aria y tenía los mismos ojos azules de Alain, a su vez tenía una manta de color roja que cubría al pequeño para protegerlo del frío. Además, la peli rosada se encontraba junto con su ahora esposo oji azul y mientras ella estaba sentada, estaba amamantando a su hijo de tan solo dos meses de nacido con su seno derecho, además Alain acariciaba suavemente con sus manos la cabecita del niño.

Se ve tan dulce con esos ojos azules que heredó de mí. –Dijo el militar con una sonrisa en polaco, pero con algo de dificultad.

No te olvides que heredó el pelo castaño de mi madre, el suave pelo castaño de mi madre. –Dijo la polaca en francés fluido quien acariciaba el pelo de su hijo. En ese instante el niño empezó a usar sus dientes para morder el pezón del seno de la mujer porque quería más leche materna.

No tan duro mi pequeño, me duele. –Sonrió la peli rosada, aún en polaco inclinando su cabeza al sentir aquellos dientecitos.

Veo que heredó mi carácter. –Dijo Alain, ahora en idioma inglés, comenzando a acariciar ahora el pelo rosado de su esposa. Ella inclinó su cabeza y observó directamente a los ojos azules del francés.

¿Cuándo crees que podamos visitar a nuestros amigos en Londres? –Mencionó Aria también en inglés. –Además soy la madrina de los hijos de Serena y Ash, me da algo de pena no poder visitarlos, siquiera unas cuantas horas.

Quizás dentro de unos meses cuando salga de vacaciones.

No olvides que Valeria me encargó su oficina acá en París.

Ah sí…se me olvidaba eso. –Dijo Alain colocando su mano detrás de su espalda.

Alain…

Dime Aria.

¿Crees que nuestro hijo sabrá de nuestra historia? –Preguntó ella inclinando su cabeza.

Claro que sí, pero ahora es tiempo de construir su historia y la nuestra con él.

Linda frase, tener un hijo…es increíble con solo pensarlo…-Dijo Aria quien desvió su mirada a su hijo para sobar suavemente uno de sus brazos y de paso cruzar uno de sus dedos a los dedos del oji azul. -Tener que construir esa historia…tener que hacer que nuestro hijo nos pueda proveer una linda sonrisa.

Aria… me siento tan feliz a tu lado.

La peli rosada sonrió con aquella frase y también ella le conto que se siente alegre a su lado a fin de que Alain le levantara un poco los ánimos, sobre todo porque la peli rosada a veces se deprimía como consecuencia del parto o cuando estaba embarazada quien también a veces sufría de llantos precipitados y respiración brusca. Por fortuna, Alain varias veces la llevaba al médico y el profesional de la salud le comentaba que eso era normal en mujeres en etapa de embarazo. Por otra parte, Alain le comento a su mujer que sus jefes militares le encomendaron trasladarse a Birmingham a fin de instalarse ahí de forma permanente.

Aria… ¿si te dijera que en el próximo año nos vamos a ir a vivir a Birmingham? –Preguntó Alain con una sonrisa.

Entonces… o sea que… ¿vamos a regresar al Reino Unido? –Dijo la peli rosada a punto de gritar de la emoción. Ella sentía que París (a pesar de estar en unas cuantas horas en tren o mucho menos en avión de Londres, ella se sentía algo sola y que quería estar en compañía de sus amigas Serena y Jinora en UK); sin embargo, por órdenes de Valeria tenía que estar en París para cuestiones de visitar los eventos presentes en la ciudad luz y hacer informes de ellos.

¡Qué alegría! Ahora sí podremos estar con nuestros amigos en Londres, o bueno…mucho más cerca, sin tener que pasar por ese túnel o gastar en tiquetes de avión. –Sonrió Aria y luego miró a su hijo. –Escuchaste pero…mi trabajo acá con Valeria…

Puedes hablarle, además mis superiores me dijeron que tenía que estar en Birmingham sí, o sí. Quizás hable con Valeria y te pueda relocalizar. –Dijo el oji azul.

Eso espero, la verdad es que París no es lo que pensaba, la verdad es que es muchísimo más ruidosa que Londres, y pienso que esta ciudad es más para visitarla o estudiar pero para vivir no es que sea…sin ofender Alain…sé que aquí tienes a tu familia…y…

Lo entiendo amor, pero tienes la oportunidad ahora de regresar al Reino Unido, podremos estar nuevamente con nuestros amigos y poder construir una autentica familia y Aria…

¿Dime? –Dijo la peli rosada inclinado su cabeza.

Aria…yo te amo… -Habló el militar dirigiendo sus labios

Yo también te amo Alain. –Le respondió el beso.

.

.

.

 _ **The London Eye**_ **. Londres, Reino Unido. (12 de marzo de 2023) (4:19 PM)**

Era una tarde soleada un tanto lluviosa y la cual se podía apreciar una gran fila de personas quienes llevaban sus respectivos paraguas a fin de montarse a la atracción turística, era una hermosa tarde para muchos y había que aprovechar el momento oportuno para poder tomarse una foto (o _selfie_ si querían) con un arco iris al fondo.

El hombre de pelo azabache llevaba una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca por dentro, jeans, y unos tenis azules con rojo y blanco de marca _Nike_. A su vez, su esposa peli miel llevaba una chaqueta de color roja con una blusa de color blanco con flores rosadas, ramitos y hojitas de color verde, manillas de varios colores en su muñeca izquierda, una falda larga de color negra, una pamela blanco pastel, botas marrones y un sencillo collar dorado; al igual que llevaba en su brazo derecho un bolso de color marrón. Tenían un hijo y una hija.

El mayor Gary Ketchum de 6 años, tenía tez morena, ojos azules claros y pelo negro azabache. Por su parte Grace Ketchum Yvonne de 4 años, era de piel blanca y cabello rubio miel como su madre pero con los ojos marrones de su padre. Ella portaba un vestido de color blanco junto con unas sandalias del mismo color. A su vez, llevaba un listón de color azul que llevaba su vestido a la altura del pecho.

Por su parte el niño llevaba camiseta de rayas horizontales de color azul y negro, pantalonetas de color marrón claro, tenis _Adidas_ de color blanco y medias azuladas. Ambos niños se encontraban correteando alrededor de las piernas de sus padres y de los presentes en la fila para montarse en el _London Eye_.

Hijos, por favor, contrólense, dejen de correr. –Les pidió Ash a sus hijos. –No molesten a los demás en la fila.

Amor, cálmate, ellos solo están jugando. –Respondió la peli miel. –Déjalos tranquilos.

El azabache asintió con aquella respuesta y decidió dejar así.

Ya estamos cerca, mami. –Dijo Grace de forma enérgica mientras estaba halando el vestido de su madre.

Hermaaaaa no estorbes. –Dijo Gary.

Ah hermano, no estorbes tampoco. –Le respondió su hermana haciendo muecas.

Niños por favor, compórtense bien si no, no nos subiremos al _London Eye_. –Dijo Ash con carácter.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del London Eye, pagaron los tiquetes y se subieron a la cabina. Los dos niños se encontraban en total alegría al subir en aquella atracción turística

Se subieron y aquella rueda gigantesca de color blanco comenzó a rodar lentamente. Había bastante gente que se subió en todas las cabinas. Ahora, por decisión de la Alcaldía de la capital británica que había tomado en el 2021, unas cuantas cabinas tenían espacios separados dada la gran tendencia de varias parejas jóvenes y familias que querían un poco de tiempo junto a la hermosa vista de la atracción.

Ash, su ahora esposa y sus dos hijos estaban disfrutando de la popular atracción turística en una cabina separada hasta que por cosas de la vida la rueda se varó y su cabina quedó en la parte más alta del London Eye.

Altavoz: _''El London Eye ha sufrido unos cuantos desperfectos, dentro de unos 40 minutos estará funcionando de manera correcta, ofrecemos disculpas por cualquier molestia causada''_

Genial, ahora estaremos aquí por unos 40 minutos. –Se quejó el azabache así como otros presentes en otras cabinas. Y los que estaban en las cabinas de abajo se bajaron y quisieron esperar un rato.

Pero Ash, mira en que parte nos encontramos. –Sonrió ella. –Estamos en la parte más arriba del London Eye.

Serena trató de calmar a su esposo hasta que los niños empezaron a gritar y a llorar.

Mamá, mamá, nos vamos a caer, nos vamos a caer. –Empezaron a chillar los dos pequeños.

Tranquilos hijos, no vamos a caernos, estaremos seguros aquí. –Hablaba la peli miel de forma muy calmada y los abrazó para apaciguar su miedo. -Hijos no se preocupen miren que pronto funcionará otra vez.

Funcionará de nuevo, no se preocupen. –Dijo Ash también tratando de calmarlos.

Pero no se mueve. –Comenzó a llorar Delia. –Y cuando la niña comenzó a soltar sus lágrimas Serena la abrazó, al igual que a su hijo y les cantó la siguiente canción:

 _Waking up in the moonlight_

 _You're away and I miss you so badly._

 _It doesn't feel right_

 _To be without you._

 _I am in love with you madly_

 _Oh, I'm so blue._

 _Playing for hours with you, my dears._

 _For removing your tears._

Los niños al oír la canción proveniente de la dulce voz de Serena dieron como resultado que ambos se calmaran, dejaran de llorar y terminaran durmiendo. Se durmieron y quedaron en las piernas de la joven madre quien comenzó a jugar con el pelo rubio miel de su hija.

Sigo sin saber cómo lo puedes lograr. –Dijo el azabache en alusión al ver que sus hijos calmados y dormidos mientras le acariciaba también sus cabezas. –Sigo sin saber cómo puedes detener a nuestros niños solamente con tu voz.

Si comprendieras a los niños, sus miedos, sus sueños y sus ilusiones, entenderás que ellos simplemente están asustados o buscan entender el mundo aunque ello acarree riesgos para ellos. –Dijo ella inclinando su cabeza.

La experiencia de Serena como profesora de francés le ha dado la paciencia y también la capacidad de entender cómo se comportan los niños, de cómo parecen que sus rumbos parecen no tener un camino fijo porque sus padres no les prestan atención o porque no tienen una idea de lo que deben decir para poder expresar sus ideas y puntos de vista sobre un tema determinado, es decir ella sabía que debía hacer y decir.

Genial Serena pero… ahora tenemos que esperar 40 minutos, aquí pero…-Ash miro hacia la privilegiada panorámica que tenían. Se podía ver el reflejo del sol del atardecer en el río Támesis y después de la suave lluvia que amenazaba arreciar en la tarde se había detenido dando un cielo despejado el cual se podía ver claramente un arcoíris con todos sus siete colores.

Aquella vista era simplemente hermosa, tan hermosa que sus ojos ni sus mentes no podían describir lo que estaban viendo, si sus hijos también observaran aquel paisaje urbano también quedarían maravillados.

Se ve tan hermoso. –Dijo la peli miel juntando sus manos. -Que lindos colores tiene ese arco iris.

La peli miel intentó sacar su teléfono celular para sacarle una foto al colorido fenómeno natural pero en ese instante Ash la interrumpió tomando suavemente su mano.

Ese arcoíris se parece mucho a ti, con esa chaqueta roja que tienes y tus ojos. –Dijo Ash acariciando la mano de su esposa.

Serena se sonrojó, guardo su celular en su bolso e inclinó su cabeza mirando hacia Ash.

Ash…-Luego la mujer miró su cabeza para observar más detallado aquel colorido fenómeno natural. –En todos estos años he podido entender que tenerte a ti a mi lado y a nuestros hijos ha sido una bella decisión y a pesar de las adversidades que hemos tenido que enfrentar.

Ash suspiró y apretó un poquito más duro la mano. La peli miel le respondió apretándole duro su mano por unos cinco segundos y luego las soltaron a la vez.

Serena…si no fuera por tu gran fuerza de voluntad…no tendríamos a nuestros hijos…no tendríamos la oportunidad de viajar juntos…no tendríamos la voluntad de mantenernos como familia y sobre todo la voluntad de poder lograr nuestros sueños.

Amor, sé que puede ser bastante duro con esto de formar una familia. –Decía Serena con una sonrisa. –Por cierto, no fue que tu primo Gary nos invitó a París para las próximas vacaciones.

Tendría que hablar con él, pero no quiero viajar en avión.

Serena se rió y le comentó a su esposo que el viaje iba a ser en tren, lo cual era un alivio para él, especialmente porque el azabache tenía una sensación de vértigo cada vez que viajaba en avión y ni con pastillas para el mareo se le pasaba esa molestia tan desagradable para él.

La peli miel y el azabache comenzaron a hablar de construir la esperanza y lo totalmente agradecidos y afortunados que son sus hijos al tenerlos a ellos como sus padres. Por otra parte, sabían muy bien que harían frente a cualquier situación de infidelidad ya que tanto Ash como Serena han madurado bastante y con varias anécdotas, resultaba bastante primordial.

Además, sabían muy bien que Amelia no los volvería a molestar ya que fue condenada a cadena perpetua en una prisión escocesa, debido que el Gobierno Ucraniano aceptó su extradición al Reino Unido y que ella no tenía beneficios de obtener libertad condicional o reducción de pena mediante servicio comunitario.

Amor ¿Crees que ella regrese y se vengue de nosotros? –Dijo Serena algo asustada.

No creo… solo saber que ella fue quien asesinó a Miette, quien casi mata a nuestros amigos y a ti e hizo dinero con el sufrimiento de muchas personas, dudo que la liberen.

Y si tiene deseos de fugarse y vengarse… mi vigencia de protección por parte de la policía y la embajada rusa ya se venció hace más de tres años.

Ash sonrió, toco el dedo de la mano donde se encontraba el anillo de compromiso de la peli miel e hizo el siguiente comentario: -Su prisión está en la parte más remota de Escocia, tan remota como Hogwarts, mínimo si se fuga, la policía terminará pillándola antes que llegue al Loch Ness, sin mencionar que ahora quedo manca de por vida, además en los tres años que tu documento de protección no ha habido ningún percance por cuenta de la mafia.

Serena suspiró. –Te amo Ash…y te amaré hasta la muerte. –Dijo ella cerrando sus bellos ojos azules, mientras una pequeña lágrima salía de uno de sus ojos.

Yo también te amo Serena, no dejaré que nadie te amenace y mucho menos, no dejaré que la infidelidad se interfiera en nuestra hermosa familia.

El azabache, aún con su mano puesta en la mano de Serena y ella hizo lo mismo para luego apretar un poco más fuerte la mano y tomarla, para luego así darse un cálido y apacible beso donde los únicos testigos serían sus hijos si estuviesen despiertos, el arco iris que se apreciaba en el cielo, la suave lluvia que estaba empezando a caer y el sol que se veía a lo lejos. Por otra parte el Big Ben ya marcaba las 5 de la tarde y sus campanas empezaron a sonar en su alrededor.

En donde estos elementos eran testigos sin voz de que un buen futuro recaía sobre ellos y también que la pareja tendría en sus manos el deber de asegurar un buen destino para la familia y de cimentar de manera profunda que la cooperación trae esperanzas y sueños, pero la separación trae egoísmo y tristeza. ( _Cooperation brings hopes and dreams, but separation brings selfishness and sadness_ ). Y que todo esto, con todos sus amigos, sucedió, sucede y sucederá en las cercanías del río Támesis.

 **FIN**

 **No sé si llorar o dejar que el corazón llore por sí solo porque pude terminar este fic o por el hecho que las ideas son como las hojas, las cuales son fácilmente llevadas por el viento, pero con un soporte se mantendrán, pero ... Quizás tenga ideas para nuevos fics, pero voy a ver si me doy un tiempo, pero solamente cuando la tenga, la plasmaré en esta página.**

 **Hasta un próximo fic.**

 **Se cuidan.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
